Bonding to A Devil
by evilsangel
Summary: Raven had a chance to choose someone else before Hell would be unleashed and choose for her. Never did she dream the man she hoped would be strong enough to stand by her side would be the Titans number one enemy. Slade. Raven and Slade centered story. Adult Only: sexual content, language and death. I don't own anything other than the plot and ideas. NEXT UPDATE: Soon-ish...Sorry!
1. Risk

Author's Note: As of 10-17-2013 I am reposting these chapters fixing errors I have found. I Noticed that chapter 4 was a broken chapter as the first part of it was missing so I've reposted it as well as every chapter so far fixing more mistakes I've found. Please if you see any I've missed let me know, thanks! -EA

-Chapter 1-

A cold silence hung in the still air of the wide open dark room. One screen alit with just enough light to reflect off the one watching it. Over and over again different clips piled together played through a continuous loop in the silence. The man in the dark watched, his sharp eye following one in particular of the group that was recorded.

A soft creaking of an opening heavy door broke the silence like a shrill scream. Light, soft but bright enough to see by filled the room framing the shadow of the elderly man dressed in white standing in the doorway. "Sir…" The man spoke softly, worry lining his even tone. "You have been down here for far too long… Haven't you watched that enough already?" Disapproval normally kept hidden started to show. This topic was obviously something the two men held very different opinions about.

The man at the screen shifted leaning back and looking to his hand that held two gold bracelets. He traced his black gloved thumb over the gold seeing the many intricate markings carved gracefully along the banding. "These would work on her still…" He said as though planning to pick the conversation up where it had left off hours ago. "I'm sure of it."

The man in white sighed. "But is it worth the risk sir? If you fail you run the risk of her killing you." He folded his arms over his chest. "And this time there will be no one in hell willing to bring you back." Why couldn't he just leave this alone? Why couldn't he see the risk was not worth the reward?

The man in black rubbed his face with his other hand wishing his old friend could understand. Why couldn't he see the reward was worth the risk? "It is either I do this or I go mad." He glanced to the man in white.

"Then go mad sir. I can deal with you crazed but alive." The man in white was firm on his thoughts wishing that it would settle the matter.

"I can't." The taller man said as he stood up clicking off the screen leaving the light from the doorway all that separated his body from blending into the darkness. "These thoughts and desires are ripping me into pieces." He pocketed the bracelets and walked towards his friend. "I can't stand not acting on them any longer."

The older man shook his head and turned around walking back the way he came with other following right behind. "I do not approve of this sir…" He shook his head. "Not at all…"

"You don't have to approve. I'm sure I do things you don't approve of all the time."

"No sir, you do things I find acceptable. What you are planning to do to this girl… THAT I do _not_ find acceptable." A hard tone covered his words showing his disdain for the topic.

"I have not decided whether I will go that far with her or not." Said the other man said the other man with a sigh. His face could now be seen covered by a half black and half orange mask.

"Which makes the risk even greater and should truly outweigh any small reward from such recklessness!" Exasperation filled his voice, expressed as much as he would allow. His friend was a man ruled by reason and logic, so why was it so hard for him to see his logical point of view on this issue?

Slade chucked clasping his old friend on the shoulder. "And this is where we differ Wintergreen. To you the reward is small but to me I find it great enough to risk much for."

"I do not approve and I will not help you with this." Wintergreen said keeping firm on his position.

"That's fine; I wasn't going to ask you to." Slade walked past Wintergreen going to his own room. "I won't need any help for this…" He said more to himself as he left his friend.

Wintergreen sighed turning to go on his way. "Come back alive sir…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven sighed as she collapsed into her large bed. She stretched out feeling her sore body crack and pop in protest to continued movement. She lazily kicked off her cloth boots while her tired fingers found the clasp on her belt and cloak. Once free of such things she crawled up to her pillows wanting nothing more than to feel their soft embrace.

For the past week straight all of the Titans had been running on very little sleep. It seemed every super powered criminal had decided to show up one after the other in Jump City. Just as soon as one villain was in jail they were being called about another. She swore all five Titans combined have maybe had 40 hours of sleep in the last 5 days. At this point Raven didn't even care if the city caught on fire. She'd deal with it in the morning after a good night's rest.

Her head nestled against her pillow Raven was asleep in seconds; the same for her friends who crash heavily in their rooms. Not even a bomb could wake them from the level of sleep that was claiming them all.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Slade double checked and even triple checked that he had everything set up just right. Another glance at the clock told him that the Titans had been back at the tower for an hour. He smiled as everything was going according to plan. He had put out word for the smaller super powered villains of Jump City to make the Titans very busy this week and was glad it was met with such _enthusiasm_.

He glanced down at his hand, pulling the two bracelets out of his pocket and placing them back in one last time. _'Alright… Time to begin…'_ He fiddled with a device that looked a lot like a wrist watch but wasn't just a watch. A few clicks and setting checks later for the location points his teleporter was ready. Slade took one last deep breath and pushed the button teleporting himself to Titan's Tower, more specifically Raven's room.

Slade stood in the dark shadows of Raven's room as still as a statue as he quickly scanned the room. The only light in the room came from her large bay window that was only half covered with a curtain letting in just enough soft light to bathe her bed. He smirked slightly beneath his mask as he saw Raven passed out on her bed not even under her blanket. _'Must have been very tired…'_ He thought thinking everything was going according to plan.

Without making a sound Slade slowly approached Raven's bed taking the bracelets out of his pocket. He focused on keeping calm knowing that Raven could wake up at any point if his emotions or thoughts were too strong. He could feel his heart starting to race the closer he came to her. Raven shifted in bed causing him to pause in his approach. She groaned and stretched her arms extending out beneath her pillow before she shifted to lie on her back.

Slade felt a slight amount of relief as she went still once more. If she woke up too soon, tired or not, he would be in for a very difficult struggle he wasn't sure he could win anymore. Before he became her father's servant he wouldn't have had a second thought about being able to defeat her. Now however… Now he knew the truth, she could crush him in an instant. In any normal human that knowledge would be enough to quell any thoughts of what he was about to do. However Slade was no normal human and the thought of lying with one so powerful only seemed to excite and drive on him more. Maybe he had already gone past insane?

Slade carefully took one of the bracelets and slid it over her hand mindful of not making contact with her skin himself. The gold bracelet was large enough to slide over her hand but once at her wrist it shrunk down fitting onto her tightly. Raven whimper softly as a shutter went through her body. She shifted rolling over to her side curling up into an almost ball shape. Had she not fallen into such a deep sleep she would have woken…

Slade smiled sure now that the bands would do their job. He carefully slid the last one over her other hand watching as it too tightened around her wrist once he let it go. Another shutter and a whimper was heard from Raven but still she slept on completely unaware of the last of her power being sealed away.

Slade allowed himself a moment of relief knowing now she was at his mercy. _'Now the only question left is do I take her here… Or steal her away?'_ He reached out brushing a lock of hair from her face wishing for a moment that it was long like on her birthday. _'If I steal her away… would I ever let her go…?'_ He knew the answer even before he had asked himself the question. If she was truly in his grasp he'd never let her go.

'_Do I do this…? Or do I let her go once more?'_ Just the thought of leaving her without knowing the touch or taste of her flesh was enough to almost drive him mad. He drew back his hand fisting it at his side as he tried to control his urge to grab her and take her now. Once he was sure he had himself under control he continued with his plan_. 'I'll take her here and now. Then this will be over and I will be content.' _Even as he said it to himself a part of him didn't believe it. What if he took her and instead of it quelling his desire for her only made it stronger? He brushed such thoughts aside as he went to her door placing a small device over the keypad she had in her room. He activated it with the press of a button causing it to flash red showing it had disabled the controls for the door inside and out.

He went back to her bed taking his time knowing now they could not be interrupted by accident. He watched her for a moment resolving his thoughts, sure now that there was no going back. He walked to her dresser reaching up to his mask and taking it off setting it down with one last look. He knew at present he couldn't be the man behind the mask. He didn't know who he was going to be in these next moments but it couldn't be the criminal he was. He reached into a pouch on his belt pulling out a black cloth and setting it aside. Quietly he began to undress starting with his boots and ending with his shirt. He stood bare except for a pair of black boxers in the moon light taking the clothes into his hands and setting it all on the dresser making sure a few things would be within easy reach should things go sour. Slade returned to Raven watching her sleep for a moment longer before leaning down carefully tying the blindfold around her head over her eyes.

Raven groaned and shifted, her mind finally starting to awaken from her short rest. She went to open her eyes but found them covered. She reached up to remove what was blinding her only to feel a pair of strong hands quickly grab her wrists. Panic struck her in an instant and she tried to pull her arms away thrashing with a startled cry.

Slade quickly and easily pulled both her wrists up taking them into one large hand over her head forcing her down into the bed. He used his other hand to cover her mouth silencing her scream.

"Don't try to scream again." He said darkly moving his body over hers pressing her down with his weight on her lower body.

Raven froze as she heard his voice, she knew his voice… She screamed again, muffled beneath his hand as she struggled to escape his grasp without avail. True panic began to set in as she tried again and again to call up her powers only to feel as though a great weight was holding them deep inside of her.

"I said **don't **scream." He said roughly squeezing her wrists together painfully getting a soft whimper of pain from her that he tried to ignore. "I've suppressed your powers; there is nothing you can do to stop me." Raven continued to struggle despite his words squirming and struggling to pull her arms away from his grasp. Slade groaned above her, Raven's struggling was rubbing him in a rather pleasurable way. Slade gripped her wrists harder getting a sharp cry of pain from her beneath his hand stilling her fight. "Stop struggling Raven or I'm going to hurt you." She stayed still under him at his words glaring up with anger and defiance so plain on her face he didn't need to see her eyes to know. Slade loosened his grasp on her wrists just enough to not be causing her anymore pain. "Now you need to listen and listen well." He spoke firmly to her, dark in his tone to get his point across best. "I'm going to remove my hand and you are **not **going to scream. If you scream or try to alert your friends to my presence here I will kill them and we both know you are the only one strong enough to stop me."

Raven shifted beneath him but kept quiet as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

Slade smirked. "Good. Now, do you know who I am?"

She nodded.

"Say my name."

"Slade…" She said softly wishing for it to be anyone else. She knew Slade would keep his word and kill her friends if she called them to help her.

"Yes." He took the chance to look up and down her beneath him. "Do you know what I want?" He asked leaning down to whisper it in her ear.

Raven whimpered trying to move her face away from his without success. "No." She said trying to sound like she wasn't scared, she failed.

"I want what was promised to me by your father."

Raven whimpered as a shutter of fear ran down her spine. She could guess what her bastard of a father promised him… "You're going to rape me…" She said in a hushed whisper.

"Yes." He said leaning down and placing his face against her neck breathing in deep taking in her sweet scent.

"Why…?" Raven said softly feeling defeat start to claim her limbs. She had no powers… Couldn't call for her friends… And she had no way to overpower the man above her… She was at his mercy and knew he had none. All she could hope for was for this to be over with quickly.

Slade slid his free hand up her arm taking one wrist into each hand moving them to a more comfortable angle for them both. "Because I have wanted you long before your father promised you to me." He pushed his face into her neck forcing her head to the side enough for him to softly bite her throat.

Raven grasped and tried to pull away only for his grasp to tighten on her wrists again. "Stop!"

"No." He said firmly biting her again, harder this time. Raven cried out only to quickly silence herself not wanting to give him the pleasure of hearing her cries.

"Please…" She said softly as her body started to shake as she tried to hold back her tears. She could feel him kissing and biting her neck down to her shoulder. "Just let me go…"

Slade growled gripping her arms so tightly Raven cried out despite herself knowing he was leaving bruises on her arms. "I already let you go once!" He said roughly pressing his whole body down into hers. "I'm not letting you go again!"

"What?" She asked trying to keep him talking; if he was talking he wasn't biting her at least. "When…?"

"When else? On your birthday when I held you on that tower."

"But you were bone…"

"On that day I wasn't…" He said with a whisper to her. "That was the day I was to take you, break your will to fight completely for your father."

"Why didn't you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I didn't want him to win." Slade admitted loosening his hold on her arms slightly. "I didn't want to break you, not for him."

"Yet you'll rape now?"

Slade brought his lips to her cheek kissing her softly. "If you don't fight me I won't hurt you. I'll make this as painless as I can for you."

"Why would you care how it feels for me?"

"I would rather hear moans of pleasure from you than cries of pain." He said as he slid his hands down her arms. He held himself up from her on one elbow using his other hand to softly run his fingers up and down her side getting a gasp from Raven who tried her hardest to not move beneath him.

"I don't want this…" She said softly. "Please don't do this to me." She said with a shutter as he traced little circles over her stomach.

"I must." He whispered in her ear once more. "Else I will go mad." He slid his hand down pressing his fingers into her between her legs getting a whimper of fear from her lips. "My thoughts and dreams torture me with fantasies of what you might feel like…" He moved his fingers against her wishing she was naked already. Raven gasped feeling him pressing into her clit though the fabric. "What you might taste like…" He brought his mouth to her throat again biting her perhaps a little too roughly causing her to cry out. Raven's hands went to his shoulders trying to push him away. She couldn't even get him to budge.

"Stop!" She said trying to force him off. She wanted to scream; she wanted to yell for help but knew she wouldn't. She wouldn't risk the lives of her friends just to save herself.

Slade ignored her pushing against him and took his hand from her core grabbing her hip strongly. "Roll over." He instructed.

"No." She said trying to keep her defiance as her shield.

"Roll over or I will make you." He said darkly gripping her hip so strongly Raven cried out softly her hand going to his trying and failing to break his grip on her. "Do as I say Raven."

"Or what, you'll rape me!" She growled out trying to fight him.

"No." He said darkly putting his face next to hers. "_I'll break you._ I'll steal you away and never let you go. Your friends would never find you, never save you from me."

Raven froze at his threat feeling the icy weight of it sink into her chest. The promise of being taken away from her friends was all too real in his words. He could do it and he would. "If…" Her voice was shaking softly as she tried to remain calm. "If I don't fight you…" She swallowed. "If I let you do what you want to me… You won't take me from my friends?"

"I won't steal you from them as long as you do as I say." He said watching her carefully. He felt her tension up beneath him but then she seemed to relax slowly. She was giving into him!

"I'll do what you want…" She said sealing her fate. "Just don't take me from my friends…"

Slade relaxed his grip on her hip smiling to himself. "Good girl." He lifted himself off of her giving her enough room to move. "Now roll over." He said softly this time.

Raven hesitated for a moment but then took a deep breath forming her resolve. She carefully rolled over mindful to not rise herself too high as she could still feel the heat of him around her. Once on her stomach she crossed her arms under her chest lying still beneath him knowing what was next.

Slade slid his hand up and down her back for a moment before brushing her short hair to the side finding the zipper on her neck. His fingers took it in his grasp slowly sliding it down. The tight fabric pealed open like a second skin to a knife exposing more of her smooth skin on her back the lower he went. Slade felt himself pulse as he saw more and more of her pale flesh. He sat up once the zipper was down as far it would go just above her butt. He placed himself off to her left on his knees. Slowly, softly he ran a hand up and down her back. He traced the line of her bra and felt her shiver beneath his touch. "I want you to sit up with your back to me on your knees."

Raven slowly sat up till she was how he wanted, her hands holding herself around her chest. Slade scooted himself a little closer to her and lad his hands on her shoulders. He felt her flinch beneath his touch. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you now."

"Not yet… But you will…"

Slade ignored her words sliding his hands over her shoulders slipping his fingers beneath the fabric. "Open your arms. I want this off." Raven slowly lowered her arms allowing him to pull down her uniform. Once her arms were free of her sleeves she held herself once more. Slade let go of her uniform and ran his hands up and down her body sliding them from her hips to her neck enjoying the feel of her smooth flawless skin. "You're so soft…" He could feel her shiver beneath his touch but was it from fear or pleasure?

"And your hands are rough…" Raven replied softly. She shifted her arms slightly her fingers finding one of the bracelets that was tightly around her wrist. She tried to remove it but she couldn't even move it off of her skin.

Slade brought his hands to her bra unhooking it. When Raven had no reaction to it Slade brought his hands up and pulled down her bra straps. Raven gasped and recoiled from him; her arms holding her chest tightly. "Stop now please…" She said trying to control her breathing.

"You won't be able to take those bands off." He said figuring she had distracted herself with trying to remove them. He put his hands on his lap giving her a moment without his touch. "Take off your bra Raven."

"Where did you get these?" She asked trying to think of a way out of having to give up her bra.

"I was given those in case you caused too much trouble for me on your birthday." He laid a hand on her lower back. She flinched from him slightly. "Now take off your bra before I take it from you."

Raven slowly slid it down her arms careful to keep her hands covering as much of her large breasts as she could. "I am to be met with a threat every time I don't do as you say?" She asked glad her voice at least sounded strong and defiant this time.

Slade sighed and scooted closer to her laying his hands on her shoulders softly. "I don't want to have to threaten you Raven." He said while rubbing her shoulders softly with his thumbs. "I could give you great pleasure if you'd stop fighting me."

"I will _never_ stop fighting you." Raven said holding herself together despite his touch. Slade sighed and took one hand down from her shoulder sliding it cross her hip going beneath her uniform and underwear to her slit. Raven gasped and took a hand grabbing his wrist. "Stop." She said, her strong voice starting to waver. Slade ignored her moving his fingers skillfully as he found her clit and rubbed her in a soft circle. Raven gasped and found herself squirming slightly beneath his hand. Slade stayed silent behind her as he worked his fingers against her clit. He could feel her body rebelling against her as she started to get wet. He slid his fingers down getting them slick with her cum before continuing to rub her clit faster now.

Raven gasped, soft whimpers and moans escaping her lips unwillingly as his fingers continued to work her clit. Her grip on his wrist tightened as her pleasure began to build. Her breathing shifted and she started to take shorter faster breaths. "Ah…" Raven panted softly as she felt her lower body tighten. How, why did this have to feel so good?! She bit her lip trying to keep herself together; she wouldn't give into his touch! Despite her resolve her body had started to give into the pleasure that was building to where she was trembling beneath his hands.

Just when Raven knew she could take no more Slade stopped pulling his hand away from her core and out of her grasp. Raven gasped and shuttered feeling a sudden need to put his fingers back against her. She shivered softly as her pleasure slowly started to fade away. Slade rubbed her shoulders and lower neck with his other hand massaging her muscles carefully. "Was my touch just now not pleasurable?" He asked with a grin knowing she wasn't going to reply. "I could give you so much more pleasure then that…" He whispered huskily in her ear making Raven shutter beneath his hand at the thought.

"I don't want you to touch me at all…" She said while trying to control her breathing and calm her racing heart. She had never felt pleasure like that before in her life.

"Oh but I think your body says differently." Slade said with grin as he brought his hand up to his lips and licked his fingers getting a taste of her. He held back groan of desire from the small taste of her knowing he would have to taste more of her now. Slade grinned and took both hands along her neck and shoulders massaging her muscles skillfully. He could feel Raven's tense muscles giving into his strong grasp. He smirked as an idea came to him. "How about this…" He said leaning down and whispering into her ear. "Let's test your will against my skill." He purred. "If you can last fifteen minutes without saying my name I will leave without taking you."

Raven took a breath and spoke keeping her voice as calm and collected as she could. "If I say your name then I lose and allow you to rape me…" She said more to herself then him. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked fearing that almost as much as him actually raping her. He could do any number of horrible things to her to make her say his name.

Slade smirked and drew his teeth across her shoulder lightly getting a gasp from her as she tried to pull away but his hold on her prevented her from fleeing. "I'm going to give you pleasure." He said with a smirk feeling her confusion in her body. "I told you I'd much rather hear your cries of pleasure then pain, I _meant_ that."

Raven was still as she thought about the option. On one hand she could just keep fighting him and end up raped OR she could take him up on this offer and try to last fifteen minutes without saying his name and then be free of him without getting raped. However IF she did loose she would have to let him take her without a fight… He was right; this would be putting her will against his skill. Did she believe she could last more than fifteen minutes without giving into him?

"Deal." She said forming her resolve.

Slade smirked. "Deal." He said back sealing the arrangement. He pulled his hands back from her scooting back slightly as well. "Get naked." He said trying to keep his eagerness from his voice.

Raven hesitated looking back to him despite not being able to see him. "Are you…?"

"I still have my boxers on, relax. These will stay on till after I win this bet."

Raven glared at him. "You won't win anything." She said as she as she built up her walls. She took a deep breath and formed her resolve like a shield around her mind. She shifted her body to where she hoped Slade would not be able to see her breasts and let her hands fall down to her hips as she slid off her uniform and underwear. Once her legs were free of it she tossed it off the bed, her arms quickly wrapping around her breasts once more while she kept her legs tightly together.

"So beautiful…" Slade said softly as he looked at her, her delicate pale skin bathed in the moon light that made her glow softly as though she was born from the moon itself. Raven blushed lightly hearing his words and tried to ignore them but failed. Did he truly think her beautiful?

Slade shook his head and snapped himself out of his thoughts. If he won this little bet he could take all the time he wanted to look over her body. "Lie down on your back and spread your legs." He said softly knowing this was going to be hard for her. If he made her fight him at all it was only going to make his job harder.

Raven took a few deep breaths trying to keep herself calm as she slowly did as he asked. She bit her lip as she ended up on her back, her head finding her pillow and her hands not leaving her breasts. Her legs were still together as she couldn't bring herself to lay her body open for him. What if this was all just a ploy to get her into an easier position to rape her?

"Move your hands to the bed Raven." Slade said not moving from his spot. He didn't comment on her legs not being spread for him. He'd deal with that himself in a moment. He just needed her to calm down a little more. He could see the fear in her body and while many emotions could be turned into sexual pleasure, fear could not. True a little fear was fun and even desirable for sex, the trembling fear that ran through her would only destroy any pleasure he could bring her. This bet was going to be harder then it needed to be if he couldn't get her to trust him somehow…

Raven whimpered softly before she could catch herself as she lowered her hands to bed gripping the sheets tightly. She felt the bed shift slightly as Slade moved. She froze herself clenching every muscle in her body ready to recoil from his touch.

Slade moved up the bed and knelt by her body off to the side reaching out to her face with a hand cupping her cheek softly as he leaned over her bracing himself with his other arm over her upper body. "Raven…" He said softly as she recoiled slightly from his touch. "You don't have to be afraid of me Raven."

"Says the man who wants to rape me right now." She bit back trying to turn her fear of him into anger.

Slade almost sighed and shook his head; this could be going a whole hell of a lot better… "I don't want to rape you." He used his hand to comb his fingers through her hair. "I want you willing." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "I need you to trust me…" He said keeping his voice soft. "What can I do to make you trust that I will keep my word?"

Raven tilted her head to the side breaking their contact while she thought of anything to give her the upper hand against him. "Take these bindings off…" She said emotionlessly.

Slade sighed. Of course she would ask for something he couldn't do… Or, could he? "Only if you swear not to use your powers against me or to flee." He countered.

Raven growled at his demand. "No." She said knowing she couldn't swear not to blast him through the ceiling.

Slade chuckled softly at her pout. "Then I can't take them off. Think of something else."

Raven huffed and tried to think of something else that would work. She bit her lip and had to stop herself from squirming slightly as a new idea came to her. Would he go for it though? Would he risk so much just for one night with her or would this damn her to a lifetime with him? "Take… Take off my blindfold…"

Slade stayed still above her minus his hand that continued to stroke through her hair. His thoughts raced as he thought about the option. After this she would know his face if he did take the blindfold off. She could tell Robin what he looked like and pretty much ruin everything he had built. Or he could do what he said he wouldn't and steal her away never to let her go. No… He couldn't steal her away, while it may mean he'd have her all to himself he knew taking her away would kill her inside. Plus she may very well figure out a way to kill him and that wouldn't bode well either. His options really did suck right now… Left with only raping her, ruining his career, or possibly getting killed in the future… Which option was he going to take or was he going to just leave and never know the feeling of her beautiful body?

Slade sighed. "Close your eyes…" He said softly as his hand went to her blindfold. "Keep them closed till I say otherwise…" Raven did as he said as he removed the blindfold and tossed it away. "Give me your hand." He said to which Raven slowly raised a hand that he took in his free hand moving to press her hand against his face. "I would rather you know what you are getting into…" He said emotionlessly as he slowly slid her hand over the right side of his face. Raven held in a gasp tightening her chest as she felt the start of a rough scar. His hand fell away from hers that stayed on his face. Slowly she traced her fingers lightly up the scar feeling a leathery patch of skin that existed where an eye should have been.

"How…?" She asked softly before she could stop herself as she reached up with her other hand as well to feel the rest of his face. She moved her fingers away from his scar to map out the rest of his face. Raven found his cheekbones were strong and went well with the shape of his jaw line. His face was angled and slightly wide but not too much however. She could tell just from touching his face he would be handsome. Damn it, Starfire just won that bet… Hopefully she wasn't starting a losing streak.

"I'd rather not talk about that…" Slade said as he tried to keep still beneath her touch.

Raven nodded beneath him as her fingers went back to his scar. Parts of it were slightly rough but she knew now the majority of the scar tissue was actually very smooth. "You're handsome…" She said hoping it would keep him talking. The longer he talked the less time he had to do what he wanted with her.

Slade laughed almost bitterly. "You won't say that soon enough."

"I don't dislike scars…" She admitted softly but Slade easily heard.

"Oh?" He said holding back a laugh. Raven could feel his smile beneath her hands. "Good because I've got more than most. Open your eyes." He said glad now that he didn't have to worry about her looking at him with horror. If in fact she liked scars she was really going to enjoy the look of him…

Raven opened her eyes and took a moment to just look him over. Slade was arched over her upper body giving her a clear view of him in the moonlight. Slade wasn't kidding when he said he had more scars than most, she thought as she looked down his well muscled chest. Raven bit her lip as she forced up her courage and took her hands sliding her fingers down a few longer scars on his chest. "These are from a blade…" She stated as she tried to figure out how one human could have so many different scars.

"Sword if I remember correctly." He said as he watched her hands trace more scars. Raven's fingers traced a rounded scar on his chest just above his heart. "Bullet." He stated before she could.

"How have you survived all of these?" She asked as she continued to trace over his body though now her hands seemed to have wandered to tracing the lines of his muscles as well against her will.

"It helps not getting them all at once." Slade said with a grin to her glare.

"I figured that." She said in a slightly annoyed tone. She watched her hands almost strangely as she noticed the contrasting color of their skin. Where her skin was like moon light, soft and a pale whitish gray; his skin was tan, almost golden in color in the soft light. He had a form that felt as though he was built from stone. She pressed her hands into him looking for some form of softness to his muscles but she found none. She knew the power this man held in his physical strength alone and the thought of it arched above her tightened her in way she knew it shouldn't.

Slade kept himself still above her and watched her face closely trying to read her emotions and thoughts. "I regenerate." He said carefully watching her reaction. He knew he shouldn't really be telling her anything about his abilities as it could be used against him but he figured that didn't matter anymore. Just by showing his face he had thrown everything to ruin so why not walk a little further into the flames?

Raven's eyes met his at his words. Now that… That was interesting knowledge… "How quickly do you heal…?" She asked trying to push away certain thoughts. Wasn't it just moments ago she didn't want him even touching her? Yet now she was the one finding herself touching him.

"Why do you want to know?" Slade asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raven blushed and quickly looked away from him. "Forget I asked…" She said drawing her hands back from him and holding herself around her middle.

'_Fuck…'_ Slade thought knowing he had just screwed up. How he screwed up he wasn't sure but he knew he did for she was pulling herself away from him again, building back up her walls she had just started to let down. _'I should have just answered the damn question…'_ A quick glance outside let him know the moon was starting to get low in the sky. _'I don't have much time left…'_ He had to be out of the Tower before any of her friends started to wake up or risk getting caught red handed. While none of the Titans used lethal force, if they caught him in bed with the bird beneath him right now he knew for him they'd make an exception.

Slade leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Are you ready?" He asked softly taking his finger tips up and down her side making her shiver.

"Who's keeping track of the time?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady as she looked away from him.

"I have a watch." He said back as his lips lightly brushed her neck.

Raven bit her lip and held in her breath as she felt Slade's lips on her throat. She could feel his hot breath caress her skin feeling as though the warmth would sink into her. She swallowed deeply before she spoke trying to sound strong. "I'm ready."

Slade smiled and kissed her neck drawing back from her. "Good."

Raven didn't look to him but she heard a few beeps and assumed it was him setting the timer on his watch. She felt the bed shift as Slade changed his position. Raven gasped as he took a hand down her inner thigh. She looked back to him with fear in her eyes.

"Spread your legs Raven." Slade said calmly as he drew his hand back from her. Raven squirmed slightly for a moment as she closed her eyes and looked away from him again. Slowly she parted her legs and tried to relax them as much as her nervousness would let her at least.

Slade couldn't keep the smirk off his face and was glad that, for the moment, she wasn't looking at him. Slade took one finger going along her waistline softly making her twitch. He slid his finger down lower slowly feeling the soft skin of her more private area. He was almost surprised to find that she was naturally smooth there, no trace of hair at all that a human would have. A perk to being half-demon he supposed. He changed his position again taking his hands to her thighs and spreading her legs wider getting between them. He felt her leg muscles fight against him for a moment and knew the thought of her fleeing from him had crossed her mind. Slade scooted his body back and proceeded to lay himself down between her legs sliding his hands beneath her thighs and gripping her just below her ass. He held her tight enough that she couldn't flinch away from him.

Raven gasped and sat up slightly on her elbows looking down to Slade. A hot blush found its way across her cheeks as she found his face just inches away from her core. "What… What are you doing?" She asked as he blew his hot breath softly across her inner thighs.

"What I've fantasized about doing to you for a long time now." He purred out before taking his tongue and sliding it between the pink inner lips of her sex.

Raven gasped and fell back onto the bed as he flicked his tongue across her clit skillfully. She closed her eyes as she tried to not think about the feeling of Slade's tongue sliding against her most sensitive area. It wasn't long before Raven found herself squirming and whimpering from his touch as her hands gripped the sheets tightly beneath her. She tried her best to control her breathing and focus on anything other than the building heat between her legs but she failed as Slade continued his actions. Raven cried out softly as he carefully nipped her clit with his teeth. How was she supposed to fight a feeling she had never felt before? How was she supposed to ignore something that felt so good…?

Slade moaned to himself as he tasted the sweet juices of her sex. Her taste was soft and delicate as though in an instant the flavor of her could be lost. However while he had her beneath his tongue he savored the taste of her. Slade sucked on her inner lips and slid his tongue everywhere he could making sure to find every spot that would make her shiver and moan. Her soft whimpers of pleasure and gasps were like music to his ears but it wasn't enough, he wanted to hear her cry out his name in pleasure. Slade flicked his tongue over her clit again before taking it down lower and finding the tight entrance to her core.

Raven cried out, back arching from the new sensation as Slade slid his tongue into her being.

Slade moaned into her core feeling her tight muscles clamp around his tongue denying him the chance to push deeper into her. Slade drew back from her withdrawing his hands from her thighs and sitting up. He took only a second to take in Raven's panting form seeing the soft rosy red blush over her cheeks. Slade leaned over her core sliding one hand back beneath her to hold her hips again and brace himself on his elbow while his mouth went back to her clit sucking on it with his lips while his tongue rubbed it in circles making her moan.

Raven cried out from his renewed attention to her clit and squirmed beneath his ministrations. Raven's hand gripped her sheets so tightly her arms trembled with desire to be placed in other places. How much time had passed since he began? The building heat between her legs tightened her body in ways she never felt before as she tried to keep fighting the pleasure. She gave up trying to control her breathing as she panted and moaned while her heart raced in her chest.

Slade paused in his actions with his mouth just long enough to get one finger on his free hand wet. He quickly put his lips back to her clit sucking on her strongly and grazing her with his teeth making her hips buck beneath him and a cry escape her lips. Slade slid his finger up and down her slit coating it in her cum. He gripped her thigh tighter and lifted his face from her core to watch her reaction. "Tell me if I hurt you." He said as he slowly slid his finger into her tight sheath. He was careful to keep his finger curved upward knowing he could easily hit her hymen like this and cause her pain.

"Ahh!" Raven cried out, her back arching up from the sensation of him slipping inside of her. Her muscles contracted around his finger heightening her pleasure.

Slade watched her carefully as he moved his finger slowly in her tight core. Never had he felt a woman so tight! It was like his finger alone was too big for her small body. He curled the tip of his finger and rubbed the soft bulb inside of her about an inch deep knowing just what that kind of touch was going to do to her.

Raven arched her back letting out a quiet scream of pleasure as Slade stroked the spot inside of her that sent pleasure all the way down to her toes. Raven tilted her upper body and grabbed her pillow bring it to her face and screaming into as Slade's mouth went back to her clit doubling her pleasure tenfold. Raven's body bucked and squirmed beneath him as wave after wave contracted her lower body till she felt like a dam about to break.

Slade could feel her reaching her breaking point and went faster with finger inside of her and sucked her clit harder, working his tongue against her feverishly to push her over the edge of no return.

It worked.

"SLADE!" Raven screamed while her body bucked as her orgasm rushed over her like a tidal wave sending her body into contractions as waves of pleasure rushed over her.

Slade drew back from her as she came pulling his finger out from inside of her as her core tightened in her orgasm. Slade looked on with a huge amount of satisfaction as Raven came watching her body twitch and spasm from the rush of pleasure running through her muscles. "Beautiful…" He whispered watching her squirm in the moonlight, a glistening sheen of sweat covering her pale skin.

Raven moaned and whimpered as she twisted and shivered in pleasure. Was this what sex felt like? Was this true pleasure? Was this the sensation she never thought she'd know? She felt the bed shift feeling Slade leaving his spot between her legs and wrapping his arms around her waist laying down next to her on his side and pulling her shivering body against his with her back pressed tightly into his chest. She didn't care however. Her body rode this high like a drug wishing to never come down from the clouds. She could feel his hardness pressing into her from behind beneath his boxes; the ever growing promise of much more pleasure to come.

"I win…" Slade whispered to her while a hand stroked back her hair from her face. Raven nodded softly as she didn't trust her voice yet. Slade's watch went off and he quickly silenced it with a click. He chuckled softly wrapping his arm around her waist tighter. "You almost held out. Only had a few more minutes left."

Raven closed her eyes and relaxed her calming body as she had regained her breath and calmed her heart. "What happens now?" She asked softly though she already knew the answer. They had a deal and she wasn't one to go back on her word.

"Now…" Slade said as he sat up and arched his upper body over hers once more as she laid back against the bed. "I get to truly have you…" He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly.

Raven hesitated for a moment with his lips against hers but before he could pull away she kissed him back pressing her lips to his. Slade moaned softly from her response and licked her lips softly asking for permission to enter her mouth.

Raven parted her lips and returned his kiss as his tongue slipped into her mouth allowing them a taste of each other. Raven slowly slid her hands up his chest before wrapping them around his neck as Slade deepened the kiss between them.

They broke apart from the kiss with a gasp remembering that they needed to breathe. Slade leaned down to continue their kiss but a knock at Raven's door froze them both with a look to the door.

"Raven, are you alright?" Asked Robin from behind her door. "I heard you scream… Raven?"

Raven and Slade looked back to each other at the same time. Slade made a move to get off the bed but Raven acted quickly knowing Slade may very well keep his word about killing her friends; even if her scream had been his fault. She sat up as he moved away and grabbed his arm tightly, speaking before he could pull away from her. "I'm fine!" She said in a rush not looking away from Slade's face. "I just had a nightmare…" She said more calmly as she felt the tension in Slade start to fade away. "Go back to bed Robin. It's really late."

"Alright… You sure you're okay?" Robin asked muffled from behind the door but still clear enough to understand.

"I'm fine, goodnight Robin." She said hoping to end the conversation with her best friend. Just what would he do if he found out Slade was behind the door and in her bed? She didn't plan on letting him find out. After all she knew exactly what Slade would do…

"Okay…" Robin said the uncertainty clear in his voice. "Goodnight Raven, I'm just down the hall if you need me…" With those words he left, completely unaware that the man who topped his most wanted list was in bed with his most trusted friend just behind the door.

Raven sighed in relief as Robin left and looked to Slade who watched her with curiosity in his eye. She let go of his arm as Slade didn't have a reason to attack him now.

"You didn't tell him I was here…Why?" Slade asked after silence had been between them for too long.

Raven looked away from him not bothering to cover her body. Modesty was the least of her concerns right now. "You have kept your word to me so far. You told me if my friends came to my aid you'd kill them." She looked back to him. "Or was that a lie?" She asked watching him carefully now.

Slade looked her in the eyes before sliding off the bed and going to his cloths. He reached into it and picked up something Raven couldn't see. Slade walked back to the bed and stood in the moon light. He held up his hand and Raven froze seeing the long combat knife he held. "I do not lie." He said seriously gauging her reaction.

Raven swallowed past the lump in her throat as she tried to think of what to say but nothing came to her so she kept silent.

Slade held in a sigh as he saw some of the fear she had of him return to her. He moved towards her and sat down on the bed with his back to her looking at the dagger in his hand. "You can relax. I'm not going to hurt you with this."

Raven built up her courage and slid up to sit by him taking the chance to get the thin sheet out from under her and covering the front of herself with it.

Slade glanced to her glad she had moved to his left side so he could see her easier. A quick glance down her body made him frown as he had wished for her to still be naked before him. "You asked before about how quickly I can regenerate." He stated softly making sure to not make too much noise incase Robin was still around out in the hallway. He doubted it, but it never hurt to air on the side of caution. Then again didn't he just throw away his whole career anyways?

Raven looked at him in confusion; he wasn't thinking what she thought he was… Was he?

Slade smirked slightly and took the blade to his left hand and sliced into his palm.

Raven gasped. "Slade don't!" She said in a hushed tone going for his hand. She watched as he drew back the knife seeing the small amount of blood on the blade. Raven looked to his hand that he held out to her seeing a line of blood swell up in his palm. She waited for his blood to drip off his hand but it never did. Raven watched in amazement as his skin started to close right before her eyes.

Slade smiled seeing the look of shock on her face. "_That_ is how fast I heal." He stated still curious about why she had wanted to know. He saw a look pass over her eyes as she bit her bottom lip for a moment before the look was gone. Was that a look of hunger?

Raven looked away from him and out her window realizing just how early in the morning it was now. The moon was still in the sky but only just. She needed Slade out of her room before the others woke up. Beast Boy had the habit of being up at the crack of dawn and waking everyone else up. Raven tried to ignore the thoughts that kept creeping up into her mind and distracting her. "My friends will be awake soon…" She said wondering why time had seemed to rush by tonight. "We don't have much time left to…" Her voice trailed off as she squirmed slightly next to him.

Slade sighed. "It doesn't matter now." He stated getting a confused look from Raven once again. "That one small scream was enough to wake up one of your friends. Do you think you could keep quiet enough to not alert them again while we have sex?"

Raven blushed heavily as she looked away from him and almost pouted. "It wasn't my fault I screamed…" She said trying to not be embarrassed.

Slade laughed lightly. "My point exactly." Raven looked back to him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want you to be quiet; I want to hear all the sounds you make. I know I won't be able to keep from trying to make you scream my name again."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Come with me." Slade stated softly with a slight amount of caution. Raven looked to him with worry and drew back slightly. "Just for a few hours; I promised not to steal you away."

Raven looked to her hands considering his idea. "Swear to me… Swear you'll bring me back here once…" She took a deep breath sealing herself to their deal. "Once we've had sex."

Slade took a second to remind himself he couldn't keep her all to himself as he nodded. "I swear to return you to this room and not keep you all to myself."

"Okay…" She said softly holding herself a little tighter. She looked back to Slade who had a soft smile on his lips. "How are we getting there?" She asked wondering if she needed to get dressed again.

"Teleporting." He said pointing to his watch. "Its how I got into here." Slade got up and went to his clothes grabbing his pants and sliding them back on. "You might want to throw something on, just in case."

Raven slid off her bed taking the sheet with her that she wrapped around her body better. "In case of what?" She asked walking past him and going to her closet.

"In case we run into my butler. This thing isn't set to go straight to my room." Slade said as he watched her walk past. He slid his knife away and clipped his mask onto his belt as he didn't need it anymore.

"You have a butler?" Raven asked as she looked around in her closet for what she wanted to wear.

"Of course." Slade said with a slight laugh from the tone of shock in her voice. He slipped on his shirt and grabbed his boots going to her bed and sitting down to slide them on.

Raven finally found what she wanted and slipped it on while she was still in her large closet. She came out dragging her sheet behind her as she saw Slade sitting on her bed completely dressed already. "I'm ready." She said as she walked towards her bed.

Slade looked to her and froze. Raven was dressed in a dark blue silk nightgown that clung to her body and shined in the moon light that could not reach her. The straps were thin on her shoulders while her bust was almost too tight for the gown as it pressed into her breasts tight enough to show the small buds of her nipples beneath the fabric. Slade swore it had to be her skin that was shinning softly giving her an ethereal glow in the darkness around her.

"You look beautiful…" He said softly as she approached him putting her sheet back onto her bed in a small pile.

Raven blushed and looked away from him holding herself again. "That is the second time you have said that…" She said softly glancing to him. "Do… Do you really think that about me?" She asked hesitantly.

Slade could see the vulnerability in her eyes as she looked to him. Did she not know how beautiful she was? Slade reached out and took her hands into his pulling her towards him. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." He took both her small hands into one of his and reached up with his other hand cupping her cheek softly. "I would fight every demon lord there is just to hold you close."

Raven looked to him. "You might have to if things go too far between us…" She said ever so softly leaning into his hand.

"What do you mean?"

Raven shook her head taking a hand and laying it against his on her face. "Nothing. We should go. We're running out of time."

Slade frowned but said nothing of it. If she wanted to keep secrets he'd let her. After all it wasn't his place to pry into her life. "Yeah…" He said standing up and drawing his hands back to finish setting the teleporter. "Alright, put your arms around me and hold on tightly." He said opening his arms up. He saw her hesitate and glance back to her door. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly moving to him and wrapping her arms around his middle tightly pressing herself to him and closing her eyes. Slade pressed his watch and quickly wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her as the device activated and teleported them out of her room.


	2. Reward

-chapter 2-

Raven gasped and shuttered as she held onto Slade when her feet felt solid ground beneath them again. Her head swam for a moment as it had felt like she had been compressed from all sides and then suddenly released. Slade held her carefully waiting for her to regain her balance. "You'll get use to it soon enough." He said watching her carefully.

"I don't think I plan on doing that enough to get use to it…" She said as she drew back from him but was glad he kept one hand on her shoulder. She felt her balance sway as though the ground beneath her feet was shifting. Her version of teleporting was natural to her, like gliding through water. This version was unnatural and made her stomach turn from the pressure she had felt. After another minute Raven finally felt like the ground beneath her feet was no longer rebelling against her and took the chance to look around. The room they were in was dark but not lightless. A door was open at the far end of the room and let in light from what Raven could tell was a hallway. "Where are we?" She asked looking around seeing a computer station with a throne like chair behind them.

"We are in one of my control rooms." Slade stated as he motioned for Raven to follow him. "This way."

Raven did one more quick glance around and followed him walking just behind him slightly as he was leading. "Are we still in Jump City?"

"Yes." He said as they took a right and he opened a door. He was purposely changing the rout to his room taking a slightly longer way. They walked into the room which was a kitchen area. "Wintergreen." Slade said seeing the older gentleman doing the dishes at the sink behind the counter.

Wintergreen turned around and breathed a sigh of relief seeing Slade back and in one piece. "Ah sir. I'm glad you are-" He froze in his words as he saw Raven walk in from behind the man. The plate Wintergreen held in his hands dropped to the floor with a shattering crash. Wintergreen looked to Slade harshly. "You didn't…" He quickly walked around the counter ignoring the plate he just broke in his shock and anger. "Tell me you_ didn't_ do what I think you did!?"

Slade chuckled and raised his hands up with a grin. "I didn't." He said laughing inside seeing how angry Wintergreen had gotten. It'd been years since the old man had broken anything. "She's here willingly." Slade looked to said girl who had backed up from them both.

Wintergreen turned to Raven who hesitated slightly but nodded. "It's true…" She said unsure the situation.

Wintergreen blinked and then blinked again as it set in. "Oh…" He quickly collected himself switching from pissed off friend back to being a proper butler. "Forgive me Miss. Roth." He said with a bow at the waist keeping his arms to his sides. "It is an honor to have you as a guest in this house. My name is Wintergreen, I am master Slade's butler. Should you be in need of anything during your stay here please let me know."

"Just Raven please… And…" She hesitated for a second as she thought about it. "Do you have any good herbal tea?"

Wintergreen rose and smiled to her softly. "We have a rather large selection of the finest teas. Is there anything in particular you were wanting… Raven?" He said making sure to address her as she wanted.

"I'll trust your choice." She said as he nodded and walked back to the sink area and started to dry his hands. He'd deal with plate once the kettle was on and he had decided on a good tea to make. After all he needed a good strong cup now too.

Raven looked to Slade who had lower his arms during her conversation with Wintergreen but still had a smirk on his face. "What was that about?" She asked wondering just what Wintergreen had thought Slade had done.

Slade motioned with his hand to the bar stools at the counter. "Take a seat," he said to which she did and he followed in suite. "He and I had a_ disagreement_ before I left."

"What about?" She asked though she could guess…

"He thought me insane for risking everything for one night with you." Slade said watching her reaction.

"You are insane." Raven said deadpanned.

Wintergreen chuckled softly as he put the kettle on the stove. "I am glad at least someone is in agreement with me."

Slade rolled his eye choosing not to acknowledge either of them. Just what he needed; someone else to call him crazy. "Crazy or not I will finally get to have you tonight. Well worth the risk."

Raven looked away from him choosing to look at the counter top trying to get lost in all the dark flecks of color in the marble. However her thoughts ran too rampant in her mind to be ignored. "Why me?" She asked finally knowing she had to have an answer.

"You're the only one I want." Slade said simply as though it was obvious.

"But why?" She asked getting upset slightly. "Why would you want me? There are other women who are more beautiful than me, ones you wouldn't have to- hmp!"

Slade slipped off his stool and cupped her face in his hands kissing her quickly silencing her. Raven's hands went to his shoulders to push him away but he held her face firmly yet gently in his hands pressing his lips harder into hers to keep her from getting away. Raven slowly relaxed against him and stopped trying to push him away. Slade softened the kiss between them as she timidly started to kiss him back. Slade slowly slid his hands down her neck and along her body as he massaged his lips against her getting a soft moan from her. Raven kissed him back more firmly now and slid her hands to his neck one going up into his hair. She took her hands though his silver hair finding it surprisingly soft between her fingers.

Their lips parted just long enough for them to catch a breath before they meet again. Slade took his teeth carefully nibbling on Raven's bottom lip getting a moan from the girl as she fisted a hand in his hair pulling slightly getting a groan from Slade. Slade slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed her own as they got lost in each other's tastes and touch.

Finally they pulled away with a gasp, Slade pressed his forehead into hers feeling her gem pressing into his skin. "That." He said still feeling as though electricity had run down his spine. "That is why I want you." He continued knowing she didn't have the breath to counter him. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He spoke softly as he slid a hand up to cradle her head. "Do not doubt your worth Raven. You are a Goddess among mortals." He whispered lightly looking into her violet eyes.

Raven looked into his blue eye but whatever it was she was going to say to him was cut off as the kettle on the stove whistled. They drew back from each other, Slade taking his seat once more. Raven glanced to Wintergreen who seemed very oblivious to them busying himself with the tea. Once the tea had soaked long enough Wintergreen pored three cups passing one to Raven and Slade each. Raven took the cup gratefully and thanked Wintergreen.

Slade watched Raven sipping on his own hot tea. He could tell she was thinking about something deeply, but what? He caught a nervous glance to Wintergreen she made and then a quick look to him for a brief second before she looked away again. Whatever it was she was thinking about he could tell she didn't want Wintergreen to hear. "Bring your tea." Slade said as he stood. "Let's go to my room." Raven quickly grabbed her cup of tea and followed him as he left the room and started down another hallway.

It wasn't long before they were at a doorway which Slade opened and stepped aside. "Ladies first." He said with a sweeping motion of his hand that didn't hold his cup of tea. Raven stepped inside the room and Slade followed flicking on the light switch. The room itself was just as large as hers. Unlike her room however there were no windows here. A large black four poster bed took up most of the far wall with two small matching dressers on each side. On the wall off to the side was two doors separated by a built in book shelf that was almost completely full books, only a few spaces seemed empty of only one or two books. One door was a normal door leading most likely to the master bathroom, painted black to match the rest of the wood furniture in the room. The other door was a sliding door that led to what Raven assumed would be a walk in closet.

Raven walked around the room seeing the other longer dresser against the wall that was connected to the door she just entered. One wall was seemingly dedicated to being just a weapons display area except for the full length mirror that was off to the side. On the wall were various weapons ranging from swords to axes, bows to guns. Raven's curiosity was peaked at these as she looked them over. Some at first glance she had thought were purely ornate however taking a closer look she could see each weapon was sharp and ready for use.

Slade stood in the doorway drinking down his tea as he watched Raven explore his room with satisfaction at the look of intrigue on her face. Once he finished his tea he sat his cup down on the three drawer dresser by the door way.

It was the sound of Slade unclipping his belt and other items and setting them on the dresser that pulled Raven away from her world of wonder and back to the current situation at hand. She looked away from him as he continued to get undress and to the bed. It was larger than her own and where her sheets were blue his were a dark red. She slid a hand against the folded sheets finding them soft and smooth to the touch. The two large pillows on the bed had matching covers.

"No drinks allowed in the bed." Slade said with a smirk catching her attention. Raven looked to him and tried to keep her eyes on his face… She failed. He was clad in only his boxers once again but now in full light she could truly see just what his body was made of… Muscle.

She blushed lightly from the thoughts that went through her mind and looked away taking a long drink from her cooling tea. "Where do you want me to put this?" She asked trying to calm her thoughts still not looking to him. She shouldn't even be considering the thought in her mind… And yet… She was…

"Next to mine is fine." He said with a grin, glad to know she found him attractive. She didn't have to say anything, that blush did all the talking for her. Raven finished off her tea and moved back by Slade setting her cup down next to his. "What are you thinking about?" He asked folding his arms over his chest watching her carefully. Something was on her mind, something more distracting then him being nearly naked before her, he didn't like that.

"Why did you choose to act now?" Raven asked finally giving into the thoughts that were plaguing her.

Slade's grin slipped away as Raven looked to him seriously. "Because I know if I don't take my chance with you now I'll never have you."

"So you know then?" She asked getting a nod from him. "Just how much did my father tell you about me?"

"A fair amount." He said walking away from her and going to the bed taking a seat on the edge of it. He motioned for her to come to him holding out a hand. "He was quite proud of you."

Raven scoffed and shook her head looking back to him. "I was the only child out of hundreds that grew strong enough to become his portal. What is there to be proud of in that?" She asked sarcastically as she folded her arms over her breasts and stood her ground.

Slade shook his head dropping his hand. She wasn't ready to be in his arms just yet it seemed. "No. You were the only one who surpassed him in power. Your mixed blood made you something unique. That is what he was proud  
of."

"Did he tell you of my mother's heritage?" She asked, to which Slade only nodded. Raven paused in thought for a moment before chuckling lightly confusing Slade. "You know more about me then my friends do." She said seeing some form of irony in that. "You've placed me in a strange place Slade." She paused. "What is your real name anyways?" She asked feeling it was unfair for him to know so much about her yet she knew next to nothing about him.

Slade smiled. "It's Slade. Slade Wilson."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Raven said with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't villains supposed to use cover names?"

"Why should I? You don't." He said smirking to her. "There is no record of my existence. It's a long story, one we don't really have time for." He said extending out his hand again to her not wanting to talk about his past.

Raven sighed and lowered her arms walking to him and taking his hand with one of her own. "I guess we don't, I suppose my stalling has used up much of our time, hasn't it?"

Slade nodded. "Yes," he said bringing her close to him and wrapping his large hands around her small waist. He looked into her violet eyes seeing them darker than normal. "There's a shadow in your eyes…" He said softly sliding a hand up to cup her cheek rubbing her skin softly with his thumb. "What is haunting you?"

Raven closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She let her hands fall to rest on his legs feeling his skin beneath her fingers; he was very warm to the touch. "You're presenting me with a choice I didn't think I had." She said softly.

"Which is?"

She opened her eyes and looked into his. "A chance to choose my own mate." She said seriously. Slade was taken aback by her words his hand slipping from her face and falling to rest on her hip. "In less than a month on the day of my birth I will be of breeding age by demon standards. When that day comes any male who is stronger than me will come to claim me as a mate; whether I wish it or not." She felt Slade's hands grip her hips tightly. "I thought about taking a mate before that day," she said continuing. "But I know instinctively that none of my friends would survive the power exchange."

"What do your instincts tell you about me?" Slade asked calmly.

Raven raised a hand tracing her fingers down his hairless chest feeling his skin and scars. "You might survive it…"

Everything clicked into place for Slade just then. "That's why you were interested in my regeneration!"

Raven nodded. "Yes. I would rather be mated to you the raped by a Demon Lord and dragged into hell."

"The lesser of two evils…" He said considering the matter. Slade sighed and leaned forward wrapping his arms around her middle and laying his head on her shoulder holding her close. Raven was still for a moment but slowly she relaxed bringing her arms out from under his and wrapping them around his neck taking her fingers through his spiky hair again. "A chance to be mated to you for all eternity… You'd be giving me what I've wanted for a long time now." Slade said softly enjoying having her in his grasp.

"It would come with a high price." She stated. "IF you survived."

Slade chuckled and held her tighter parting his legs to bring her closer to him between them. "You could never be rid of me_ that_ easily." He said with a smile nuzzling his face into her neck breathing in her scent.

Raven took her fingernails down his scalp as Slade started to nibble on her neck making her moan softly. "You'd no longer be human." She said trying to keep her breath steady as his hands roamed up and down her sides. "You'd become what I am…Ah!" She cried out as Slade bit her neck.

He drew back from her and smiled. "I don't care." He captured her lips in a kiss. "All I want is you."

Raven smirked. "Sure you don't still want to conquer the world?"

Slade thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "We could always conquer the world together a few hundred years down the line."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why wait so long? What do you plan to do in the mean time?"

Slade smirked a mischievous grin that sent a shiver down her spine. "I'll show you." Slade said as he went back to her neck kissing and biting her skin. His hands roamed her body finding their way to her large breasts and squeezing them making Raven moan.

Raven closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back giving Slade better access to her neck. Her hands moved against his body, her small fingers clenching on his muscles as she shivered in pleasure from his touch. She gasped and flinched away from his hand that had found her core rubbing against her with the fabric of her gown the only thing between them. Their eyes locked for a second before Raven stepped back and quickly pulled off her nightgown and tossed it away. She gave Slade no time to look over her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately pressing her body into his.

Slade moaned into their kiss feeling her plump breasts rubbing against his chest. One hand went to her breasts while his other found her ass roughly grabbing her cheek and digging his fingers into her tender flesh. Raven cried out breaking their kiss as her back arched from his rough touch. In one quick motion Slade stood picking up Raven and easily tossed her onto the bed. Before Raven had even collected herself Slade was above her, his lips finding hers as he arched himself over her once more. Raven's hands found his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin making him groan in pleasure. Slade drew back from her lips and sat up taking his hands to her legs and parting them.

Raven gasped as Slade parted her legs and quickly looked to him as he placed himself between her legs. She gasped seeing him nude, unsure of just when he had finished stripping, perhaps when he threw her onto the bed? Raven sat up on her elbows to get a better look at him. She found his member matched the rest of him. Long and thick, she shuttered to think of how something so large was going to fit inside of her. Raven reached out and carefully brushed the tip of her fingers over the head of his member. She found him soft and smooth. Her eyes went to Slade's who watched her carefully with a small smile on his face. She watched his face for a reaction as she slid her hand down his shaft and took him firmly into her grasp.

Slade took in a quick breath as Raven grabbed him. He moaned softly as she started to slowly stroke him. He kept still knowing he didn't want to rush her and because her soft hand felt so good wrapped tightly around his shaft. "Raven…" He said softly as she slid her hand over the head of him again.

"There's no way you're going to fit inside of me…" She said finally as she sat up completely and took him into both of her hands now. He was so thick that she couldn't even come close to closing her fingers around him with one hand and so long that both her small hands together couldn't grasp all of him. There was no way he was going to be fitting into her. His finger alone had felt like enough to fill her up before.

"Oh don't worry." Slade said with a slight pant to his words. "I'll fit." He reached down and softly grabbed her wrists stopping her from continuing to stroke him. "If you keep touching me like this I'm not going to be as gentle with you as I should." He said to her with a grin.

Raven blushed and let her hands fall away from him. "Sorry…" She said softly in her embarrassment. She looked away from him, her blush darkening on her cheeks. "I um… Don't really…" She stumbled with her words making Slade chuckle.

"Cute." He said getting a glare from her. He placed a hand on her shoulder softly pushing her back down onto the bed. He smiled down at her blushing yet glaring face as he arched himself over her. He kissed her passionately making her moan and squirm beneath him. "Just relax." He whispered against her lips. Slade slowly slid down her body kissing her as he went. He could feel Raven shivering beneath his touch as his hands grasped her hips. Slade took his tongue to her core sliding it between her inner lips. Raven moaned and shuttered her hands reaching out and grasping the blanket beneath them.

"Slade…" She said softly moaning as his tongue found her clit and stroked her softly. "Oh…" She squirmed as his lips locked around her clit sucking on it while rolling his tongue over it. She cried out from the increase in pleasure as her hips bucked against him. Slade stroked her slit with a finger wetting it enough to side it inside of her, while he worked her clit. He curled his finger upwards finding that one spot inside of her again rubbing it increasing her pleasure tenfold. Raven screamed as her back arched from the pleasure that was building up inside of her. Her muscles tightened till her body was trembling, begging for release. Slade took his teeth against her clit skillfully, nipping her sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine that rocked her body with a force as she came screaming his name.

Blissful seconds turned into minutes as Raven gave herself over to the pleasure forgetting all else around her. When she finally came back down to herself she felt the presence of Slade between her legs. His lower body pressed lightly into hers as he arched over her. He had waited for her to come down from her high, enjoying the sight of her body trembling in pleasure beneath him. Slade slowly moved his hips, sliding the length of him against her core.

"Ready?" He asked kissing her softly.

Raven nodded wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close. She knew this part was going to hurt. "You have to leave your seed inside of me to start our bonding." She said softly.

"Do I risk getting you with child if I do?" He asked in an afterthought. It wouldn't stop him if he did, but he already knew he was a shitty father. Didn't really need another chance to prove that again…

Raven shook her head lightly. "I'm a Hybrid, infertile." She said with a small smile as though she was truly glad for that.

"Good." He said as he sat up and pulled out of her grasp. A quick glance to her wrists reminded him of the bindings he placed on her already. A fear that perhaps he wouldn't bond to her because of them crossed his mind. He took one of her hands grasping the bracelet and removing it. He didn't have to ask for the other hand as Raven raised it for him smiling, glad to be rid of the things. He tossed them away to some part of his room without a care for them any longer.

Slade grasped Raven's hips and shifted her to the right angle for him. He took himself in hand making sure she was wet enough for him rubbing the tip of himself between her lips. He found her plenty ready for him. He looked to her eyes and found a nervous fear within them mixed with her desire. He placed himself at her entrance pushing in just slightly enough to keep from sliding away. He leaned back down arching over her tiny body. A thought about how small she truly was compared to him crossed his mind as he slid his arms under her shoulders grasping them to hold her in place. Raven reached up and wrapped her arms around his back beneath his arms pulling herself to him pressing her head to his chest. She could feel and hear the strong beat of his heart from within his warm chest.

Slade tightened his grip on her shoulders as he pushed his lower body into hers. He could not hold back his moan feeling her tight core give way to him. Raven cried out beneath him, her back arching in pain as her nails grew longer and dug into Slade's back bloodying him as he bloodied her breaking through her hymen. His pain was minor and easily ignored as he slid himself completely into her warm tight core. Raven cried out again as he found the end of her making him pause. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as she whimpered softly beneath him trembling slightly from the pain.

Slade took a hand stroking the back of her head as he cradled her frail form to his. "I'm sorry it hurts…" He whispered softly as he listened to her whimpers of pain.

"It's okay…" She said softly pushing away from him and sliding her claws out from his back.

Slade winced slightly but said nothing of it. He saw her black tears fall from her eyes and shifted enough to be able to wipe them away with a hand. Raven nuzzled into his touch making him smile. He leaned down kissing her forehead tenderly before going to her lips. He kissed her softly hoping to distract her from the pain as he started to move inside of her moving his hips slowly and rhythmically.

Raven whimpered into their kiss but forced herself to focus on his lips. Warm and much softer then she would have first expected he kissed her strongly and full of controlled passion. She parted her lips and met his tongue with her own as they tasted each other. She shivered from his hand that found her breast massaging it and finding her nipple. His other stayed tangled in her hair as his strokes started to come a little fast now.

When had the pain slipped away and pleasure taken its place? Raven wondered for a moment before a moan slipped past her lips and she squeezed her legs around him bringing him into her harder. She cried out from the change of pace as Slade grinned down at her and began thrusting into her faster and harder.

A soft glow started to form beneath her skin like candlelight flickering and growing brighter with each wave of pleasure that flowed over her. Raven moaned and squirmed from the pleasure of him moving inside of her core. Again and again his name slipped past her lips as she let herself go with the bliss. Her hands traced every part of his muscled body she could reach. Her claws leaving bloody lines down his back as he thrust even harder into her making her scream. Slade sat up and changed their position slightly taking her hips into his hands gripping her so tightly she cried out. Raven looked up to his grinning face as she panted wondering why he had stopped. Slade grinned and pulled himself almost completely out of her before quickly thrusting back into her body making her scream. He forced himself into her tight slit continuously making her scream in pleasure from the strength and speed of him each time.

Slade looked down at her as he rammed himself into her body relentlessly. He watched her large breasts bounce with each powerful thrust he made into her. He looked on in amazement of her beauty as she glowed beneath him as though she was made out of the full moon. So beautiful she was it made him wonder if this was all just a dream or was he truly calming the Goddess he saw before him?

"Slade!" She screamed, his name being the only true word that could make it past her lips between her moans and cries of pleasure. Repeatedly he drove himself deep into her body, again and again she screamed each time. His pace never wavered, even as sweat coated their bodies, still he plunged as deep and as fast into her as she could take. Raven screamed again as she felt her muscles start to contract around him. Slade went faster feeling himself starting to reach his own limit as he brought her to hers. Raven screamed and bucked against him, her hands clawing at the bed beneath them tearing the sheets. "SLADE!" She screamed again as the sweet release of her orgasm came rushing over her claiming any thoughts she might have hand.

Slade grunted feeling her already tight core tighten around him bringing him to his breaking point. He thrust harder into her his seed exploding from his body as he forced himself as deep into her as he could. Making short quick thrusts Slade insured he left all of his seed deep inside of her. His eye rolled back as he gave into the pleasure that ran up and down his body. He shuttered, his hands convulsing around her waist as he gave her a few last good thrusts. Slade collapsed forward, only just catching himself with an arm to keep from landing on top of Raven.

Raven lay beneath him panting as her body went limp from exhaustion. The pleasure had been so great, so demanding she felt as though she could not even lift an arm. She struggled to move beneath him and cried out as her lower body protested against her. Slade groaned and pressed his hips against her still inside of her core.

Raven whimpered softly, a soreness that she hadn't felt before was beginning to make itself known to her. "Slade…" She said softly as she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She struggled and failed to raise a hand to touch him, her body feeling drained of any strength she once had. "Slade…" She whispered before consciousness left her and she passed out beneath him, the glow of her body starting to subside.

"Raven…" Slade said as he too was beginning to fade. He had expected to be tired but not the extent he was. His arm that kept him above her trembled and he quickly made a choice. Wrapping an arm around Raven's body he rolled over onto his back bringing her with him. He was still inside of her core but could feel himself starting to slide out knowing he wasn't going to be able to stay inside of her forever, even though he would have liked too. Slade held her cooling body to his reaching out to grab some part of the shredded blanket beneath them to throw over her body at least. His eye shuttered to stay open as unconsciousness began to taunt him. He struggled to stay awake but soon lost the battle he knew he had no hope of winning. Sleep claimed him leaving only the passing thought that he might never wake again…


	3. Lost

-Chapter 3-

Robin yawned as he stretched and woke up for the day. His morning routine was uninterrupted as he got ready and was soon downstairs seeing the other two males in the tower awake and fighting over who was cooking breakfast already. It wasn't long after he had gotten coffee and started on his paper that Starfire had arrived and greeted them all. Cyborg had won the fight today it seemed as Robin could smell the wonderful smell of cooking meat. It was only when Cyborg started to set up the plates did anyone truly notice Raven was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo, where is Raven?" Cyborg asked setting her plate down and looking around the room to the faces of his team mates. "Has anyone seen her yet this morning?"

"Perhaps friend Raven is still asleep?" Starfire asked looking to Robin who's room was the closest to Raven's.

"Maybe… You guys finish getting breakfast ready and start her tea." He said standing up and folding his paper. He could finish it later. "I'll go up and see if she's awake yet." He said with a smile as he left. A sudden worry started to claim his limbs as he walked as fast to her room as he could without running. _'Raven is always one of the first ones down.'_ He thought starting to worry. She always came down for tea if nothing else. A rush of fear went through him he tried to justify as nothing as he finally made it to her door. She had screamed last night… What if something had happened to her? _'No…'_ He told himself trying to convince himself she was still just asleep_. 'That had just been a nightmare… Nothing more.'_ He thought as he forced a smile and knocked on her door.

"Raven!" He said managing a smile despite the dread in his stomach that he couldn't explain. "Hey it's time for breakfast!" He called out knocking again. "Raven?" He asked knocking harder. "Raven I'm coming in!" He said as he quickly typed in the master code to her door. Nothing happened. Panic set in as he tried again, still the door did not open. "RAVEN!" He yelled just hoping for a response as he banged on her door. He quickly whipped out one of EMP devices from his belt and set it on the control panel activating it. Once that was done he grabbed the edge of the door and forced it open rushing into her room flicking on the light that was seldom used.

A quick look around her room it was suddenly clear she wasn't there. Robin's eyes landing on the sheet that had been left halfway off her bed. Trailing away he scanned the room and landed on her clothes that had been tossed onto the floor. Her undergarments also lay on the floor. Robin knew Raven was a neat person and never allowed her intimate wear to just lie on the floor. Not after the last time Beast Boy had gotten into her room and found her bra… He pulled out his communicator and tried to call her only to hear the Titan's call jingle sound from her desk where her communicator sat. True fear ran through Robin's veins as he turned around and rushed to the door.

There on the keypad was a locking device he had not seen before but knew the emblem that it dawned very well. "Slade…" He said in anger as a burning rage coursed through his blood before it was quelled by a freezing thought. _'He's kidnapped Raven!'_ Robin rushed out of the room in a sprint grabbing the device off the wall as he went.

"TITANS!" He yelled as he rushed into the main room. His loud yelling startled them all causing Beast Boy to choke on his food. Thankfully Starfire hit BB in the back knocking his food out, though she may have also knocked a lung loose as well, he couldn't tell.

"Raven's been kidnapped by Slade!" Robin yelled ignoring their shock and tossing the item in his hand onto the table. "I went to her room, she wasn't there and _that_-" he said pointing to it, "was locking her door."

A chorus of gasps resounded from the Titans.

"Oh no!" Yelled Starfire as she stood up; her hands ablaze with her green energy. "We must rescue friend Raven from the clutches of the evil man!"

"How did he even get in?!" Cyborg asked as he rushed to the computer and starting typing away bringing up all his security files he had. The food on the table now lay forgotten as everyone gathered around him.

"I don't know…" Said Robin as he took the other computer chair and started bringing up every recent led he had on Slade or any other major villain who could possibly led to the man with the right… persuasion.

"Does she have her communicator?" Beast Boy asked while he and Starfire watched the two work. Neither was good enough with computers to be of any use right now.

"No, it's in her room…" He paused wondering if he should start to prepare them now incase of the worst outcome. "Along with her clothes…" Robin said finally speaking softly as though if he said it any louder it would make it his fear true.

A sharp intake of air was heard from Starfire who started to cry. Beast Boy took the girl in his arms and sat her down on the couch trying to be reassuring. Cyborg swore and continued to try and find anything on his systems that showed when Slade came and left the tower. "I've got nothing." He huffed out angrily. He had one of the most advanced security systems in the world and yet Slade managed to slip in and steal Raven away without anyone of them noticing! Fuck…

Robin sighed fearing that would have been the case. "I've got a few leds we can try." He said loading everyone up with a location to try on their communicators. "We'll split up." He said standing up and turning around to face his friends. "If you find Slade or Raven call in for back up. Don't go in alone, it could be a trap. Got it?"

Everyone nodded determination lit like a fire in their eyes. Slade was going to pay for taking their dark friend…

888888888888888888888888888888888

Slade groaned as he opened his eye and found himself floating in a black world. _"Where am I?"_ He asked himself not expecting an answer; however one came to him anyways.

"_In a safe place."_ Raven said from behind him.

Slade rolled over in the air and looked to her finding her glowing skin the only light in the void of darkness. Where he was stretched out and lying on air, she had curled herself into a ball sitting with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. Raven had her head resting on her knees as she watched him. Her eyes sparkled like violet gems against her alabaster skin that glowed as though the moon was trapped in her skin. Her hair once short was long, longer then he had ever seen it. It moved around her body as though a breeze was blowing it against her even though the air was as still as death in this void place. The last thing he noticed was different about her was the large set of black feathered wings that were tucked neatly behind her. He would have kicked himself for not noticing them sooner if they hadn't almost blended in with the inky blackness around them. The only thing that gave them away was a sparkle they had as though her wings were the embodiment of the night sky on a cloudless night. _'Her body is that of the moon and her wings the night sky that carries it aloft…' _He thought with a smile.

Raven smiled to him showing her long fangs. _"I heard that."_ She said with a soft blush. She took a hand and brushed back a lock of her long hair that blew before her face, mindful of her own sharp white claws.

Slade sat up, feeling strange to move without touching anything solid. _"Where is this place?" _He asked hoping for a better answer this time.

Raven's smirk left her as she looked around. _"It is the beginnings of our bond."_ She said looking back to him. _"I pulled you here soon after I passed out."_ She stated watching him with guarded eyes.

Slade could feel she was holding back from him. How, he wasn't sure but figured that it must be part of their bonding. _"Why?"_

"_I wanted to try to keep you from the pain…"_

"_What pain?"_ He asked moving closer to him.

"_The pain of the change… I told you bonding to me would come with a price…"_ She said looking to him again before quickly looking away holding herself tighter. _"My power is flowing into your body. As a human you're too weak to handle what I am giving you… Therefore…" _She paused and looked to him as she finished. _"Therefore your body is being broke down and rebuilt into something more…" _She trailed off.

"_Something more like yours."_ He said finishing for her. Raven nodded_. "So then this means…" _He smirked. _"I survived?"_

"_The first part yes…"_ She said hesitating. _"If you survive being remade then there a good chance nothing short of a Demon Lord will be able to kill you."_

Slade smiled to her_. "So all I have to do is endure a little pain and then you'll be all mine for eternity?"_ He said slightly cocky.

"_It isn't just a little pain…"_ She said with a glare.

"_I can handle pain."_ He said moving closer to her.

"_I hope so…"_ She said with worry in her voice. _"Because I cannot keep you here forever. My own body is going through changes."_ She said motioning to herself. _"As you can see, I'm not sure whether I will be able to hide this form any longer after this."_

"_Could you always take that form?"_ He asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

She nodded. _"Yes, but it's harder to hide when I am in this form as I'm sure you can tell. No human has wings, fangs and claws."_

Slade smirked. _"I suppose not."_ He felt a sudden pain in his chest and bent over clutching his chest.

"_Slade!"_ Raven said rushing to his side, her hands felt cool against his now burning hot skin. _"Slade, I'm sorry."_ She said as he grunted, another wave of pain reaching him.

"_Guess our time is almost up…"_ He said through gritted teeth. He looked to her worried face and it brought a smile to his lips to think she was concerned for him. Hadn't she wanted to kill him just a hours ago? He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss just as their world began to break a part, the pain in his body exploding to a new point of agony ripping him out of their safe world.

Slade screamed in pain tasting blood in his mouth. At some point their bodies had separated, with Raven's laying on her side no longer in his grasp. Slade screamed wordlessly again as a new rush of rippling pain went through him sending his body into a convolution. Slade was no stranger to pain but this was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt like this body was lying in a fire that was boiling his very blood. Another scream came over him as he rolled over to vomit up blood that had filled his throat. He collapsed onto the edge of the bed before falling off onto the floor with a thud as another wave of pain paralyzed him. Blood dripped down his face, hot and burning he felt like his head was going to split in two. His hands clawed at the blood trying to wipe it away only for more to flow over his hands. His struggle was useless as he lay on the floor trembling in pain as his body broke down breaking apart cell by cell with his soul trapped inside to suffer. Hadn't he just felt the greatest pleasure he had ever had in his life just moments ago? Was he now to feel such pain that would make him forget what her soft touch had felt like? Another scream tore through his throat leaving him raw and bloody as he suffered on the floor, a pool of blood starting to puddle around him.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin huffed in exhaustion as he finished tying up one more dead end led. He hung the man off a railing figuring someone would see him and report it to police soon enough. It was almost nightfall now and still none of them had any led to Slade or Raven. They had tried every place Slade had been sighted and few Robin had thought might have been a hide out for the man at one point in time. Still nothing. _'Raven… Where are you?' _He thought as he pulled out his communicator and connected with everyone else for an update.

Cyborg had finished with his area with no luck. The same was had for both Starfire and Beast Boy. Robin growled in frustration and punched a brick wall not caring that his action was going to cause a bruise on his hand. Robin glanced at the sunset and sighed. He informed the team to meet back up at the tower. They'd try again in the morning…

888888888888888888888888888888888

Wintergreen sighed as he stood in the bathroom washing off a bloody towel he had been using to clean up the blood on the floor. He had heard Slade's scream from all the way in his own room and came rushing to his friend's side. What he had found shocked him to his core.

Slade was screaming wordlessly, thrashing in pain as blood gushed from his very skin. He could only stand back and watch his friend suffer until he finally went still. Wintergreen had feared him dead but when he checked the man still had a pulse.

Wintergreen had gone to Raven wondering why such screams had not awakened her only to find that no matter what he did she did not awaken. No sound from her lips, no twitch of her flesh. Wintergreen worried that the girl maybe in some sort of coma though he didn't know what was going on at all…

The man sighed again taking the towel along with a few others and walking back to his old friend. He knelt by him and tried to clean off some of the blood that was on his face. His efforts were rewarded slightly as he could start to see Slade's actual skin now. Wintergreen looked in wonder at Slade's missing eye seeing the old scar was gone, in it's place however was a huge ugly looking scab that bled around the edges and covered his eye socket. "What is happening to you my friend?" He asked himself softly knowing no one else was going to reply. With a sigh he continued to clean off his friend as much as he could as well as the floor around him. The carpet was ruined of course, but that was the least of his worries.

With a sigh he threw the towels that were once white down the laundry shoot to bleach later. Wintergreen went back to Raven who he had taken the liberty of covering up better with a blanket. The girl had not moved since the last time he had checked up on her. However he did notice her hair seemed to be growing much longer even as he stood there and watched her. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her saying her name, trying to wake her up. He shook his head and made sure she was properly covered before he left going to the control room to turn on the news. It was nearly midnight out meaning the Titans had most likely noticed their friend was not with them. He grabbed his cup of tea one of the robots had made for him and took a sip sitting down in the very uncomfortable throne like chair. He pushed a few buttons on the chair turning on the city news just in time to catch the end of the top story.

Plastered all over the news was Raven's face; missing Titan headlining the station. A reward was even being offered for any information that led to her return. Wintergreen sighed and rubbed his head. This was the worst situation the Titans could have placed themselves in he thought. _'Now every villain in the city is going to know she's not with them. They just had to announce to everyone that they aren't at full strength…'_ He sighed again trying to think about what he should do. He was almost sure it wasn't part of the plan to keep her here. If she came here willingly did she mean to stay or was it suppose to just be long enough to do what was intended? He was sure the conversation had informed him she was only going to be here a few hours at most.

Wintergreen sighed again finding himself doing a lot of that lately. He was going to request a vacation after all this. Should he take the girl back himself? He shook his head. _'No… That could turn out very badly as I don't know what's going. She won't awaken and my Master is lying on the floor bleeding and in pain… What if taking her back causes more harm then good? No… I'll just have to wait and see what happens… At least both of them are still breathing…'_

He stood and stretched and deciding to check on them one more time before going to bed to get some rest. Maybe tomorrow they will be awake.

-Day 2-

Robin yelled as he punched another wall in his frustration. He was back searching the city again along with the others looking for any sign of Raven. Since the news played yesterday that Raven was missing many people had called in saying one thing or another. He knew most were going to be bullshit lies of people just wanting the reward money but he had hoped a few might have actually been helpful. So far it all seemed like a waste of time.

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly calming himself. He closed his eyes and opened his mind as Raven had instructed him reaching out with his thoughts he called for her mentally. He yelled her name many times into the physic universe only for silence to ring out around him. _'Why can't I feel her anymore!?'_ He thought to himself knowing their bond, while small, had always been enough to where he could feel her soul no matter how far away she was. Now however he felt nothing from her, no trace of her soul to be found. Worry washed over him like a cold breeze. What if she was dead…?

Robin shook his head jumping off the roof and landing by his bike. He quickly hopped on and threw on his helmet taking off down the street going to the next lead. He couldn't think like that… Raven was alive… Somewhere…

888888888888888888888888888888888

It was midday for the Titans as they continued to search the city for their missing friend. They had all expected Slade to have contacted them and gloated that he had stolen their friend that morning. However, as more time passed without any word true worry began to set in for the Titans. What if they never saw her again? What had he done to her to stop her from just slipping into shadows and coming back to them? What if he had…?

Beast Boy shook his head shaking away the horrible thoughts that plagued him and his friends. He looked around the cave he had visited so many times hoping to see someone he feared he'd never see again. He took a hand sliding it along the bumpy wall walking in deeper into the darkness. He came to the end of the passage and stopped before a rise in the floor that his once almost girlfriend stood as a stone. Terra, a girl he had loved and lost no longer stayed here as a statue. When Raven returned the world to normal everyone who had been turned to stone returned to normal, including Terra.

Beast Boy sighed and kicked a stone changing into a blood hound sniffing around the place. He was only here because it was the only place left in his section of the search he hadn't touched yet. He was quick to finish his search and flew out of there faster then he needed, if not just to get away from all the bad memories.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Starfire sniffled as she returned to the tower. Nightfall was fast approaching and it was agreed upon that no one was to be out alone at night. Her walk to the main room was slow as she stifled back tears and tried to think positive thoughts. Her best friend in the whole world was missing; kidnapped by the cruelest man she had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

Cyborg looked up from his computer as Starfire walked into the main room and sighed. "Hey." He said shortly knowing it was pointless to ask if the girl had found anything. "We'll find her soon." He said trying to be comforting.

"I fear something terrible has happened to her…" Starfire said softly as she went to the couch and sat down waiting for the other two males to come home. "If not something horrible, then why is she not home with us now?" Tears fell from the girl's eyes once more. "I miss my friend…"

Cyborg sighed and stood up going to the couch and sitting down next to her taking her into a big hug and holding Starfire tightly. "I know Star, we all miss her. We'll get her home soon."

Beast Boy arrived soon after Starfire and seemed to take over for Cyborg in offering Starfire a shoulder to cry on. Out of the four of them Beast Boy thought she was taking Raven's capture the hardest.

Robin came in an hour later; night had completely fallen before he got home. As always he was breaking his own rules. He glanced at everyone around the room before continuing to his room.

Everyone shared a look knowing this wasn't helping his Slade obsession. Starfire was always able to get him to come out and be with them in the beginnings of an obsession but it was Raven who would drag him out by his ear and make him be with them whenever he was too far gone. At this point Starfire didn't even try to get him to talk to them.

Robin sighed as he entered his room and leaned against his door trying not to let his anger get the better of him. _'Breathe… Just breathe…'_ He thought remembering what Raven taught him. He had to stay in control, they'd never find her if he went over the deep end again. His thoughts wandered away from him again as his mind tried to paint him a picture without the colors of what happened. _'This doesn't fit…'_ Robin thought as he thought about what he knew about Slade. He liked to think he knew everything but since he hadn't seen this one coming maybe he didn't know anything about the man at all? _'It's been two days… If Slade really has captured her then why hasn't he acted? He'd have wanted us to know he has her, figure out some way to use her against us… Then again if he did capture her… How is he keeping her? She's the strongest out of all of us… I know there isn't a way he could keep her unless he's threatened to hurt the rest of us…'_ He shook his head. No… They weren't in danger… Cyborg had already eliminated that idea doing a scan on all of them and the area. There was nothing wrong with any of them… So why wasn't she home? The only reason Robin could think of was one he'd never allow himself to believe…


	4. Peace

-chapter 4-

-Day 3-

Slade groaned as he shifted slightly starting to wake up. His eye opened slowly and was greeted by a soft light above him. He tilted his head to the side not remembering how he ended up on the floor. He was rewarded with shooting pain in his muscles that made him hiss in a shallow breath as his ribs hurt as well. He felt like someone had just dropped a building on top of him. Every part of his body hurt to move. He took his time testing his body by twitching various muscles all over assessing the level of pain. Slade finally decided that while he felt like someone had replaced his muscles with burning lead, he could still push through the pain and get up.

He closed his eye and grunted heavily gritting his teeth as he slowly forced his stiff body to move. Every muscle fought him with agony but he pushed through it until he was sitting up. He panted softly as he tried to catch his breath knowing such a simple movement should not have taxed him as greatly as it did. Once he was sitting up he could look over his body more. The first thing he noticed was the various places dried blood covered him. The second thing he noticed was the towel draped over his lower body. Slade would have smirked if it wouldn't hurt so badly to do so.

Slade tried to speak but found his voice hoarse and his throat desperately dry. He forced himself to swallow despite it feeling as though he was swallowing broken glass flavored with blood. "Page… Wintergreen." He said just loud enough for the computer to register the command.

Slade waited patiently for Wintergreen to show up. He took the time as a chance to look over his muscles noticing that most of his scars were gone. All of the smaller ones that he could see were gone while some of the larger scars had almost completely faded. A bit of lament crossed his thoughts at that. Every scar he had was a battle wound. A mark of a great battle won or lost. Trophies almost in some cases showing what he'd lived through to become the man he was today. _'Damn it… Raven liked the scars… Wait… Where is she?'_ Somehow he knew she wasn't gone, something told him she was close. He turned his head to the bed and saw her violet hair and the pale skin of her shoulder. A sigh of relief came from him before he even knew why he had been worried about her having left. _'How long have we been asleep?_' He thought as he tried and failed to stand on his own; his efforts leaving him in greater pain.

"Sir?" Wintergreen said as he opened the door and came into the room. He sighed in relief seeing Slade awake and sitting up. "It is good to see you awake sir." Wintergreen said.

"How long?" Slade asked his voice still very rough.

"Both of you have been… asleep," he said for lack of a better term. "For 2 days now. It is the morning of the 3rd day she has been here."

Slade's eye grew wide from that knowledge. _'It's been THAT long!?'_ "Help me up…" He said as he started to force himself up. Wintergreen rushed in and quickly helped his friend ignoring the blood he got on his white suit. Slade struggled to stand and gritted his teeth in pain as he stood leaning heavily on the older man.

"Sir, what has happened to you?" Wintergreen asked as they started walking towards the bathroom. He was struggling slightly to help keep Slade standing, the man was much heavier then him.

"I'm paying a price…" He said as they made it to his bathroom. Slade let go of Wintergreen and grasped onto the sink counter tightly panting with his eye closed as he tried to regain his breath and ignore the pain in his legs. It felt like someone had turned his bones into razorblades.

Wintergreen didn't understand what he meant but didn't press the matter. He turned on the sink and grabbed one of the glasses by it filling it with water. "Here sir." He said holding it out to him.

Slade looked to the glass and took it gratefully swallowing down the cool water quickly feeling it quench some of the fire in his veins, at least for a moment. "Thanks…" He said setting the glass down and looking to the mirror. What he saw stilled his body. It wasn't the dried blood covering his face that shocked him. No, it was the huge ugly and bloody scab that covered his scar and missing eye. Slowly he raised a hand and touched it hoping for it not to be real. Anger gripped him as he felt it beneath his finger tips. He yelled in rage and tore at with his hand. Was this some cruelty of fate to cruse him so grotesquely? He ignored Wintergreen's plea to stop and scratched at it until it was just a bloody mess once more.

He stood over the blood covered sink and panted as he shakily gripped the counter. He turned on the sink and grabbed a towel Wintergreen handed him silently. He dipped it in the water and started to clean his face off ignoring his bout of rage. He froze has he cleaned his face, something felt… off… Carefully he wiped away the blood wondering why there wasn't any pain; not that he was sure if he could any new pain over what he was already feeling. Didn't he just tear open his face though?

Slade gasped as he lowered the towel and got a good look at his missing eye. The long scar that had claimed his eye was gone along with the leathery patch of skin that had grown over his missing eye. In its place was what seemed like a normal eyelid, eyelashes and everything! Softly he took a finger and touched the skin feeling beneath it what he never thought he'd have again. He swallowed deeply and closed his other eye focusing on keeping his breathing steady. He thought about what he wanted, focused and even hoped that this would work. Slowly Slade opened his eye thinking so hard about both of them opening.

He froze as he looked at himself in the mirror, half covered in blood but with a growing smile on his face. His eye, it was healed. Looking back at him now were two matching sapphire eyes of the brightest truest blue. A soft laugh escaped him, he would have roared with laughter if breathing had not hurt him so badly already. "I don't believe this…" He said grinning and touching around his new eye.

"Sir…" Started Wintergreen in wonderment. "How?" He asked with a slacked jaw.

"I'm not sure…" Said Slade as he turned to his friend. "Raven told me my body is being broken down and remade… I never would have thought this would have happened…" He laughed only to be cut short as he doubled over gripping his chest as he leaned against the counter. "Ow… Fuck this hurts…" He grunted out as Wintergreen helped steady him with a hand on his shoulder. Slade's thoughts went back to the girl in his bed. "Raven… Has she been asleep this whole time too?"

Wintergreen nodded. "Yes sir, I have tried to awaken her but she has not stirred, but you did not either when I tried to wake you."

Slade pushed off the counter and stood on unsteady legs. Wintergreen reached out and gave the man an arm to hold onto. Nothing was said between them about it, only a brief glance as both remembered the days when the rolls had been reversed almost. "Help me to her." He said moving to walk to the bed only for Wintergreen to hold him back.

"Sir, you are covered in blood. How about you first shower and then dress. The girl is not going anywhere; she will still be here once you're cleaned off."

Slade glanced down at himself remembering he was nude and covered in blood. A glance to the floor showed him he was tracking the blood everywhere. He sighed and gave in, not wanting to get blood on anything else. It was Wintergreen who had to clean all this up, not him. "Fine…" He said as he went to shower instead. Once the water was hot Wintergreen left him alone going to find a good set of clothes that he didn't care if ruined for Slade.

Slade got into the shower and allowed the hot water to do most of the work in getting the blood off of his body and out of his hair. The hot water almost felt cool against his skin compared to the heat that was burning his veins. Raven wasn't kidding when she said it wasn't just a little pain. A lesser man would have died or gone mad from such continued suffering. But he was not a lesser man or was it perhaps he had already gone mad? He didn't care what the reason was that he was still alive; his only worry was keeping it as such. Another wave of pain hit him almost sending him to his knees. It was just a reminder that he may very well revisit his grave soon if his will to endure this suffering broke.

'_I have a reason to live… I can't die yet…'_ He thought as he finished his shower and got out finding the clothes Wintergreen sat out for him. It seemed while he was in the shower Wintergreen had summoned one of the robots as it was waiting for him in the bathroom. Slade ignored it however choosing to force himself to stand on his own as he grabbed the boxers Wintergreen had sat out for him. He ignored the shirt and shorts figuring he wasn't going to really need them.

Slade walked out of the bathroom slowly, his legs burning and protesting with every step. The robot followed per its orders ready to assist should it be required. Slade looked to Wintergreen who was checking up on Raven, his fingers on her wrist counting her heart rate.

"Her heart rate is very slow…" Wintergreen said looking to Slade who approached and leaned on the headboard looking down at Raven. "And her breathing is very shallow… She has not moved in the whole three days nor made a sound." Wintergreen looked to Slade seriously. "The Titans have been tearing apart the city looking for you and her. They know you have her."

Slade's eyes narrowed as he tried to keep his worry from showing on his face. _'Raven…'_ He thought wondering what he was supposed to do. He froze feeling as though something had brushed against the back of his mind. It was a strange sensation he had never felt before, as though he suddenly didn't think he was alone in his own mind.

"_Raven?"_ He questioned in his mind. Again he felt as though something was reaching towards his thoughts like a shadow reaching in the light. _"Raven?"_ He asked again, firmly this time closing his eyes and focusing on this new feeling, picturing himself casting out with is own thoughts. _"Can you hear me?"_

"_Slade…"_ The faintest of replies was heard but the sound of her soft voice in his mind sent a rush of relief down his spine. He felt as though even his physical pain had lessened from her response.

"_I'm here."_ He said reaching out and taking one of her hands into his softly. _"You need to wake up…"_

"_No…"_ She replied softly. _"I'm so tired… I have no strength… Just let me sleep a little longer…"_

"_I can't…"_ Slade said sadly. _"We've slept too long already. Your friends are trying to find you Raven."_

That got her attention. _"How long have I been asleep?"_ She asked with worry in lacing her thoughts.

"_It's the morning of the third day you've been here…"_ He said softly. _"I'm sorry…"_

Slade could feel the rush of panic that ran through Raven's mind before she controlled the emotion forcing it away. _"It's not your fault…"_ She said finally to him. Slade could feel her mind drawing away from his as her body shifted and she started to awaken.

Raven groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. She tried to move but found her body lethargic and hard to move, as though her limbs weighed more than they really did. Her eyes meet Slade's and she smiled. "Your eye…" She said softly as he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, healed; as well most of my old scars." He reached down to her brushing back a lock of her very long hair from her face. "Are you alright?"

Raven closed her eyes leaning into his touch and nodded. "Yes… I'm just… Tired… Almost all my strength and power is going to you…" She opened her eyes looking over his body. "What about you?" Her eyes meet his again and he could see the worry within them. "I see you're standing… Are you in pain?"

Slade smirked to her doing his best to not let the pain he was in show on his face. "I told you I can handle pain. Like I was going to let this keep me down." He tried to stand straighter but a wave of crippling pain rushed down his body. Slade squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his side with one arm leaning over slightly as he grunted in pain. He had hoped it would have started to lessen by now but it seemed to only get worse.

"Slade!" Raven forced herself up laying a hand on his arm with worry on her face. This change could very easily kill him leaving her temporarily weakened and without a mate to protect her from the other Demon Lords. "You have to rest." She said scooting back making room for him on the bed. She did her best to ignore her hair that was impossibly long and over flowing off the bed vowing to cut it later.

"I'm fine…" Slade grunted as he tried to breathe.

"No you're not." Raven said firmly as she guided him onto the bed. Wintergreen stepped in and helped. He had backed off from them when she had woken up. Once Slade was lying on the bed on his back Wintergreen backed off again giving them their space. Raven laid a hand on his chest and almost recoiled from the heat of him. He felt like a fire was burning just beneath his skin.

"Your hand feels cool…" Slade said opening his eyes and looking to her face as she sat beside him.

"Your body is on fire…" She said seeing sweat starting to form on his skin. "I have no power… I can't take away the pain… I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said closing his eyes and trying to relax into the bed. "I can handle this. Any idea how long this is going to last?"

Raven shook her head. "No…"

Slade sighed softly. "Are you going to leave?"

Raven shook her head again. "No… I can't."

Slade looked to her the question plain on his face.

"We're bonding right now. It takes time for a true bond to build and distance can strain and even break a new bond. My power has to be able to reach you and to do that we must be close. Once our bond is fully formed and strong, then we can be apart, but not until then."

"What happens if we get separated?"

"Pain." She said simply. "For us both. If we get separated and our bond breaks or is stressed too greatly we could lose ourselves or worse."

"Worse?"

"If our bond breaks while forming it will break our minds. You would most likely die and I would risk going insane."

"Oh… Let's not let that happen then…" He said closing his eyes again. "Lay against me… Your touch feels nice…" Slade moved his arm opening up a space for her to lie against him.

Raven felt so tired she couldn't bring herself to refuse him as just sitting up made her head spin. She scooted into him brushing off the blanket she was under to press as much of her naked body to his. At first he was almost too hot to lie against but after a few seconds the heat seemed to seep into her spreading through her body till she was warm all over. She could feel Slade's body against hers relax more. The touch of skin between them reduced his pain. Neither cared how or why it did, but both figured it was just a part of bonding. It was not just their minds that were bonding together after all.

"_We are bonding Body, Mind and Soul…"_ Raven said to him mentally through the connection that was forming between them. _"This will change us both in some way…"_ Her eyes closed as she started to drift away, sleep too great a temptation to ignore.

Slade smiled taking his arm around her and holding her softly. "Wintergreen." Slade said feeling that Raven had fallen asleep once more. "We're going to lay here for a while I think."

"Yes sir." Wintergreen said approaching them. "What do you want me to do?"

Slade thought about it for a moment. He knew Raven didn't want her friends to worry about her but the damage was already done. "When she wakes again she's going to want to talk to her friends… Set up a connection so we can contact them later without them finding our location."

Wintergreen nodded. "Anything else sir?"

Slade thought about it for a moment his hand shifting to touch her long hair. He glanced at the large pile of her hair that was flowing off the side of the bed. "She's going to need something to wear… And scissors." He smiled thinking it was as long as he had seen in the dark world between them. _"That's a lot of hair… I guess she was able to keep her form hidden… Mostly."_

"Yes sir. I'll get everything ready. Should you both fall into a deep sleep, is there a time you want me to try and wake you?"

Slade thought about it. "Make sure we're up before nightfall." He said closing his eye and relaxing. He was in less pain now feeling that it was at a slightly tolerable level except for the occasional spasm.

Wintergreen took his leave with a bow and left to set up the connection to the Titans as well as figure out where he was going to get some clothes that would fit Raven.


	5. Defeat

-chapter 5-

-Evening of Day 3-

Cyborg sat at the computer ignoring the fact that his stomach was growling at him for some form of food. At this point even tofu sounded good to his stomach. _'Just after a few more…' _He kept thinking as he went though the hotline responses. Surely somewhere there had to be someone who had seen her?!

A red flagged message caught his eye and he opened it quickly reading the content. "Hey guys!" He said opening his communicator on his arm. "I might have a lead! This message says a woman with violet hair was seen in the area. I'm sending the location now."

Everyone was quiet as they looked over the location on their com-maps. "It's an area we haven't really checked yet…" Robin said looking at it.

"Yeah because nothing is there really." BB said thinking about the area. The places there were abandoned.

"It's the perfect place for Slade." Robin said determined. "It's the old area he destroyed when he worked for Trigon. He has to be there! Titans, meet up and let's find Raven!"

Everyone quickly rushed to the location. Starfire reached it first with Robin not far behind her. Beast Boy and Cyborg arrived around the same time after. They went over a brief scouting plan and soon split up.

Robin walked around the ruined and burned buildings mindful of the silence around him. He drew his staff as a sense of unease filled him. Everything was so quiet… Almost too quiet… He told himself over and over again it was just because the place was deserted but something in the back of his mind told him otherwise. Was it because Slade was near?

8888888888888888888

Beast Boy ran through the broken streets as a tiger looking for any sign of recent activity. Nothing moved around him, not even a bird insight. Ever since Slade had set the place on fire no plants grew in the area. 'Too much evil here…' He thought as he sniffed around changing into a rat to search inside some of the buildings.

8888888888888888888

Starfire floated through the streets looking in the shadows for her friend. "Friend Raven?" She called out when she thought she saw a shadow move. No reply. She sighed and moved on going deeper into the ruins of what was once part of the city. "Oh friend Raven… Where are you?"

8888888888888888888

Cyborg walked into the city trying to ignore the destroyed state of it. He looked around as he went, his robotic eye scanning the area for anything electrical still functioning. His search was in vain as everything here was either broken or missing parts. He peeked in a few buildings hoping to find something that looked like it didn't belong. Anything that wasn't burnt or completely dust covered was examined. Even few things that were in such condition were also examined just to make sure. Cyborg sighed as he left another empty building. No sign that anyone had been around here in a long time… Was this just another dead end lead?

8888888888888888888

Robin froze as he heard a female's laughter. His first thought was Raven except her laugh was nothing like this one. "So the rumor is true; seems you guys really are missing that dark witch." Spoke Jinx as she stepped out of the shadow of an alley.

Robin whipped his staff towards her reading himself. "What are you doing here Jinx!?" He said as anger started to well up inside of him.

Jinx laughed again, her catty pink eyes aglow with mischief. "Isn't it obvious?" She said as Mammoth, Fang, and Billy Numerous stepped into the light surrounding Robin. "We sent in that little tip that brought you all here." Mammoth chuckled in his deep voice punching his massive fists together as Jinx continued. "I never would have thought that you guys would have fallen for it so well! We didn't even have to split you up." She laughed as the blood drained from Robin's face as realization hit him. "That's right," she said with a giggle. "It isn't just us 4. Everyone came out to play today. And this game is called End the Titans! Attack!" Called Jinx as they jumped into action.

Robin made a move to grab his communicator but Fang shot his webbing at his hand hitting the device and sending it out of Robin's hand and stuck to a wall a few yards away. Robin growled as they didn't give him a chance to retrieve it as he had to block attacks from Mammoth and the many Billy Numerous'. Jinx and Fang both hung back assisting with ranged attacks.

Their attacks were timed perfectly. Every time Robin got his footing to strike back Jinx would blast the ground beneath his feet and force him to either retreat or take a hit. He got in a few strikes to Billy but for every one he sent down two more took his place. Robin was forced to jump back from a punch that Mammoth sent him back-flipping a few times to get some distance from his many enemies. Robin landed and went to rush them with his staff in hand only to find he couldn't move his legs. He looked to his feet and was shocked to see he landed in webbing that stuck to his boots. Robin struggled to get his legs free but the webbing was too strong. A deep chuckle brought his attention back to Mammoth who stood over him with a raised fist. "Nighty Night." The muscle man said as he brought his fist down smashing it into the back of Robin's head knocking the Titan out cold.

"Well I'll be a bucking bronco." Billy said with his country accent. "That was easy."

Jinx ordered Fang to wrap up Robin in his webbing. "Of course." She said with a grin putting her hands on her hips. "Together they are hard to beat but alone they're easy." She said confidently. "Now let's get this bird to his cage and see if one of the other groups needs help."

8888888888888888888

Beast Boy sniffed the area as a rat in one of the alleys he thought he had smelt someone familiar. He came out of the alley sneezing from the ash and dust on the ground. "Ahcoo!" He reverted back to himself with another sneeze. "Ugh…" He said sniffling and rubbing his nose. "This place stinks…"

"Couldn't smell any worse than you." Sneered a male voice behind Beast Boy. Beast Boy screamed and jumped back changing into cat and hissing at the new person.

Standing before him in a larger and brand new suit made out of red car parts stood Adonis. He made a show of cracking his knuckles. "Ready to be shown who's the real man around here?"

"Yeah right!" Yelled Beast Boy; reverting back and pointing his thumb at his chest. "I'm the only real man around here!"

Another chuckle behind him made him turn around. Out from the shadows came Control Freak with a new remote and Punk Rocket with a brand new guitar. "Well, this cat thinks he can play with the big boys." Spoke Punk Rocket as he stroked a few notes making the ground rumble from the sound waves.

"Let's turn this into his season finally!" Said Control Freak with glee as he hit a button on his remote causing all the old abandoned and broken electronics to come to life. Merging before them was all the old cables and broken screens of the electronics around them. All of it combined into a massive moving blob of wires that pushed out a large screen spilt across the middle like a mouth of jagged broken glass for teeth.

Beast Boy felt what little food he had had for breakfast try to rise up in his stomach. "Dude! That thing is gross!" He said watching the many sparking tentacles that rolled around restlessly.

"What, are you scared?" Control Freak mockingly asked as he pushed the button again giving the attack command. The monstrous contraption screamed and lunged at Beast Boy with its thick tentacles. Beast Boy screamed and quickly took the air as a bird flying away from them.

"Oh no you don't." Said Punk Rocket as he struck his guitar sending a sound wave straight to BB in the air and hitting him dead on.

BB screamed as a bird and changed back grabbing his ears that felt like they had to be bleeding. How did Rocket's guitar get so strong? "Ugf!" He said as he landed roughly on the ground and shook his head. He had no time to gather his thoughts as the cable creature caught him in a tight hold. Beast Boy roared as he changed into a tiger and slashed at the cables slightly unbalanced. A punch from his right by Adonis to his head sent him flying away from them and skidding on the ground as himself once more. He groaned and struggled to sit up.

"You aren't deaf yet are you?" Smirked Punk; "After all it's time for my solo!" His fingers flew across his cords blasting Beast Boy with the sound waves continuously.

Beast Boy screamed and covered his ears with his hands in pain. Finally he couldn't take anymore and thought of one thing. _'Think Big.'_ His screamed changed into a roar as he morphed into T-Rex and roared at Punk who screamed as Beast Boy's jaws clamped down an inch away from him just missing the guitar as Punk Rocket screamed and ran back to the group.

T-Rex BB roared and charged the group. The cable creature went out and faced him being almost the same size as BB just a little smaller. BB roared again and chomped his massive jaws on the larger cords that tried to wrap around him. Small cables still circled his body but BB paid them no mind as he bit his way to the creatures deformed face. Control Freak smirked and pushed another button on his remote sending electricity into BB's body with such a force it paralyzed him.

Adonis smirked and rushed in punching the T-Rex in the chest repetitively until the electricity stopped and his form shrank changing back to himself and dropping roughly to the ground. BB groaned curling up and holding his chest. Adonis had broken at least a few ribs with his attack. He had to change, had to heal. BB made a move but a swift kick from Adonis sent him crashing into a brick wall smacking his head and knocking him out cold.

"Heh," said Adonis with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Who's the man now?"

8888888888888888888

Cyborg groaned putting a hand over his stomach. He was so freaking hungry the brick walls were starting to look tasty. Maybe he had that weird virus again? He sighed and looked through another building with no success. "This sucks… There's nothing here… Just another dead end…" He said deciding on it finally.

Just as he was about to call the others when a shifting shadow caught his eye. _'What was that?'_ He wondered as he quickly rushed after it. "Who's there?!" He called out running to keep up with the shadow. It reminded him of Raven's shadow! "Raven is that you!?" He called out quickly turning another corner. He froze looking at the cloaked figure standing in the middle of a ruined street. He couldn't see the figure's face because the person's back was to him but that cloak… The dark blue matched Raven's.

"Raven?" He asked hoping it was her. The person was the same height as her, it had to be Raven; no one else wore that color cloak. "Raven its Cyborg." He said with a smile approaching the figure. "We've been looking everywhere for you." The Figure's head turned slightly but he still could not see the face from under the hood. The movement encouraged him however. This had to be Raven. "Let's go home." He said placing a hand on the shoulder softly turning the person to face him.

The figure turned around and faced him but it wasn't Raven's face beneath the hood. A wicked smiling clown mask greeted him with glowing red eyes. Cyborg had no time to react as the robot exploded sending sharp pieces of shrapnel into his body; blowing him back 30 feet.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Gizmo who stepped out of a near by alleyway holding a gaming style remote control. "How do you like that you pit sniffing butt muncher?!" He yelled with a grin looking to Cyborg who struggled to sit up. His chest plate was damaged heavily along with the arm that had touched the robot. Shrapnel protruded grotesquely from his body making a ruin of him.

Cyborg growled in pain as he forced himself to sit up and assess the damage. The parts of his body that were flesh were bleeding slightly while his robot parts were heavily damaged. A few areas were leaking a clear fluid while his internal scans showed his battery cell was damaged. Until he could get it fixed he would be slowly draining away power until only his back up battery was left. He had to kick this scrawny midget's butt before then.

"Where did you get that cloak?" Cyborg asked keeping an eye on the little guy. He used the time to pull out the pieces in his chest he knew he could remove without further damage to himself.

"What this thing?" Gizmo asked picking up a scrap of the cloak that littered the street along with smoking bits of robot. "Just swiped it from the mall. You know, the _Halloween section_ you stupid bucket of bolts." He sneered at Cyborg as though there was nothing the man could do to him.

Any hope of finally having a led on where Raven was crashed and burned with Gizmo's words. Anger welled up in its place however. "You're going to pay for that." Cyborg said as he stood up and charged up his sonic cannon in his good arm.

Gizmo just smirked and pointed behind Cyborg. "Only if you get past him first you loser."

Cyborg quickly turned around and pointed his cannon at the new target only for a fist the size of an anvil to strike his face sending him rolling across the ground for a good fifteen feet. Once Cyborg finally caught himself he looked up and was shocked to see Atlas standing before him. He hadn't seen or heard from Atlas in a long time.

Atlas stood with a smirk punching his great metal fist into his other hand. "Hello old friend." He said smoothly with a grin. "You remember me, don't you?" Atlas rolled his shoulders. "You left me under that pile of rubble. I think it's high time I pay you back for that."

Cyborg snarled and punched the ground in his anger. Today was just not his day. "I beat you once Atlas I can do it again!" He said standing up quickly. Warning lights flashed behind his eye telling him how much battery life he had left in his system. Cyborg did a quick half second run down of all his programs switching off everything that wasn't related to fighting or keeping him alive trying to save what little power he had left. He knew he didn't have the power to use his cannon more then once maybe twice if he was fast enough.

"Ah, but I've been upgraded and it looks like you haven't." Atlas said looking over the damage Cyborg had already sustained.

"AHH!" Cyborg yelled as he rushed Atlas throwing punches at the larger robot. One punch landed on Atlas's side and the robot buckled slightly but still caught Cyborg's other punched and pulled him forward by the arm and punch him back in the chest. Cyborg held in a cry of pain but forced himself through it grabbing onto Atlas's arm and roughly throwing him over his shoulder slamming the heavy robot into the ground.

Before Atlas could get up Cyborg jumped on him and started laying into the robot's face. A few strikes reached Atlas until he threw his arms up and blocked all of Cyborg's return strikes. Cyborg quickly grew frustrated and charged up his cannon pointing at Atlas's arms. Though if Cyborg was honest with himself; he was pointing it at Atlas's head in the hopes to blow it off.

Atlas grinned and right before Cyborg fired his cannon Atlas reached up and grabbed the opening without fear. "Like I said, human, I've been upgraded." He said again as Cyborg felt all of his power being drained out of him. "Your power is now _my_ power." Atlas said as Cyborg struggled to free his hand with Atlas holding on tightly.

"No…! Stop…!" Cyborg said struggling to stay active. All of his power was being taken away by Atlas. Gizmo and Atlas had led him into the perfect plot to defeat him and his dumb ass walked right into it.

Atlas stood up tossing Cyborg off of his body but still holding onto his arm. "Weak pathetic human." He said with distain as he watched the light flicker off and on Cyborg's robotic parts. Finally the light died and Cyborg went offline, broken and defeated.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Gizmo as he walked up to Atlas. "Looks like that crum-sucker is finished." Gizmo kicked Cyborg's leg harder then he meant too and came back from it in pain. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" He said grabbing his foot and jumping around spouting profanity.

Atlas rolled his eyes and started walking back to the meeting point dragging Cyborg as he went. "Quit fooling around." He said annoyed that such a small and pitiful human was the one to upgrade him to the level he now was at. His pride in being a robot had taken a hit before with his loss to Cyborg and now having to get the help of another human did not help matters. Were humans really better than robots? He started to doubt himself a long time ago and now this fight only seemed to make his doubts true.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming you great big frisneckal." Gizmo said in a mumble that Atlas didn't understand the word that came out of his mouth but maybe that was for the best.

8888888888888888888

Starfire sighed as she landed feeling hopelessness creep into her. There was nothing here, no Slade or Raven. Starfire sat down on the curb and rubbed her eyes trying to keep from crying. Beast Boy and Cyborg had both been very comforting to her during this ordeal but the one she really wanted to comfort her all but ignored her. _'Oh Robin…'_ She thought thinking back to when they kissed knowing it would lighten her mood. She so missed his touch yet it seemed like he was always too busy for her; too busy with training and too busy with their enemies; especially Slade. Raven's kidnapping had only driven him further from her and deeper into his obsession. Starfire shivered suddenly feeling very cold. She held herself and stood walking from the shade and into the light of the sun feeling it warm her skin.

"Where are you friend Raven?" She asked the air hoping for an answer. She needed her sister back. She needed the comfort of her back, the chance to confide in her the things that only another woman would understand. She needed… She needed Raven back to pull Robin away from his work. Raven understood that darkness that resided in part of Robin. Starfire knew she didn't which was why there were still times Robin scared her but she still loved him. But she needed Raven to conquer that darkness inside of him and bring him back so she could fill him all that was light and good once more.

Starfire sighed again taking the time to brush her hair back from her face. It really needed a good brushing she thought as she looked around again floating up into the air slowly. She closed her eyes and stretched in the sun light as she floated up deciding she was done searching this area. The sun felt so good on her orange skin that that was all she was focused on thinking about past memories to make her happy again.

Out from the shadow of a wide alley stepped Cinderblock who tried his best to keep quiet. Though for being made of rock he did a very good job at not making noise. Starfire was oblivious to him but also to Plasmus who was coming up from the water drains in the road. It wasn't until Overload sparked into life that Starfire finally came out of her thoughts and looked around in shock. Surrounding her was all three with wicked looks on their deformed faces.

Before Starfire could brace herself Overload launched a bolt of electricity at her shocking her. Starfire screamed but it was cut short as Cinderblock grabbed her in his crushing stone grasp around her chest trying to squeeze the life out of her. Starfire tried to fight back, her hands glowing with her power but Plasmus joined in throwing himself over her and swallowing her within his slimy bulk. Starfire struggled to breathe inside the gross creature. Cinderblock's hold on her chest grew tighter with each struggling fruitless breath like a snake while Plasmus's goo worked its way down her throat choking out all hope of air to return to her burning lungs.

It didn't take long for Starfire to pass out. Once she had been still for a time Plasmus withdrew from her and Cinderblock relaxed his grip on her tossing her to the ground at Overload's feet. The power monster looked over the girl who started to stir coughing up the bits of Plasmus in her throat.

"Oh that won't do…" Overload said with a strange grin as it grabbed Starfire sending very lethal amounts of electricity though her. Starfire came too painfully as she screamed wordlessly as Overload tortured her until she could take no more blacking out. Overload dropped her with a weird chuckle and pointed to Cinderblock. "Grab her." He ordered to his mute accomplice. Cinderblock did has he was told grabbing Starfire by the hair and dragging her with them as they returned to the meeting point with their target in hand.


	6. Trust

-Chapter 6-

"Oh my…" Said Wintergreen as he watched the scenes unfold on the many screens. "This is not good…" He said getting up and rushing out of the room. He arrived at Slade's room rather quickly with two robots in toe. He knocked and when there was no answer he figured they were still asleep. It had only been around 5 hours since they had last woken and Wintergreen knew it was not enough rest for either of them but Raven's friends were in trouble so something had to be done.

Wintergreen entered the room with the robots following. One was carrying a few things for Raven while the other was carrying items for Slade. The robots stood at the door staying out of the way. "Sir." Wintergreen said standing by the bed. "Sir you must wake up." He said more firmly as Slade did not stir. Slade had never been a deep sleeper like this before. _'I know they both need rest but I must wake them.'_ Wintergreen thought as he pushed on Slade's shoulder shaking the man slightly. "Sir wake up."

Slade groaned and started to come out of his dream world reluctantly. Nothing hurt in that world with Raven snuggled beside him in their newly forming world of darkness. "What?" He asked cracking his eyes open and looking to Wintergreen. Raven stayed curled up against his body fast asleep. Wintergreen was trying to wake Slade, not her, no reason for her to wake up and leave their peaceful world.

"Sir we have a problem." Wintergreen said his eyes showing the worry his face did not betray.

"What's wrong?" Slade said waking up completely now. His shifting in mood disturbed Raven who groaned and struggled to stay asleep.

"Her friends are in danger." Wintergreen said.

His words register to Slade and through him to Raven who woke up. Raven groaned and quickly tried to force herself up. "What's happened to my friends?" She asked sitting up not caring that she was nude and flashing the elderly man her chest. Her friends were more important to her then keeping her modesty. Raven swayed slightly from the quick movement and Slade steadied her with a hand on her back. Raven's head was swimming from the quick motion but she ignored it.

"It would seem many of your enemies have grouped together and captured your friends." Wintergreen said looking her in the eyes.

Raven gasped in horror as her mind raced to figure out a way she could help her friends. "I need to call Titans East." She said finally. "I have to tell them they have to save them."

"That wouldn't work." Said Slade as he too sat up slowly. While they slept his pain had eased but now moving seemed to reawaken it with a vengeance. "Titans East has nowhere near the power level your team does. If they couldn't take down the group Titans East wouldn't stand a chance." He looked to Wintergreen. "Who all is in the group?" Wintergreen began to list off all the members. "Damn… They didn't hold back…"

Raven placed her head in her hands as she tried not to break down. Slade was right, against that many Titan's East would fall as well. Sorrow gripped Raven's heart as she tried to think of anything that would work. Batman was out as it would take too long for him to get here to help if he even could. The Justice League was also out as they would never come to her call. They had already made their opinion about her very clear in the past.

Slade sighed feeling her pain through their bond. He didn't want her in pain and leaving her friends in the hands of their enemy was causing her pain. Slade forced himself to the edge of the bed throwing his legs over. The burning pain was slowly getting worse the more he moved but he forced himself through it pushing himself off the bed to rise. Wintergreen moved to help his friend but Slade sent him a look that made the man back down.

"Slade…" Raven said watching him wondering why he getting up. His body was still breaking down and changing. He needed to rest or he was going to kill himself. "What are you doing?" She reached out to him with her mind feel his thoughts but he had closed off his mind to her. She hadn't expected him to be able to block his thoughts from their bond but it confirmed to her that he had had some mental training at some point in his life.

"Getting dressed. You should as well." He said keeping his thoughts to himself. He knew she wasn't going to like his plan. He looked to Wintergreen. "Help her dress and cut her hair." He glanced back to Raven who was still on the bed and smiled. "Just short enough to where it doesn't drag on the ground I think." He said with a smirk as he forced himself to the bathroom motioning for the drone that held his items to follow. Once behind the door he closed it and leaned against the wall getting his breath back.

Raven probed at his thoughts more but came back with nothing as Slade kept his thoughts to himself. There was no way he was thinking about going to save them, was he? It'd be suicide! She thought to herself before Wintergreen brought her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Raven." He said again finally getting her attention. "I think I have found something for you to wear." Wintergreen took the clothes from the remaining robot and handing them to Raven. "I had to guess about your size but I think I got it close enough to work for now." He stated as she looked over the new clothes. The clothes were simple, a white pair of underwear with a sports bra and small socks for the under garments while the top was a dark blue t-shirt with a matching pair of shorts.

"Thanks." Raven said gratefully as she started to dress. She moved slowly, her limbs feeling heavy as though filled with lead instead of bones. She struggled with her hair that persisted on being in the way. Finally she allowed Wintergreen to come to her aid and help her finish getting dressed, his job being to keep her hair out of the way. Once she was standing on her own and dressed Wintergreen placed a pair of cloth boots much like her own down by her feet and Raven slipped into them. "Think we can cut my hair shorten then what Slade said?" She asked on the off chance that Wintergreen would give her the scissors he just picked up. It was her hair after all.

"I'm sorry Raven." Wintergreen said with a smile that made her think he wasn't sorry at all. "But I do as he requests." Raven groaned and thought about fighting him on it but just didn't have the strength. At least once it was cut she wasn't going to step on it anymore. Wintergreen took his time gathering up her hair behind her and brushing his fingers through it to make sure he was cutting it evenly. Raven could hear the snip-snip of the scissors has he worked cutting her hair to where the ends were just a few inches off the ground. Once it was cut Wintergreen grabbed a brush and softly combed her hair. Finally when he was sure she was tangle free he began to work it into sections and twists until he had finished leaving her with a twist bun having pulled all her hair up and out of her way. He even made sure to leave slack in the long locks that framed her face so they looped down the side of her face and went back into the bun. "There." He said proudly looking over his work. "Now when you are ready to take your hair down just tug it slightly and it all should fall out tangle free.

"Thanks." She said glancing to the mirror on the wall and seeing his work. "It looks good though I don't think I'll be letting it down any time soon." She said with a grin as she sat back down on the bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Slade sighed as he looked over the uniforms Wintergreen had brought him. There was his Slade uniform that he couldn't bring himself to wear. That alias would never save the Titans. The other was his old Deathstroke uniform but that wouldn't do either as being Deathstroke was back when he was an assassin for heir. He was left with the 3rd choice which was an outfit he had never worn before. It was plain and simple, not something you would wear if you were making a name for yourself which in this case he was hoping that _wouldn't _happen. It was completely black, no identifying markings to let anyone know who he was. Slade slid on the long sleeve black shirt feeling the material was thicker then normal but nothing that would really protect him. It was tight clinging to his body like a second skin. He slid on the pants next taking his time ignoring his pain and trying to keep steady as he dressed. Once that was done he grabbed the black combat boots and sat on the edge of the large tub putting the socks and boots on. The robot brought over a mask like Robin's that would hide his eyes along with a black utility belt that he put on but didn't think he'd use. He stashed the mask in a pocket for later. Once that was done he put on the gloves and gathered up his will before opening the door. He didn't want Raven to know how much pain he was in right now. He didn't want her to worry about him as well. After all this whole mess with her friends wouldn't have happened if he hadn't stolen her away for so long.

He opened the door and walked out seeing Raven dressed and sitting on the bed; her hair up in the tight bun. Wintergreen was gathering up the hair that was on the floor which seemed to be fading away in his hands. It went unnoticed however as they had turned to him.

"I've never seen you wear that uniform…" Raven remarked looking him over. He looked good in black. I really showed that his hair was silver and not white.

"I've never worn this one before." He glanced to Wintergreen. "Why did you bring me three different uniforms?" He asked the man as he went to the dresser grabbing his watch and putting it back on.

"I was not sure who you were going to be sir." Wintergreen said seriously. "Things have taken quite a turn with recent events."

Slade smirked. "There are days I think you know me too well." He said turning to Raven who looked to him with a blank face however her thoughts and emotions were far from it.

"_What are you thinking?"_ She asked him mentally.

"_I'm thinking I have to fix this."_ He said back watching her carefully.

"_This isn't your fault, I choose to mate you. This is my fault."_ She said softly. Slade could feel her pain and guilt.

"_I stole you away."_ He said seriously. Raven was taken back by the guilt she felt from him. _"I promised not too but I did."_ He continued before she could interrupt. _"I could have waited another day and came back. I didn't have to bring you here but I had hoped if I got you here you wouldn't want to leave."_ Slade laughed out loud ignoring the look he got from Wintergreen. He groaned and gripped his ribs with a hand trying to ignore the knives in his body. _"I never would have dreamed you would have mated me."_ He said ignoring his pain.

Raven stood up and went to him laying a hand on his arm that was still across his ribs. _"I will have mated you for nothing if you go out there and get yourself killed. We'll figure out a different way to save them."_

"_If I can't fix this how the hell am I suppose to protect you?!" _He said his emotions getting the better of him. She could feel his anger but she could also feel that it wasn't directed at her but himself. There was something in his past that brought this out of him. She could feel it but didn't know what to do. He was doing a good job of keeping his memories from her for now. It wasn't only that however. The look in his eyes spoke for him. His pride was on the line and this was not something he was going to back down on.

Raven sighed and looked away from him. She knew from dealing with Robin and even Beast Boy a man's pride was not something they could afford to lose. If she didn't let Slade try she was pretty much telling him she didn't think he was strong enough. Even if she knew he was in pain and not at his best she had to trust him. She chose to mate him for a reason didn't she? It wasn't because she had ever thought him weak before. Why should she suddenly think him such now? "Okay." She said out loud looking up to him again forming her own resolve. "I trust you." She said knowing now she truly did.

A wave of relief rushed through Slade hearing that from her. He swore even his body felt better knowing she was placing her trust in him again. Slade reached out laying his hand against her face softly cupping her cheek. Raven smiled softly and nuzzled into his hand. Both of them were wishing he hadn't put on his gloves yet. "Let's go save your friends. _Just_ this once." He said with a grin.

Raven smiled and nodded. "Any idea how we're going to do that?" She asked as they left the room with Wintergreen following behind; a small smirk gracing the butler's lips.

"At this point I'm making things up as I go." He said with a grin walking with her at his side. They were heading back to the control room. Slade had to see the situation for himself. Hopefully from there he could get a plan going.

"Lovely…" Raven said rolling her eyes but a small smirk on her lips.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx sighed rubbing her temple again. At the moment she was listening to some of the bad guys who joined up argue about what to do with the Titans they had captured. She glanced over at said Titans seeing them trapped in the same orange domes Atlas had contained them with before. Robin had come too first but couldn't escape as they had stripped him of all his gadgets. Cyborg was the next to wake up but as he was running on reserve power he was no threat.

"Look." Said the pink eyed witch. "The plan was to call Slade and sell him the Titans." She said stepping into the middle of the group shutting them up. "If he's captured Raven maybe he'd pay a high price for the whole set?"

"But…" Spoke Dr. Light. "What if he didn't capture Raven…?" He asked trying to keep in a shiver thinking about the woman who haunted his dreams.

Everyone shared a look at that thought. No one had thought about that until now. "Maybe we should hurry up and call him…" Mumbo said as he twirled his wand while sitting by the trapped Titans.

Jinx quickly pulled out the old Slade communicator she still had. She hit the call button and waited as it rang. After a few minutes she hung up. "Maybe he's busy…" She said glancing around at everyone. She could see the group starting to get restless and with so many how was she suppose to keep them all in line? "Hey, everyone tell us how the fights went." She said with a catty grin. Bragging would keep everyone rather busy while she waited to call Slade again.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Slade sat in his chair glad to be off his legs as he and Raven went over the recorded footage of the Titans quick defeats. Raven had been shocked by it but he wasn't. He knew what their enemies knew. Together they were strong, alone they were vulnerable. Also having them so distracted and disheartened by the capture of a friend helped to weaken their resolve to fight.

Raven watched one screen in particular that showed a live feed her eyes on her friends. Starfire and Beast Boy had both woken up soon after she started watching the screen. Every part of her being wanted to rush to her friend's aid and save them. She wanted to kick the ass of everyone who hurt them. Yet as she was right now with only just enough strength to keep from being in her true form she was useless. Even if she let go and used what strength and magic she had left it wouldn't even be enough to throw up a decent shield.

She glanced to Slade who was pulling up maps of the area getting a lay out for the place. His fingers flew across the keys quickly as he made the computers do his bidding. Wintergreen had left them saying something about finding a certain item. What he was looking for she didn't know and didn't ask.

"It would seem they tried to call me." Slade said off handedly to Raven peaking her interest.

"Why would they call you?" She asked walking to him. A brief thought that he had set this up crossed her mind but it was quickly crushed by their bond and his own emotions for what has happened.

"Perhaps they want to sell them to me." He said turning his head to face her as she stood next to him laying a hand on his shoulder. "The world thinks I stole you away." His eyes widened and smirk came to his lips as an idea hit him. "Oh this could work out well for us…" He said thinking about it.

Raven raised an eyebrow resisting the urge to drive into his thoughts and read his mind. "How?" She asked simply and with a dull tone as though she was uninterested in his plan. Which was far from the truth, Slade could feel it.

"They're going to call back again." He said looking back to the computer and resuming his typing. "You'll see." He said with a smirk knowing that if he didn't explain it to her it'd bug her.

Raven growled at him softly knowing he was being cryptic just because he could. "Whatever." She said trying to not let it get to her. She failed though and Slade laughed from the emotions washing over her. "Shut up!" She said going back to the screen her friends were on trying to ignore her mate and his smug satisfaction that she could feel from him. Goddess give her patience to deal with this man…

888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx rolled her eyes listening to everyone brag and bicker. A few had wandered off on their own looking for entertainment but she knew they'd be back when called. After all, once they cashed in on selling the Titans off everyone was going to want their share. That was when things were going to start getting ugly around here again. A glance to Control Freak who kept giving her heart filled eyes sent a creepy shiver up her spine as she looked away. Well uglier at least.

"Alright guys shut up!" Jinx yelled as she opened the device to call Slade again. "I'm calling him again." Everyone went quiet at that as the ringing tone sounded.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Slade smirked and glanced to Raven. "I told you they would call back."

"Great prediction." She said being sarcastic as she sat in a spare chair Wintergreen had sent down using a robot. "But you're not masked and I'm here. How is this going to convince them you didn't steal me away?"

Slade smirked. "They aren't going to see us. I have an old recording of my image that is going to play on their end of the communication. It's very easy to set up. But you're going to have to keep quiet and let me do the talking." He said getting a little firm with her. "Got it?"

Raven rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest not saying a word.

Slade looked back to the screen and connected the call.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx almost gasped when the call went through this time and the masked Super Villain was on the screen before her. "Slade!" She said with a smile and a soft blush. "Word on the street is that you captured Raven." She said trying to force confidence. The man was nothing if not intimidating. "Well I've got an offer for you! Pay us 15mil and you can have the whole set!" She said pointing the device to the Titans making sure they were in view before bringing it back to her face. "What do you think? Want to make it a complete set?"

Slade was silent for a moment. "It's an interesting offer." He said in his cool crisp way that told her he was thinking it over. "However." Slade spoke with a tone that was curious to her. "I did not capture Raven."

"But…" Jinx stammered. "The Titans posted it everywhere that you broke into the tower and took her!"

"If I had bothered to break into the tower Jinx, I would have killed them all in their sleep." His voice was cold and hard showing his annoyance with her.

"Oh…" She swallowed hard recovering from the blow. "Well then 14mil since it's not a complete set!" She said thinking at least everyone would get a Million dollars out of it and be set for a while.

Slade laughed and it sent such a chill down her spine as she felt her blood turn cold. "Oh no. No deal Jinx. I know who has Raven and I have no intent of getting involved in what will commence once she learns of what has happened to her friends while she's been away."

The blood drained from Jinx's face at Slade's words. Raven wasn't captured… She was with someone even Slade didn't want to go against?! "Who…?" She asked softly.

"You'll see soon enough." Slade said with a grin. "The news has shown your little group. If she didn't know before, she does now." He disconnected the link just as the sound of a news helicopter was heard flying over them.

Jinx swallowed hard and looked to everyone in the group. Even the ones who had left were back with the hopes of getting paid. However the conversation that everyone heard informed them of otherwise.

"What… What did he mean he didn't capture Raven?" Doctor Light asked with a hesitant glance to the shadows around as though said woman was going to step out of them any moment.

"Well crud sucker…" Gizmo said ignoring Doctor light. "What do we do now?" He asked looking to Jinx along with a few of the others.

"It would seem there is no hope of getting paid." Said Mumbo as he got up twirling his hat and placing it back onto his head. "Tata kiddies!" He said with a grin on his blue face. "If there is to be no money in this adventure then it's time for me to hit the stage again!" With a tap of his wand to his hat he was gone with a  
poof.

"I'm out of here." Said Punk Rocket who walked off. Control Freak followed along with Fang who was figuring he could hit a few jewelry stores on his way back to Kitten to make the girl happy. Going home empty handed to that chick was never a good thing.

Bully Numerous looked around at everyone weighing in his options. "I'm out too." He said finally with a wave. "Not worth sticking around anymore. See you-all!" He said heading off on his own way thinking about all the places he was going to hit on his way home. Though if he was honest getting food first sounded like a good idea. Dividing up burned a lot of energy.

Adonis rolled his eyes watching them leave. "Hurry up and call someone else chickie." He said addressing Jinx who glared at him. "I want to get paid for my services." A lustful grin crossed his face as he looked up and down her body. "Unless you'd like to pay me _another_ way."

Jinx rolled her eyes and tried to not think about blasting him to pieces. She failed of course but at least she didn't act on it. "Just give me a minute to think." She said taking her seat again. She glared down at the Slade-com and tossed it away in her anger. Why weren't things going the way they planned? Everything else went according to plan so why wasn't this part?

"We… We should leave…" Said Light timidly. His words went ignored however as they always did when it concerned Raven. None of them really knew what she had done that turned him into such a coward but neither did they care.

"Just shut up." She said looking the group over. "I'm trying to remember some other numbers…"

888888888888888888888888888888888

"See." Slade said with a grin to Raven as he watched some of the members of the group leave. "This is working out to our advantage."

Raven had to admit that having so many leave was a good start but there were still too many for him to think he could take them all on. All of the true heavy hitters were still there. She didn't voice her opinion however knowing such words wouldn't help anything. "Now what?" She asked hesitantly unsure if she wanted to know his answer.

"Now Master Wilson does what he does best." Said Wintergreen bringing their attention to him. Standing behind be butler was a robot carrying a weapon in its hands.

"I see you found that thing after all." Slade said pushing off the chair with effort but kept the pain from showing on his face. Walking to the robot he grabbed the weapon.

Raven's eyes widened as she saw what it was. It was the double bladed scythe he had stolen from hell. "You still have that?" She asked walking over to them getting a better look at the weapon. The long staff was jet black while the sharp blades were metal coated with what seemed like a thin glaze of black that made them look darker then they should have been.

"I've never been one to give up a good blade." Slade said as he tested his control with it twirling it in his hand feeling the ease in which he controlled it. A slight amount of disappointment came to him as no flames coated the blades. Ever since he lost the demonic energy from her father he hadn't been able to call flames to the blades. Then again wasn't he changing into the same thing Raven was? Perhaps power over fire would be his once more? Then again perhaps not. Who knows just what abilities he was going to get out of this. Slade turned to Wintergreen and grabbed his mask from his belt placing it on his face. "You know saving people has never been something I was good at." He said addressing the man.

"True sir. But you are the best there is in battle." Wintergreen dipped his head to him. "I wish you both luck and please do come home when you're done."

Slade nodded to him and turned to Raven extending his hand to her. "Now I save your friends." Raven went to him taking his hand in hers. He pulled her close as she knew what he was planning. She wrapped her arms around his middle tightly as he set the teleporter to the right co-ordinance. Slade held her tightly once more with one arm and they were gone.


	7. Rage

-Chapter 7-

Both Raven and Slade winced from the teleporting this time. Raven's head spun again and she clutched Slade to keep steady. Slade ignored how the pressure change had caused him more pain. He was going to have to finish this as quickly as he could. Maybe just showing up will send most of them off? He resisted a chuckle knowing his luck was never that good.

Once they both had recovered they did a quick glance around seeing Slade had ported them one of the abandoned buildings not far from the group.

"_How do we want to do this?"_ Raven asked as she stepped away from him and looked out the building seeing the ruin of the place. At least she didn't have to worry about any civilians getting caught in the crossfire…

"_I'm still kind of making this up as I go…"_ Admitted Slade sheepishly getting a glare from her.

"_Are you always this spur of the moment with your plans?!"_ She asked back with annoyance.

"_No."_ He said firmly walking out of the building and taking the led. Raven quickly followed going to his side that didn't have a scythe in his hand. Their keen ears alerted them to the group who was arguing about what do with her friends again. _"No matter what happens stay out of the fight_." Slade said glancing to her as they hid in a shadow and watched their enemies.

Raven didn't look back to him but answered anyways. _"I don't have a choice."_ She said trying to keep the bitterness from her thoughts. _"You have my power. I couldn't fight even if I wanted too."_ She looked to him this time her emotions serious._ "You have to be careful Slade… If you draw out too much power it could kill you. Your body isn't completely ready for it yet…"_

"_I'll try to end this quickly. Let's try to keep them from figuring out you don't have your powers."_ Slade quickly told her his plan for their entrance and Raven agreed to his idea.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Jinx rubbed her forehead for the umpteenth time as she listened to everyone fight amongst themselves. Some wanted to just kill the Titans while others had different ideas on who to call to sell them off too. Which would have been great had they actually had a way to contact said buyers. She glanced over to the Titans who had been quiet since her conversation with Slade. The thought to just kill them and get it over with crossed her mind but it was quickly crushed. She wasn't a killer and she never wanted to be. Sure she'd leave you broken, bloody and under a pile of ruble but she wasn't going to kill you directly. As much of a bitch as she was she didn't have that in her. Plus the moment you started killing heroes the big leaguers came in to stop you. As good as their group had been against the Titans they were no match for Justice League.

"JINX!" Yelled a voice that didn't belong to any of said girl's group. All eyes turned to the new voice and shock ran through everyone seeing who it was.

Raven stood in the light, her cloths rippling in the slight wind. Her stance was strong but without her cloak to hide her small form it wasn't as dramatic as she would have liked. However her eyes spoke volumes for her. A contained rage burned in her violet orbs that glared at her enemies. If looks could kill they would be ash. "I'm giving you the one chance." She said with force. "Just walk away and no one has to get hurt."

Gizmo spoke up before Jinx could, his mouth getting the better of him. "Like you could take us all on! We'll kick your puny butt!"

Raven smirked and then did something else that shocked them all including the Titans. She laughed; it was light but full of confidence. "Oh I'm not going to fight you." She said, her ever present grin staying on her perfect ashen lips. "He is." She glanced to the shadows behind her and out stepped Slade. She looked back to the group. "And he is not nearly as nice as I."

"Who the fuck are you?!" Asked Adonis as they all looked over the man dressed in black that stood behind Raven. The only bit of color on his body was his silver hair. No marking on his uniform to let them know who he was.

The man smirked setting his scythe against himself. With a deadly glare he brought up his hands and started to crack his knuckles. "I'm just a Nightmare." He stated failing to keep his amusement from his voice.

"_You're enjoying this…"_ Raven said to Slade.

"_Of course, it's going to be fun kicking their asses."_

"_How's the pain?"_

"_Tolerable."_ Nightmare stepped to Raven's side, scythe in hand and cracked his neck. "Now, are you going to do as she said or do I get to have some fun?" He said in a tone that sent a shiver of fear down their spines.

'_Who is this man?!'_ Jinx thought to herself as she tried to assess the situation. Something inside her told her to run; that this man was dangerous and not to be dealt with. However it seemed perhaps she was the only one thinking such as the others ready themselves for a fight.

"Phf, I got this." Adonis said stepping to Slade while flexing his arms. "I'll beat you to a pulp."

Nightmare stepped in front of Raven who stepped back from the fight. Slade had the sudden wish they had tested how far apart they could be before this but it was too late now.

"Crush him." Raven said in a tone that showed she was without mercy today.

"Gladly." Nightmare smirked and drove the end of one of the scythes into the ground letting go of it so it would be easy to retrieve later. He wasn't going to need it to beat this fool.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Who is that guy?" Beast Boy asked as they watched the man step into the light.

"He called himself Nightmare…" Starfire said leaning against the dome.

"I've never heard of anyone going by that name…" Cyborg said his mechanical eye looking to Raven who hadn't looked to them yet. "Does Raven look different to any of you guys?"

Robin was quiet as the blood ran from his face as realization hit him. That was Slade. It had to be! He had the same build and if his guess was correct the same height. Plus the way he cracked his neck, the cool, calm and collectedness of him… It couldn't be anyone else. He called himself Nightmare… That night… Raven had screamed… And she told him it was just from a nightmare… That couldn't be a coincidence… Could it? And if it was Slade… Why was he helping Raven? And why wasn't she fighting herself?!

888888888888888888888888888888888

Adonis threw the first punch aiming straight for Nightmare's face.

'_Time to see what I can do.'_ Thought Slade as he reached out and caught the large metal fist in one hand stopping the blow. His action hurt but he ignored the pain as he effortlessly crushed Adonis's fist in his hand. Adonis screamed but before he could retaliate Nightmare fisted his other hand and punched Adonis square in the chest. Car parts flew into the air as Nightmare's fist went through Adonis's suit and hit the skinny man beneath it. Adonis was launched into the air suit and all landing a good 30 feet away from Nightmare. A trail of auto parts littered the ground like a morbid mechanical blood trail.

Nightmare smirked looking to his enemies. "Who's next?" He said darkly looking them over.

Hesitation went through the group who looked from Adonis on the ground back to Nightmare. True Adonis wasn't the strongest but he wasn't that weak, was he? Nightmare took him down in one punch… No, this man wasn't that strong, Adonis had just gone easy on him. That was it! It had to be that.

Mammoth made a move to run at Nightmare but firm hands gripped one of his arms. Jinx held him back with both hands. "Don't…" She whispered with a shake of her head. "Let the others go first, and then we'll see if we want to join in." Mammoth looked from Nightmare to Jinx a few times before shrugging and staying by her side. He wasn't the leader of the group so he'd listen to her. After all he knew he wasn't good at strategy or doing the smart thing. That was what he had teammates for.

Cinderblock grunted to Plasmus and Overload who understood his point. All three stepped up to take down Nightmare.

'_Well this is going to be interesting…'_ Slade thought as he planned out his form of attack. He grabbed his scythe glad to have the weapon at his side. _"You might want to get back further…" _He said to Raven who was already thinking that and stepping further away from him. Neither of them wanted her to get caught in the crossfire.

"_Don't push yourself too far…"_ Raven warned him as she stood back to watch the battle wishing for nothing more then to join in and punish those who hurt her friends.

Nightmare rolled his shoulders and got into a fighting stance against the three giant monsters before him. For seconds they just squared off glaring at each other waiting to see who was going to make the first move. Cinderblock's patience ran out first and he rushed Nightmare throwing a punch with his heavy rock hand. Nightmare dodged the strike and retaliated in one quick movement slicing Cinderblock's arm. The monster howled in pain stumbling back and clutching his arm where a great gash now lay in his stone skin. Who would have thought rocks could feel pain?

Plasmus roared and jumped in reaching out with his slime arms trying to grab Nightmare. He dodged each attempt using his scythe to slice the arms off. Though no matter how many times he sliced at the monster or how many limbs he took off they only reformed to try and grab at him again. Overload joined in blasting at Nightmare with its electrical attacks. Two on one really wasn't a fair fight…

Raven watched the fight with worry for Slade. He was nowhere near his best and fighting two creatures that had special abilities was going to be very challenging. Raven was so focused on the fight that she didn't notice when two of her enemies snuck up behind her.

Atlas and Doctor Light snuck around the side while all eyes were on the fight between Nightmare and the two hulking monsters. Atlas had Dr. Light by the arm and was more or less dragging the man over to where Raven stood. _'Time to stop being pathetic…'_ Thought the robot. _'Why is he afraid of one so small anyways?'_ Atlas decided he'd never understand humans and left it at that.

Atlas grinned at the man in his arm. "Hope you're ready to fight." He said to the man who was pleading with him to let him go. Atlas raised up Doctor Light and did what he wanted. He let him go; though perhaps not in the way Light wanted. Atlas tossed him at Raven sending the man crashing into the ground right behind the girl.

Raven whipped around quickly as she heard Light land with a rough thud behind her. Had she been so distracted worrying about Slade she didn't notice when he got behind her? Her eyes went up to Atlas who was laughing as Light picked himself up with a curse.

Once standing Light looked to Raven a shiver of fear climbing up his spine as he looked into her eyes that burned with ferocity. The instinct to run hit him but his legs didn't move. Something was wrong… Something was… Different about her… Her cloak that kept her in shadows was gone. She was standing in the light… Creatures of darkness never stood in the light… A trickle of his old self began to flow into him. "You're not in the darkness…" He said still uneasy while his hands went to his special whips he had wrapped up and attached to his belt.

Raven stayed still before Light. He was man she had long since driven insane that, at the moment, she wished she had finished him off when she had the chance. Such thoughts were normal for her, but to actually find herself seriously considering about trying to kill him caught her off guard. Was this a part of her bonding to Slade? Was she going to become a killer like him? Was that how he was going to change her?

"The darkness is all around us." She said keeping up her bluff that she had her powers. "Do you want to be swallowed up within it again _Doctor_." She said glaring at the man.

Light trembled from her threat but held his ground. "My… My therapist told me that I'm strong enough to conquer my fears!" He said building himself up taking in deep breaths. "That if I stand up to you I'll defeat you!" He flicked his wrists activating his whips that glowed with a yellow energy and crackled with electric like sparks as they moved.

Raven readied herself to move knowing she wasn't going to be able to block his strikes. "Got a name for that therapist cause that is some very bad advice." She spoke as though she was completely uninterested in the conversation. She knew she should call Slade for help but the thought of distracting him from the intense fight he was in right now went against everything she knew. Her mind reasoned with her that no matter what Light did to her she'd survive. It would be painful but she would live. Slade was risking death by just being out here. If he was dealt a fatal blow right now it would be the end of him and then she would be alone…

Light screamed gathering up his courage and lashed out at her with a whip. Raven dodged it just barely feeling the air shift by where her face had been a half second ago. She rolled and jumped back just as another strike hit the ground slicing into the dirt with a crackle. _'Shit this is gonna hurt…'_ She thought trying to keep her panic to herself. She was smart and strong, surely she could figure out a way out this on her own? Another strike counted by another dodge that was just a little too slow. The tip of his whip hit her thigh slicing into her skin and sending electricity up her body. Raven grunted and gritted her teeth as she fought from screaming in pain. She stumbled and clutched the gash on her leg.

Light crackled with laughter seeing her bleed. "You are nothing in the light! Your darkness is no match for me!" He yelled throwing his whip back behind him using his whole body to send it racing forward at Raven who only dodged it just in time as she jumped to the slide landing with a crash into the ground. She rolled to the right as another strike landed on the ground. Raven quickly struggled to her feet on her hands and knees ignoring the pain in her healing leg along with the scrapes and bruises from the hard ground beneath her. The whistling sound of a descending whip was all she heard before pain exploded on her back tearing a scream from her lips.

Something snapped inside Slade as he heard her scream and felt her pain. Raven was in danger… Someone was hurting his mate… Suddenly instinct clouded over him numbing his pain. Rage built within his burning body that burst from him in flames as he screamed a hellish cry of anger. His eyes glowed blood red behind his mask as fire exploded from his body blasting Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload back away from him. Flames of blood red and black danced over his body and covered the blades of his scythe. Suddenly he felt no pain, he only knew of one thing. He had to save his mate.

Light laughed and raised his whip again bringing his arm down to slice into Raven's back in his growing madness. Nightmare appeared before Raven grabbing the whip from mid strike with a hand. Light was shocked and stepped back having not seen Nightmare appear before him. His whip crackled sending electricity into the nightmarish being before him but it went unnoticed by the flaming man.

A deep rippling growl came from Nightmare's throat as he looked to Light with hate in his burning eyes. "No one touches my mate…" He growled out showing his long sharp fangs.

Raven lifted herself off the ground and turned her head looking to Slade in shock. She could feel from him the power he was admitting and knew if he kept it up for too long he was going to burn him self out and die. _"Slade you have to stop! You're using too much power!"_

Slade didn't reply to her but let his actions speak for himself. He was too far into his rage to quit without action. In one quick motion his flaming scythe sliced through the whip like butter. Before Light could even flee Nightmare swung his scythe at the man's neck. The sound of a blade cutting through flesh was heard followed by silence. The sickening sound of a head dropping to the ground followed by the crumpling limp body stilled everyone.

There before Nightmare was the body of Doctor Light, his red blood spilling out quickly from his bloody stump of a neck. Starfire screamed in horror inside her prison while the other Titans gapped in silent dismay.

Jinx stood back with her teammates in complete shock. The heroes never killed anyone… Never… Her pink eyes watched the man called Nightmare and knew his name was a true reflection of him in those evil flames. This man was no hero he was a Devil made flesh.

Atlas stepped back away from Nightmare but that was the wrong thing to do. A snarl came from Nightmare's mouth as he charged Atlas and with one quick upward swing of his deadly scythe the giant robot was cut in two right up the middle. The metal body crumpled to the ground in a smoking heap. Nightmare's glowing eyes turned to the rest. "Who else wants to die by my hands?" He asked menacingly pointing his double bladed scythe at them.

The thought of going up against such a hellish man covered in flames sent the villains running. Overload vanished in an old street light while Plasmus dived into the street drain. Cinderblock turned tail and flat out ran away thinking it would be the only way he could keep his head attached. Nightmare's eyes landed on Jinx and her team who all paled and quickly scrammed out of there without looking back running as fast as they could.

Slade's burning eyes turned to Raven who was still on the ground. He walked to her, the flames covering his body flickering around him as he let the power he was enveloped in to continue to flow over his body.

Raven could hear her friends scream to her, yelling for her to run as they banged against their containers. However their screams went ignored as Slade reached out with a hand for her. She took it without hesitation even as his flames licked her flesh just knowing by instinct that the flames of her mate would never harm her. She winced and stumbled slightly from the pain her back. The wound had been deep but her body was quickly healing the damage. There was only one thing she was glad to have inherited from her father; rapid regeneration.

"How bad are you hurt?" Slade asked, his voice returning to normal.

"I'm fine." She said looking to him with worry. "You need to pull your power back into your soul. Your body isn't ready for it."

"I feel no pain?" He half asked half stated knowing that most likely wasn't a good thing.

"Your body has been pushed past its limit. Please… If you don't stop now you're going to die…"

"How?" He asked unsure of how he even released his power let alone lock it back up again.

"I'll help you." Raven whispered taking her hands and pressing them into his stomach. She called forth what little power she had and with glowing black eyes she used her soul to reach into his own. Her steady breath became his own; their souls touching intimately, mingling together filling them with warmth. In their minds they could see their souls mixing together like two different shades of light pushing and pulling against each other burning with such cooling heat. Raven calmed her thoughts and connected their emotions together filling him with peace and serenity. Slade felt his rage subside and soon fade away like the summer heat before a cool winter's breeze. Her power wrapped around his pulling it back into the very depths of his soul and locking it away. The flames that licked his body faded and soon were snuffed out as his power was locked away completely.

Slade opened his eyes he didn't remember closing and looked down to Raven. Her skin glowed softly shining against his black uniform. She looked up to his face and smiled softly, her amethyst eyes aglow like jewels against her shimmering skin. "I've given you all I have left…" She said as the sound of ripping cloth was heard. Slade watched in almost amazement as a pair of great big black wings unfolded from her back as though they had always been there waiting just beneath her skin. Raven's eyes fluttered as she started to fall back, her own body and soul reaching its already taxed limit. Slade bent down and quickly caught her before she could fall very far. Her hair spilled out from the bun as she lay limply in his arms.


	8. Faith

-Chapter 8-

"Raven…" Slade whispered knowing she wasn't going to answer him. She had given him everything she had left to give to make sure he survived… Carefully he laid her on the ground making sure her wings were tucked up against her. They were long and just as beautiful as they had been in their world. Raven black in color yet shinning as though crushed diamonds were brushed into the feathers. Slade grabbed his scythe he had dropped to catch her and stepped around her body walking to the silent Titans. A slight stirring of pain was beginning to reawaken in his body again and this time he knew it was going to be worse then before.

He raised his scythe and looked at the Titans with hard cold eyes. "Move." He said giving them only a few seconds to get his meaning and back as far away from the domes as they could. He sliced across in one quick strike cutting into each of the orange orbs leaving a gaping gash. Cyborg was the first to come out of his fear induced gaze and went to the weakened section and dug his fingers though ripping it open. Starfire followed his example and was soon free.

Slade turned from them not needing to help them any further. He walked back to Raven and sat down next her setting his scythe on the ground as well. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing feeling the burning pain entering his body once more. All he wanted to do was go home and rest… But how was he getting back home? He didn't dare put himself or Raven through another bout of teleportation…

The Titans freed themselves with Starfire helping Robin out of his containment. Once everyone was together they looked to Nightmare and Raven unsure of what they were going to do. Robin wished he still had his belt but as it was still around Jinx's waist he was weaponless. Robin walked to them the other Titans following behind.

"Starfire grab Raven." Robin said taking command of the situation.

Starfire stepped forward but a rippling growl from Nightmare stilled her. "Don't touch her." He warned turning his head slightly to look at the girl who stepped back in fear of the man.

"Who are you?!" Robin asked stepping forward wishing he had his staff.

Nightmare looked to him with a glare. What was he suppose to say? Did she want her friends to know who he was or was she planning on lying to them? He thought about trying to ask her but some part of his soul knew she was too far gone to reach right now with his thoughts. "No one." He said turning away.

"Cut the bullshit." Robin said with clenched fists getting a worried look from his friends. "I know who you are!"

"Then why ask such a stupid question?" He replied rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"What have you done to Raven?" Robin asked ignoring his question.

"I have done nothing to her." Nightmare said honestly with a slight amount of amusement in his voice. He resisted a chuckle and grunted a hand going to his ribs in pain. It was getting harder to breathe…

"You're lying!" Robin yelled as he lunged at them but a cold metal hand caught his arm pulling him back.

"Wooh cool down man!" Cyborg said and with Beast Boy's help they held Robin back. "Don't go fucking with him! He just freaking killed Light!"

Robin was about to yell something else but Starfire placed her hand over his mouth silencing him. "Please friend, do not yell at the man who saved us…" She said softly trying to calm down her friend.

Robin squirmed and finally got his mouth free of her hand. "But he's SLADE!" He yelled stilling everyone. The thought had already crossed their minds but some part of them had tried to deny it. All eyes turned to Nightmare looked back to them.

'_Well, guess the cat's out of the bag.'_ His hand found his scythe again as he readied for a fight…

Cyborg handed Robin off to BB who changed into a gorilla to hold onto him better. "Is that true?" He asked calmly addressing Nightmare.

"Yes." He said simply, he was tense ready to spring into battle despite the building pain in his flesh.

Cyborg watched him clearly wanting to ask the questions that plagued him. "Starfire, Beast Boy" He said addressing them. "Make sure Robin gets back to the tower. I'll take them with me." Robin started to argue but Cyborg cut him off. "No," he said with a glare. "This isn't the place or the time to talk about this. My power cell is about to die and obviously there is something going on here that we don't know about. He is coming back with us otherwise I have a feeling we won't get Raven back." He turned to Slade. "Would we?"

"No. We cannot be separated right now."

Cyborg nodded taking the man at his word. "Star get him back to the tower." Robin struggled as Starfire and Beast Boy shepherded him to his bike glad that he didn't have any of his weapons to use against them. Cyborg looked back to Slade who watched him with a slight smirk. "What are you looking at?"

"The sane one of the bunch it would seem." He said as he shifted starting to get up slowly.

"You grouping Raven in with us when you say that too?" Cyborg asked wondering why Slade was struggling to move.

"Nope." He said before a spasm of pain racked his body sending him back to his knees. He grunted turning into a cough as he brought a hand up to his mouth tasting blood. Once his fit was over he looked to his hand seeing it dripping with blood. "Fuck… That's not good…" He said as he shook his head trying to fight off the lightheadedness that clouded him.

"Dude you okay?" Cyborg said walking up to him reaching out a hand to help him.

"I'm fine." Slade snapped forcing his body to move and stand on his own. Cyborg backed away not wanting to get on the bad side of the scythe wielding villain. Slade looked to Cyborg and then to his scythe. He tossed it to Cyborg who caught it more out of reflex then anything. "Carry that, I'm not leaving it here." He said as he carefully knelt back down and scooped up Raven holding her so her head was cradled against his chest while one arm held her upper back locking her wings against her body, the feathers bending without breaking. His other arm was under her legs supporting her light form effortlessly. Her long hair swayed in the slight wind shimmering and shining in the light like flowing violet silk.

Cyborg blinked and looked to the scythe and back to Slade who carried Raven. _'Guess we are just going to ignore the coughing up blood for no reason… Great…' _He thought his eyes seeing a bit of blood that was still on Slade's face. He shook his head looking at the menacing scythe in his hands knowing it had just claimed the life of someone he knew. _'Creepy…'_ He thought as he walked towards his car wondering how he was going to get the thing to fit into his trunk.

Once at the car Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief seeing his baby untouched. He popped the trunk and wiggled the scythe into it to where he could at least close it enough to be able to drive. It was just going to look very weird seeing a blade out the back of the Titan's personal car. Deadly weapons were not on their list of gadgets. _'Man… How are we going to explain Light missing a head?'_ He thought as he opened the back door to his car. Slade said nothing as he slipped Raven inside laying her down in the back seat carefully. The tenderness in which Slade handled Raven surprised him but he said nothing on it. Once she was inside Slade took the seat up front and sat down closing the door. Cyborg sighed and rubbed his head with a hand getting into the driver's seat and turning the car on. It roared into life and a cable came out from the dash which Cyborg attached to his chest using the car to recharge his remaining power cells to buy more time.

"So… You going to tell me what's happened between you two?" Cyborg asked breaking the silence that had formed between them as Cyborg started to drive.

"Do I have to?" Slade asked wishing for only silence and rest.

"You want me on your side." Cyborg said glancing back to Raven with a look to his mirror. "Something tells me Raven trusts you. I want to know why."

Slade was quiet as he thought it over. Cyborg was right. He was going to need at least one of her friends to back them up. He was in no shape to continue to fight and Raven was too exhausted to even be awake. "I was the lesser choice of two evils." He said trying to figure out how he wanted to phrase his words. All of the Titans were very protective of her after all. Perhaps more so then even she knew.

"What do you mean by that?" Cyborg asked when Slade didn't continue.

Slade glanced to Cyborg out of the corner of his eye. "We had sex." He stated deciding he really couldn't think of a nice way to put it.

Cyborg gripped the steering wheel so hard he almost bent it. "Did you rape her…?" He asked trying to stay in control as he remembered her clothes had been left behind in her room…

"No." Slade said firmly. "It was consensual."

Cyborg felt himself slowly start to relax as his words sank in. "So then… What's up with you bursting into flames and Raven having wings?"

"She chose to mate me…" Slade said softly looking back to her sleeping face. "We're bonding… Her power is coming to me and… Changing me… If I survive this we will be mates." He stated avoiding the other half of his question.

"What do you mean IF you survive?" Cyborg asked as they stopped at a red light. They were almost back to the tower.

"This… Change could kill me. My body is being destroyed and rebuilt. If I'm not careful this will kill me. In fact…" He grunted taking in a breath with a hiss through gritted teeth. "I might have actually pushed myself too far to save your dumb asses…"

Cyborg was caught off guard by that. "Why did you come and save us?"

"I promised her I wouldn't steal her away…" He said closing his eyes and trying to relax into the seat. "But I did… Hadn't meant to but it just happened… I… I didn't want her to cry…" He said as his voice faded away. The toll of everything he had done today was beginning to show as his thoughts drifted off allowing much needed rest to claim him.

Cyborg said nothing but his thoughts continued as Slade went silent. Hopefully it didn't mean the man was dead since it looked like he was still breathing. _'So… He saved us because he didn't want her to cry…?' _Cyborg was pretty sure if the man was in the right state of mind he might not have admitted that part but was glad to know it none the less. The Tower was in sight now as he pulled up to the underground entrance and descended driving through the tunnel under the ocean._ 'Now how the hell am I going to get these two past Robin?'_

Once inside his garage he was glad that Robin was not down there waiting on him. He parked and turned off the car glancing to Slade who remained still and Raven who was asleep in the back unmoving. He opened his spare communicator he carried and set it to Starfire's connection. "Hey Star, come in."

"Starfire here." Said the red head as she opened the device and looked to Cyborg on the screen. "Have you returned?"

"Yeah, where is Robin?"

Starfire hesitated and glanced to her left. "He is here… and… Unhappy…"

Cyborg frowned and rubbed his face again. "Well then tell him as chief medical officer of this team I am ordering Raven AND Slade to be on bed rest until I say otherwise. Meaning if Robin decides to try and stop them from doing just that he has to go through me first."

Starfire glanced over to Robin who grunted and quickly turned heal and walked away. "I think… He got your message…" She tried to smile but failed. "Do you need any assistance?"

Cyborg glanced to Slade. "I might… I think he's passed out too…"

"I shall be there shortly." Starfire said closing the connection.

Cyborg sighed and disconnected himself from the car. The warning flashing once more reminding him of the limited time he had left on his battery.

"I'm not asleep by the way." Slade said shocking Cyborg who hadn't expected it.

"AH! Jesus dude don't do that!" Cyborg said clutching his ruined chest.

Slade only smirked slightly but didn't move. He was enjoying being still.

Cyborg rolled his eye and got out of the car going to the trunk and pulling out the scythe setting it on a table. Once that was somewhere out of the way he went to the backdoor on Slade's side opening it and looking at Raven wondering how he was going to get her out of there. He reached in to gather her up but a growl from Slade stilled him.

"Don't touch her." Said the man who had not moved yet.

Cyborg froze in mid motion and glanced to Slade. "I'm going to carry her to her room…?"

"No. You're not." He said opening his eyes and starting to move. He opened the door and got out slowly. He stood before Cyborg with a cold look on his face. "I will carry her." For some reason just the thought of anyone else touching her sent anger through his being. Even if it was one of her friends he couldn't shake the desire to break the arms of anyone who touched her again.

Cyborg backed away not wanting to start a fight with the man. "Okay. I won't touch her." He said raising his arms and getting out of the way.

Slade watched him back away before going to Raven stepping around the door. Reaching in he gathered her up like before. His pain lessened slightly as he held her close but it wasn't enough to make his suffering anywhere near tolerable. "Lead the way."

Cyborg nodded and they went to elevator just as it opened up revealing Starfire who stood there caught off guard slightly. "Hello." She said unsure of what to say. "How can I… Help?" She asked smiling slightly.

Cyborg went to her taking a hand and scooting her over so they all could enter the elevator together. "Star your job is to make sure Robin doesn't bother them. Think you can handle it?" He asked the girl who kept looking to Raven in Slade's arms.

"Is friend Raven alright…?" She asked softly looking to Slade.

"Yes." He said hoping she would not pursue any other questions right now. He really wasn't in the mood to answer them.

"Star." Cyborg said firmly getting her attention back. "Did you hear what I said?"

She looked back to Cyborg and nodded. "Yes friend… Do not let Robin bother them. I understand."

Cyborg smiled to her as the elevator stopped and dinged letting them know they were on Raven's floor. The doors opened and Starfire stepped out first followed by Cyborg and then Slade. They reached the door to Raven's room but froze before it. Leaning against the door with his arms folded over his chest was Beast Boy with a not so friendly look on his face. The green boy glared at Slade with a look close to hate in his eyes.

Cyborg stepped up to him. "Hey BB. Think you could back away from the door?" He said hoping to avoid a fight. He didn't have the power reserves to put up much of one.

"I'm with Robin…" He said looking between Slade and Cyborg. "I don't want him here."

"I know man but right now Raven needs to rest." He said calling Beast Boy's attention to her. "Something happened between them so we need to keep Slade around until we know what, okay man?" He laid a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder pushing him slightly away from the door.

BB glared at him and shrugged his hand off. "Whatever." He said turning around and leaving knowing if he stayed any longer he may very well attack Slade.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head opening the door using the keypad he had reset already. Once the door opened he walked inside along with Slade. Starfire stayed out at the doorway, her bright green eyes looking for trouble. Slade went to the bed laying Raven down setting her head on a pillow. Carefully he gathered up her hair from the floor and laid it next to her in a neat pile by her head. Slade looked to Cyborg who was still in the room. "Get out." He said to the man. "And lock that door."

Cyborg wanted to tell him to fuck off and that he wasn't going to be alone with Raven but the look Slade gave him stilled his tongue. Instead he left closing the door behind him. He set a new pass code that Robin wouldn't know on it just incase his anger got the better of him. Cyborg glanced to Starfire who looked at him with worry. He smiled softly trying to reassure the girl. "It's okay. I think we can trust him."

"I hope so…" The girl said softly looking down.

"Hey," he said putting an arm around her shoulders leading her downstairs with him. "Why don't you help me get fixed up?" He asked with a smile to her motioning to his damaged parts.

Starfire smiled back glad to be of use after feeling so useless the last few days. "I would like that very much."

888888888888888888888888888888888

Slade sighed dropped his facade letting the pain he felt show on his face as he gripped his chest in pain. His whole body hurt but his breathing was so shallow he was having a hard time keeping from passing out. He sat on the edge of her bed and started working on getting out of his uniform wishing it was easier to get off then it was to get on. Once free of everything he grabbed his mask tossing it off as well. He rubbed his eyes that itched from the damn thing. Slade fell back onto the bed and lethargically climbed up higher placing his head on a pillow. He rolled over slightly and grabbed Raven's limp form pulling her to his chest as he laid back on his back once more. Raven moaned softly as she snuggled into his warmth, her face pressed into his chest. Slade wrapped his arms around her body, one across her waist while the other went over her wings holding her close. His fingers played across the soft feathers as finally, he began to relax and truly rest. His mind drifted away from his flesh in search of Raven and their little world together.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Cyborg sighed in relief as his new battery was finally installed. He looked to Starfire and smiled to the happy girl. She was much better help than BB when it came to this kind of stuff. His smile fell slightly as his thoughts turned. _'But she's no Raven…'_

"Friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked getting his attention back. "Are you well?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm okay." He said looking sheepish as he pulled out the other replacement parts he needed. "I was just thinking about something…"

"I do not have a penny but I would gladly pay you for your thoughts." Starfire said putting the tools she had been using back down on the metal tray.

Cyborg smiled but didn't bother to correct Star's phrase. That was Raven's job… "I was just thinking about Raven." He looked back to Starfire. "I was thinking about how she's been kind of distant lately. I mean she hasn't helped me work on the T-car in a few weeks…"

"Hmm…" Said Star as she thought about it as well. "Yes, I too have noticed she has become very distant with us once more. Do you think it has anything to do with what has happened now?" She asked looking to his face.

"I don't know… I mean it's possible that something has been going on between her and Slade…" He sighed. "It wouldn't be the first secret she's kept from us…"

"Nor do I feel it will be the last…" Starfire said thinking about it. "Friend Robin is so angry… What is going to happen to her once she awakens?"

"I don't know Star…" Cyborg said forcing his hands to busy themselves with his repairs. "We'll just have to wait and see…"

888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin grunted as he punched the punching bag in the gym over and over again. Sweat dripped down his body but it wasn't enough. He was so angry. Angry that Slade was the one to save them. Angry that said man was in the tower right now. Angry that Slade had Raven, that something had happened between them but he didn't know what. Oh yes he was angry at Slade but he was just as furious with Raven as well. Why was she with him!? Robin yelled in rage and beat the bag harder putting all his anger into his strikes and kicks. He beat it until exhaustion finally made him drop to the ground panting heavily. His body was tired but his emotions were as powerful as ever. He wouldn't rest till he had beaten the shit out of Slade and freed Raven from him.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Beast Boy sat in his room looking at the picture of him and Terra. They had been happy together… Then Slade got in the way and took her away turning her against them. Was that what he was going to do to Raven? Turn her against them too? His heart ached from the thought of loosing the dark girl to him. He loved her once… Still did though he knew he lost his chance with her a long time ago. He had chosen Terra over her… Man did he regret that choice now…

888888888888888888888888888888888

That night had been quiet in the tower. Everyone was more willing to be on their own than together. Both Starfire and Cyborg took turns walking past Raven's room making sure that BB or Robin weren't going to cause any trouble. Once they were sure it was going to be a quiet night they too went to bed.

-Day 4-

Morning came but without the enthusiasm they would have expected to have knowing their dark friend was back within the Tower. Beast Boy sat on the couch drinking his soy milk while Cyborg started breakfast. Starfire sat at the counter glancing to the hallway that led up to Raven's room. Robin had come down just long enough to grab coffee.

"How long do you think they will be resting?" Starfire asked as Cyborg sat out the plates filling them with waffles. BB joined them at the bar sitting next to Starfire and grabbing his tofu waffles Cyborg had made him without complaint.

"I don't know…" Cyborg said loading his waffle with syrup and butter spreading it around taking a seat. "I think Slade was in worse shape then he was letting on though…"

"What makes you say that?" Beast Boy asked taking a bite out of his food. "I didn't see him get hurt yesterday." He said once he swallowed.

"After you guys left he started coughing up blood…" Cyborg said slightly worried. "He told me a bit about what's going on… Something about Raven's power going to him or something… I don't know," he said knowing he didn't completely understand what was happening. "He said it was breaking down his body and rebuilding it… unless it kills him instead…"

They all shared a confused look. "Well I'm lost." Said BB as he ate his food. The only thing he really got from that was Slade might die. He was okay with that happening.

"I find that hard to believe…" Said Starfire as she poured mustard on her half burnt waffles. "He seemed so unbelievably strong yesterday… It was… scary…"

Cyborg could only nod to that as he finished his food. His thoughts drifting back to that fight yesterday thinking about the two bodies that would still be there. Should he call the police or was this something they should hide instead? He had never had such a dilemma on his mind before. On one hand if Light's body was found it could come back against the Titans if people believed they had killed him. On the other hand it was a major crime to hide a body and cover up a murder. While none of the Titans had been the killer they still were harboring said murder under their roof right now… Cyborg sighed making up his mind to at least go to the site. He'd figured out what he was going to do once he got there.

Once breakfast was finished they went their own ways. Beast Boy took the couch turning on his gaming system and playing very loudly. Starfire went up to Raven's room to make sure the door was still locked and everything was quiet. Cyborg left the tower in his T-car going to the site.


	9. Wintergreen

-Chapter 9-

Cyborg pulled up his car to the location of Light's murder and parked it getting out with sigh. He froze as his eyes landed on a large black car that looked to be built in the 80's but with brand new parts. The machine looked out of place parked in the ruined street. The polished black shined in the sun bringing light to a thought that shouldn't the situation be reversed? It wasn't until a man cleared his throat that Cyborg noticed the man in the white suit who stepped out of the car.

"Oh, sorry." Cyborg said rubbing the back of head walking over to the man. "I got caught up looking at the car. It's in amazing shape." He said with a smile trying to be polite. What was such a gentleman like him doing in a place like this?

"Thank you." Said the man in white who glanced over to Cyborg's car with a smile. "Yours is impeccable as well sir." He said with a smile. "A true modern car."

Cyborg chuckled trying not to blush from the complement about his baby. "Thanks. But I have to ask, what are you doing here?" He said getting down to business. He needed the old man out of here before he saw the bodies and gave himself a heart attack. The last thing he needed to add to his list of things to do today was rushing some old man to the hospital.

"I am here for the same reason I believe you are." He said getting a puzzled look from Cyborg. "Perhaps an introduction would clear the issue. I am Master Slade's butler. You may call me Wintergreen." He said with a bow at his waist.

Cyborg gaped at the man for a moment before remembering to close his mouth. "Slade has a butler?!" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Wintergreen just smiled and nodded. "Yes sir." He said continuing along the conversation. He didn't want to stand around here all day. He had other things to do today. "I have already taken care of disposing of both bodies and cleaned up the area. No other news helicopters have been seen in the area or filmed the bodies. The only ones who know of Light's death are your enemies and I doubt they will be the type to go to the police." He didn't bother mentioning Atlas, the robot was just that; a robot and in the system today Robots did not count as life therefore he was never 'killed' just… terminated.

Cyborg blinked as it set in. The Titan's reputation was safe from the stain of Doctor Light's death. "Oh… Thanks… I think…" He glanced over the man in white unsure how someone could clean up all that blood at not get any on himself. "So… Why are you still here?"

"I was waiting for you. I figured out of all of the Titans you would be the one to take it upon yourself to clean up this little mess to protect the others. In particular Raven as it is well known she was the one who sent Light to the insane asylum for a time."

"Yeah…" Cyborg said thinking about it. Wintergreen made a good point. If any of the Titans were to be blamed for murder it would be her… If only because she really was the darkest one out of them all and the media knew the least about her. It made her a very easy target for bad press. "So why were you waiting for me?"

"Master Slade and Raven did not return home like I had hoped." Wintergreen said turning serious. "I would like to follow you back to the tower and speak with him. Plus I have a few items I know he will be in need of." He added as an after thought thinking about the bag he packed for Slade.

"He's kind of sleeping I think." Cyborg said thinking about it. He didn't check up on them this morning like he had planned on. How did that slip his mind?! Oh yeah, the thought of Light's rotting corpse hitting the front page in the news helped.

Wintergreen nodded. "Good. Both of them are in need of as much rest as they can get. They had only just awoken yesterday."

"What do you mean just awoken?" Cyborg asked curiously.

Wintergreen paused before answering thinking of the most polite way to say what happened. "After their night together both were in a coma like state. I could not awaken them for 2 days. It wasn't until yesterday morning that Slade awakened. I would not be surprised if they both slept for a few more days again."

"Damn… Just what is happening to them?" Cyborg asked hoping Wintergreen could answer him.

The elderly man sighed and shook his head. "I am sure you know just as much as I at this point. May I follow you back to the tower and await his awakening?"

Cyborg nodded not seeing anyway the old man would be a problem. _'Robin might not be happy about this but then again Robin's already in a pissy mood so fuck him.'_ Cyborg thought. "Yeah, I'll go the speed limit so you don't get pulled over." He replied.

"That would be appreciated." Wintergreen said with a smile as he got back into his car. Once Cyborg was in his they drove off heading back to the tower.

Once back at the tower Wintergreen followed Cyborg up to the main room carrying a black leather briefcase. "Hey you two." Cyborg said getting Beast Boy and Starfire's attention from the TV screen as they sat on the couch. "I want you guys to meet someone." He said gesturing to Wintergreen with a hand. "This is Wintergreen. Slade's butler…"

"Dude, Slade has a butler?" Beast Boy said leaning over the edge of the couch looking at the old man. He didn't seem like much but his white suit was impeccable and wrinkle free. "What is he doing here?"

"I am here to see Master Slade." Wintergreen said before his eyes landed on the mess of the room. The table in front of couch was covered in trash, left over food and drinks. He's eyes landed on the floor that most defiantly hasn't seen a vacuum cleaner in weeks. "Oh my…" He said softly to himself as he dared look into the kitchen. His head turned slowly and his eyes widened seeing the mountain of dishes in the sink. "Oh this will not do…" He said as he sat the briefcase down on the floor and went straight to the kitchen rolling up his sleeves and starting the dishes finding the soap and a scrub brush.

Cyborg blinked and looked to Starfire and Beast Boy who both just shrugged and looked to Wintergreen who was doing their dishes. "Okay then…" Cyborg said shrugging as well. Guess the guy was going to do the dishes for him. Cool. He glanced at the briefcase but left it where Wintergreen had placed it. It wasn't his to mess with so why bother? "I'll be back in a bit." He said as he left going to Raven's room. Starfire acknowledged his leaving as she watched Wintergreen clean the kitchen. Beast Boy just grunted going back to his game.

Cyborg glanced around as he arrived at Raven's door and knocked. No answer. He sighed and input the code. The door slid open with a hiss and he stepped inside closing it and locking the door once more. "Hey either of you awake?" He asked as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light as only her half covered window gave the room light. He didn't want to turn on the light if he didn't have too. Still no answer. Cyborg walked to the bed seeing the pile of Slade's clothes on the floor. His eyes went to the bed glad to see that both parties were not naked. Though he had not truly been expecting to see the sight that met his eyes.

Lying together in bed was Raven and Slade. The much larger man clad in only his boxers, mask gone and all. Raven lay across him, one wing tucked up against them both with his arm around her while the other lay stretched out taking over the other side of the bed. Her clothes were still in place which made Cyborg more comfortable. He still couldn't quiet grasp that they had had sex. Raven was always the untouchable one and yet this man had done more then just touch her, he had claimed her. Cyborg couldn't think of it any other way as he looked to them. Slade's arms held Raven to him possessively even in his sleep. Raven too seemed to be holding onto him with her small hands so pale against his golden colored skin. _'The sun and the moon…'_ Cyborg thought before he shook his head. _'Wait, why did I just think that?'_ Confusion filled him for a moment before he shook his head again trying to clear his thoughts. _'I just came here to make sure they're both still breathing, not sit here and gawk.'_

Cyborg got closer reaching out and laying a finger on Raven's throat getting her pulse; slow but steady with leveled breathing. He sighed in relief determining she was fine just exhausted. His hand went to Slade next hesitantly hoping the man didn't wake up. His heart beat was there, strong but slow it took Cyborg a moment to realize it was beating at the same rhythm Raven's was! He placed his other hand back on Raven's neck to confirm. One beat, two beats, their hearts beat as one in sync with each other. Even the rise and fall of their chests was matched. _'How the hell does that happen?'_ Cyborg thought drawing back from them feeling just a little creeped out. _'Okay, time to leave Raven's room.' _He thought turning on his heal and heading out the door locking it behind him. A shiver ran down his spine that he couldn't explain but tried to pass it off as nothing but silly nervousness about being in her room.

Cyborg sighed and glanced down the hallway knowing Robin's room was just down the way. _'Guess I better tell him about Wintergreen before he tires to beat the old man…' _Cyborg walked down the hall and knocked on the door. "Hey man, you in there?"

It was quiet for a minute and just as Cyborg thought Robin must not be in his room the door opened revealing the boy wonder. "What do you want?" He asked not so kindly from the door way.

"Well for one, for you not to bite my head off." Cyborg said his anger at Robin rising up from the tone he took with him. Robin was supposed to be the leader. HE was the one who was supposed to handle all this shit, not him. He hadn't realized till just then that yes, he was angry at Robin for not being able to handle this like he was suppose to.

Robin said nothing but Cyborg hadn't expected him too. "I just wanted to let you know we've got a guest staying with us. He's downstairs right now cleaning the kitchen."

"Who is it?" Robin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Slade's butler…" Cyborg said slightly hesitantly. He didn't want to bring Robin's wrath at Slade down on the elderly man.

Robin's eyes narrowed but he didn't move from his spot. "Let me know when you've released them from rest orders." He said closing the door on Cyborg.

Cyborg stood there for a moment before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Well that went better then he had expected. Cyborg turned and left to go back down to the main room. Now all that was left was just to wait. Guess that meant he could catch up on kicking BB's butt at some video games.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Slade smiled in their world watching the dark blue clouds drift by in their black night sky. The first time he had woke up in their world it had been nothing but darkness. Now however they were in a field of dark green grass looking up to a star filled night sky. He had never had this kind of peace before in his life. Slade found himself rather enjoying the calm tranquility of it all. His hand stroked through Raven's hair as she rested against his chest her body half across his while the rest lay in the grass enjoying how the soft blades of greenery felt against her legs.

"_I could lay here forever with you."_ He said softly to keep the silence between them. A breeze stirred from his words however that sent the soft sound of rustling grass to fill the air.

"_Hmm…"_ She replied opening her eyes. _"Forever is a long time…"_ Slowly she sat up pushing herself up off of his chest. Slade whined softly mourning the loss of her body against his. _"How do you feel?"_

"_Cold now."_ He said with a smirk.

Raven lightly smacked his chest. _"Don't be a smartass."_

Slade chuckled and reached out to her tracing a hand down the side of her wing. _"I feel fine."_ He sat up taking a hand to her face and cupping her cheek. He leaned down to her, softly capturing her lips in a kiss. Raven closed her eyes and returned the kiss enjoying the feeling of his warm lips against her own. They drew back from each other slowly, their eyes meeting. His sapphire eyes looked into her amethyst orbs with a heat she knew her eyes did not return. It was left unspoken between them but both knew it. Slade looked away first trying to keep a smile on his lips. _"I think the pain is gone now."_

Raven looked away choosing to watch the flow of the grass in the wind ignoring her hair that shifted around her legs in the breeze. _"How long do you think we've been asleep now?"_

Slade's smile slipped away at the thought of having to wake up. _"I don't know…"_ He closed his eyes and sighed feeling her thoughts. They were going to have to wake up soon. _"What are you going to tell them_?" He asked knowing her thoughts had turned to her friends.

"_I don't know…"_ She said looking back to him. A sorrow had filled his thoughts that she didn't quite understand. Had he hoped to truly stay in this world forever with her? _"I suppose the truth…" _She said trying to ignore the biting feeling in the pit of her soul. _"I have to wonder if they will forgive me for this…"_ She held herself as she spoke, her wings cupping her body tightly as though she was cold.

Slade reached out to her grabbing her carefully and pulling her into his lap wrapping his arms around her delicate form, wings and all. _"They love you…"_ He said softly his voice trailing off in a hush. He held her tighter to his chest glad to have her pressed against him. It served to remind him that yes; this was real and not some torturous dream. _"They will forgive you."_

"_Robin won't."_ She said with such surety he almost believed it himself_. "He hates you with such a passion…" _He sighed knowing she had a point. He did kind of put that boy through hell.

"_He'll just have to get over it. It's not like I can be that man anymore anyways."_

Raven drew back away from him just enough to see his face. She hadn't expected him to give up being who he was. _"You're going to stop being a villain…?"_ She asked not bothering to hide her shock.

Slade chuckled and brushed back a lock of her hair that blew over her face. _"Is that so shocking of an admittance?"_

"_Yes." _She said as though it was obvious watching him closely.

"_I cannot be your mate AND your enemy. It doesn't work like that."_ He caressed her cheek softly with the back of his fingers enjoying the feel of her soft skin. _"I've made my choice Raven and not a moment will ever pass where I regret it."_

"_Even if it kills you?"_

"_Even if it kills me." _He brought her face to his softly kissing her with passion making her moan against him. _"Let us wake."_ He said with a grin_. "So that I may have you to myself one more time before I am forced to share you with _them_."_ He said not bothering to hide his displeasure about being around her friends.

Raven smiled despite herself. The promise of pleasure was too tempting an offer to refuse. _"You plan on making me scream, don't you?"_

"_Oh yes…"_ He said kissing her again as they slipped from their private world.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Dude I think they're dead…" BB said as he, Starfire, Cyborg and even Robin sat at the dinner table while Wintergreen made the finishing touches to the meal he was cooking for them all.

"They're not dead." Cyborg said as his mouth watered from the smell coming from Wintergreen's cooking. This man was an amazing chief! Why hadn't they gotten a butler before?! He cooks, he cleans, and he's even great with technology! He swallowed before continuing his sentence. "They're just asleep."

"But they have been asleep for 2 days and 3 nights friend!" Starfire said looking to Cyborg with worry. He was the only one beside Wintergreen to go into the room and check on them.

"She's got a point Cyborg." Robin said calmly as he read his paper at the table. The time waiting for them to wake up had calmed him considerably giving him a chance to think about things. He knew looking back he didn't handle the situation very well and was trying to change that.

"No papers at the table." Wintergreen said addressing Robin who glanced at the man who was setting down the roast he had made in the center of the round table. The sight of such a delicious steaming meal made Robin stash his paper away quickly with a smile. He could easily remember the days back when he was still with Batman and Alfred cooking him such lovely meals. Alfred was never one for reading at the dinner table either… Maybe it was a butler thing?

Beast Boy looked at the roast everyone tore into with disgust then back to Wintergreen who was busy in the kitchen once more. Normally he would be complaining about nothing for him to eat but he knew Wintergreen had not forgotten him. As though right on cue Wintergreen turned around with a plate of tofu vegetable stir-fry for him. "Awesome!" Beast Boy quickly thanked Wintergreen who just stood back and smiled watching them all eat with gusto.

It was nice… Cooking for so many… Wintergreen thought as his mind drifted while his feet led him back to the kitchen getting his own plate. He sat down at the table and ate in silence with a smile enjoying listening to the Titans talk. Once dinner was done his job began again as he cleaned up. Starfire was at his side helping him with the dishes. He had very politely informed her she did not need to help him. To which she _very_ politely informed him that he could not stop her from doing such. So he accepted her help with a smile and enjoyed the pleasant conversations the innocent girl would strike up. Never once did she ask about Slade but instead asked him about himself.

Cyborg yawned and stretched putting the controller down only for Beast Boy to quickly pick it up. "Alright guys. I'm going to check on them then I'm going to bed." He said knowing he ate way too much good food which was why he was so tired.

"Have a good sleep with many sugary dreams!" Starfire called out to him as he waved and left. Beast Boy and Robin just grunted their goodnights as an epic racing battle had commenced between them.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open and she shifted against Slade's warm body. Slade's eyes opened as well as he took a deep breath inhaling her scent with a smile. Raven sat up slowly testing her body. She was tired but not because her limbs felt like lead any longer; just the tired of not having moved for days.

"Good morning…" Slade said with a smile to her watching her move, her great wings shifting almost awkwardly as though she didn't know what to do with them.

"More like Good night." Raven said with a glance to her bay window seeing the moon in the sky. She moved off of his body sitting on her legs on the bed and stretching with a yawn. Her wings flexed up along with her arms as she stretched; the feathers reaching all the way to the ceiling bending at the tips.

Slade just laid back and smiled to her bringing his hands behind his head looking very pleased with himself. Raven raised an eyebrow looking to him wondering what he was thinking to look so… smug? No that wasn't the word for it… "What's got you so happy?"

"How can I not be happy when I get to wake up to the most beautiful woman in the universe?" He said, his eyes burning with the heat he felt for her.

Raven felt her cheeks burn with a blush as she held herself. Her wings cupped her body tightly hiding most of her form. Why did he have to say such things with so much surety? Embarrassment filled her as she tried in vain to keep her shirt from starting to slide down her arms. Her wings had ripped through the fabric of her shirt and bra leaving her with only the front bit of cloth to hide behind. Gods she missed her cloak.

"Raven…" He whispered softly as he sat up and slid his hands beneath her wings grabbing her arms softly forcing her to look at him. "Why do you hide when I call you beautiful?"

"Because I am a monster…" She said softly looking to his eyes.

Slade shook his head and slid his hands to her face brushing his fingers through her hair combing it back from her face. "Never have you been a monster Raven. I am a monster." He said smiling to her softly. "You are beautiful, inside and out. Please stop doubting your worth."

"I have never held any worth to anyone other than my father and the promise of freedom my existence gave him." Her tone was calm but Slade could feel the deep seeded depression that filled those words through their bond. It angered him, angered him greatly to think that she saw herself worthless. Did she not know what she meant to her friends? What she meant to him…

His hands went to her body and he pulled her to him roughly locking his lips against hers. He couldn't tell her what she meant to him. He couldn't do that to her or himself to admit such words aloud. But he could show her. He could fill her with pleasure until she accepted her worth to him.

Raven's hands pressed against Slade's shoulders out of reflex as she struggled slightly from his roughness of their kiss. Finally she gave in knowing he wouldn't release her till she did. She parted her lips and his tongue quickly captured her own filling her mouth with his taste. She moaned softly wrapping her arms around his neck giving into his desire and her own.

Slade slid a hand down her chest grabbing her shirt and yanking on it roughly tearing it away from her. Raven gasped her body jerking from his action. "Slade…!" She said before he could silence her once more. His hands found her plump breasts and squeezed them making her cry out and moan as his fingers skillfully found her nipples and teased them. Raven moaned as her back arched into his touch. Her hands found his shoulders gripping him tightly but mindful of her claws so she didn't cut him.

Slade slid his hands down her waist grabbing onto her hips and easily picking her up enough to place her on his lap. Raven gasped from his action but knew what he wanted. Her legs slid around him wrapping them around his waist as she felt his hardness press into her beneath his boxers. She moaned at the thought of having him inside of her once more and rocked her hips against him wishing they were naked already.

Slade moaned from her actions, his hands tightly grasping onto her hips as she rocked over him. Oh he knew what he wanted now! His lips went to her ear nibbling on her lobe softly. "Strip, now." He said in a deadly whisper that promised pleasure.

Raven shivered from his hot breath going across her neck and slid off of him quickly squirming out of her remaining clothes. Slade too took the chance to toss away his boxers. Once free of it all he got onto his knees and grabbed her bringing her against his body on her knees kissing her deeply. Raven moaned and ran her hands up and down his muscled body feeling him flex beneath her touch. Slade held her form up against his with one hand while his other hand slid down her skin.

Raven cried out as his fingers found her clit rubbing her softly. She shuttered and squirmed against him feeling his fingers go lower down. His hand found her wet and willing for him. He groaned as he slid a finger into her tight core thinking about how good she was going to feel wrapped around him. Raven's hips bucked into his hand as he moved his finger inside of her curling it to find her sweet spot once more. Raven moaned sliding her own hand down his body. _'Two can play this game…'_ She thought with a grin as her hand wrapped around his hard shaft stroking him.

It was Slade's turn to moan now as her small hand grasped him tightly sliding up and down his shaft with her soft fingers. "Raven…" He said trying to control his breathing and focus on his own hand inside of her.

Raven cried out as her hips bucked against his hand again. She moaned his name and panted as her body began to heat up; a soft glow coming to her skin. "Slade… Please…" She whispered knowing she was going to break before him. His touch felt too good inside of her to outlast him.

Slade grinned down at her panting face. "Please what?" He asked pressing harder on her g-spot.

She cried out her body clenching around his finger. "Fuck me…" She said almost breathlessly.

Slade leaned down whispering into her ear. "What my mate wants, she gets." He said before clamping down on her neck with his teeth roughly. Raven screamed his name as a small orgasm rocked her body. Slade held her against him pulling his finger from her core letting her shiver in pleasure against him. Once her shivering subsided Slade pulled back from her shifting on the bed to where he was laying down before her. He held out his hands to her, his mind opened to hers telling her what he wanted. She hesitated only for a moment before she climbed over him hovering her hips just an inch away from his ready body.

Slade smiled to her running a hand up and down her side making her shiver. "Hop on." He said with grin knowing this was going to be fun.

Raven smirked and resisted the urge to slap his chest if only just. She slid her hand down his stomach feeling his muscles twitch from her light touch. Finally her hand found what she wanted most wrapping around him once more. Slade moaned biting his lower lip and closing his eyes. Raven let him go feeling herself to make sure she was wet enough. She could feel from Slade that he wasn't interested in being very gentle tonight. This was why she was starting on top. She was going to start their pleasure but he had every intent of finishing it.

She wasn't wet enough; she decided and licked her hand taking his member back into her grasp getting him slick and ready. Slade groaned giving her a warning growl to hurry up. Carefully she placed herself over him. Once at her entrance she hesitated, his thickness and length made her cautious about taking him into her small form. He fit into her before however, what was to stop him from filling her again? Slowly she slid herself down him crying out as his member stretched her tight core once more. A shutter of pleasure ran through them both sending a stay thought of completeness through their minds.

Raven's hands braced her against his stomach as she slowly started to move her hips sliding up and down his cock. Slade grunted in pleasure as he watched her move over his body. His eyes went to her core and he watched with great pleasure as she moved with him inside of her glowing body. Slade's hands went to her hips gripping her tightly; his fingers digging into her flesh making her cry out and buck against him. Raven changed her pace moving faster against him as his hands helped guide her up and down his long shaft. Slowly Slade joined in matching the rhythm of his thrusts with her movement above him.

Slade panted as he watched her ride his body with such grace as though she had done this with him for a lifetime. Her hips moved with his in a rhythm of pleasure Slade wanted to keep up forever. _'This is a dream…' _He thought as he watched her seeing the true beauty of her body. Her skin was aglow brighter than the moon outside as she rode his body with a look of pure bliss upon her face. He slid a hand up her glowing body grasping onto one of her large breasts that bounced with every thrust into her he made. Her wings flexed on their own with each shiver that ran up and down her body. _'So beautiful…' _He thought as her glowing skin cast light along her wings alighting them like stars in a night sky. Her long hair draped along the sides of her body cupping her in the violet velvety softness that slid across his own skin making him shiver.

Raven looked down to her mate, bliss in her glowing sparkling eyes. Her dark eyelashes framing her eyes setting them like gems on her face. So full of life and pleasure how could Slade not find her to be a Goddess. "You're…" She panted heavily trying to get her words out with her breath. "Holding back!" She cried out as he squeezed her breast in his hand pinching her nipple.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Slade grunted out feeling the strain of his control. Why did she have to be so damn tempting!?

"You're my mate." She said locking her violet eyes with his blue ones. "Your body would never hurt mine." She said unsure how she knew that to be true. Just as she did not fear his flames she would not fear his flesh in their embrace.

Slade grunted and took her hips into both of his hands once more thrusting up powerfully while slamming her back down into him. Raven screamed his name.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Cyborg yawned again as he went to knock on the door. His hand froze before it, his ears picking up on… something… What was that noise? Curiously he placed his ear against the door listening in. Surely they were both still asleep, right? Noises reached his ears but the sound of Raven screaming sent him into action. "Raven!" Cyborg yelled from behind the door as he quickly punched in the pass code and burst inside.

Cyborg froze halfway into the door with his sonic cannon pointed at the bed. His eyes grew wide as he saw his innocent little sister not so innocently riding the man in her bed. Quickly before he was noticed he ran out the door closing it behind him and running away. He didn't want to be caught up in either Raven or Slade's wrath. Though if he was honest with himself, those two looked to be so caught up in each other they probably wouldn't have noticed him even if he had blasted the wall beside them. He was so going to look into figuring out a way to delete memories…

888888888888888888888888888888888

Slade thrust into her like a madman grunting and groaning in pleasure as she bounced above him. Her hands went to her breasts squeezing them tightly as she screamed his name over and over again. Slade felt the change in his body long before he saw it. The heat that was once unbearably painful now felt wonderful as it spread throughout his body.

"AHH!" Raven screamed as she felt his heat rise up and spear through her body tightening her with pleasure as his power filled her with warmth. She looked down at his body her eyes finding his skin aglow like her own. However where her skin glowed like the moon, soft and steady with a soothing light; his burned like fire. Slade's golden skin shifted as though the light of invisible flames was trying to break forth and consume her body. He was the sun to her moon, the light of his skin, of his soul's fire fueling her own.

"Raven…!" Slade panted as his pleasure began to become too much. The gasping girl above him was no better off as she felt her orgasm only a few thrusts away. Raven's hands found his chest as he thrust into her faster holding her hips in place with an iron tight grip that made her cry out in pain and pleasure. Slade groaned as her claws found his chest sinking into his skin. That didn't stop him however, nothing would. Harder and faster he forced all of himself that he could into her tight body listening to her screams of ecstasy as she came above him. Slade's body rebelled against him, the waves of her pleasure through their bond bringing him to his breaking point. He screamed her name as she yelled his as he came deep inside of her body. He shuttered and bucked beneath her as his member filled her womb with his seed.

Raven collapsed on top of him, her claws sliding out of his skin as she lay against him panting heavily. Her muscles twitched as she tried to relearn to breathe. Raven's wings sprawled out trembling slightly as well. Slade kept a firm hold on her hips. His lower body still entwined with hers the occasional twitch of his member brought out a whimper from Raven's lips. While the sex hadn't hurt with the afterglow slowly starting to fade she knew she was going to be very sore.

"Slade…" She moaned softly squirming against him. She moved to pull her hips away from him but his grip on her tightened again making her gasp. She knew now from the pain of his grasp she was bruised. "You're hurting me…" She said softly looking to his face.

"Don't try to pull away." He said as his glow started to fade with Raven's following. He loosened his grip on her hips but didn't let her go. "I want to stay inside of you as long as I can…"

"Okay…" She said breathlessly knowing she didn't have the energy to fight him on it nor the desire.


	10. Temptation

-Chapter 10-

Cyborg walked into the main room and quickly proceeded to the kitchen opening the lock box behind one of the cabinet doors and grabbing out a beer. His actions did not go unnoticed by his fellow teammates who watched him with giant question marks floating over their heads from the couch. Cyborg downed half his beer bottle before speaking to them. "Raven and Slade are awake." He said quickly before gulping down the rest of his bottle.

"Oh joyous!" Starfire exclaimed as she lifted to the air. "This is most wonderful! We must go and see them!"

"Don't." Cyborg said as he grabbed another beer popping the top off. "They're busy, I wouldn't bother them." He took another drink wondering if beer could act as a delete button. Never in his life did he _ever_ want to think of Raven as sexy. She was his damn little sister! Not some sexy unrelated woman with a smoking hot ass… Oh crap. He drank down his beer faster.

"Cyborg what happened?" Robin asked wondering why his friend was starting on his 3rd beer in the last 2 minutes.

"I walked in on them…" He paused taking another long drink. "Having sex…" A chorus of gasps followed his words as he tossed away the now empty bottle into a trash can. "If you all will excuse me now… I'm going to go phone Bumble Bee." With that Cyborg left them gaping at air.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled recovering first. "I wanna see this!" He was half way changed into a bird before Robin grabbed him roughly forcing him to change back into himself.

"NO." Robin said firmly knowing what Raven might do to the stupid boy if she caught him spying on her again.

"But friend Robin I am most interested in seeing how you humans mate." Stated Starfire as she got close to him with an innocent look on her face. "I have watched how your animals mate on the TV but have yet to see how you humans mate." She scooted a little closer now laying her head on his shoulder looking up to him with bright green eyes. "I am most interested in learning your style of mating."

Robin burned bright red as his mind went down paths he knew he shouldn't. "Uh… Star… Well… Uh…" His mind went blank as he tried to think of something to say but the only thing he could think of was what he wanted her to do with those pouting lips of hers…

Thankfully Wintergreen saw the dilemma Robin was in and spoke up saving the boy. "It is considered rude on this planet to spy on another's mating without asking first." He stated getting their attention. He was sitting at the bar enjoying a nice cup of tea using some of the stock he had picked up yesterday along with a few other things.

Robin sighed in relief as Starfire's attention went away from him and to Wintergreen's words. "I see… Well then I will first ask friend Raven if I may watch her mate with him sometime then." She said with a smile that Wintergreen saw right through it. The girl was not as innocent as she seemed…

Beast Boy pouted as Robin released him. He just wanted to take a quick peek, nothing too invasive… He pouted and turned back around grabbing the controller and starting a new mission deleting Robin's saved game without a care. The boy just spoiled his fun so he was going to do the same in return.

Robin didn't notice nor care at the moment as he left the couch going over to sit by Wintergreen who looked at him questionably.

Starfire looked between her friends and decided neither of them were doing anything particularly interesting. Her mind made up she floated off to her room to get ready for bed. If humans were anything like Tamaraneans then they were going to be busy for a long time. She paused in her thoughts thinking about something she had forgotten about. Raven was only half human… What was like for demons to mate? Starfire smiled and added the thought to her list of things to speak to Raven about in their next girl talk.

Robin glanced to Wintergreen who sipped on his tea quietly. "How long has this been going on between them?" He asked finally breaking down. The knowledge that his best friend was fucking his enemy just a few floors above had broken something inside of him. What, he wasn't sure… But a strange calmness had claimed him. Was this what they meant by calm before the storm?

Wintergreen looked to Robin setting his tea down. "I am not the one you want to ask these questions." He stated calmly. "However I will answer just this one as it will help set your mind at ease. Raven and Slade had no previous contact before the night he brought her home." He raised a hand interrupting Robin's next question. "I do not know what has happened between them and any further questions to me would be a waste of time. I am as in the dark as you all. There has been no time for them to explain what has transpired."

Robin sighed and left Wintergreen choosing to go to his room. He thought about taking the long way to avoid going by Raven's room like he had for the past 2 days and 3 nights… _'Almost 3 days and 4 nights…'_ Robin thought as his feet led him to Raven's door. Everything seemed quiet enough… Carefully being as silent as he could Robin knelt and leaned against the door placing his ear to the cold metal trying to listen in. Would they have finished by now? Would they be back asleep? Or… Were they awake…? Talking just behind the door… Working out their story of lies to tell him?

888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven whimpered softly as she shifted against Slade. Her lower body protested heavily in light of the recent event. Slade allowed her to move how she needed as he had reluctantly slid from her core awhile ago. Raven groaned and tried her best to get her long hair out of her way. Slade chuckled and after watching her cutely struggle with it for a few minutes he decided to lend a helping hand. Softly and carefully he helped her; without a word, gathering up her hair and laying it off to the side. They laid in silence together just enjoying the afterglow of their mating and the warmth their bodies were still filled with.

"To get up… Or to stay in bed…" Raven said softly as her hand idly traced the lines of his muscles on his chest and abs. She fingered one of the marks of blood her claws had left on his flesh. While the wound had closed not all of the blood had returned to his skin.

"I vote stay in bed." Slade said stroking a hand down her head softly.

"We've been in bed for days…" She said looking up to his face. "We can't hide from the world forever in here."

Slade smiled softly. "Not forever… Just a few more hours."

Raven smiled and rolled her eyes. It was nightfall after all… What harm would it do to stay in bed just a little longer? "Fine… Though I am going to be starving once my appetite kicks back in."

Slade laughed lightly. "Same here. I was starting to wonder why I haven't felt hungry yet."

"You're not human anymore." She said before a yawn escaped her lips. "My kind don't eat that much and mating takes precedence over food." She stated explaining it.

Slade yawned stretching slightly. "Well then let's sleep till morning so we aren't hungry and without food." Raven smiled and nodded. She could agree with more sleep. Maybe it would take the soreness out of her lower body.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin sighed as silence was his only answer. He pulled away from the door and left to go to his own room. It was late… Sleep would do him good; as long as it didn't come with nightmares again involving Slade and Raven.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Morning came early for Beast Boy who had fallen asleep on the couch. If anyone had asked him he'd have told them he fell asleep there because he was trying to beat Cyborg's high score all night. However his real reason for being on the couch all night was in the off chance of catching Raven awake. He knew how she felt about him, as she often referred to him as her very annoying little brother. Over time he had come to except that after Terra left him. It had hurt at first but now looking back he knew they wouldn't have worked for very long. Just too different.

Beast Boy yawned and stretched as a cat on the cushions. The sound of plates being sat out alerted him to Wintergreen who was already fully dressed in his white suit and preparing breakfast. "Ah," Wintergreen said with a smile to the green boy. "Good morning sir."

Beast Boy grinned being called a sir. "Morning." He said with another yawn falling back onto the couch.

"Perhaps you should start getting ready for breakfast." Wintergreen said as he mixed the batter for the pancakes.

"5 more minutes…" BB said rolling over.

Wintergreen rolled his eyes and went back to his cooking. If the boy wanted 5 more minutes he would give him just 5 more minutes. After that he was going to recruit him for a job.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven yawned as she stretched out sitting up next to Slade in the bed. She found herself almost too comfortable to get out from under the warm sheets. Almost. She glanced outside seeing the rising sun coming over the ocean making the waves sparkle in the morning. She truly did love her ocean view.

Slade sat up and stretched as well feeling his body pop in the most pleasant of ways. "Good morning." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, wings and all bringing them tightly against her body trapping her arms.

Raven smiled from the contact relaxing into his touch that she was getting to know so well. "Good morning." She said back softly, tilting her head to the side they shared a soft chaste kiss compared to last night. "I need a shower." She said wishing to get dried sweat off of her skin.

"Can I join you?" He asked huskily in her ear blowing his hot breath along her neck through her curtain of hair.

Raven moaned and squirmed slightly feeling his desire for her starting to rise... Literally. _"Don't you ever rest?"_ She asked him mentally wondering how one male could want sex so often... Her lower body still felt sore from before which puzzled her as her regeneration should have healed her bruises overnight with ease.

"_I did rest."_ He replied back, happy to hear her voice in his head. _"Now I want you again."_

Raven laughed and opened her wings forcing him to let her go as she slipped off the bed turning around to face him. Her voice got caught in her throat from the look in his eyes. A calm passion burned in their deep blue depths as he looked at her with a soft smile on his perfectly kissable lips… Raven shook her head bringing herself out of her daze. "And I want a shower." She said turning away from him and walking to her connected bathroom. It was just last year that Cyborg went into all of their rooms and built them connected bathrooms so that they no longer had to share one. Beast Boy was just too messy and Starfire would try everyone's stuff making it impossible for anyone to have a good relaxing morning without finding something missing.

"Do you want help?" Slade asked as he got out of bed and walked to her following her into her large bathroom. A soft ivory white claimed the tiled walls as she flicked on the light. Her sink was standard white but her cabinets were black. A mirror rested over her sink that she was busy looking into getting an idea for how messed up her hair really was.

"I can shower on my own." Raven said glaring at his face. His chuckle brought her eyes down lower to his chest watching the rise a fall of his diaphragm beneath his crossed arms as he leaned against her doorway. Lower her eyes trailed down the lines of his muscles until she landed on his lower half. She blushed as thoughts came unbidden to her mind. Even soft Slade definitely was larger then most. She bit her lower lip and quickly turned away going to her shower and with shaky hands turning on the water.

Slade smirked feeling her emotions and approached her laying his hands on her shoulders softly mindful to not snag any of her hair. He messaged her carefully; unsure of his new strength that he could feel he had. "I was meaning with your hair. It's a lot to wash on your own." His grinned widened. "Then again I wouldn't mind soaping up the rest of you while I'm at it."

Raven blushed a deeper shade as her thoughts followed his to everything they could enjoy in a shower. "No. Thanks though." She said knowing if their bodies joined again in bliss she'd never leave her room.

Slade chuckled and let her go as Raven stepped into the steaming water closing the curtain behind her. She was slightly cramped because of her wings but she made do grabbing her soap and beginning to scrub away the residue from the previous days.

Slade stood back and watched her blurred form from the other side of the curtain. It wasn't long before he could feel her aggravation through their bond. He went to her opening the curtain and resisting a laugh seeing her struggling to gather up all her hair trying to wash it. No words were needed between them as he stepped into her shower and helped her gather up all her hair. She sighed and dropped her arms letting him do what he wished. She ignored the satisfaction she could feel from him, instead trying to focus on his other emotions he was feeling. She moaned as his hands worked the lather into her scalp. Why did his touch have to feel so damn good?

It took time but finally her hair was just as clean as the rest of her. Slade stole a quick kiss from her before she could escape the shower. He stayed in the water letting it run down his body cleaning himself. He grabbed her soap bar and sniffed it finding it surprisingly unscented. Slade had to smirk at that as he started cleaning himself. So her amazing scent was all her huh? He breathed in deep catching the faintest of scents from her still lingering in the shower. Lavender, vanilla and lilacs mixed with something else that he could only describe as sex and passion.

Once he too was clean he stepped out knowing Raven would not be waiting for him in the room. He could feel her not far from him however and grabbed the towel she had left out on the counter for him. Once he was dry enough he wrapped it around his waist tightly so it wouldn't fall. Slade chuckled as he watched Raven struggle with her hair in the middle of her room trying to brush it while it was still very wet. A towel lay on the floor, forgotten in her struggle.

She glared up at him in a huff. "I'm cutting my hair today." She said as though giving him no say in the matter with her tone of voice.

"No." He said taking the brush from her hand and leading her to the bed. "I like it long." He said taking a seat on her bed and turning her back to face him.

"This is _too_ long." She said as she felt Slade's hands parting and separating her hair into sections.

Slade tilted his head thinking about it. She did have a point… While she looked fucking amazing with her hair all the way down to her ankles it was hard to keep up with… "I like your hair long…" He said again as he started brushing a section. "However if you must cut it, no shorter then here." He said poking her just below her butt.

Raven huffed and turned around to face him with a slight amount of anger coming over her. Who was he to say how long her hair should be! She was about ready to bite his head off but she stilled herself as Slade let down his walls allowing her to feel all his emotions. She looked into his eyes seeing and feeling his pleading thoughts. She knew then he wasn't going to stop her from cutting it the length she wanted. However he had told her his desire for her hair to remain long. She felt from him a wave of the same emotions as before and looked away unable to meet his eyes. "Fine…" She said softly giving into him. "No shorter then there…" She turned from him allowing him to resume the brushing of her hair.

Slade smiled a sad but content smile. He knew why she gave into him but again it went unsaid between them. Why talk about something that was only going to cause him pain to hear? Her hair was wet but it surprisingly didn't take long for him to brush down. She grabbed him a hair tie allowing him to put up in a ponytail to keep it out of her way better. Slade laid his hands on her hips once he was finished trailing his fingers over marks she didn't think she'd still have.

Raven winced and tried to keep from flinching from his touch. "That hurts…" She said softly as he rubbed his fingers over her bruised hips.

"Why did these not heal?" He asked as he stopped touching the bruises.

"I don't know…" She said looking down at the dark marks and tracing them lightly with her own fingers.

"I thought you said I couldn't hurt you?" He asked trying to control his anger as he drew back from her.

Raven turned around and faced him seeing his hands clenched on his legs. "Slade…" She said softly feeling his anger through their bond. She reached out laying her hands on top of his surprised to feel that once again he was angry at himself. Was he upset because he had hurt her? "I'm fine." She said softly reaching up with a hand cupping his face bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

"I didn't want to hurt you…" He said softly his voice hiding the anger she could still see in his eyes.

Raven leaned into him laying her lips on his kissing away his anger. With both hands on his face now she deepened the kiss with a moan between them. Slade's hands hesitated in the air for moment as he tried to control himself. Raven bit his lip making him groan and breaking his will. His hands found her arms pulling her body roughly against his. She moaned as his mouth feed at hers with a hunger burning between them. Finally they broke away with a gasp. Raven didn't leave his grasp however as she laid her forehead against his. Slade chuckled lightly feeling as though his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Her gem pressed into him as they panted against each other.

"I don't mind a little pain." She said almost breathlessly against him.

"Good." He said letting go of her arms. "Because if we keep this up you're going to end up with a few more marks." He said back with a lustful grin to her blush. If only they didn't have to deal with her friends today… The towel did nothing to hide the fact he was hard again and once more ready to claim her body with his.

Raven's lower body tighten in excitement at the thought of sex but she forced her and his desire away. "Maybe later…" She said thinking off handedly that he may very well be the death of her. Slowly she drew away from his grinning face and went to her closet looking for something to wear.

"Keep your wings out." Slade said still sitting on the bed, getting a look from the girl who had been planning to draw them back in. Of course he knew that which was why he spoke up. "You're friends have already seen them so why bother hiding them?"

"Gee I don't know." She said sarcastically putting a hand on her hip and gesturing with her other. "Maybe it's because I have nothing to wear while they are out!" _'I can't even wear a bra with these damn things…'_

"_I don't see that as a bad thing."_ Slade said in reply to her thought.

She glared at him. _"Of course you don't."_ She said turning away from him and looking deeper in her closet for something to wear. She hunted down a bag that was tucked in the back and opened it pulling out a few shirts that Starfire had gotten for last summer. One of them she tossed to the side right away as it was way too small for her breasts. She had told the girl when she got it but had been ignored as usual. Finally she found a dark blue shirt that might work. She stepped into it and slid it up her body. A brief thought of wonderment as to why she was giving into his request again crossed her mind as she pulled the strap that went around her neck over her head. Once it was on she pulled her long hair out of the loop and proceeded to hunt down a pair of pants.

She didn't find the pair she was wanting as she remembered she hadn't done laundry in a while now. Giving up she went to her dresser and pulled out her underwear and a pair of black shorts. Once she was dressed and found her boots she turned back to Slade wondering why he had been so quiet while she dressed. Her questions were answered as she found him laying back against her bed again with his eyes closed and soft smile on his face. "Slade." She said walking over to him.

"Hmm?" Was his reply.

"You need to get dressed too."

"Into what?" He said, a grin growing on his face. "That uniform needs washed and I'm clean now." He opened his eyes and lifted up his head looking to her with a lustful grin. "Unless you want to give me a good reason to get dirty again."

Raven rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the images that were playing across his mind. "You can't go down there naked." She said as though that settled the matter.

"Why not?"

She looked back to his grinning face in shock. Was this man kidding!? Did he have no shame?

"I've got nothing to hide." He said sitting up and grinning wider.

A blush grew on Raven's face as her eyes glanced to the towel. He was right… He didn't have a reason to hide that… A sudden thought came unwillingly to her and she growled. "Just put something on." She said darkly trying to ignore the thought crossing her arms over her chest. Why did such a thought even occur to her?

Slade's smile slipped from his lips as he felt her rush of emotions. It was one he knew very well as of late. Jealousy. It only took him a moment to put it together. Even if she wasn't going to admit it; she didn't want another woman seeing what was hers. _'I wonder…' _He thought keeping his thoughts to himself as he stood and found his boxers getting ready to throw them on. _'Has she and Starfire fancied the same man before?'_ Was there a reason behind her spike of jealously towards the girl?

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts bringing their eyes to said sound as it resounded again.


	11. Confessions

-Chapter 11-

Wintergreen poked Beast Boy on the couch. "Time to get up sir. I have a job for you this morning."

Beast Boy groaned and rolled over again. "I don't wanna…" He whined out.

Wintergreen rolled his eyes ignoring the childish complaint. "Go and wake your friends so that everyone will be down for breakfast."

"Noooo…" Beast Boy grabbed a pillow and put it over his head wanting to go back to his nap. "You do it." He mumbled out wishing to just go right back into dreamland. The ladies there were so _friendly_.

"I am going to be busy making sure Master Slade and Ms. Raven are awake." Wintergreen said.

THAT got BB's attention and he peeked out from beneath the pillow. "You mean they're going to be down for breakfast with us…?" He asked almost hesitantly.

"Yes, now go get everyone ready." He turned to leave BB but an afterthought hit him. "And tell Robin no weapons at the table this morning." He added before grabbing the suitcase he brought down with him today and headed towards Raven's room.

BB sat there and blinked for a moment as his mind registered what Wintergreen had told him. "SWEET!" He yelled jumping up and rushing out of the room as a cheetah running to wake his friends. Raven was awake! She wasn't dead and was coming down for breakfast! A part of his mind reminded him that Slade would also be joining them but he ignored it.

Beast Boy's fist banged on Starfire's door first. "Hey Star wake up!" He yelled. "Breakfast is going to be ready soon and Raven is going to join us!" Once he heard a bit of noise through the door he took off rushing to Cyborg's room to wake him as well. It wasn't until he stood in front of Robin's room that he hesitated. His trip around the tower had taken him the long way around so he hadn't passed Raven's room on his way.

He knocked lightly. "Hey… Um, you awake?"

"I'm awake." Robin said from the other side of his door as he worked on drying his hair. "What's up?"

"Wintergreen says breakfast is almost ready and that no weapons are allowed at the table this morning."

There was a pause on Robin's end. "Raven and Slade finally joining us?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy hesitantly replied. He waited to see if Robin was going to say anything but after a minute went by in silence he left. He took a side rout back down to his room avoiding going by Raven's room. Until things were settled and they knew what was going on he was going to stay as far from Slade as he could. He still wasn't sure whether he was going to try and claw the dude up or not when he saw him anyways.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Wintergreen smiled softly as he knocked on Raven's door. It would be good to see them both awake again. At least this time neither of them had been covered in blood when he came to check up on them. He knocked again a little harder this time hoping they weren't… How did Cyborg put it…? Oh yes, Busy.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven approached the door and closed her eyes sending out her soul. She felt a soul on the other side that she didn't recognize. She glanced to Slade who had already stepped into the shadows. Raven opened the door part way showing half of her face. "Wintergreen?" She asked seeing the man in white outside her door. "What are you doing here?" She asked allowing the door to open the rest of the way.

At the sound of the elder's name Slade stepped out of the shadows looking to the man with a raised eyebrow. "How the hell did you get into the tower?"

Wintergreen stepped into the room when Raven stepped aside so they could close the door. No need to let anyone have an easy way of eavesdropping in on them. "I drove and asked politely sir." He said holding out the briefcase in his hand. "This is for you sir. I figured you would need a change of clothes and a new uniform."

Slade took the case and nodded to Wintergreen. "Thanks." He said setting it on the bed and opening it up.

"Ms. Raven." Wintergreen said getting her attention. "The gown that you left is in the case as well and has been washed."

"Oh… Thanks." She said to him. "How long have you been here?"

"Almost the whole time you have been asleep."

"And how long have we been asleep this time?" Slade asked looking over his choices. Should he wear civilian clothing or another set of the black uniform?

"Technically you have been asleep for 3 days and 4 nights." He said with slight amusement in his voice.

"What do you mean _technically_?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your friend Cyborg came to check up on you both before going to bed. He returned to us downstairs and informed us of you being awake and busy." He said unable to keep the grin off of his face.

Raven's eyes grew wide as a huge dark red blush covered her face. _'Oh Gods please kill me now…' _She thought as she buried her face in her hands. Her wings cupped against her body tightly giving her something to hide beneath.

Slade just chuckled as he threw on his black shirt, clean boxers, and jeans. "I didn't even notice when he came in." He said of handedly as he put on fresh socks and his boots from before.

"This is your fa-!" Started Raven as she rounded on Slade to yell at him. She froze in mid word seeing his form of dress. "You're not… In uniform?" She asked looking him over in wonder.

Slade smiled to her but she could feel his hesitation. "No… I figured if they saw me wearing something… Normal, they might accept that I have no plans on being their enemy."

Raven went to him laying her hands on his looking to his eyes. "You really are giving up being… Him…" She said unsure how to really put it.

"I'm giving up that part of my life yes." He said squeezing her hands. "I'm not giving up who I am however. I'm still a killer Raven. I always have been and always will be."

She nodded. "I know and I don't want that to change." She said getting a curious look from him. "I need a man who is ruthless. One who will kill anything that threatens me."

Slade smirked. "I can do that." He leaned forward and kissed her softly which she returned. Slade glanced to Wintergreen who was patiently waiting for them. "We'll be down in little bit."

Wintergreen nodded and left the room. He had breakfast to finish up after all. He paused in the door way. "I informed Robin of no weapons at the table. I am sure I do not have to remind you of the same." He said before he left.

Raven glanced back to Slade who just rolled his eyes. "Why are we waiting to go down?"

Slade traced his thumb over her hands still in his. "Have you decided what you're going to tell them?" He asked serious now. "Are you going to tell them everything?"

She looked away from him knowing what he really meant. Was she going to tell them all of her secrets or lie to keep them? "I don't know… I'm just so tired of hiding it… Plus…" Her eyes glanced to her wings that she raised up slightly. "They've seen enough to end up asking the right questions."

Slade nodded. "Most likely." He said in agreement. He took in a deep breath and forced a smile even though she could feel he wasn't happy inside. More like torn between what he wanted to do and what they _had_ to do. "Guess I can't put this off any longer…"

Raven shook her head with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Not really, but you put good effort into it."

Slade chuckled and stood keeping a hold of her small hands. "Let's hope I can keep from killing your friends."

Raven smirked as he let go of one of her hands and they started to walk out of her room together. "I'll try to make sure they don't bother you too much."

"_Liar. You're going to throw me out to the wolves."_ He said to her in their minds getting a laugh from her.

"_Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."_ She replied as they left her room and began the long walk to the elevator and to her friends.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Wintergreen sat out the last two plates for Raven and Slade at the table while the other Titans were already sitting in their places. Starfire was by Robin, then Cyborg, and then Beast Boy. A place was left open for Wintergreen (should he need to act as a referee), then Slade and then Raven who would be next to Starfire completing the circle. Wintergreen had assigned the seating this morning to help insure no fighting would break out over breakfast.

Starfire and Beast Boy both fidgeted as they wanted for Raven to come down. Cyborg sat calmly sipping on his coffee and reflecting back on the very nice phone call he had with Bumble Bee last night. He was going to have to give that girl a call more often. Robin seemed calm as he sat drinking his second cup of coffee and read from his paper that Wintergreen had not taken away from him yet. Wintergreen started to set out the plates of food on the table when Raven finally stepped into the light of the common room.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed from her seat as she looked to her winged friend. "It is most glorious to see you!" The other Titan's attention quickly snapped to the girl who hesitated at the door way glancing back to the shadows.

Everyone's eyes followed hers as Slade stepped into the light next to her. Dressed in his black shirt and jeans he caught them all off guard in the fact that he wasn't masked. His identity was there before them! The face of the man whom they had never come close to capturing or truly defeating!

"Holy crap!" Said Beast Boy not caring to hide his shock. "Dude where is your mask?!"

Slade's hand fisted for a moment as he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Not necessary." He said coldly as he and Raven walked into the room going to the table as her friends sat glued in their chairs from shock.

Wintergreen pointed to the chair next to Starfire and Raven quickly sat down with Slade following in suite beside her.

Starfire leaned over to Raven whispering to her while her eyes remained on Slade's face. "Friend Raven," she giggled. "I do believe you owe me $20." She said with another giggle covering her lips with a hand coyly.

"I'll pay you later." Raven said hoping to move the conversation along. There was no conversation however as Robin was too shocked to talk, Starfire just sat in her chair giggling and Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't know what to say.

Wintergreen placed down the rest of the food and started plating everyone two hot pancakes. "Eat before the food gets cold." He stated causing life to return to the Titans who did just that. "Would you like a cup of tea Raven?" He asked to which the girl nodded. He glanced to Slade and nodded. "I already have your coffee brewing sir." He said turning back to the kitchen.

'_Thank god… I'm going to need it today.'_ Thought Slade causing Raven to smirk slightly as she heard his thought.

"_It could be going worse you know."_ She said to him while adding some butter to her pancakes.

"_How?"_ He asked taking the butter from her once she was done.

"_You could be fighting them right now."_

"_I'd prefer that over this strange silence."_

Raven glanced to him out the corner of her eye. _"Don't jinx this; silence is rare in this house."_

Robin glared at them both as he watched their interaction seeing the slight movements. "If you two are going to talk at the table do it in the open so the rest of us can hear." He said roughly, pissed that he just figured out they were talking telepathically.

Robin's words stilled everyone as Raven and Slade looked to him. Slade answered before she could however. "What we were speaking of had nothing to do with you." He said even though technically it did.

Robin fisted his hand around his knife considering stabbing the man in the face. Everyone glanced between Slade and Robin feeling the tension building between them.

Cyborg cut in quickly hoping to move things along. "So uh Raven…" He said getting the girl to look to him. "You mind telling us… Why you and him… Yeah…"

Raven sighed putting down her fork. "I don't really know where to start…"

"How about from the fucking beginning." Robin said roughly.

Raven flinched from the anger he directed towards her. Slade resisted a growl but only just as the thought of punching Robin in the face went through his mind.

"I had to make a choice…" She said trying to think of how to explain it. "Halloween is next month… My birthday… As you guys remember my last birthday was… Interesting…"

"That's one way to put it." Cyborg said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

Raven continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Well this one will be interesting as well… This is the year that I become old enough to mate." She sighed and shook her head. "I haven't figured out a nice way to say this so I'm going to be blunt." She took in a deep breath. Slade's hand slid unnoticed from the table resting it on her thigh with a reassuring squeeze. "On my birthday any Demon Lord from hell will have the right to come to Earth to rape me and drag me back to hell as their mate." An echoing gasp came from her friends who hadn't expected that. She continued quickly before they could interrupt. "I choose to take a mate before then so that I will have someone to protect me from them. They can't take me as their mate if I'm bonded to another."

Everyone was quiet as it sank in. Robin came out of his thoughts first. "But why _him_?" He asked trying to control his temper.

"Because he could survive the power exchange." Raven replied simply.

"What about one of us?" Beast Boy said looking almost embarrassed but continued. "I mean…" He hesitated but forced himself to continue. "We're strong; don't you trust us to keep you safe?"

Raven sighed and looked down at her food but not really seeing it. She had hoped to not go down this line of questioning. "I do trust you guys…" She said looking back to Beast Boy's deep green eyes. "But my power would have killed you…"

"You didn't even tell us Raven!" Robin said his anger peaking again. "What the hell made you so sure _he'd_ be able to handle it and not any of us!?" Robin said not bothering to hide the venom in his voice when he addressed Slade.

"Because I'm stronger than you." Slade said glaring to Robin.

Rage built up in Robin. How dare Slade say that to him! Robin's fists shook as he clenched them tightly. Starfire reached over to him placing her hands on one of his. "Friend… Please calm down…" She said softly hoping to get through to her friend.

Robin glared at Starfire but forced himself to calm down. This wasn't her fault after all. It was Raven's.

"How did you get into the tower without being detected?" Cyborg asked trying to move the conversation along again.

"I have a backdoor program I snuck into your system when you were first setting it up." He said going back to his pancakes. "It keeps your computer system from registering my presence. Aside from that, I teleported inside." He said taking a bite. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy followed in suite not wanting their food to get cold.

"Damn…" Cyborg said thinking about. This was going to mean days of going through his basic computer codes to try and find the 'door' Slade had slipped into his system.

"I gotta know…" BB said looking to Raven. "Why do you have wings?" This perked up everyone's attention again bringing all eyes to her. All eyes except Slade's that is. He already knew the answer to that question.

Raven sighed poking at the food on her plate with her fork. She wasn't hungry any longer. "I was hoping you guys wouldn't ask me that…"

"Why so you wouldn't have to lie to us again?" Robin asked with anger lacing his words like poison.

Raven flinched again looking away. This time Slade did growl catching everyone but Raven off guard. She could feel his anger growing after all. "Speak to her like that again and I'll rip out your tongue." He said not caring about the look her friends were giving him.

Raven's hand found his on her leg. _"It's okay."_ She said to him. "The wings come from my mother's bloodline. You never asked what she was, only assumed she was human so technically I've never lied to you about this, just never told you."

"Why do you keep secrets from us?" Cyborg asked feeling a little hurt along with the rest. Well maybe not Robin, right now all he was feeling was anger.

"Because I was trying to keep you safe… The less you know about me the less likely they are to come and hurt you…"

"Who are _they_?" Starfire asked breaking her silence.

"The Demon Lords…" She said softly. "They will come to claim me and destroy all ties I have to this world. I had hoped if I kept you all in the dark about everything they would just leave you alone… However it doesn't seem like that is going to happen now…" She glanced to Slade their eyes meeting. "I've taken a mate… By doing so I've blatantly told them I have no intent to go to hell with one of them… They'll destroy everything that I love now if given the chance…"

Wintergreen took the moment to set down a cup of tea before Raven along with coffee for Slade. The drinks were left untouched however in light of the conversation that was taking place.

"So…" Started Starfire as she swallowed her bite of mustard covered food. "Let me see if I am understanding you correctly friend Raven." She said taking a moment to think about it all again. "You mated a strong male to keep from being harmed by others?" Raven nodded.

"So… What is your mom?" Beast Boy asked next.

Raven sighed and looked away, her wings sinking down slightly. "She was a Born Angel." A new chorus of gasps resounded from her friends.

Robin glared at Slade who hadn't been shocked by the news. "You told _him_ but not us?!" He accused Raven.

Slade glared back. "I knew because her father liked to brag. Not because she told me. You want to be angry at someone be angry at me." He said roughly. "Stop taking it out on her."

"I'm angry with you both!" Robin said slamming a fist onto the table making dishes clang together. "I'm angry because you know things we don't! I'm angry because she chose you over me! I'm angry because-" He cut himself off standing up roughly sending his chair to the ground with a crash as he turned from them and left the room.

Everyone was silent and shared a collective look between each other. Slade sat back in his chair picking up his coffee taking a drink_. 'So… The truth comes out...' _He thought to himself glancing to Raven. He saw her looking down at her lap, her hand had slipped from his and she held her arms. _'She knew!' _He thought in shock as it hit him. _'She knew he loved her!'_ He drew his hand back from her leg doing his best to keep his own emotions to himself. He felt pain and anger with the realization but he also felt jealously slide through his thoughts. He was jealous of Robin… Jealous because while he had her body Robin had her heart! He could only think that she loved him in return. Why else would she have been jealous in her thoughts before?

Cyborg sighed heavily and cleared his throat getting everyone's minds back on the present matter as he sat Robin's chair back up. "So you're half angel and half demon?" Cyborg said getting Raven to look at him. "How is that possible? Plus I didn't think you were Christian Raven."

"I'm not. Neither was my mother. Born angels are just pure beings. Not creatures from any one religion just like demons. They are angels in every sense of the word as you understand it but both Angels and Demons have been around long before religion was even a concept. In fact most Gods and Devils started out as angels and demons. It is only because of the power that they wielded and their followers that they rose up to become what they are now."

"Huh…" BB said. "So like you're a hybrid then?" He said ignoring the look Cyborg gave him. "Best of both breeds right?"

"Hybrid yes." Rave replied picking up her tea and taking a drink. "However I did not inherit all the traits I would have liked too."

"Like what?" Cyborg asked taking a bite from his sausage.

"Physically I'm much smaller than either breed is naturally." She stated poking at her food again. She knew she should finish eating but she feared she wouldn't be able to keep it down with how much her stomach was turning. "And I didn't inherit any physical strength or speed that is common in both of my bloodlines either."

"How strong are demons?" Starfire asked interested to know how their strength would compare to her own.

"Depends on the type and power level." Raven stated forcing herself to take a bite of her food. "The Demon Lords are strong enough to knock out Superman in one hit." She said looking to her friends. "And I'm not kidding. The true strength in a Demon Lord is close to that of the Gods."

"Dude, and you didn't get any of that? Man that sucks…" Beast Boy said slumping into his chair.

Raven nodded and glanced to Slade who was drinking his coffee in silence. "It's why I needed a mate."

"But aren't you human?" Cyborg asked looking to Slade.

Slade looked to Cyborg and shook his head. "I was but not anymore. Her power is changing me into the same thing that she is."

"So is that why you were all on fire and red eyed?" Cyborg asked waving his fingers around to get his point across.

Slade gave him another nod. "Part of the price I have to pay to be her mate. I lose my humanity." He smirked. "Then again I didn't have much of that left."

"Part of the price?" Starfire asked finishing her food.

Slade glanced to Raven before speaking. "The bonding nearly killed me." He stated finishing his coffee setting the cup down. "Though it didn't help that I had to save your dumb asses."

"Why did you save us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because I asked him too." Raven said lying for him. She knew he wouldn't want to admit to choosing to save them himself. Then again, she knew he did it for her and not just his pride.

"_Thanks…"_ He said softly to her but kept his emotions to himself. Raven was caught off guard by the walls he had placed between them but didn't ask. Now was not the time to find out what had caused him to put distance between them.

"If I may ask…" Starfire said pushing her plate to the side as she leaned forward. "Why did you break into friend Raven's room and steal her away?" She looked between them as the two shared a look. "Was your intent to mate our friend?"

Slade looked to Raven and sighed. Neither had come up with a good excuse to use. His original intent had been to rape her and leave… But that didn't really go according to plan. Hopefully just a bit of honesty might get them off of his back and speed this conversation along. He really was tired of sitting by them all. Then again he didn't know what he was going to do once this part of the morning was over with… "My intent had just been sex. However…" He looked to Raven with guarded eyes. "She needed a strong mate and I'm not one to turn away power."

"So that's why you did it?" Beast Boy asked looking upset. He had just started to accept that maybe this man wasn't all that bad. "For the power?" He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Figures."

Slade looked to him but said nothing. Let the boy think what he wanted. It'd be easier then admitting his real reason for mating her. For once, the power had been the last thing on his mind…

"Friend Raven…" Starfire stated softly getting the girl's attention. "I must ask…" She glanced between Slade and Raven hesitating. "Do you love him?" She said quickly catching everyone off guard.

Slade stood quickly grabbing his cup and going into the kitchen. He was pretending to just want more coffee however his real intent has been to get away from the question. He knew the answer; he just didn't want to hear her say it.

Raven glanced to Slade wishing Starfire hadn't asked the question. She knew how he felt; being bonded to her he couldn't hide it. However they hadn't spoken of it and she had intended to continue to ignore the topic for as long as possible.

"Starfire why did you _have_ ask that?" Cyborg asked with a sigh. He looked to Slade in the kitchen who had his back to them. His short conversation with the man before had giving him an insight to his side of the situation. With his reaction just now Cyborg could confirm his thoughts on the matter.

"What does it matter?" Beast Boy asked completely missing what Cyborg saw. "It isn't like he loves her or anything." He stated waving his hands around. He looked to Raven seeing the girl looking away from them with a sad look to her eyes. "Wait… Does he?" It suddenly hit Beast Boy and he looked to Slade with wide eyes. "Oh… Shit…" He looked down suddenly embarrassed. He knew how it felt to love someone but know it wasn't returned… In fact he had once loved Raven himself…

Starfire looked at everyone confused. "Please, what have I missed?" She asked looking to BB who wouldn't meet her eyes. "What is so wrong with the question I asked?"

"Just answer her Raven." Slade said roughly from the kitchen wishing Wintergreen had brought him Whiskey instead of coffee.

Raven sighed and looked to Starfire. "No… I don't." She said trying to keep her emotions from mixing up with his. Was this why he had closed off his thoughts to her? Did he know this question would come up? Or was it something else…?

"I see…" Starfire said looking sad. She had been saved from marrying someone she did not love by her friends. Why was she not given the chance to do the same for her friend? "I am sorry you have mated someone you do not love." Starfire said softly.

Surprisingly Raven smiled softly. It was a hesitant smile but one none the less. "I'm not." She said glancing to Slade who paused his pouring of coffee listening to her. "I have a feeling he'll make a good mate for me."

Slade looked to Raven from the kitchen and held her graze for a moment before looking away. She could feel his emotions start to calm but there was something still bothering him. Something that was keeping him distant from her. Raven found it uncomfortable like some itch that was almost painful in the back of her mind.

Cyborg took the moment of silence to speak. "Well… At least now we know what's going on." He said with a smile. "So what is your game plan for today Raven?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know…" She looked to Slade turning awkwardly with her wings in the chair. "Did you have anything you needed to do today?"

"_You mean besides getting the fuck out of this tower?"_ He said to her mentally with a shake of his head. "I have no plans for today."

"Would you wanna play some video games?" Beast Boy asked trying to extend an olive branch to the man. Slade just glared at him with the -you've-got-to-be-kidding-me- look on his face. "Never mind…" Beast Boy said scooting back from the table. "Well thanks for the breakfast Wintergreen." He said to the man who had stayed at the counter with his breakfast. Wintergreen hadn't had a reason to sit with the others least he interrupt the conversation so he stayed at the bar tiding up the dishes and eating his pancakes.

"You are most welcomed." Wintergreen said dipping his head to the green boy. Starfire also excused herself after thanking Wintergreen. She followed Beast Boy to the couch and sat down with him watching him start a new game.

Cyborg quickly worked to finish the food on his plate and glanced to Raven's. "Girl you need to eat up." He said swallowing his mouth full before continuing. "It's been days since you ate anything." He looked to Slade's plate seeing he too hadn't finished. "Hey man get over here and finish!" Cyborg said point to Slade's plate. "We don't waste food in this house!"

Slade rolled his eyes and took his coffee with him as he sat back down his chair and started to eat again. He was too hungry to turn the food down anyways. He glanced to Raven seeing her poking at her food but not eating anything. _"You need to eat something."_ He stated emotionlessly to her.

Raven flinched from his mental contact as though ice had been dropped into her blood. _"Why are you blocking your emotions from me?"_ She asked taking a small bite of her food. _"Our bond is still forming between us… The more you hold back the harder it will be for us to bond…"_

Slade said nothing back to her. He didn't want to ask the questions he already knew the answers to. He had had enough heartache today. It had been too long since he had felt something close to what he felt for her and even then it hadn't hurt as bad as it did now. Slade looked up to Cyborg finishing the last of his food. "Where is my scythe?" He asked the metal man.

"Oh it's down in the garage." Cyborg replied as he stood up wiping his mouth off. "You want to come with me to get it?" He asked wondering if he could get in some more one on one chat time. He still had a few things to say to the man concerning Raven.

Slade glanced to Raven. "How far apart can we be before we strain the bond?"

She shrugged putting down her fork. She wasn't going to be able to make herself finish her food. At least she was able to get half a pancake down. Maybe later she'll have her appetite again. "I don't know… We'd have to test it…"

"What happens if you guys get too far apart?" Cyborg asked curiously.

**"****P****ain."** They said together without meaning too. Their eyes locked and for that brief moment Raven felt their bond flare up connecting their souls together. Her heart raced but suddenly Slade looked away and closed his mind off to her once more. A chill swept through Raven and she held herself tightly unsure as to why she suddenly felt very, very alone.

"Oh… Well wait here for a second and I'll just go get it then." Cyborg said as he left them and went to the lower level of the tower.


	12. History

-Chapter 12 -

Raven and Slade waited in silence for Cyborg to return. Something had shifted in their relationship and Raven didn't know what. Like some great wall was building up between them with no scale to climb. She didn't understand what had caused him to distance himself from her after being so adamant about being close to her till now. Was it just because they were around her friends? Normally Raven liked her space but this was different. Her very soul was bonding to his and after spending so much time together the last few days within their world she had grown accustom to his presence. Their bonding required them to be connected in all ways; physically, mentally, and emotionally. Slade was distancing himself from her and putting their bond jeopardy. Had she done something wrong she wondered? No, she hadn't done anything to cause this… So was it something her friends had said?

"I'm going to go to the roof and mediate soon." She said getting up and taking her plate with her to the trash dumping what was left of her food. Slade didn't say anything but he listened to the short conversation she had with Wintergreen while in the kitchen. When she returned she said nothing but a thank you to the elderly man who poured her a new cup of tea.

Once Cyborg had returned and handed over the scythe to Slade, Raven stood up and left informing Cyborg of where she would be should they need her. Slade sighed and gripped his scythe tightly in one hand as he followed her. At least on the roof he could blow off some steam while she meditated.

They walked in silence, something they both were secretly starting to despise but unwilling to admit. The elevator ride had been tense for them both. Raven hugged herself with her wings leaning against the wall putting space between them. Slade himself was no better off as his desire to touch her was starting to make his hands itch that he kept clenched at his sides.

Finally the doors opened and Raven quickly rushed out not caring that the bright sunlight had hurt her eyes. Her wings opened wide feeling the breeze play against her feathers sending small shivers down her spine. Just what would it be like to truly fly? A smile tugged at her lips feeling the heat of the sun warm her dark wings chasing some of the chill from her mind and body. She was a creature of the freezing darkness yet also of the burning light. The thought of the sun reminded her of Slade in a way she didn't understand yet.

Raven turned around and saw him dressed in black standing on the roof watching her. The softness of a barely hidden smile touched the sides of his lips as he watched her. Her violet eyes meet his blue ones and her soul pushed at his. Slade closed his eyes and looked away again hiding his emotions from her. Raven sighed as loneliness crept back over her. She turned from him and went to her spot sitting down and starting to meditate repeating her mantra. She didn't rise to the air like she normally would as she knew she didn't have much power yet. Raven chose to save it rather than burn what little she had gained back.

Slade watched her for a moment wishing to just take her body against his own and hold her. However he knew he couldn't do that. While he was hiding his emotions from her she was not doing the same. He knew his actions had hurt her but he didn't trust himself to try and fix it. He was too angry inside. Not at her but he feared he may take it out on her if he wasn't careful. How had he not seen it sooner? _'Of course she loves Robin…'_ He thought to himself as he forced his eyes away from her and went to the middle of the roof. _'I'm just a means to an end for her_.' He thought coldly. _'I was the lesser of two evils. I knew she didn't love me… I knew she only mated me because she had no one else… I knew this… I accepted it… So why does it hurt so much to know she loves another?'_

Slade sighed and shook his head trying to clear away his thoughts. A glance to the sun that didn't hurt his eyes made him reconsider his choice of attire wishing he had one of his workout uniforms. _'I'm going to need another shower after this…'_ He thought as he set his scythe down and took off his shirt tossing it away. He thought about ditching his jeans but knew better then to run around in his boxers. He'd just have to get a clean pair later to change into.

Slade picked his scythe back up and closed his eyes stilling his body and clearing his mind. This was his version of Raven's meditation. He focused on what he wanted and soon enough he felt his power grow tingling down his hand and into his scythe setting the blades aflame. He opened his eyes and began his routine, modified of course to incorporate the scythe he was starting to become quite attached too.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Cyborg sighed as he watched Raven and Slade leave. He went to one of the computers by the TV and hooked himself up downloading the conversation onto a disk. _'I have a feeling Robin is not going to like what's on here…' _He thought as he put the whole conversation they had just had starting from when Robin left onto the disk. He already knew Robin was going to ask if he had everything recorded so why bother waiting for him to ask for it. Once he was finished he went to Robin's room and knocked rather hard. "Yo Robin!" He said leaning on the door with a fist. "I've got something you're going to want."

Robin opened the door and Cyborg took a step back standing straight. "Slade's head on a silver platter?" Robin asked almost seriously… Almost.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and shook his head holding out the disk. "The part of the conversation you missed."

Robin made a grab for the disk but Cyborg pulled it away quickly getting a glare that he sent right back. "Give me the disk Cyborg." Robin said dangerously. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"Did you mean what you said?" Cyborg said ignoring Robin's threat. He had something the boy wanted and damnit he was going to use this advantage! They didn't come often after all.

Robin gritted his teeth knowing lying wasn't going to get him the disk. "Yes." He said shortly hoping to leave it at that.

"Why admit that now?" Cyborg asked slightly shocked. Wasn't Robin head over heels for Starfire?

"I admitted it a long time ago to her." Robin said not bothering to hide his anger.

Cyborg mouthed an 'Oh…' as it dawned on him. Raven had turned him down. He shook his head to get out of daze. "Well… I'm sorry." He said unsure of what to really say to that. It always sucked getting turned down by someone you liked. However he was here with a purpose and he was going to see it through. "Look. I know you hate Slade but he isn't our enemy anymore."

"How can you even say that!?" Robin yelled throwing his hands up. "After everything he's done! How many times has he tried to kill us!? Look at how many times he has tried to destroy the city!?"

"I know man but…" Cyborg shook his head. "He's not that man anymore. I don't know who he is or what side he's on but that doesn't matter. He's Raven's mate now whether you like it or not." He said roughly before sighing. "Look just don't start trouble and please don't try to get between them…" He didn't bother waiting for Robin to say anything as he handed him the disk. Robin quickly closed the door on his face once he had the disk in hand. Cyborg groaned rubbing his face and wishing he had hair to pull out. Robin was going to give him a migraine from hell… Speaking of migraines... He had a few months worth of basic computer coding to look through… Man today was going to be dull…

888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin glared at the disk in his hand wondering just what he might have missed. He knew he had said too much at the table which was why he forced himself to just walk away. He leaned against his door with a sigh and shook his head. Wasn't he over Raven? Hadn't he moved on? No… While he had started to hint at a relationship with Starfire he had never actively pursued one with the red head. It was his thoughts that would travel back to the violet eyed girl who hid in the shadows that prevented him from dating Starfire. _'Raven…' _He thought with a smile. They had so much in common how could he not love her?

With another sigh Robin pushed himself off of his door and went to his computer to play the disk. The conversation about Raven was interesting but hearing Starfire's question had pissed him off to no end if just because of Raven's answer. How could she even think he'd be a good mate for her?! He was nothing but a monster!

Robin grabbed the keys for his bike and rushed out of his room. He needed to get away for a while. He didn't trust himself to stay in the same place as that bastard and not try to kill the man. He never thought he'd actually consider becoming a murderer just to be rid of one person and it wasn't even the person who killed his parents…

888888888888888888888888888888888

Starfire sat with Beast Boy on the couch with a smile on her face. Everything was good again; her friend was back home to stay and unharmed. Breakfast even went well by Titan standards as there had been good food and no fighting. Well at least no physical fighting. "Friend Beast Boy." She asked getting a grunt of acknowledgement from the boy. "Do you think friend Robin will accept new friend Slade around?"

"I don't think Slade is our friend Star." He said while trying to get his character to make the long jump without dying.

"But he is now friend Raven's mate and has saved us from the bad guys. Does that not make him our friend?"

"I think that just means he's not our enemy. I don't really think he's one for making friends."

"Oh… I see…" She paused and glanced around. Wintergreen was no where insight. A small wicked crossed her lips as thoughts she knew she shouldn't indulge came to mind. "_Friend Beast Boy_…" She said speaking ever so innocently. The green boy's pointy ears twitched from her tone. He knew that tone of voice very well… "Perhaps soon," Starfire said as she continued but dropped her voice down to a softer level. "We should go and… Check up on friend Raven ourselves later."

Beast Boy grinned a lopsided grin showing his fang. He knew there was a reason he liked hanging out with this girl; he thought with a smile. "Oh I bet that would be alright. After all she's awake now so Cyborg's order doesn't matter anymore." He said not taking his eyes off of his game.

Starfire giggled. "Oh joyous!"

888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven opened her eyes as she came down from her internal world of peace and calm. Her thoughts drifted with her eyes as she looked towards the sounds she could hear. The distinctive slice into the air caught her attention as much as the flames coating the blades did. Raven watched in wonder and amazement as Slade moved in his routine flawlessly. Each punch or kick to the air was timed and precise. Every flowing slice of the blades or twirl of the weapon was paired with a block or counter from an enemy she could not see. Raven watched in almost amazement as his body never wavered and his muscles seemed to never tire. Even as sweat glistened across his whole body in the sun and flames still he did not stop. She could feel a level of serenity flow from him she had not felt from since their time together in their world. This was what he was made for. Fighting gave him purpose but it also gave him peace. Fighting was what he knew and it was what he was good at.

And damn she hadn't realized just HOW good at it he was. His form and stance was perfect, no movement wasted as he fought the air. It was as though he was battling some invisible creature that never stopped and always would strike back. She had to wonder as she watched him. Was he just practicing his skills or was he fighting some internal battle using external means?

She knew from a quick glance to the sky they had been out here for hours now. Had he been practicing this whole time? She stood and stretched wondering if he was ever going to stop._ "Slade…" _She said mentally trying to get his attention to her. He didn't stop or make any sound to show he had heard her voice in his mind. Raven sighed and pushed at him with her mind only to come to a brick wall separating them. A growl slipped past her lips. She did not like being ignored. "Slade!" She said out loud this time but still she was unanswered.

Slade's form did not waver and his strikes did not slow; his mind was for only his battle against the air. Raven huffed finally having enough of his silent treatment to her. She didn't do anything to deserve to be pushed away like this. Raven walked to him standing as tall as her short stature allowed. She did not hesitate as she got close to him, her eyes not even bothering to follow the blades he swung around with such powerful grace. "SLADE!" She yelled behind him.

Slade whipped around swinging his blade instinctively. His eyes widened as he saw Raven in the path of his strike. Slade froze his arm locking his muscles tightly stopping the tip of his blade just a mere centimeter from her neck and extinguished his flames. Raven did not flinch as his blade came so close to cutting her head off like how he had Light. She did not even look to the blade; her eyes were hard and focused on his.

Slade stood there panting before her feeling his heart race in his chest as his arm trembled. Finally his brain snapped out of shock. "Are you fucking crazy!?" He yelled at her dropping his arm down. "I could have killed you!"

Raven glared at him ignoring his comment about her sanity level. "What is your problem?" She asked him back angrily.

"My problem?!" Slade asked taken back. "I'm not the one with a death wish! Don't sneak up on me when I'm training!"

"I didn't!" She yelled back. "I called to you but you wouldn't answer! You've been blocking me from your thoughts! Why?!"

Slade growled clenching his fists. He was glad his scythe was made for a demon because he was pretty sure he'd of snapped it in half otherwise. "Like you give a damn." He said roughly.

SMACK!

Slade stood in shock as Raven's hand left a mark across his face. Slowly he turned his face back to her as they stood in silence. Raven stood before him, her arms trembling in anger as she tried to keep from reaching up and hitting him again. Slade was still too shocked by her action to be angry. "You are my mate." She said controlling her tone. She didn't want to yell again, not if she didn't have too. "I give a damn because we are bonded together."

Slade tossed his scythe away and roughly grabbed her upper arm pulling her against him. "You only mated me because I was your only choice." He said trying to keep a snarl from his voice. "I know who you would rather be mated too."

Confusion crossed her face as she looked to his eyes seeing so much anger there it almost scared her. "What are you talking about?" She asked softly hoping to calm the beast she could see behind his eyes.

"_Robin_." He hissed out squeezing her arm tightly. Raven brought her hands up pushing against his chest trying to keep from whimpering as his grip bruised her arm. "You love him. Not me." He said grabbing her other arm by her wrist to stop her struggling.

"I don't love Robin!" She said back starting to get worried as she struggled in spite of his grip on her. She hadn't seen this side of him before but she knew it was there, she could always feel it. This was the side of him she needed to fight her enemies. She hadn't thought of the consequences of it being turned on her instead.

"You were jealous before." He stated remembering how she felt. He wasn't as rough with his words as he could feel her emotions pushing desperately against the barriers he had placed around his mind.

"That wasn't about Robin!" She said pulling uselessly against his hold on her. "Let me go Slade!"

Slade blinked as his anger calmed and quickly let her go. Raven stumbled back from him and held her arms gingerly seeing the dark marks starting to claim her skin. Slade stepped back from her as what he did registered in his mind. _'Oh Gods…'_

Raven forced herself to stand tall before him hiding the pain. The marks on her arms were already turning a dark black and blue. Had he grabbed her just a little harder he would have cracked her bones. "What I was feeling before had nothing to do with Robin." She said keeping back from him.

"Then… Who…?" He asked softly not looking to her. He was too ashamed of how he reacted to be able to look at her eyes. How did he let his control slip away so easily?

"Aqualad." She said as she watched him. "When we first met him Starfire and I both had a crush on him." She said remembering it with a smile that wasn't of happiness. "Turns out he actually wanted to go on a date with me and not her. For once I agreed but… Let's just say things didn't go as planned…"

"What happened?" He asked softly while he slowly started to drop the walls around his mind.

"He showed up early… While I was still getting ready Starfire stole him away and took him on a date." She didn't bother telling the exact details as it didn't matter. "I was angry with Starfire because of that for a while." Her eyes went to the ocean. "But eventually I did get my date with him." She could feel Slade's question without him having to ask. Slowly, like some timid creature his soul was coming back to hers. "Let's just say while he's nice to look at we have nothing in common." She felt a small wave of relief from Slade but didn't comment on it. "Is that what has been bothering you? The thought that I love someone else?" Slade said nothing but she could feel it from him now. He had been jealous and angry because of that.

Raven sighed. "My heart belongs to no one." She said firmly. "Before you make assumptions about me maybe you should ask." Her eyes were hard and cold to him. "We may be mates but you know _nothing_ about me; just as I know nothing about you."

Slade flinched inside but forced himself to stand tall and not waver before her. "What was I suppose to think?" He said softly keeping his voice down regardless of there being no one else around. "He loves you… How could I not think you loved him in return? It's not like you mated me because you…" He sighed and looked away unable to say it.

"I thought I loved him once." She admitted. "But knowing I could not mate him changed how I looked at him. I wasn't going to just pine for a love that would never work out. I moved on."

Silence rang out between them for a few moments as Slade thought about everything she said and she had nothing left to say to him. Finally he spoke. "I'm sorry…" He said glancing to her arms.

Raven glanced at her arms. "Are you always so violent…?"

"Sometimes… I've got a bit of an anger issue…"

"Noticed." She replied deadpanned.

_"__I__'m sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…"_

Raven sighed feeling his emotions through their bond. _"I'll heal."_ She replied back stepping up to him. She reached out to him laying a hand on his stomach feeling his warm skin against her own.

_"__No__… You won't."_ He said taking a hand and tracing his finger tips along her hips. He slid his fingers into her shorts pulling the edge down just enough to see the dark marks on her hips from before. _"Why do you not heal from the injuries I inflict on you?" _He asked looking to her eyes with concern in his.

_"__I don't__ know…"_ She said stepping back from him. _"Maybe I'm just not healing at all?"_

_"__If that__ was the case your back would still be bleeding."_ He said thinking of how Dr. Light had split open her back with his whip.

_"__I don't know… Maybe it's part of the bonding?"_

_"__How can I be bonded to you if my touch is what breaks you!?"_ He asked feeling a little anger starting to rise up again. It wasn't directed at her but to himself again. How was he supposed to protect her if HE was the one hurting her?!

_"__I am already broken Slade."_ She said thinking back. Slade could feel her pain but she kept her memories to herself. _"I'm going inside… Are you coming with me?"_ She asked turning away from him going to the door.

_"__Do I have a choice?"_

Raven looked back to him not bothering to keep her sorrow from her eyes. "You always had a choice…" With those words hanging between them she left going inside. Slade sighed and soon followed after he picked up his scythe and shirt. Why was all this starting to get complicated? _'It's going to get worse once her friends see those bruises on her arms… _Fuck._'_ It wasn't like they were a threat to him but if they thought he was abusing her it wasn't going to make being stuck in this tower with them any easier.

They ended up back at her room. Neither of them spoke but it wasn't the same uncomfortable silence as before. Slade had dropped his walls allowing his emotions and thoughts to brush up against hers. She didn't speak to him as he went to the case on her bed looking for different clothes and she went to her closet to hunt down a different top that would hide her arms. Slade didn't find any other normal clothes so he settled for the black uniform and grabbed it taking it to her bathroom after leaving his scythe leaning against the wall by her door.

Slade stepped out of the bathroom after a quick shower to rinse off wearing the black pants and boots. He found Raven on her bed. Her eyes were closed and her hands were fisted on her knees as she sat cross legged on the bed. _"Are you alright…?"_ He asked watching her feeling as though something was… Off.

"_I'm fine. Just trying to pull my wings back into my skin."_ She replied trying to keep focused on what she wanted. Slade stood back and watched seeing a look of almost pain cross her face. She grimaced as her great wings shuttered and slowly slipped back into her skin. "Ow…" She said shifting her shoulders and rubbing her back. Why did it always have to hurt so much to hide them? They never hurt coming out.

Slade walked over to her and sat next to her. His hands found her shoulders and before she could think to protest he massaged her muscles very softly. Raven closed her eyes and moaned. His warm hands soothed her aching back. She shifted from him to lie out on her bed on her stomach. She glanced to him and tilted her head motioning for him to continue.

Slade smiled slightly and chuckled getting onto the bed completely and sitting himself over her butt. A few naughty thoughts drifted across his mind as he brushed her long hair away from her exposed back. Raven shivered beneath him as his thoughts flashed before her eyes. "Do you ever not think about sex?" She asked with a soft moan as his large hands found her neck.

"I have dreamed about taking you for a long time now." He stated enjoying the feeling of her soft skin beneath his hands. "How could my thoughts led me anywhere else?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly. "Tell me about yourself." She said softly taking a deep breath as his hands went lower.

He hesitated for a moment. _"What do you want to know?"_ He asked back mentally.

_"__How old are you?"_ She asked figuring she'd start with something easy and work up to the harder questions.

Slade chuckled. _"35... Does that bother you?"_

Raven shook her head. _"No. I'm immortal. Age doesn't really mean anything to me; though I'll be honest. You don't look it. I figured you were 25 at most really."_

Slade laughed lightly. _"I already aged slower then everyone else."_

_"__Why?" _

_"…__It's a long story…"_ He said softly to her.

Raven twisted beneath him so she could look up at his face. _"We've got time…"_

Slade sighed and got off of her scooting up her bed and laying down putting his head on one of her pillows. Raven sat up slightly and watched him feeling his conflicting emotions. _"I can't just tell you one part of my life and expect you to understand… I want to tell you everything… I want you to know who I am…" _He looked at her, his eyes serious. _"I want you to know what you've gotten yourself into by mating me… I've never had good luck in keeping those I'm supposed to protect alive…"_

_"Do you fear you'll lose me?" _She asked softly as she sat up more and scooted closer to him.

Slade opened his arm for her and she snuggled into him cupping her small body against his side. He put his arm around her holding her to him tightly. _"Yes." _He admitted knowing that to say otherwise would be a useless lie.

_"I mated you because you are strong. I mated you because out of everyone I know I felt that you could keep me safe..." _Her hand slid over his abs tracing her fingers up the lines of his muscles to his chest laying her hand over his chest by her head. _"Tell me who you are Slade. I want to know the man who will be at my side for all eternity."_

_"What if you hate me once you know me? What will you do then?"_

_"If I truly hated you then I suppose after everything has settled we will go our separate ways."_

_"How?" _He asked thinking about the bond between them.

_"With time we will be able to be far apart... And you can already block your mind from me and I can do the same..."_ She said softly as though the thought of doing such was almost unthinkable and yet something that they may very well have to do some day. _"It wouldn't be that hard... Or I'll just kill you."_

Slade looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _"Would you really? Wouldn't that break the bond and drive you insane?"_

_"Death is natural."_ She said coldly as though thinking such thoughts brought out the darker side of her mind. _"If you die the bond will break and I will suffer but I will live. I will survive, heal, and re-bond to another."_

_"Is that what you plan to do with me?"_ He asked softly as his eyes landed on the bruise on her wrist where he grabbed her before. _"I wouldn't blame you if it was."_

Raven nuzzled her cheek into his chest trying to push past the depression she could feel tracing the edges of his thoughts. Did he really think she was that cruel? _"Tell me who you are."_ She said sitting up and leaning over him kissing his lips softly. She felt him melt from her kiss as his hands very lightly traced over her body while he returned her kiss. She parted her lips with a moan and slid her tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. Slade groaned traced his tongue along hers as they got lost in the taste of each other. Finally after what seemed like ages Raven drew back from him with a much needed gasp of air. She shuttered feeling the heat that had grown between them start to flow away leaving her feeling cold.

Slade could sense her plight and pulled her close against his body. His power flared up filling him with warmth that soaked into Raven's cold skin. She moaned softly and relaxed against him as he collected his thoughts.

_"I came from a very well respected and powerful military family." _He stated as he began to tell her his life. _"I grew up being trained to be a soldier and a leader. I had no siblings so the responsibility of continuing my family's legacy fell to me alone. I had the best training you could get and by the time I was 10 I was hunting deer and bear by knife. My father always pressed that guns should never replace skill. When I turned 13 I was sent on a mission." _He paused in his telling to shift slightly getting more comfortable.

_"I was sent out to a different city and left alone with only a knife and enough money to get a cab back home. My mission was to kill as many people as I could and not get caught."_ Raven was still in his arms as she listened to him bear his soul before her._ "It was almost too easy... Killing man is not much different then killing a bear or a wolf. It's actually easier depending on the target you pick."_ Brief flashes of memories of his kills went across his mind. Raven saw them as well watching it all flash before her eyes. The exchange was quick but it got his point across. He had been made into a killer before he had been made into a man. _"Too say the least, my father was proud of what I was becoming._

_"It was when I was 15 I enlisted for the war. I was under age but my skill and family tree made me something of an exception to the rule. My training was quick as I was the best in every field. In the army was where I first met Wintergreen. I saved his life more then a few times while I was a soldier under his command._

_"I ended up catching the eye of a man who was doing a secret project for the military. The goal was to create Super Soldiers that had the power to end the war that was brewing overseas."_ He stopped and hesitated looking away from her. Raven watched him patiently waiting for him to continue. She could feel things were getting harder for him to tell.

_"There were 10 of us in total."_ He said forcing himself to continue. _"We went through the harshest of training and by the end of it phase 1 only 8 survived. Phase 2 was worse as it put us against each other. The best and strongest humans alive at that age fighting it out in the most brutal of ways. Thankfully the fights were controlled and only three died; two of them by my hand. We were left with 5 and just in time for the real part. We were injected with a serum that altered us. 1 man died that night. Another went insane the next day. I remember hearing his screams as they put him down like some rabid dog. For the first day I knew pain and insanity. The serum went into our blood and changed us on the molecular level."_ He said with a smirk to her. _"You weren't the first to change what I am."_

Raven smirked back to him. _"But I will be the last."_

Slade laughed and nodded finding himself agreeing with her as he continued is tale. _"The project was almost scraped but the 3 of us held out and survived. I couldn't tell you their real names as they were never used. Out of them I gained the most and lost the least. For a while I was nothing but a monster they couldn't put down. The higher ups were so impressed with my new abilities and healing factor that a lot of effort to rein me in was used. In the end they found a way to control me."__ He said callously._

_"How?"_ Raven asked wondering how someone could control one as strong as him.

Slade's thoughts were filled with bitterness and anger as he spoke. _"A woman."_ He said with a clenched jaw. _"I didn't know at the time of course... Her name was Adeline. She was a scientist there working on us. She had been the only bit of humanity in that hell hole and I ended up falling for her lies."_ Slade's grip on Raven tightened as he held her closer.

_'It wasn't until now that I thought that was love...'_ He thought to himself working to keep that side thought from Raven. He failed but she said nothing of it.

_"She quickly became my reason to follow orders. When I disobeyed I was punished but I learned that she was punished as well. So I followed orders and did what I was told. Soon enough the 3 of us were out on missions doing the military's_ _dirty work."_ He said with a slight amount of disgust. _"We did the missions no one else could. I hated some of the orders but followed them because I had no choice. My other two... Comrades... Did not share my distaste for such things. One had gone so insane he was nothing more then some attack dog you point and release on a victim. The other was almost as smart as I but hadn't gained the same level of physical abilities I had. He was the dangerous one out of the two however. His mind had broken the night of the injections but what had been rebuilt from the remains was a monster. His only goal in life was to kill and rape anything he could get a hold of."_ Slade resisted a chuckle_. "They really didn't do a good job on the mental health part of the experiment."_

_"But you came out of it sane..."_ Raven said looking to his face as she sat up slightly.

_"No. There are days I do not think I am sane. After all a sane person would not have tried to take you."_ He replied back trying to lighten the mood. _"At best I am stable."_ He stated not wanting to sugarcoat his level of sanity_. "However there are days I am not..."_

_"Like today...?"_ She asked softly resisting the urge to touch her bruises.

Slade sighed and nodded. _"If I am to have a weakness it would be my anger. I'm sorry." _Raven snuggled back against him saying nothing on the matter allowing him to continue. _"Everything seemed to have settled into a cycle that would repeat when the government had need of us. Everything was fine... Until the war actually ended..."_ Anger and resentment coated his words. _"We were soon sent out on a mission that we later learned we were not suppose to return from... It was during the mission the three of us learned of the government's betrayal and attempt to kill us to clean up the mess their experiments were going to cause should it have reached the public. Needless to say we returned and massacred the place."_ He paused as his memories of that night pieced themselves together. _"I killed everyone I came across... Everyone except her..."_ He said trying to contain his emotions. Raven slid her hand up and down his chest soothing down his anger as he relaxed beneath her touch.

_"It was as we were leaving for good she asked me to kill the other two. She whispered words I knew well as they were words I had spoken to her. She reminded me of how dangerous they were. How they would see me dead just for the thrill of the fight... How they would do the things to others that went against everything it meant to be... Human... I turned on them and killed them both brutally with my own hands."_ He said coldly showing no emotions for the death of the two for he did not regret it.

_"We left that place burning it to the ground and wiping away anyone's knowledge of my existence. At least... I thought we had... What I didn't know at the time was she was a double agent. She was working for the scientist as one person and the government as another. Her job as the scientist was done when that building burned; but her job as my keeper had only just begun." _Slade sighed heavily and ran a hand down her back. _"We started a life together... I never questioned her choice to stay with me or my own to keep her around. She spoke to me of love and devotion. Who was I to doubt such things? I may not have known love but I knew devotion."_ She felt him shrug. _"I think a part of me thought the two were similar. She showed herself to be devoted to me so I give her that in return. It wasn't long before we were married and she was pregnant..."_ He said hesitantly afraid that Raven would look down on him for his past. Raven made no such judgment and waited for him to keep talking.

_"In total we had two sons together... You've actually meet one of them before."_ He said as the face of his son passed over his thoughts.

Raven gasped "Jericho." She whispered out loud and sat up looking at Slade's face. Only now that she thought about it she could see the resemblance. Jericho had some of the same facial structure as Slade.

Slade nodded. _"He was the youngest... And it's my fault he's mute and his brother is dead." _Raven could feel his pain and leaned forward kissing his lips softly before snuggling back into him. _"You see once everything settled down I took up work as an assassin under the name of Deathstroke. I was good. The best of course."_ He said with a bit of pride. _"But when you're the best you become a target yourself... Adeline was still doing her job for the government which meant someone knew who I was... And... As it turns out... That someone found out a hit had been placed on them for me to end them. Ironic no?_

_"A quick rumor was spread in the underworld that I had taken a job to kill a criminal named Jackal. Normally I wouldn't take a job to end someone so small; wasn't worth it in terms of the money. However the idiot believed that I was coming to kill him. The man who I was supposed to kill leaked out the information of who I was... Jackal broke into my home while I was away and stole my sons..."_ Slade was quiet for a few moments as he controlled his anger to keep from hurting Raven again.

_"Adeline called me before I could kill my target telling me what had happened. I rushed to the rendezvous point in hopes to save my sons and end their kidnapper's lives... When I got there I was out numbered... Jackal kept going on and on about wanting the name of who wanted him dead. I didn't have a name for him... Not that I would have told him anyways if I did... I saw an opening and I attacked. I killed them all but..."_ He paused taking a breath. He hadn't expected to still feel any emotion over this. He didn't feel much but it was enough to remind him that some part of him had not let go of this failure.

_"Joseph... My first born was dead and Jericho's throat was slashed. I managed to save him getting him to the hospital in time..."_ He closed his eyes measuring his breathing. _"I left Jericho at the hospital and went home to Adeline... I had to tell her of my failure... It didn't go well to say the least... That was when I learned everything... She told me all of the truths she had been hiding from me all these years... Maybe I would have seen some of it had I bothered to look... But I didn't. I was devoted to giving her a good life with our sons and thought she wanted the same... She told me how everything had been a lie... She never loved me; she was just doing her job which was to keep me under control and watched. She had hated being with a monster and her only joy in our marriage were our sons..."_

Raven could feel his pain from the betrayal and hugged him tightly nuzzling her face into his chest offering what little comfort she could give him. She understood the pain of lies and betrayal...

Slade swallowed and wrapped his arms around her taking his thumbs over her arms. _"She took a gun from in the house and shot me... Right in my eye..."_

Raven held in her gasp but only just. She tried to kill him... She was why he had been missing an eye...

_"After that she turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger. There was nothing I could do."_ Slade paused and built up his walls. Not to keep Raven out but to keep his emotions in. _"I left that house still bleeding and went to the only ones who knew I was still alive. I killed them all and destroyed everything that linked me to anyone including Jericho. I called on Wintergreen who was the only one still alive who knew my history to come with me into exile." _Slade smirked. _"The man didn't even hesitate. We had been good friends then. In a way I think when I was first in the Army ranks I looked up to him like a father. Mine had been killed in action soon after I enlisted."_ He explained with a soft smile. _"I dropped the name Deathstroke and became Slade. I no longer took orders but gave them as I took over the underworld killing those in power who wouldn't give into my authority."_

Slade looked to Raven with guarded eyes. "Now you know me..." He said looking into her eyes.


	13. Understanding

-Chapter 13-

"Now I know you…" She spoke back softly looking into his deep blue eyes. She looked away holding herself to his warm body. What do you say to someone who has been through so much suffering?

"Do you hate me?" He asked almost hesitantly.

"No. Everyone has a past, why would I hate you for yours?"

"Because I am a monster." He said firmly as though that was the end of it and she should hate him because of that.

Raven surprised him however as she sat up and laid her hand against his face taking her thumb over his lips softly. "So am I." She said with a soft smile. "You are who you are. I don't want you to change."

Slade smiled softly sliding a hand to her neck taking his fingers into her hair wishing it wasn't still in the ponytail. "You need a monster at your side." He said and she nodded.

"I need someone ruthless and you are just that."

Slade laughed. "That I am." His voice turned serious again. "I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me."

"Good." Raven said as she sat up and stretched feeling her back pop back into place. She looked down to Slade knowing the man had just bared his soul to her in a way. It was only fair for her to do the same. She knew he wasn't going to ask. He was willing to give her his story but not ask for hers in return. She liked him just a little more for that. Raven looked out her window watching the sunlight dance across the waves. The large window was the only light needed in her room. "How much of my past do you know?"

Slade's smile faded. "Not much honestly. I only know bits of detail about you. Not your past."

Raven nodded building up her courage to do what he had just done. "As you know my mother was a Born Angel. She was deceived by humans when she visited earth and led into a cult that worshiped Trigon. You can guess her fate." She said turning from him and throwing her legs over the edge of her bed as she watched the sea. Slade sat up and scooted behind her laying his hands on her shoulders giving her comfort like she had him. "My mother escaped and fled back to Azarath. It was then she learned she was pregnant with me… She was a being of light and life… She couldn't bring herself to kill me even knowing what I was. I suppose you could say I was lucky to grow up on Azarath… I was kept safe and alive. I was trained to control my emotions and handle my power…" Her voice grew softer as she spoke. "But I was so alone…" She held herself as Slade wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap pressing her back to his chest.

She sighed and leaned into him glad for his warm body against hers. She continued through their bond as she found her voice unable to continue_. "I had no friends… And those who were around… Didn't approve of me… It was only because my mother was one of the High Angels that she was allowed to keep me on Azarath. I was never beaten but I was shunned…"_ She shivered and Slade held her tighter. _"I would have rather been beaten honestly… To be ignored… To know you are nothing to anyone… To feel like you don't exist… It hurt…" _She closed her eyes trying to keep tears from falling. _"Things did not improve for me as I grew up and became stronger. If you can imagine I was shunned even more because of the prophecy. They were all beings of life and light… Yet I took after my father greatly… Death and darkness were my best skills… All I knew was I was never allowed emotion… I had to be numb at all times. I had to feel nothing and care for no one. My mother and I did not get much time together and even though I knew she loved me… She could not express it because I was not allowed to know it… Love was an emotion… Emotions were dangerous. My father would get into my dreams… Twist my sleeping world and torture me… He made sure I felt something…"_ She said bitterly remembering all the nights she suffered by his cruel hands.

"_One night…"_ She said continuing, _"I lost control… My rage took over and I… I killed 3 guards who were in the tower that responded to my screams…"_ Slade nuzzled his face into her neck feeling her shiver from her memories. Briefly she allowed her thoughts to flow over his showing him her kills just as he had allowed her to see his. What she did to them wasn't pretty or quick… _"My mother came and calmed me locking away my rage once more… But the damage was done… I had stained their pretty world with blood… Such damage was unforgivable… It wasn't long after that that I was banished to earth to deal with my fate alone._

"_Once here I went looking for help… Trying to find anyone strong enough to stop my father… My search led me to the Justice League. When I told them who I was and what was to come… Well let's just say there was a… __Disagreement __about what to do with me." _She stated as though it was just some little amusing fact that didn't matter. _"Some wanted to help… Others wanted to end me." _She felt Slade's grip on her tighten and she took her hands running them lightly over his arms till he relaxed his grip. She didn't need him to leave more bruises she was going to have to try to explain_. "Superman wanted me dead. I was too dangerous to be left alive after all…" _Her emotions turned darker at the thoughts that crossed her mind. _"There were days I wish I had just let him try to kill me…"_

_"__Don't think like that…" _Slade said kissing her neck. _"It's a dangerous road to travel down…"_ He said knowingly. They shared a moment of silence together understanding that both had once been tempted down that darker road.

Nothing was said because words were not needed between them as she continued. _"Batman gave me a chance… One of the few willing to risk it I suppose. He was the one who sent me to Jump City to find Robin. Robin had no intent of starting a team when he came here but things fell into place rather well."_ She stated with a smile_. "It didn't take much for me to convince him a team was needed. I only hinted at greater threats that were to come."_ She paused and hesitated. _"Don't tell them this… But my first intent was to help form a team that would be strong enough to kill me and defeat my father… I don't think they'd like knowing I pushed Robin to make a team with that intent however…"_

_"__No…"_ Slade said with a shake of his head. _"They would not understand it_._"_ He laid his chin on her head resting there as they looked out at the waves.

_"__It didn't come down to that though…"_ She said with a smile. _"For that one moment against my father I was my mother's daughter… Never did I think I'd have learned to harness that side of myself. Without my father's influence over me I was finally in control. I killed him and I do not regret it." _Her thoughts drifted back to something she did regret however and she sighed. _"Did you know you were not my first kiss?"_

Slade raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He asked out loud, his curiosity getting the better of him. Just who had been brave enough to touch the untouchable besides himself?

_"__I _was_ in love once."_ She replied trying to keep the bitterness from her thoughts. She failed but didn't care. _"I thought he understood me… I thought he loved me… Turns out he was just using me to get what he wanted. You see this was when I wasn't very close with any of the other Titans and I felt so alone… They didn't understand me… But then I found someone who I thought did… He pretended to be a wizard trapped in a book… A battle with a dragon gone wrong… He wove words of love around me and like a fool I believed everything he said." _Her own anger came out in her words. Raven's small hands gripped his arms that were still around her tightly. _"He used me… Played me like some damn puppet to get what he wanted… And I gave it to him…"_

Raven closed her eyes trying to hold back tears that threatened to fall. She shook slightly trying to control herself. She was over him but the pain of his betrayal had left deep wounds in her heart. _"He used me to get his freedom from the book… It wasn't until after I did what he wanted that I learned the truth… Everything had been a lie from the start. He was no wizard but the bastard dragon from the story. He tried to kill me once he was free…"_

Slade was still as he held her realizing she had suffered the same as him by the hands of another. Listening to her telling him the story of her life he came to the same thought she had already come too. Their pasts were not that different from each other. Both grew up alone and without friends… They had both been trained from birth to ignore what it meant to be human… And they had both suffered a betrayal of the heart.

_"__I entrapped him in the book once more… I was too broken to find the strength to kill him for good… That one moment in my life I had been happy… I had felt… At peace…"_ She was quiet for a time letting her words sink in. _"I know your pain… Just as you know mine…" _She turned around in his arms just enough to look up at his face.

Slade didn't know what to say so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. Softly his hands cupped her face as his lips brushed against hers delicately. Raven closed her eyes allowing her black tears to fall down her cheeks meeting his hands. She returned his kiss pressing her lips against his more firmly.

Slade drew back from her lips and rubbed his thumbs under her eyes wiping away her tears. "I will **never** betray you." He said looking into her eyes. His emotions were so strong through their bond that Raven was amazed at his conviction from his statement. "You could turn on me once you have no more need of me Raven and I won't care. Just know that I will **not** betray you."

"I have no intent of killing you..." She said softly and pulled herself out of his grasp not wanting to talk about the subject any longer. Slade let her go unwillingly but said nothing of it. Raven went to her dresser and opened a drawer pulling out a wallet which she took out a $20 from before putting it back.

"What are you doing?" Slade asked still sitting on her bed shirtless wondering why she was getting out some money.

"I owe Starfire twenty bucks." She said looking to him glad for the topic change.

"Why?" He asked leaning back on his hands and stretching out his legs she had been sitting on.

Raven smirked. "She and I have a bet going on. We both put some money down onto each masked villain and a few heroes. The bet was that we would pick who we thought would be ugly under the mask and who would be handsome."

"Oh?" Slade said with a smirk. "What did you pick for me?"

Raven laughed lightly. "I said you'd be ugly." She laughed louder at the look on his face.

"Gee... Thanks..." He sighed and shook his head rolling his eyes. "Glad to know you thought so _highly_ of me."

Raven laughed as she grabbed his shirt he had sat out and tossed it at his face. "Just finish getting dressed and let's go. I'd rather get the girl talk over with already." She said as she walked past him grabbing his scythe on the way out of her room. She knew while he wasn't going to need it he wasn't going to leave it behind.

Slade laughed and stood up following her as he put on his shirt. Once he caught back up to her he grabbed his scythe from her throwing it over his shoulder. "You know I'm not going to hang around for that girl talk... Stuff." He said trying to be nice about what he thought about... 'Girl talk'.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Then we'll use this as a chance to see how far apart we can be. I would think the distance has grown to where it won't matter at this point." She stated thinking about it as they stood in the elevator going down to the common room. "We've been bonded for a while now... Though we have slept through most of the beginning phases; that might have been a good thing. It kept us from straining the bond."

"Alright well while you are doing that; what am I going to be doing?" He said not looking forward to being stuck in the tower without her around.

Raven shrugged. "I don't know; whatever you want really. Just try not to cause any problems..."

Slade just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Well this was going to suck...

They exited the elevator and walked into the common room. Wintergreen was in the kitchen working on a quick lunch for everyone. Slade quickly slipped over to the old man while Raven went to the couch where two of her friends were still sitting. "Hey guys." She said leaning on the back of the couch.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly as she flew over the couch and hugged her friend. "Oh I am most joyous that you have come to join us!"

Beast Boy laughed as he paused his game turning around to face her. "Hey, finally come to play a game with me?"

Raven rolled her eyes as she slipped out of Starfire's hold. "I don't do video games." She said as she rolled her shoulders trying to put her back into place from Starfire's bone crushing hug. "Here Star." She said handing the girl the money she owed her.

"Oh!" Starfire giggled and glanced back to Slade. "Thank you friend Raven." She said pocketing it. "Perhaps now is a good time for the girl talk, yes?" She asked with a hopeful grin.

Raven nodded and glanced back to Slade. "Yea I got time."

"Oh wonderful!" Starfire said excited as she grabbed Raven. However before the girl could steal her away Beast Boy grabbed Starfire' arm.

"Hang on a second Star..." Beast Boy said as his keen eyes landed on the dark mark on Raven's wrist and the mark on her other upper arm. "Raven... What happened?"

She froze and looked away from her friend's eyes as she knew she was going to lie to them. How had she forgotten to change into the other shirt she had found?! "Nothing." She said looking back to them. "I just like it a little rough." She said knowing that explanation might keep BB from pressing the matter.

As she expected, Starfire accepted her reason without a second's thought even if she didn't understand what she meant. Beast Boy however looked at her almost knowingly before he turned around and started his game again. The knowledge that BB didn't believe her worried her slightly but she was given no time to think about the matter as Starfire's hand found hers and Star proceeded to drag her away to her room.

Slade watched her go as they shared one last look with a passing thought going through their minds. Slade looked to Beast Boy on the couch who seemed to be content with playing his game however Slade could see the stiffness in the boy. _'Great... Just what I needed... He thinks I'm abusing her...' _He turned back to his old friend setting his scythe against the counter. "You wouldn't happen to have any of my computers with you, would you?"

Wintergreen smirked. "Of course I do sir." He said as he left Slade going to go get the computer he had left in his room he had been using since he came here. It was safer left in there then if he had brought it out before Slade had wanted it.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven tried to pull her hand away from Starfire's as the girl led her down the hallway. "Starfire slow down! I don't know how far I can be from him yet!" She said which finally made the girl stop and let her go.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking back where they came. "We are already far from him."

Raven sighed and relaxed. "Yes but I don't know _how_ far apart we can be." She sighed again seeing Starfire's confusion. "Think about it this way. There is an invisible string tying Slade and I together. If we go too far apart we'll break that string and bad things will happen."

"Oh." She said thinking about it placing a finger on her lips. "I think I understand. Can we make it to my room for the girl talk in private?"

"Only one way to find out." Raven said as they started to walk to her room. Raven's thoughts brushed up against Slade's as she walked further from him. She could feel his soul almost as though he was still standing next to her. They finally arrived at Starfire's room. Raven found the bond between her and Slade had grown rather strong as the distance apart had not strained it like she had feared. Finally some good news at least. Raven nodded to Starfire who smiled and opened her door. The shorter girl followed her inside resisting a shutter at all the pink. The next girl talk session was going to have to be somewhere else...

Once the door closed Starfire rounded on Raven. "You must tell me everything!" The girl exclaimed with a huge smile on her face as she floated in the air with her face just an inch from Raven's.

The violet haired girl took a few steps back to get some space between them. "Easy Star..." She said finding her place on the floor and sitting down. Starfire followed in suite. She knew she was going to regret this at some point but oh well too late to turn back now. "What do you want to know?"

"What is sex like!?" The redhead blurted out quickly.

Raven rolled her eyes; yep, already regretting this. "It's..." She blushed as she tried to figure out a way to explain it. "Nice..." She said with a shrug. How was she supposed to explain something that felt like... THAT?!

"Just nice?" Starfire asked seeming a little confused. "Do you engage in the act of sex the same way humans do? I have learned that most humans believe sex is the best experience there is."

"Who told you that?" Raven asked wondering who might have been tainting Starfire's innocence.

It was Starfire's turn to blush. "Speedy..."

Raven rolled her eyes. Of course it was that damn bastard. She swore he'd fuck anything as long as it held still long enough. No offence to Starfire of course. "Don't hang out with him alone anymore Starfire."

"Okay." She said with a smile. "However you did not answer my question."

"What? Oh... Yeah I'm built the same for sex as humans." She stated trying to avoid any uncomfortable feelings about talking about what she was and how she _wasn't_ human. "So what else do you want to know?"

"Is he pleasing sexually?" She asked leaning forward slightly with a smile.

Raven looked away as a huge blush spread over her cheeks. It didn't help that Slade had been listening in on the conversation and was whispering dirty words to her that she was having a hard time ignoring.

_"Are you going to answer her?"_ Slade asked feeling quite proud of himself.

_"Shut up! I didn't think you wanted to be around for the girl talk so mind your own business and stay out of it!" _She replied back snapping at him but unable to keep from squirming slightly as he sent images of what he wanted to do to her.

_"Ah but I want to hear your answer... Tell her Raven... Do I please you?"_ He purred out lustfully in her mind.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked seeing her friend hesitate. "Are you well? Your face has gotten quite red and you are biting your lip rather hard..."

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and built back up her facade. "I'm fine." She said taking a deep breath. "And I imagine he's just as pleasing as any male would be." She said knowing that would piss him off.

_"Oh you're going to regret that in the most pleasurable way I can make you..." _Slade said to her with a deep growl. She was messing with his pride; no way was he going to let that go without 'punishment'.

Raven chose to ignore his threat.

"Oh... I see... I would have thought with a build like his he would have been very pleasing." She shrugged. Maybe body type didn't matter at all for such things? "Lets see..." She said thinking about what questions she wanted to ask next.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Slade sighed as Raven left. He leaned against the counter with his eyes closed as he focused on the girl through their bond. He was glad to know they could be apart without any risk but a small part of him was also saddened by that fact. He had rather enjoyed having her around... He smirked listening in on the girl talk while it was about sex. His smirk left him however as he held in a growl. So she didn't think he was anything special huh? Well he was going to have to change that...

Soon enough the talk turned to other things he had no interest in. He drew back his mind from hers not wanting to hear such silly talk that really had no importance to him. Slade grabbed one of the sandwiches Wintergreen had been making everyone and ate it while he waited for the man to show up with his computer. Slade thought about wandering around the Tower but the thought of going too far from Raven kept him where he was. It wasn't like either of them knew the limit to the distance they could be apart anyways. The only way to really know was to test it... He wasn't looking forward to that...

The room was suddenly quiet snapping Slade from his thoughts as he finished his food. Beast Boy had turned off his game and was walking towards him. The not so friendly look he had seen on the boy's face before was back. Beast Boy stopped at the other side of the bar grabbing one of his sandwiches and taking a bite while still glaring at Slade.

"Do you have something to say?" Slade asked annoyed by the green one's presence.

"Yeah. I do actually." Beast Boy said roughly with narrowed eyes. "If I see any more bruises on her I'm calling the Justice League myself and turning your ass in."

Mentioning of the League angered him as Slade remembered what Raven had said about them but he kept his emotions under control. "Good luck with that." He said looking away from Beast Boy expecting that to be the end of the conversation.

It wasn't. "I mean it Slade! She mated you so you could keep her safe! Not to hurt her!" He yelled angry at being blown off like he was nothing.

Slade growled deep in his throat as he looked back to BB. "You don't think I know that?!" He snapped trying to keep his anger under control. Raven wasn't going to be very happy if he ripped the boy's head off. "I didn't mean to hurt her. Now leave me alone before I _mean_ to hurt you."

"Tsk... I hope you're as strong as she thinks... Cause I don't know what else she could see in you..." Beast Boy said as he grabbed another sandwich and left going to his room.

Slade clenched his fists tightly; glad he wasn't holding anything as he tried to brush off Beast Boy words. Why was he letting him get to him anyways? Wasn't he above listening to a fool? Slade sighed as he accepted the reason it bothered him. Beast Boy had pretty much said what was already going through his mind...

"I have your computer sir." Wintergreen said as he arrived holding out a black case. Slade took it from the man with a nod and went to the table opening it up and getting out the laptop. At least now he'd have a distraction and could get some work done. Who knows what all has gone to shit while he was away...

888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin sat on top of the tallest building in the city as he tried to clear his head. He couldn't get past Slade not being his enemy... For so long his goal had been to take down the madman... How was he supposed to just let him go after so long and so much...? _'I wonder if he really does love her...' _Robin sighed and held his face in his hands. His thoughts turned back to the end of the world when he had joined up with Slade to find Raven. Robin had always known Slade hadn't needed him to get his body back yet he took Robin with him... Showed him where Raven was... Was that because he wanted her safe as well?

Robin groaned and ruffed up his hair in frustration. Why wasn't everything black and white!? Slade wasn't a hero he was villain! Robin sighed as he thought about Raven. _'She's a demon yet she's a hero... She's always walked that gray line...' _Robin had to admit, he had always been jealous of her for that once they learned she was a demon's daughter. He had tried to walk that gray line before and all it got him was his friends hurt... _'Maybe Slade walks that line as well...?' _Robin thought reflecting on his memories. All the threats Slade had ever given... All the chances he had to end them... But he never did... Why? His mind drifted to Terra... _'I always wondered... Why did he have her take out Raven first? Was it because he knew she'd know if something happened to us or because... He knew she could save us? Slade had to know Terra wouldn't be much of a match for Raven even using her anger against her... Then again maybe not... This was before Raven started showing her true power level...' _Robin remembered his fight against Terra. She had meant to kill them... It was only because Raven hid in the darkness and saved them all at the last moment that they lived. Robin's eyes widened as it hit him. Slade wasn't the type to leave lose ends. If he had meant for them all to be dead he would have made her confirm their deaths!

"He never meant to kill us..." It was the only logical conclusion he could come to. Terra killing him had just been a miscalculation... Robin groaned and rubbed his forehead, a headache threatening to overwhelm him. He couldn't forgive Slade for his crimes but just sitting here and thinking about it on his own wasn't getting him anywhere either. He had to bite the bullet and talk to the man... Maybe punch him a few times too just for good measure.

Robin swung his legs over the edge of the building and pushed off falling without fear. He pulled out a grappler and shot it at a building in the distance changing his course. He had a few miles to go before he was back where he left his bike.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Cyborg groaned as he downed another energy drink. Looking through codes was so freaking boring it was making him exhausted! He had already tried to make the computer system find the 'door' itself but that of course that hadn't worked. Now he was shifting through all the basic lines of programming for the whole tower. Slade could have hidden the program anywhere! It upset him to a great degree that someone else could have hacked his system so easily and not left a trail for him to follow. Cyborg suddenly wanted to know just what kind of systems Slade had to be running for him to work around his so easily. _'Maybe I can get into his system sometime and hack it now that he's around...' _A huge Cheshire grin grew on his face as he thought about all the systems he could fuck with. _'I'll make him regret making me go through all this coding...' _The passing thought of what all he could learn about Slade was also hard to ignore. Right now none of them knew anything about him... Well _maybe_ Raven did but he doubted she would tell anything unless they needed to know it. She was one for keeping secrets after all...

888888888888888888888888888888888

Starfire smiled as she tried to think of yet another question for Raven. The poor violet haired girl had already sat though what felt like hundreds of questions already but just as Raven thought the 'girl talk' was over Starfire would think of another question.

"Oh!" Starfire said with a twinkle in her deep green eyes. "Are you going to cut your hair? It looks so lovely long!"

Raven reached back and pulled her hair over her shoulder looking at the very long strands. "It's too long." She said glancing back to Starfire.

"There is no such thing as too long!" Star said with a smile.

_'You should have seen it before Wintergreen cut it then...' _She said to herself knowing not to let Starfire learn her hair had been even longer. "I'm going to cut it shorter." Raven said only for Starfire to give her puppy eyes. "Don't worry... Not as short as I normally have it..."

"Oh joyous! Please friend, allow me to be the one to do your hair! I have long wanted to do the fun designing of hair with you!"

Raven thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Sure." She said figuring that if Starfire messed up the cut she could always have Wintergreen go back and fix it, therefore making it even shorter. It was a win-win for her. Slade might not be happy about it but she'd deal with him later. She knew she was already in trouble with the man anyways so might as well add a bit more fuel to the fire. Her eyes glanced down at her wrist seeing the bruise. Then again... Maybe she should tread more carefully around him...?


	14. Conclusion

-Chapter 14-

Raven sighed as she looked in the mirror Starfire was holding up before her. _'Damn it…' _She thought looking at the cut. Starfire had actually done a very good job at cutting her hair leaving the ends just below her butt. "It looks good Starfire." Raven said with a smile to the girl. Starfire squealed in happiness and zipped around her room tossing the mirror to the bed. Raven took the moment to glance at the hair Starfire had cut off. Like before she watched it fade away. _'Interesting… I had never noticed that before… Then again I've never had so much hair to cut off before.' _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Starfire's communicator going off. Starfire landed next to Raven kneeling down and opened the device. "Starfire and Raven here." She said looking to the screen seeing Robin's face.

"I'm calling a group meeting in the common room." Robin said addressing more than just Raven and Starfire on the line. "I want everyone there." He paused for a moment. "Including Slade." He said closing the connection.

Raven and Starfire shared a worried look. _'This can't be good...' _They both thought as they stood up together. Hopefully Robin wasn't doing this to start more trouble...

888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin sighed as he cut off his communicator and put it away. He had arrived back at the tower and at the moment was just outside the common room. He had seen that Raven was with Starfire. Did that mean that Slade was with her or was he somewhere else around the tower? Robin walked into the common room hearing it surprisingly quiet. He would have figured Beast Boy would still be playing games at this hour. His eyes landed on the only person in the large room. _'Slade...' _He thought trying to keep from getting angry as his hands clenched into fists.

Once Robin finally felt he had himself under control he walked to the table taking a seat. He ignored the plate of sandwiches however as he watched Slade who didn't seem to acknowledge him at all as he stayed typing away on the laptop. "We need to talk." Robin said finally done with the silence.

"Not going to wait for your friends to show up?" Slade asked as he turned off his computer and closed it looking to Robin.

"How did you...?" Robin frowned. "Raven." He said knowing the girl must have told Slade telepathically. Damn it, so much for catching him off guard.

"Yes." He said leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head in a very relaxed fashion. "Speaking of." He said glancing to the hallway as Raven and Starfire came into the room. Slade held Raven's gaze for a just second as he passed his memories from the last few minutes to her. It told her that both of them had actually behaved very well which surprised her but she kept it from showing on her face. Raven had honestly expected Robin to attack Slade the first real chance he had.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire said with a smile as she walked over to him taking a seat next to him. "I am most glad you have returned!"

"Yeah..." Said Robin as he glanced to the happy redhead.

Raven went towards Slade standing before him as they spoke mentally.

_"You let her cut it..." _Slade said eyeing her hair that was free from the ponytail. Raven nodded to him. _"Turn around... Let me see." _He said softly wishing she hadn't cut it.

_"What do you think?" _Raven asked as she felt Slade take a hand through her hair. Why was she feeling slightly nervous? What he thought about her hair shouldn't matter... Should it?

_"You look beautiful."_ Slade said as Raven turned back around to face him. He smiled very softly to her and she could feel his emotions strongly through their bond.

His compliment to her made her blush softly as she glanced away from him. _"Thanks." _

Robin did his best to keep from glaring at the two as he watched the silent interaction. "Do you two really have to talk telepathically?"

Raven and Slade looked to him. "**Yes**." They said together without meaning too. They shared a glance together before Raven looked away and took her seat beside him next to Starfire like before.

Robin tried to ignore that they had spoken as one and choose to grab one of the sandwiches to occupy his time instead. Starfire followed Robin's lead grabbing one of the sandwiches that was placed more to the side of plate. She could see large amounts of mustard, mints and sardines inside of it and smiled as she took a bite. Wintergreen learned very quickly what she liked. Starfire hoped Slade would stick around for a while longer if nothing else because she enjoyed having the butler around.

Finally both Cyborg and Beast Boy showed up. Beast Boy's hair was wet and stuck to his face showing he had recently been in the shower. They took their seats and waited for Robin to speak. No one said anything as Cyborg took a drink from the energy drink he had in his hand.

Robin straightened up as he looked at Slade pushing his emotions away. He needed answers to the questions that were plaguing him but the question was... Was Slade going to answer him at all? "I've been doing a lot of thinking about our past interactions with you." Robin stated getting a raised eyebrow from Slade. "You're obviously willing to kill." He said thinking about Light. He pushed away the questioning thought of what had happened to the body. He'd deal with that later if it hadn't already been dealt with. "So why have you never tried to kills us?"

"Who says I haven't?" Slade replied wondering where Robin was going with this. He couldn't seriously be thinking he was some good guy deep down right? Cause if that was the case he was going to have to teach the boy a lesson.

"Because we're alive." Robin stated glad that Slade at least seemed to answer him. "Looking back there have been many times you could have killed us... So why haven't you?"

Slade smirked. "Don't go thinking it's because I'm a nice guy." He replied knowing all eyes were on him now. "As long as you Titans were _guarding _this city the Justice League would stay out of it. I have dealt with the League in the past under a different name and I have no intent of dealing with them again. It's much easier to accomplish my goals with you Titans around. Plus if I had openly killed you all then the League would rage war against me and that tends to get very expensive."

Robin held his tongue as he thought about everything Slade just said breaking it down. "What other name have you gone under?" Robin asked first feeling that this question was the more important question to ask first.

Slade smirked. "You don't want to know."

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked." Robin said getting annoyed. The others who kept silent looked back and forth between the two as they spoke.

"Deathstroke." Slade said seriously loosing his seemingly good humor as he lowered his arms and sat up straighter.

Robin paled as his eyes slowly grew wider as it dawned on him. He swallowed hard thinking back to the stories he had heard of involving the assassin Deathstroke from Batman. Batman had always told him that if he EVER fought against Deathstroke to run. Robin resisted a shiver that tried to go down his spine as he thought about the file he had read in Batman's records. Deathstroke had been a monster among men with a reputation for being a cold blooded killer who could kill you and torture you in the most creative ways if it came down to it. Batman even had accounts of when the League had faced against Deathstroke and lost.

"I think now you are starting to understand why she felt I was strong." Slade said as Robin was still silent. "I have always pulled my punches against you Titans since the beginning."

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire all looked confused. "Please..." Said Starfire. "Why does the name bring you to such shock?" She asked looking between the males.

Robin finally recovered and replied to her. "Let's just say he's killed a lot more people then just Dr. Light..." His eyes went to Raven. "Did you know who he was?!"

Raven replied calmly without emotions. She knew Robin wasn't going to like her answers no matter what she said. Honesty however might help this go over better then a few pretty lies. "I didn't know his past but I knew he was a killer." She stated. "I could feel it in his soul."

"And you're okay with that?!" Robin asked his voice starting to rise.

Raven nodded. "Yes." She said coldly. "I needed someone who has no limits on what they will do to keep me from my kin."

Robin gaped at her for a second before finding himself and closing his mouth looking away. "Your..._ Kin_... Must be something very terrible for you to bond to someone so evil..." He said bitterly before he could stop himself. Neither Raven nor Slade commented however. What would be the point in arguing against what was true? "All the times we defeated you..." Robin said getting back to his other questions. He wasn't going to accomplish anything if he dwelled on what he couldn't change. "You planned it like that... Didn't you?"

"Except the ending with Terra. Yes. Though I will admit the getaways were not always as smoothed as planned." He said glad for the topic change. Anything that got Robin off of the topic of him being bonded to Raven was a plus. He could feel how nervous she was when they were on the topic even if she didn't show it.

Robin nodded and thought everything over. He only had one more question plaguing him but should he ask it? He looked to Slade behind his mask and then to Raven. He knew from Wintergreen that Raven had had no previous contact with him before that night... So how long had Slade been planning his little... Visit, to her room? "I know about the previous conversation between you all." He stated keeping his cool. "Just how long have you..." He paused as he was unsure how to ask it. "Wanted her?" He asked finally as he couldn't think of a better way to put it.

Slade glanced to Raven. _"From the beginning..." _He said mentally to her. However he looked back to Robin and shook his head. "_That _I will be keeping to myself."

Robin nodded. He hadn't expected an answer but Slade's refusal to answer told him a great deal. Slade had to have desired her for a long time now... _'I was right... He did want her safe back then...' _Robin thought about few more questions he had but decided against asking. He knew if Slade wasn't willing to answer his last question there was no way he was going to answer these. However he had a few that were not so personal he needed to ask; one more pressing then the others. "So what happens now?" He asked looking between Raven and Slade knowing both of them were required for the answer to his question.

Slade and Raven looked to each other as they discussed it privately. They honestly hadn't had a chance to really talk about what they were going to do now.

_"I can't stay here forever." _Slade stated to her. _"While I am going to stop being Slade I do have a few loose ends to tie up otherwise it's going to look very suspicious if I disappear and a new guy is hanging around here. Though I will be honest; this place is going to drive me nuts if I'm stuck here for much longer."_

_"Then what do you suggest?" _She asked back seeing his point. _"We have to stay together but I'm not abandoning my friends."_

_"I'm not saying abandon them. I wouldn't ask that of you. However think of it more like... a _vacation_ from them for a while."_

Raven thought about it for a half second. _"I wouldn't mind a vacation..." _She nodded to him agreeing to his thoughts.

Slade nodded back and looked to Robin. "For now I leave and she comes with me." He raised a hand silencing the protests from her friends before they could start. "Not permanently. Just long enough for me to take care of a few things. Once everything is settled then we will go from there. By then our bond may be strong enough for us to be far apart and then I won't have to deal with any of you."

"Well that would be a plus." Mumbled Beast Boy as he brushed his wet hair back from his forehead.

Slade rolled his eyes ignoring the comment.

"What happens if we need Raven to fight with us?" Robin asked looking between them ignoring Beast Boy as well.

"I highly doubt you will need me anytime soon." Raven said. "As far as most of the villains know we have a killer joined up on our team. I think most of them are going to be hiding out for a while."

"Speaking of that." Robin said thinking about the incident. "What happened to the body?"

"Wintergreen took care of it." Stated Cyborg as he wondered what Robin was going to say to that.

Robin thought about it before nodding as he looked at Cyborg. It was better this way if Light's death was covered up. If the press ever found out or even thought that they had killed someone the Titans would be shut down by the city within the week. "Good." He looked back to Raven and Slade. "I'm not happy about this." He stated more to Raven than Slade. "However... There is nothing I can do to change it so I'll just have to accept it for what it is." He pointed to her his eyes and emotions serious. "You're in charge of him Raven. I don't know exactly what he's becoming but I know what he was. He's dangerous Raven and I don't want him becoming a greater threat to this city. Don't force me into making the choice between what's best for you and what is best for this city."

Raven nodded keeping silent. She knew what Robin was threatening. Should Slade or even herself become such a threat that he didn't feel they could stop he would call in the Justice League to deal with them. Raven laid a hand on Slade's leg to keep him quiet. She could feel he didn't like having a threat looming over them but for now there was nothing either of them could do about it. "I understand." She said finally knowing Robin wanted an answer from her.

"Good." Robin stood up and looked to everyone. "This meeting is adjourned." He said as he left going to his room. He had enough things to think over now without trying to ask any other questions. He was actually rather proud of himself in that he was able to keep his calm and didn't start a fight. However he knew there was one person he was going to have to contact which he wasn't looking forward too...

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at everyone before they both shrugged and went to the TV to play some games. Starfire smiled as she looked at Raven and Slade. "I believe that went very well." Said the redhead looking to Raven.

"Surprisingly yes..." Raven said agreeing with Starfire. Both Slade and Robin had kept themselves controlled; mainly Robin, so everything had gone rather smoothly.

"So when are you planning to leave us?" Starfire asked looking at Slade.

"Tonight if all goes well." He stated glancing at Raven who nodded.

"I can have everything I need for a while packed by tonight." She replied.

"Good."

"Aww, but friend Raven we just got you back!" Starfire said putting on her pouting face. "I do not want you to leave us again so soon!"

"I'll come back Starfire. I won't be gone for very long." She said trying not to roll her eyes at Starfire's puppy eyes.

"But friend who am going to do the hanging out with while you are gone!?" She asked as tears welled up in her eyes making the green gems sparkle.

_'Gods she's an extortionist!' _Raven thought as she tried to avoid the guilt filled look Starfire was giving her. "Why don't you use the time I'm away to hang out with Robin more." She said knowing how easy it was to turn Starfire's attention back to Robin. At least it normally was.

"Oh!" Starfire's eyes widened at the thought of spending more time with Robin. The thought of her alone with Robin reminded her of a question she had forgotten to ask Raven before. "Friend I had almost forgotten to ask!" She said with a happy blissfully ignorant smile on her face. "I wanted to know if perhaps I could watch you and Slade mate sometime?" She asked completely oblivious to the look of shock on Raven's face. "I was informed that is polite to ask to see such interactions."

Raven sat in shocked silence as she looked at Starfire. Surely the girl had not truly asked what she thought she had... "Starfire..." She said slowly trying to get over her shock and slight embarrassment. "Who told you that...?"

"Wintergreen." She said looking at Raven curiously. "He informed Beast Boy and I that it is considered rude to spy on someone when they are mating and that if one wishes to watch they are to ask first. So I am asking."

Slade's shoulders shook before finally he busted out laughing holding his sides. _"My God she's an idiot!" _He said to Raven as he tried to stop laughing. Leave it to Wintergreen to give this ditsy girl a way to ask such a question.

Raven collected herself and ignored Slade's words and laughter. _"I'm glad you think this is funny!" _She said with a mental growl to him.

_"Very." _He replied as he calmed himself but still chuckled.

"Starfire..." Raven said as she tried to piece together her reply. "I appreciate your asking... But no..." She said trying to her blush from her face. "You can't watch us mate." She said hoping that would be the end of it.

"Oh…" Starfire looked to Slade who was still chuckling if only because he didn't know how else to react. "Why not?" Starfire asked looking back to Raven. "Is it because he is not as pleasing as mate should be?" She asked thinking back to their previous conversation.

Slade's chuckling stopped hearing Starfire's words. Raven flinched feeling the great shift in his emotions. _'Fuck…'_ She thought knowing Starfire had just jabbed at his pride without knowing it. Then again… It was her fault Starfire even thought that in the first place. "It's not that Starfire…" She said trying to quickly think of a reason to give her but her mind drew a blank.

"I have nothing to hide." Slade said leaning back trying to admit of air of calm about him however Raven could feel otherwise. There was anger beneath that calm exterior. His eyes watched Raven carefully as he allowed his emotions and thoughts to brush against hers. He was angry she had presented him as less then he really was. Pride and anger were his faults… But she had faulted him first by not taking pride in his skill to please her. Instead of standing up for him and speaking truthfully in the first place she coward and led them into the situation they were in now. Now he was left with something to prove. Not to Starfire; but to her. "Watch us if you want. Just don't interrupt."

"Oh that is most wonderful!" Starfire said clapping her hands together in front of her. "Thank you very much! I am eager to watch and learn how humans mate!" She said before quickly zipping off to go spread her cheer to Beast Boy.

Raven thought about yelling Starfire to wait but she stilled herself looking away. She wanted to yell at Slade, tell him he had no right to make that choice for them both. Again... She did nothing. It was only when she felt Slade's hand on her arm did she noticed he had stood and was ushering her to follow him as he grabbed his scythe and computer. She could feel his thoughts as she stood up. Slade wanted out of there before Starfire could relay her 'good news'.

Raven followed him quickly as they left going to her room. _"Why did you say that?" _She asked as they walked quickly together. _"Now Starfire is going to be following us everywhere..."_

_"We're leaving tonight so what does it matter?" _Slade asked still trying to keep his emotions controlled while he asked the same question to himself. Why had he said that to the girl? He was a rather private person so why did he say he didn't care if someone watched? Did he say it just because he was angry? No... It couldn't have just been that... Did he want to show that she was his alone to touch? Some part of him agreed with the thought. He wanted to show the world she was his in _every_ way...

_"But... We're coming back at some point... Are we not?" _Raven asked as she tried to understand his thoughts. She could feel he was having some internal debate in his mind. Was it because he wanted to steal her away and never bring her back?

_"At some point." _Slade said glancing to her as they arrived at her door. Raven input her code and walked inside with him following. Slade left his scythe against her wall by the door like before. _"Start packing." _He said as he went to the bed and opened his computer again turning it back on.

Raven looked away from him and went to her closet looking for one of her suitcases. Once found she began the long debate over what to bring and for how long she should pack for. Thoughts from before came to her in the silence between them. Why hadn't she fought against him? Why didn't she put her foot down and tell Starfire no? Raven knelt in her closet looking at her clothes but not really seeing them. _'Why do I never stand up for myself...?' _She asked herself sadly looking to her hand. She flexed her fingers sliding out her long white claws. _'I know why... Because I've never believed I held any worth... What is there to fight for when you're worthless?'_

888888888888888888888888888888888

Starfire smiled as she hovered behind Beast Boy as she waited for the game to end. She had learned a long time ago that they did not like being interrupted in the middle of a game. Once the match was over Starfire quickly grabbed Beast Boy and before the boy even knew it she had him in the air and out the door.

Cyborg blinked and then blinked again as it settled in what just happened. "Well... Starfire has started kidnapping people... Great..." He said to himself as he went back to the game. He was taking a break from the computer codes and the best way to relax was to enjoy some video games!

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Yo Star!" Beast Boy yelled as he struggled to get out of her iron grip as she flew down the hallway. "Starfire you're going to break my hand!"

Starfire stopped flying down the hallway and let go of Beast Boy. "Oh, please forgive me!" She said quickly feeling embarrassment flood her cheeks. "I had forgotten my own strength in my excitement!"

"Excitement over what?" Beast Boy asked as he fanned his hand in the air trying to return blood flow to his fingers.

"I have gotten permission to watch friend Raven mate with Slade!" She said loudly.

Beast Boy stood there in shock as it sunk in. "Wait... WHAT?!" He asked with huge eyes.

"Yes!" Starfire said with a giggle. "I asked permission like Wintergreen said and they have said that we can watch them as long as we do not interrupt! Isn't that wonderful! I will finally get to see how humans mate!" Starfire said as she spun around in the air.

Beast Boy was quiet as his thoughts consumed him. He was torn between wanting to watch but not at the same time. Now that he thought about it... Could he really handle seeing her fucking someone else? He loved her once... What if seeing her with someone else brought it all back up again? He knew he could deal with it if she was happy... But... Was she? Beast Boy snapped himself out of his thoughts. "You know Starfire... Neither of them are human anymore right?" He said grounding himself back down to reality.

"Oh... Yes you are right however friend Raven said she was built the same for sex as humans." Starfire said landing before Beast Boy thinking on the matter.

"Yeah well if you do watch them just don't expect everything to be the same when you finally get a hold of Robin." Beast Boy said with grin watching the redhead blush. "I'm thinking their version of sex is going to be a bit rougher then what you're going to like." Beast Boy said thinking about the bruises on Raven's arms that he knew she didn't get from sex.

"Oh. Okay Friend Beast Boy!" She said with a smile. "I shall due to remember that! Are you going to do the watching of them with me sometime?" She asked knowing he was great at spying on others and would be of great help in this adventure.

"I don't know." Beast Boy said with a shrug as he turned around and started walking back to the common room. "I haven't quite decided yet. Just let me know when you think they're doing it and I'll decide then." He said with a wave back to the girl.

"Okay friend!" Starfire said with a wave back. She turned around and started to head back to her room floating down the hallway humming a happy little tune as she went.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin rubbed his face as he input the code to his room. Once inside he leaned against the door and took off his mask rubbing his eyes. Why was everything so complicated? He shoved off the door and put his mask back on going to his computer desk turning it on. He threw himself down into his chair and listened to the hum of the computer booting up as the screen flicked to life. Once it was loaded he typed in his password and loaded up the connection to his old mentor. The bat symbol flashed taking over the screen as he waited for the call to connect.

After a few minutes the call finally connected. Robin smiled seeing Alfred's face on the screen.

"Master Grayson." Alfred said with a large smile. "It has been a long time since you have called. How are you doing?"

Robin smiled. "I'm alright though things have gotten… Complicated… Is Bruce there?" He asked not really wanting to talk to him but given little choice in the matter.

Alfred nodded. "He is, just give him a moment." Alfred said as he left the screen allowing camera to zoom out showing Robin a nice view of the bat cave.

Robin kept his face emotionless as he spotted Bruce in only the lower half of his uniform sitting on one of the medical tables in the room. Robin could see the dark bruises around his ribs letting him know Bruce had most likely broken a few very recently. Alfred went back to wrapping them tightly. "What happened?" Robin asked before he could stop himself.

Bruce looked up at him and almost glared. "Bane." He said shortly. "Why are you calling?" He asked gruffly. "Last thing you said to me was you never wanted to speak to me again."

Robin winced knowing that probably was the last thing he had said to Bruce in anger. "Yeah… Well this involves an old enemy of yours…" Robin said gathering up his courage and thoughts. "Do you remember Deathstroke?" Robin asked knowing it was a rhetorical question. It wasn't like Deathstroke was someone you could forget.

Bruce turned serious. "What about him?"

"Well… It turns out he's Slade…" Robin said watching Bruce's emotionless face as he continued. "And now he's Raven's mate…"

"WHAT?!" Bruce said standing up with wide eyes, ignoring the pain in his ribs and Alfred who tried to sit him back down.

Robin sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah… Like I said… Things have gotten a little complicated and I don't know what to do…"

"Explain it in detail." Bruce said as he sat back down allowing Alfred to finish his work.

Robin took a deep breath and explained everything he knew in detail. From Slade kidnapping her to the conversation he had just finished with the man not long ago. They were silent for awhile as it sank in. "What do I do Bruce?" Robin asked clearly in need of direction. "Do I call the League to come take care of him or do I let him go?"

Bruce thought about it all for a moment. "Let him go." He said finally looking to Robin with hard eyes. "Deathstroke… Slade has always been on his own side. If he says for now he is not your enemy then take his word for it and let the past go."

"How can I do that!?" Robin asked slamming a fist onto his desk as he stood up. "After all the evils he's done how can I just let him go?!"

"You don't have a choice!" Bruce yelled back. "You're not strong enough to take him down and neither am I!"

"But the Justice League could!" Robin yelled back.

"No they couldn't!" Bruce said stilling Robin's tongue. "Think about it Robin. If Raven herself had EVER let go of control do you think anyone could have stopped her?!" Robin dropped back into his chair. "She's given her power to Slade; a man who was already dangerous before when he was just a human. Now he has the power of a God flowing through him. Do you really think anyone of us could stop him?"

"But… What about Superman…?" He asked while the memory of what Raven said before flashed through his mind. _"The Demon Lords are strong enough to knock out Superman in one hit." _"How would we… Stop him?" Robin asked finally seeing the truth.

"We don't." Bruce said coldly. "We just have to hope Raven will keep him and herself controlled."

"What if we lose her?" Robin asked as the fear finally settled in.

"Then we lose her. Just pray she doesn't destroy the world if it comes down to that."

The rest of the conversation was pleasant as Alfred took over the conversation making sure everything else was alright. He was rather interested in Wintergreen being at the tower but said nothing on the matter though Robin did question the smirk on his face. Did Alfred and Wintergreen know each other?

Robin disconnected the feed after everyone said their goodbyes. He leaned back in his chair thinking about what Bruce had said. _'I don't have a choice but to let him go… Bruce is right… No one could stop him… Raven what have you done?!'_


	15. Violent

-Chapter 15-

Slade sighed as he shutdown his computer and watched Raven pack her suitcase. Surprisingly despite all the time she was taking to pack she didn't really have much in the case. "You know packing goes at lot faster if you actually put things in the suitcase." He said watching her look through her dresser picking out clothing only to place them back.

"Shut up." She said not looking to him. "It's been a long time since I've been out in normal clothes for anything length of time…"

Slade stood up and looked at the clothes she had picked. "You don't go shopping much do you?" He said looking through the outfits as he knelt by the case.

"I do… It's just Starfire and I have very different tastes… Most of the stuff I have is clothes she got me... Though she isn't good about getting the sizes right." She said turning around to face him as she leaned back against her dresser folding her arms over her chest.

Slade laughed lightly as he didn't see any outfits he particularly wanted her to wear. He shook his head and grabbed all her clothes taking them out and standing up.

"Slade what are you doing?!" Raven asked walking over to him as he walked to her closet. "Put those back! It took me forever to find them!"

Slade laughed and tossed her clothes back into her closet and closed the door. "We'll get you some new clothes." He said smiling to the frustrated girl. "Clothes that will actually fit you."

"I don't need more clothes." She said with a frown. "I've got enough clothes."

Slade rolled his eyes and shook his head taking her arm and walking to her bed. "No my dear you really don't." He sat down and brought her standing between his legs as he kissed her lips softly. Raven thought about protesting but his warm lips on her own brought out a moan from her instead. Her arms went around his neck as they deepened the kiss, his hands sliding up and down her back. They drew back knowing if they continued they very well may end up naked together once more.

"I'm not buying new clothes." She said as she tried to keep her smile from her lips.

Slade chuckled and kissed her lips quickly. "I had no intent of making you pay for anything." A darker look came to his eyes. "Except for what you said before." A wicked lustful grin spread across his lips. "THAT you will pay for in a very pleasurable way." He purred out causing Raven to shiver.

"Not here…" She said almost breathlessly as Slade went to her neck kissing and biting her throat. Her small hands gripped his shoulders tightly as she pushed against him. "Slade stop…" She said softly as his hands roamed her body.

Slade growled but stilled his hands drawing his lips back from her neck. "I don't want to."

"Please…" She said again with closed eyes as she calmed her breathing.

Slade sighed and drew back from her trying to calm his thoughts and emotions. "You're too damn tempting." He said finally as he fisted his hands on his legs to keep from grabbing her again. "It's like I have no self control around you…" He said looking into her eyes. "Every part of my being is telling me to touch you… To claim you…" His blue eyes were hard as he tried to keep from acting on his darker thoughts.

"Instinct…" Raven said softly as she tried to stay calm. "You're what I am now… We are creatures whose instincts run very strongly through us… My instinct was to find a mate…" She said as she ran her hands over his shoulders and neck. She could feel him calm beneath her touch as his muscles started to relax. "Yours is to keep me."

Slade nodded with his eyes closed as he relaxed beneath her touch. "I want more then to just keep you…" He said keeping still under her hands. "I want to claim you…"

"You already have claimed me…" She said unsure by what he meant.

Slade growled low and deep his throat. The sound of it stilled Raven as a shiver of something close to fear ran up her spine. "I can't describe it…" He said trying to control himself. He wanted to grab her, to pull her small body against his and take her. He wanted to make her scream… He wanted to make her bleed… "Get back from me…" He said through gritted teeth as his arms shook from how tight he was clenching his muscles to keep from grabbing her.

Raven quickly stepped back from him as she felt his self control strain under his desire. "Slade…" She said softly unsure of what she should do. Should she stay near him and wait out his desire or should she run? A glance to her wrist reminded her that he was dangerous if he lost control. She swallowed past the lump in her throat as she went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him to her body. One hand went into his hair as she pressed him to her cradling his head against her neck.

Slade growled deeply as his hands found her hips grabbing her roughly as he struggled to control his desire.

Raven gasped and cried out softly as his hands clenched on her bruises. Raven held herself to him tighter. "I will not run from you…" She whispered softly into his ear.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Slade said very softly as he tried to control himself. He could feel his canines growing longer turning into fangs. The thought of biting down on her soft tender flesh made him shutter in desire. He wanted to feel her skin between his teeth, to know the taste of her dark blood… He shuttered heavily and gripped her harder allowing her to know his thoughts as he opened his mind to her. "What is happening to me?!"

Raven whimpered from his painful grasp as his thoughts raced across her mind. "Instinct." She said softly taking her hand through his spiky hair. Her claws grew out and she lightly took her nails against his scalp. Slade moaned from her touch and buried his face into her neck breathing in her scent. "Demon instinct… Slade you can't fight it forever…" She said tilting her head to the side exposing her throat to him. If it would calm him she would take the pain of his desire. The more he resisted what he was becoming, the greater chance of his control breaking completely. If he lost control before she had her power back she ran the risk of him killing everyone around them before she could stop him. "Just give in…" She whispered softly.

"**No**…"Slade said in a growl trying to control himself. Why was she doing this!? She should have run from him, gotten somewhere safe! "I don't want to hurt you…" He said again clenching his eyes shut as he tried to think about anything other than the trembling woman in his arms.

"I'll heal…" She said almost breathlessly.

Slade snarled, his lips curling back revealing his fangs. "**No you won't!**" He yelled finally finding the will to shove her back from him. Raven stumbled back as Slade quickly stood up before her. He quickly moved from her his eyes looking for an enemy that wasn't there. He yelled in frustration and took a fist punching her wall. His arm easily went through her wall leaving a gaping hole as he pulled his arm out ignoring the drywall dust that covered him. He stood there breathing in deep as he tried to calm himself. He needed something to fight… Something to kill. "We need to leave before I snap and do something I am going to regret…" He said finally able to bring himself under some level of control.

Raven nodded but she didn't go to him. She could feel his level of control was minimum at best. "If… If I'm just going to end up with new clothes then I don't need anything…" She said softly. Sure there were a few things she'd like to have with her but she didn't want to waste the time to find them. She needed him out of the tower and away from her friends as soon as possible.

"Good. Then we leave now." He said taking a deep breath trying to keep calm. _'What is this feeling…?' _He asked himself looking at his hand.

"_Bloodlust." _Raven said answering him. _"I should have warned you about it… But it's been so long since I've felt it I forgot about it… I'm sorry."_

Slade looked at her as he walked slowly towards her. _"Let's just get out of here…" _He said walking past her and grabbing his scythe as he left. It was so hard for him to not touch her as he went past. He had to get out of this tower. He had to find someone he could kill to sate this evil need burning in his veins before he hurt her again.

Raven followed him quietly doing her best to keep her distance from him. She could feel that he didn't want her too close. The temptation to make her bleed was still too strong to risk him touching her least his control waver. Once in the main room Slade quickly left her side going to Wintergreen who was back in the kitchen putting away the food that wasn't eaten.

Raven found her feet leading her to the couch before she had even registered who was sitting at it. "Hey…" She said softly as her eyes landed on Cyborg.

Cyborg paused his game and turned around to face her. "Hey girl. What's up? Is everything okay?" He asked seeing worry in her eyes.

"Yeah everything's fine." She lied trying to smile.

Cyborg saw right through her lie and his eyes landed on the bruises on her arms. "Raven…" He said softly as he stood up and walked around the couch to stand by her. "What happened?" He asked softly reaching out to her.

Raven drew back from him trying to cover the marks with her small hands. "Nothing." She said hoping he would leave it at that.

"Those aren't nothing." Cyborg said darkly. "What. Happened?" He asked trying to control his anger.

Raven looked at him with pleading eyes. "It was an accident… Please just drop it…"

"He hurt you…?" Cyborg asked breathlessly. Hadn't Slade shown himself to be protective of her? Why would he hurt her?

"It was an accident!" She said firmly. "He doesn't know his own strength yet." She said trying to come up with a reason that Cyborg might believe. "He didn't mean to hurt me. Please just let it go!" She begged knowing any confrontation against Slade right now would end very badly. "I came down to tell you we're leaving."

"Raven I don't want you going anywhere with him if he's going to hurt you!" Cyborg said with clenched fists.

"Victor trust me, please." Raven said using his real name. "I have to go with him and we _have _to leave_._" She said trying to stress her point.

Cyborg frowned. Raven never used their real names unless the situation was truly dire. "Are you going to be okay…?" He asked softly knowing he was going to have to let her go now. "I could come with you…"

"I'll be fine." She said with a shake of her head. "The team is going to need you here. I can take care of myself." She glanced back to Slade knowing his conversation with Wintergreen had ended. "I just… I messed up…" She admitted softly. "I shouldn't have just jumped into this… I should have prepared him for what he was going to become…" She looked to Cyborg letting her eyes show the emotions she was feeling. "I need you to do something for me…" She said allowing the plan in her mind to come together.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Cyborg watched from the security cameras as Slade, Wintergreen and Raven arrived in the garage. Wintergreen ushered Raven into the front seat while Slade took the back of the black old car. Cyborg wasn't sure how but somehow Wintergreen got the long scythe to fit into the trunk completely allowing him to close it. Once Wintergreen was in the car he started it and drove out. Cyborg groaned and rubbed his face as the turned off the screen he was viewing. His thoughts turned to what Raven had asked of him with a frown. With a heavy sigh he turned the screen back on not wanting to put off the call any longer.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven sat in silence as she looked out the window of the old car as they drove along. Wintergreen had placed her up front away from Slade. _'I wonder what Slade told him…'_ She thought to herself as she turned her head and looked at them both. Slade was in the back with his eyes closed seeming relaxed but Raven could feel the tension in him. Wintergreen however was as calm and collected as he seemed; driving along the road going to wherever their final destination was. Where were they going? She wondered as she hadn't thought to ask before. "Where are we going?" She asked looking back out the window seeing streets she wasn't use to.

"We are going to the mansion that we have in this city." Wintergreen said with a smile. It had been awhile since they had stayed at the mansion instead of a hideout. Hopefully the robots in charge of the upkeep had done a good job in their absence. He knew however the place was going to need a good dusting. The robots were horrible at dusting…

Raven was almost shocked at the thought that Slade owned a whole mansion but just shook her head. The man had a butler so of course he was going to have a mansion. She was quiet the rest of the way letting her thoughts wander off to the plan she was going to have to place into action soon.

They turned onto a road that lured Raven's attention back to the world around them. All the other buildings faded away behind them as they exited the city. The road was so smooth, lined with manicured trees and bushes. Raven knew it had to be a private road. They arrived at large black iron gate that Wintergreen stopped before and input a code on a control panel leaning out of his window slightly. The gates swung open quietly as they drove through and closed behind them.

Wintergreen stopped before the entryway of the large mansion. Raven looked out her window in awe at the grandeur of the place. It wasn't until Wintergreen opened her door for her that she noticed she had only just unbuckled her seatbelt. Raven stepped out slowly as her eyes took in everything. The mansion looked to be carved out of white marble and soft gray stone like someone had cut from the side of a mountain. It stood four stories high and was very wide. She couldn't tell just by looking at the front of it but she was sure it was at least equally as long.

She stepped away from the car allowing Wintergreen to close the door as she walked up to the white marble steps. Marble columns held up a Roman style archway leading to a dark polished oak door. Wintergreen went to the heavy door and opened it effortlessly gesturing for her to enter. She paused in the doorway and looked back seeing Slade watching her with his scythe swung over his shoulder as he stood a ways back from her on the steps. He motioned for her to continue but didn't walk any closer to her.

Raven took a deep breath and walked through the threshold entering the house. Wintergreen followed her after a quick glance to Slade. Raven stood in the middle of the large room looking around. Before her were two half circle staircases that went to the next floor with elegant black wood banisters going up them. Below them was an archway in the middle that led to a deeper part of the house. A glance to her right and left were matching black doors set into the stone walls. She looked above her and saw the black chandelier that held many small lights. It wasn't the only light given to the large open room however as two great big stained-glass windows owned most of the face wall that she just went through.

"Wow…" Raven said amazed at the elegance the room held in its simplicity. Was the whole house designed like this?

"I am glad you are impressed." Said Wintergreen with a smile to her. "If you will follow me I will show you to the master bedroom and around the rest of the house." Wintergreen said as he led her to the staircase on the left.

Raven glanced back to Slade as she followed Wintergreen. The question was clear in her thoughts. Slade shook his head to her as he read her mind. She could feel a level of sorrow come from him through their bond. He didn't trust himself around her… Raven looked away from him and followed Wintergreen wondering just how far apart they were going to end up…

Wintergreen informed her of the layout of the house as they walked but she wasn't listening. Her eyes were occupied the beauty of the place while her mind was far away.

"Miss?" Wintergreen asked getting Raven's attention back.

"What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." Raven said looking slightly embarrassed.

Wintergreen gave her a soft smile. "This is the Master Bedroom." He said opening the door walking in and turning on the light. Raven stepped inside and wasn't surprised to see it was styled the same as the room she had been in before. The only differences were it was larger with an extra dresser in the room and the weapons on the wall were different as well. "Do pardon the dust." Wintergreen said with a frown taking a finger on the top of a dresser. "I will be in to dust the room shortly."

Raven nodded looking around getting the feel for the room. "When was the last time this place was used?" She asked feeling the calm almost empty aura of the room.

"It has been a few years." Wintergreen said as he watched her move around the room. His thoughts drifting back to his conversation with Slade. "Miss Raven." He said putting on his emotionless mask. "I would like to look at your bruises. Master Wilson wanted me to insure he had not caused any permanent damage to you."

Raven hesitated glancing to her wrist looking at the large marks. Why wouldn't anyone leave this alone?! "I'm fine." She said a little rougher then she meant to. She was just tired of everyone making a fuss over something so small.

"Please Raven." Wintergreen said letting his own worry show slightly on his face. "Slade said you should have healed by now. Just let me look at them and quell his worry." _'As well as my own...' _He thought.

Raven sighed and walked over to him holding out her arms. "Fine." She said looking away as he took her arms into his hands. He turned her arms over a few times looking at the dark marks. She could see by the look on his face that he wanted to know why she was hurt but he didn't ask. Raven looked away focusing her eyes on the weapons on the wall. A part of her wanted to tell him what happened but she just couldn't find the words so she kept silent instead. Wintergreen let one of her arms go and used his free hand to press on the bruise on her wrist. Raven flinched slightly from the touch as it had been unexpected.

"Are these your only bruises?" He asked letting her go.

Raven thought about lying but decided against it. "No…" She said hesitantly.

Wintergreen understood the look on her face. "If they are not in too private of an area I would like to inspect them as well."

Raven shifted on her feet as she considered it. Finally the part of her that wanted this over with won her internal debate. She took a hand to her hip and slid the side of her shorts and underwear down just enough to show the dark hand prints that had claimed her hips. She showed him each side not feeling as uncomfortable with the action as she would have expected. Wintergreen couldn't keep his grimace from his face as he looked at the large marks. Slade had gripped her hard enough that each of his fingers had made a black and blue impression on her skin. He could guess what they were doing when she got these.

"They are all very deep bruises but since I do not see any swelling I do not think they are bleeding internally. You can move without a lot of pain yes?" He asked her to which she nodded. "Then I do not think your bones are broken either."

"So I'm fine?" She asked just to make someone say it.

Wintergreen sighed. "Yes you are fine."

'_Finally someone actually listens to me.'_ She thought to herself. She readjusted her shorts covering the marks once more. "So what am I suppose to do while I'm here?" She asked wondering what Slade was doing right now. She could feel his soul but he had placed a wall between them again. It wasn't as cold and harsh as the barriers he had placed between them before however. It was more like a curtain, something she could brush aside if she wanted but gave them both the sense of privacy. His mental manipulation skills were something that impressed her. He must have understood the concept of mind blocking long before she bonded to him. Had he fought against a physic or telepath before?

"You may do whatever you wish." Wintergreen said with a smile almost glad for the topic change. He was rather upset with Slade when the man told him he had hurt the girl. "We have a small indoor pool and a larger outdoor pool you may enjoy as well as a very _extensive _library. We also have a gym and fighting arena below but I am going to advise you to not go down there for now." He said knowing he couldn't real tell her what to do.

"Is that where Slade is?" She asked watching him closely.

"Yes." Wintergreen said keeping his face emotionless.

"He told you to keep me away from him… Didn't he?"

"He fears he will hurt you again as he is right now." Wintergreen stated. "Once he has… Calmed, he will seek you out."

Raven nodded. _'Short of going on a killing spree nothing is going to calm him down…' _"I see." She said keeping her thoughts to herself. "Then I think I would like to go to the library." She glanced at her clothes wanting her cloak wishing she had remembered to grab one before she left. "I'm going to need clothes…"

"Yes I have been informed of that." Wintergreen said with a smile as he led her out of the room and started the walk to the library. "If you will give me some time I will come and get your measurements so I know what sizes you are."

"You're going to shop for me?" She asked trying not to sound surprised.

Wintergreen smirked catching the slight surprise in her tone. "If you believe you will be okay with my judgment then yes. Otherwise you will have to wait until Slade can come with us." He stated making it known that he understood about their bond and the potential distance problem it presented. "There should be a note pad in the library; please list everything else you will be in need of."

Raven thought about it for a moment as they walked. "Hmm...I'd rather not wait that long… Did you design this place?"

Wintergreen nodded. "I did the majority of the designing yes however Slade did have some input as well."

"I'll trust your judgment." She said. "So long as what you pick covers more than it shows." She said thinking about all the 'judgment calls' Starfire had made for her in the past.

Wintergreen laughed lightly. "Don't worry. I am more for the conservative style of dress." He said as they arrived at the library. Wintergreen pushed open the great double doors revealing what Raven thought Heaven should look like.

Raven stepped into the room slowly as though walking into a dream. The room was larger than her bedroom back home and the walls were lined with books all the way to the high ceiling. There was even a sliding ladder that was attached to the wall like in a library to reach the books on the top shelves. The room had other freestanding bookcases filled with more books lined down part of the room. The rest of the room had a nice reading section with two dark blue plush chairs with matching foot rests, a matching wide couch, two small glass tables by the chairs and a longer glass table in front of the couch. By each piece of furniture was a black reading lamp for personal lighting.

"Wow..." Raven said allowing her feet to take her to the first bookshelf as her eyes roamed the books. She could spend ages in here...

Wintergreen smiled as he watched her standing at the door. "We have a rather large selection in this house however it is not the only library we have." He stated proud of the work he had put into setting this room up. "If you find yourself wanting a particular book please let me know if you do not find it here. We most likely have it at a different mansion."

Raven turned back to look at Wintergreen with a raised eyebrow. "How many places does he own?"

"Quite a few." Wintergreen said. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" He asked moving their conversation along. He could see the desire to grab a book in her eyes as she scanned the shelves.

"Just tea will be fine." She said going back the bookcases.

Wintergreen nodded. He thought about pressing her to eat something but decided against it. He was noticing she did not like having others worry about her. If she didn't eat tonight he would say something but not until then. He had to remind himself as he watched her that though she looked human, she wasn't. _'Neither is Slade now… I have to wonder just how different he is going to become…' _He thought about her bruises and hoped they would be the last ones he saw on her. Slade was already a violent man he did not need anything to add to that. "Please make your list of the items you need. I will bring the tea down shortly." Wintergreen said taking his leave.

Raven nodded her head to him to show she was listening as she opened a book and took it to the couch sitting down. She heard the doors close and knew Wintergreen had left her already. She glanced at the table before her and saw a note pad and a pen. She placed her book off to the side and grabbed it starting her list. Raven figured she'd get this out of the way before losing herself in a hopefully good book.


	16. Acceptance

-Chapter 16-

Starfire walked down to the common room and found Cyborg sitting at the computer screen watching Beast Boy finish his level before they were going to start a new game. "Friends have you seen friend Raven? She did not answer her door when I did the knocking nor is she upstairs."

Cyborg nodded as he turned and looked to Starfire. "She left already with them." He stated causing Beast Boy's finger to slip on his controller in his shock that she didn't say goodbye to them. His character died but he didn't care.

"She left already!?" He said in shock rounding on Cyborg. "But she didn't even say goodbye dude! You saw her leave?" Cyborg nodded. "Why didn't you tell us she was leaving!?"

"You know how she is… She didn't want a fuss." Cyborg said apologetically.

Beast Boy turned from the half metal man and pouted as he started up the game again loading it for two players this time. "Whatever."

Starfire pouted pushing her lower lip out as she looked at Cyborg. "Does she have her communicator on her?"

Cyborg shook his head. "No I gave her my spare." He said already figuring out where Starfire was going.

"Then perhaps we can look up her location and visit her?" She asked giving him her best attempt at sad 'puppy' eyes.

Cyborg shook his head not looking at Starfire's face. She was getting too good at giving the pleading faces. "The locator is disabled on it. She doesn't want us around right now." He stated sadly getting up and walking to the girl should she need a hug.

"Yeah because that bastard is dangerous." Beast Boy said in a huff as he listened to their talk looking back to Cyborg with his arm over the back of the couch.

Starfire looked between Beast Boy and Cyborg seeing the frown on their faces. "Please friends, I do not understand." She started unsure why both of her friends looked upset. "I know he is not our alley but he is no longer a threat to us, yes?"

"No." Said Beast Boy before Cyborg could shut him up. "He's a threat to everyone…" He said glancing to Star before turning back to the game. "Either grab the controller and play me metal butt or I'm going back to my level." BB said a little rougher than he wanted to. None of this was Cyborg's fault but that didn't mean he could just let Raven leave and not tell them…

Cyborg sighed and shook his head grabbing the controller and picking a character. "Starfire why don't you see if you can hang out with Robin for a while… Let him know that Raven left for me and that I need to talk to him later tonight."

"Okay friend…" She said lacking her normal enthusiasm as she left them and went to Robin's room. Hopefully she could catch him in a good mood.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Robin sighed as he lay on his bed letting his thoughts wander. He knew now that Bruce was right. He was going to have to let the past go and just hope for a more peaceful future. _'I really hope you know what you are doing Raven...' _He thought wondering how strong Slade was going to become. Robin use to think of the world as balanced. When evil rose up the heroes came to save the day. Even when lesser forces fell it was because someone stronger had taken their place. Who was going to rise up against Slade now? If they did... Would they be heroes or villains? Robin groaned and ran his hands over his face. _'I can't think of it like that anymore... This isn't about heroes and villains... This is just good versus evil... Raven spoke of Demon Lords... It doesn't get much eviler than that, does it?' _

A soft knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Robin looked to the door and sighed rolling out of bed doing a quick check that his hair and mask were how they were supposed to be. He opened the door and was surprised to see Starfire standing before him but without her usual smile. "Hey Star." Robin said smiling to her softly with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Starfire tired to smile managing a twitch of her lips. "Nothing is wrong." She looked down at her hands playing with them nervously. "Friend Cyborg sent me to tell you friend Raven and Slade have left us. I do not know where to or when they will return..."

"I see..." Robin said thinking about her words. It was most likely for the best that they were out of the tower for awhile but he wasn't happy that Raven hadn't told him herself. Had he been so unstable concerning Slade that Raven didn't trust him enough to be around him? A look to Starfire's disappointed face told him she had not been informed of Raven's leaving either. The thought that he wasn't the only one not told lightened his mood but also invited other questions to enter his thoughts. Why was she in such a rush to leave without saying goodbye? The thought that maybe Slade had rushed her crossed his thoughts but somehow didn't seem to fit the situation the same. "Is that all you wanted to tell me Starfire?" Robin asked seeing the girl fidget more. She always played with her hands when she was nervous.

"No... I was... I was wondering if you wanted to do the going out with me..." She asked smiling as she gathered up her courage.

Robin was about to turn her down but words from the conversation he just had crossed his mind. _'Raven has Slade now... I have to let her go...' _"Sure." He said with a smile seeing Starfire's widen in joy. "Just let me change into some normal clothes and we'll go to the mall." He said knowing if nothing else this would cheer her up. On the bright side he might also get to see her try on a few swim suits even if this wasn't the season for them.

"Oh this will be most wonderful!" Starfire said as her feet lifted off the ground and she floated before him. "I shall go change into something else as well and will meet you downstairs!"

"Meet me in the garage Starfire!" Robin called out leaning out his door as the girl zipped down the hallway. She only stopped for a moment to show she heard him before flying off. Robin rolled his eyes and shook his head going to his closet looking for something normal to wear. The thought that he didn't have much in the way of normal clothes passed over his thoughts. _'Maybe I need to get some new clothes myself...' _He thought grabbing some jeans and a band t-shirt to wear. He of course kept his boots, belt and mask. Just because he wasn't going out as Robin didn't mean he was going out unprepared for trouble.

Once he was dressed Robin met Starfire downstairs at the garage and grabbed the spare helmet he had on the wall handing it to her. He hopped onto his bike and revved it up motioning for Starfire to hop on behind him. Starfire blushed and put on the helmet getting behind him. She had changed into a green tank top with a pair of very short jean shorts and green stylish flip-flops. Starfire held herself to him tightly but not to where Robin couldn't breathe. Robin could however feel her very perky breasts pressing into his back. He kicked his bike into high gear and took off leaving the tower. Driving gave him a good distraction to keep him from thinking the naughty thoughts that went through his mind.

88888888888888888888888

Wintergreen opened a door to the library with one arm while his other held the tray of tea. He found Raven on the couch reading a rather thick brown book. Wintergreen sat the tray on the glass table taking the pot and pouring her a cup. He had already seeped the leaves and removed them so even if she didn't finish the cup quickly the rest of her tea wouldn't get too strong. He had also brought her a plate of small cakes incase she got hungry while he was gone.

Wintergreen stood up and waited a moment for Raven to put down her book. However when she did not he gave a soft cough to get her attention. Raven looked up to him and mumbled an apology to which he just smiled. "I would like to get your measurements now if you don't mind." He said pulling out a rope style measuring tape.

Raven sighed and stood up after glancing at the page number in the book she closed and left on the couch. She stepped around the table standing before him. "How do you want me?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Stand straight and hold your arms out." Wintergreen said as she did just that. "I will try to make this quick." He started with her arms and moved onto her back choosing to pick the least personal measurements first giving her a chance to get use to him touching her. Soon though; he moved on the rest of the measurements starting with her waist. Raven had thought she would have been uncomfortable with someone so close to her however she found herself rather relaxed. Wintergreen's emotions never fluctuated even as he measured her bust and asked her what her cup size was. She wasn't happy to admit she was DD. Normally she had her breasts hidden beneath a few good sports bras however at the moment she had no bra on at all thanks to Slade's persistence earlier today. Breasts tend to give her all the wrong attention from enemies in battle and always seemed to get in the way.

Raven had to suppress a chuckle as she remembered a fight with Red X they had had a while back. In the scuffle she had ended up in hand to hand against the thief. She was doing well until he pinned her against a wall and in her struggle to punch him he ended up grabbing one of her breasts instead of the arm he was aiming for. The action had stilled them both but it wasn't until he started squeezing her breast that she preceded to kick him square in the nuts. Raven smiled as she remembered all the curses that came flying out of his mouth. She wondered for a moment just what he might look like under the mask... After all, she had bet against Starfire that he would be handsome...

Wintergreen was finished rather quickly and Raven dropped her arms sitting back down on the couch. "I am most likely going to be gone for a few hours at least." He said already trying to figure out where he was going to get clothes for her. It was no wonder Starfire never got the sizes right. She didn't have a common body type. Finding something in her size was going to be very difficult. "Do you need anything else before I go?"

"No." Raven said shaking her head as she picked her book back up.

"Alright then." He paused. "I am going to check on Slade before I go... Is there anything you want me to tell him?" He asked in an afterthought with the hopes if she told him anything she wanted to say it would keep her from visiting the man while he was gone.

Raven shook her head again. She had a few words for Slade but she planned on talking to him face to face. He couldn't avoid her and just hope the thoughts went away. Things just didn't work like that. Besides at some point she had to tell him of her plan anyways.

Wintergreen nodded and grabbed the notepad tearing off the page and leaving the rest on the table. He did a quick glance down the list then folded it placing it in his chest pocket. "Alright then; I shall return soon." He said giving a bow to her. "When I return I will start dinner. Is there anything you would like me to make?"

"No. You don't have to make me anything... I'm not hungry."

Wintergreen frowned but said nothing as he left closing the door. Raven went back to her book finding her place as she leaned against the armrest bringing her legs to the cushions. She placed the book on her lap and grabbed the cup of tea taking a sip. Wintergreen had good taste in tea...

888888888888888888888888888888888

Wintergreen stepped into the control room that over looked one of the underground training rooms seeing Slade though the glass as the man wildly destroyed robot after robot that came at him. Wintergreen pressed the intercom button on the control panel connecting him to the room. "Sir." He said, his voice echoing in the large room. "I am leaving to get her clothes and food for dinner."

Slade didn't stop his butchering of robots as he replied. "Did you check her bruises?" He asked as his hands ripped the head off of a robot. He grabbed the lifeless body and hurled it at two oncoming robots sending them back crashing into the wall smashing into bits from the force of his throw.

"I did sir..." Wintergreen said as he watched in concern. He had never seen Slade fight in such a destructive manner before. The man had always been one for quick clean kills... This was just a massacre... "No bones were broken and in time the bruises will fade. You did not permanently harm her..." He said as he typed in the control board pausing the flow of robots. He waited to continue allowing Slade the chance to destroy the last few remaining robots. Once Slade had finished dispatching the drones he continued. "Are you calmer now sir?"

"No..." Slade said trying to keep down a growl as he fisted his hands ignoring the oil that covered them from the robot's internals. A passing thought that he wished it was blood reminded him he was nowhere near safe to be around her. "I may have to do something neither of you will like..." He said looking up to Wintergreen.

Wintergreen shook his head. "Sir as long as it keeps you from hurting her again I do not care what you do." He said with a hard look in his eyes.

Slade nodded and turned from him alighting his hands with flames burning off the oil with black smoke that dissipated quickly. He got into a fighting position and waited as Wintergreen resumed the program he had set.

Wintergreen sighed and shook his head as he left. The sound of Slade's yells of rage followed by smashing robots and explosions followed him out of the room. Wintergreen wasn't overly comfortable with leaving Raven alone so he sent a few of the elite drones to stand outside the door to the library. He knew they had no chance to stop Slade should he lose control but at least they would act like an alert system for her to give her a chance to flee should the need arise.

88888888888888888888

Raven pored herself another cup of tea as she relaxed in the quiet. She had finished the book rather quickly as for once no one had interrupted her. She sighed as she held her tea in both hands breathing in the relaxing smell. Raven closed her eyes and focused her thoughts reaching out to Slade. It had been almost 3 hours since Wintergreen had left and Slade had not left from where he was to come see her yet. She sighed heavily feeling his wild emotions and bloodlust. It was as she feared... Raven took a moment collecting her thoughts as she drank her tea quickly finishing the cup. She sat down her cup, the soft clang of it being placed on the tray the only real sound in the room. It had been nice, having such peace and quiet to relax to. Her thoughts turned to her friends as she stood and stretched feeling her bones pop along her back and shoulders. _'I wonder what they are all doing right now...?'_

Raven went to the door and opened it hesitating for a moment seeing four rather tough looking robots standing in hallway. Two were against the far wall of the hallway while the other two had been standing by the door. She could tell these four were built slightly different than the ones she was use to fighting. Raven went up to one looking it over. The ensemble they were clad in was the same as a normal drone but their bodies were thicker and taller. Where the other drones tended to stand with a hunch these stood tall almost proud like in their stance. The other keen difference she saw in them was the weapons attached to their belts. They all had two long daggers at their back but what caught her attention most was the guns on their hips. She was use to the laser guns however these robots were carrying .50mm Desert Eagles instead...

Raven glanced to one of the robot's masked face. "Did Wintergreen send you to guard me?" She asked thinking that would be the only reason why 4 robots who weren't there before were standing before her now. A quick nod from the robot confirmed her thought. "Do I have the authority to release you from your command?" The robot shook its head 'no'. "Figures..." Raven said as she started walking down the hallway. The robots followed her walking in pairs behind her. She could only hope these four were not the type to attack on sight. She glanced back to them as she walked in the direction she could feel Slade. "Lead me to Slade." She said knowing she didn't know the layout of the place. Even though she could feel the direction Slade was she didn't know to get there.

The robot she addressed before nodded and took the lead stepping past her. She followed as the remaining three took point positions around her. The walk wasn't as long as she would have figured as the elevator trip down was rather quick. She could guess from the stone walls she walked through they were deep underground. She ran a hand along a wall feeling it was cold almost damp. Raven's ears picked up on the sounds of battle the closer they came to Slade. The robot stopped outside of a sliding computer controlled door. She looked at the keypad seeing it flashing red. _'Locked... Great...' _She thought going to the door laying a hand on it. The metal was surprisingly warm to the touch. She closed her eyes and focused her thoughts reaching out to Slade through their bond. She brushed past the curtain between them coming to his soul. Raven clenched her hands into tight fists as his emotions flowed over her. A growl threatened to slip past her lips as her fangs grew longer. A shutter of desire ran up down her spine as his thoughts of bloodlust clouded her for a moment before she could push it away. _"Slade..." _She said calling to him as she leaned against the door placing her forehead on the warm metal as she panted slightly reining in her own self control.

Slade glanced to the door feeling Raven behind it. He yelled grabbing the robot that lunged at him with a knife. He effortlessly grabbed its arm twisting it behind the thing's back breaking it off. He tossed it way after he punched through the back of it immobilizing it. _"You shouldn't be here!" _He replied taking on two more drones smashing their heads together sending a spray of metal parts and gears into the air. _"I'm not safe for you to be around yet. Leave." _He said roughly wishing she hadn't come down.

Raven ignored his rough tone with her. _"Killing robots isn't going to sate your desire for blood." _She said as she turned around pressing her back into the door with her eyes closed.

Slade growled as he finished off the last remaining robots ending the program with a word. He walked to the door with quick strides and slammed his fist against it with a rippling growl coming from his lips.

Raven jumped slightly from the bang on the door as the sound echoed down the hallway. Still she forced herself to stay leaning against the door in spite of the shiver of fear that ran up her spine feeling his powerful emotions surround her. _"Slade..."_

_"I don't want to hurt you damn it!" _He yelled out mentally as his other hand slammed into the door in his frustration. This time she didn't flinch. He growled deeply and shook his head closing his eyes tightly as he tried to shake away the thoughts that were coming back to him. Gods he was a monster... His hands slid down the door as he dropped to his knees leaning against the door. _"Raven..." _He said softly as he shifted putting his back against the door resting against it.

Raven felt the shift in his emotions, her body mimicking his as she slid down the door feeling the metal heat up against her skin on her back. _"Slade..." _He was calm but not really. She knew this moment was the calm before the storm. This was that one moment in time when everything was quiet and peaceful right before all hell breaks loose. Slade's self control was going to snap if they didn't do something about it soon...

_"I need to kill something Raven..."_

_"I know..." _She replied softly.

_"I know of a place..." _He said almost cautiously. _"I could kill everyone there and no one would care..."_

_"Where?" _She asked curiously. He sent her an image of the place. It was an hang out for dark underbelly of the city. Raven almost smirked from the irony of it. The place was huge fight club full of all the scum that rotted the good nature of the city she worked to protect. Letting him loose in such a place while an act of evil; would really help out the city in the long run. _"How are we getting there?"_

Slade tilted his head to the side looking to her as though he could see her through the door. He couldn't of course, but he could feel her on the other side of it. _"You're alright with condemning them to death?"_

Raven took a slow deep breath as she collected her thoughts. _"Yes." _She said finally. _"I can't pretend to be human forever... I'm half demon and I think it's time I accepted that. I never wanted to be like my father but I'm _nothing_ like my mother." _Slade could feel the sorrow in her words but he knew not how to comfort her at the moment so he kept silent allowing her to continue. _"I have to accept this side of me, just as you have to too." _She smiled very softly as she felt a level of almost peace come from inside of her soul. _"I can be who_ I _want to be. I don't have to become like my father and damn everyone in my path. _I _will choose who to damn and who to save..."_

_"Spoken like a God." _Slade thought with a slight amount of humor in his tone.

Raven laughed out loud and mentally. Her emotions rushed over Slade making him smile as soothed over his bloodlust calming slightly. _"Maybe that is what we are becoming. You and I... A Goddess and a Devil." _She laughed again but this one was laced with poison as though the thought was a bitter one. _"I never wanted all this power..." _She admitted softly looking at her hands.

_"Rarely does power go to those who ask for it." _Slade said laying his head back against the door. They were silent together as each other's words settled in their hearts. Slade glanced down at his wrist looking at the teleporter that was trashed taking it off and tossing it away. _"We should go soon... Before this calm phase leaves me and I do something I will regret." _He could feel her agreement through their bond.

Raven read his thoughts answering him before he could ask the question. _"I can teleport us there."_

_"You have your power back?"_

_"Not really... You're still taking power from me, building up your reserves." _She explained shortly. _"However I have enough to get us there and back. Move back from the door. I'm going to phase through. Wintergreen assigned some of your bigger robots to guard me. I'd rather not open the door." _She said to which Slade nodded not that she could tell but she could feel his understanding. He moved from the door and after a moment Raven walked through it lined in her dark power. Raven looked to him but her eyes quickly fell to the room. _"Oh Slade..." _She said softly looking at the hundreds of robots that were butchered around the room. Some smoked in ruined heaps while others twitched and sparked in vain attempts to function. Mechanical fluids were sprayed along the walls along with sharp pieces that were imbedded deeply into the stone as though some robots had been exploded from the inside out. She carefully stepped around the pieces trying to find the rare spots on the floor that were still clean.

Slade understood her problem and reached out to her carefully pulling her to him. Raven's hands found his waist as she wrapped her arms around him stepping onto his feet to avoid the oil. In spite of mess of the room Slade himself had no oil on him. He had gotten good at allowing his flames to only burn away what he wanted. She looked up to his face seeing the storm brewing behind his deep blue eyes. _"Ready?" _She asked as Slade slid a hand through her hair enjoying the softness as it slid through his fingers.

_"Yes." _He said with a nod.

_"What about your mask and gloves?" _She asked as he was already in dressed in his black uniform still.

_"There will be no one left alive to speak of my face." _He said with such finality that Raven accepted it as the truth. She took a deep breath and called up her soul. With a raven's cry they were gone slipping into the astral plane.


	17. Murder

-Chapter 17-

Raven and Slade emerged from a shadow in a dark forgotten corner of the large room. Raven stepped away from Slade but kept in the darkness as her hand went up to her sensitive nose. The room smelt like smoke, booze, sweat and some other putrid smell she didn't know. Her eyes scanned the room as her ears registered all the different sounds. The yells and cheers rang out the loudest against the back drop of heavy metal that played on the few large speakers in the ceiling. Her eyes landed on the center circle in the lower middle part of the place. Two rather large and ugly looking men were fighting in the dirt has the flooring had long since been broken away. She watched seeing the crowd jeer and cheered them on throwing money around placing their bets on the winner of the bloody match.

Raven's eyes left the fight as she looked over the large crowd. She found nothing of interest in them and looked around the rest of the place. The far end held a roughly made bar area as though it had been rebuilt from broken pieces more than once. There were chairs and a few tables around the area most occupied with people who seemed to rather want to be left alone. It seemed the building was most likely part of the abandoned industrial section in the older part of Jump city.

Slade stepped up behind her laying a soft hand on her shoulder. "You should leave…" He said surprised he was still in control despite the smell of blood and violence in the air.

"I plan on staying." She said as her eyes landed on the bright pink of someone's hair. "Just wait a little longer…" She said slipping away from him and flowing through the passing people unnoticed.

Slade snarled but forced himself back into the shadow. He could wait to sate his desire just a little longer…

888888888888888888888888888888888

"You need to leave." Raven said getting the attention of the three villains she knew well.

"Raven!?" Jinx looked at the girl in shock. This was the LAST place you would ever see a Titan. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked clamping a hand over Gizmo's mouth to shut him up.

"I'm here with Nightmare." Raven said darkly watching them pale from her words. "He's going to slaughter everyone here." She continued as they sat in shocked silence. "I'm only warning you to get out because you didn't kill my friends. You better leave now though. I can't hold him back for long."

Jinx nodded motioning for her friends to get up wanting nothing more than to be far away from Nightmare. "Thanks…" She said softly making sure Mammoth grabbed Gizmo while she grabbed the rest of the bottle of scotch. Jinx sent out her friends pausing by Raven looking the girl in the eyes. She seemed so different to her… "Are you…" She glanced around wondering just where Nightmare was. She shook her head glancing to Raven. "Never mind…" She said deciding she didn't want to know the answer. Quickly Jinx rushed through the people catching up with her friends.

Raven looked across the room giving Jinx just a few more moments to reach her friends outside the building. Raven took a few deep calming breaths as she called up her power creating a dome around the building trapping everyone unknowingly inside. _"Alright… Do what you wish…" _She said to Slade knowing she was condemning all inside to death. Somehow she found herself okay with that.

Slade grinned a wicked smirk flashing his fangs as he stepped out of the shadows allowing his flames to cover his hands. The few people around him gasped and stepped back from him in shock unsure where he had come from. He paid them no mind however as he tossed balls of fire at the speakers destroying them with a bang getting the whole places' screaming attention. All eyes turned to Slade who laughed.

"Yo fucker!" Yelled a rather tough looking African American in a torn up shirt as he walked up to Slade. He seemed to be rather brave as he stood up to Slade ignoring the fire in his hands. He was either really brave or _very_ drunk. His unsteady step informed Slade it was the latter. "You gonna to be fixing that shit!" He yelled reaching out to push Slade.

Slade grabbed the man's wrist twisting it with ease sending the man down to his knees with a cry of pain. Slade chuckled darkly. "Make me." He said with a grin as he kicked the man in the face splitting his head open in a spray of blood snapping his neck. He let go of the limp arm looking to the mass of people. Slade popped his neck, the smell of fresh blood filling the air before him. "**Come and meet your end**." He said in a demonic purr promising death. The people closest to him screamed looking at the dead man. Panic struck the large crowd sending many people running to the exits only to be stopped by Raven's barriers. Slade growled as a few rushed him hoping to beat him with the sheer numbers of them if nothing else.

Raven slid back into a chair watching the fighting commence as she listened to the screams around her feeling the panic in the humans. Her long white claws grew out as she fought her own desire to join in as she watched Slade slaughter everyone in his path. She knew she shouldn't enjoy this... She knew if she had come across this before her bonding to him she would have been horrified and yet watching it all now... Raven felt an instinct she had long since locked away start to rise up inside of her once more making her heart race in her chest...

Slade extinguished his flames; he didn't need nor want them for this. Slade's fist connected with his opponents going through his flesh shattering the human's bones sending bloody shards into the air. The man fell back with a scream of pain clutching his bloody ruin of an arm as shock set in. Slade watched the blood spray into the air covering his fist with a level of satisfaction he had never known before from such an action. Two more men rushed him and Slade met them, fists punching through the skull of one and chest of another. It was as he was pulling his hand out of the chest of one that the other would be challengers hesitated, a few turning around and running to the crowd at the door. Slade looked at his blood covered arm watching as blood dripped down his arm. "_Oh yes_..." He said with a shutter his eyes turning to the remaining men who looked more scared than brave. "_This is what I have been wanting_..." Slade said giving them an evil smile. Slade moved in a flash his hands grabbing the face of one of the men jamming his thumbs into his eyes. The man screamed in pain thrashing uselessly in Slade's grip. Slade laughed darkly and ripped his hands out splitting the man's skill in two down the middle. This is what he had been craving... The ending of life and bringing of death... The warm blood sliding down his hands... The smell of it filling the air... He craved a battle but this massacre would have to do.

Raven watched wondering if he had lost himself to the madness as he ripped someone's arm off and proceeded to beat them with it. She listened to his maniacal laughter as he killed the ones around him. Raven knew his current madness was her fault. She had unleashed in him all the darkness and evil he had always kept contained but then didn't give him an outlet. He had already been a monster before she had changed him. Now he was a monster with the instinct and power of a demon to ride him and influence his actions. Raven looked to the many people begging to be set free as they banged against her barrier.

"Please help us!" Yelled a young Goth girl as she walked around the bar in shock. The trauma of watching Slade murder people in some rather creative ways had broken her mind. Her dead eyes landed on Raven as she walked towards the girl. "Please... You have to help us..." She said her hands reaching out to Raven grabbing onto the edges of her shorts as she sat in the chair.

Raven looked to the girl with cold eyes. A quick scan of her mind told her this girl wasn't evil... She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Raven tilted her head as she considered her options. Her eyes landed on the girl's throat as she watched her pulse jump in her jugular. The thought of spilling the blood that lay just beneath her pale skin tightened Raven's body. Suddenly urges she had always suppressed came rushing up from inside of her. Why should Slade get to have all the fun? Raven lashed out with her claws slicing the girl's throat wide open spraying her with blood. The gash was deep as the girl's head rolled back exposing the gory wound. She was dead before her body had even crumpled to the ground. Raven shuttered feeling the warm blood on her skin. She breathed in deep allowing her body to shiver in desire. She raised her bloody hand watching as her skin drank in the blood leaving only the bit on her claws to show she had killed someone. Raven felt her power pulse as she gave into it knowing this ability was a large part of her being. A _very_ neglected part of herself... This was her chance to correct that...

88888888888888888888888

Cyborg grumbled about as he entered the code to Raven's room. "Man why is it whenever something is broken around here everyone comes to me?" He entered her dark room flicking on the light as he carried the tools to fix the hole in her wall. "It's not like I'm getting paid to fix everything around here." He said annoyed as he looked at the damage and whistled. "Shit... It's bigger than I thought..." He said putting his stuff down and rubbing the back of neck as he thought about the best way to repair it. Had the hole been small he would have just cleaned it up and patched it with some mesh, drywall putty and paint. Cyborg glanced at what he brought and shrugged. He didn't feel like making another trip down to the supply room so he'd try to fix it with what he brought.

After about 20 minutes and many curses later Cyborg smiled as he stepped back and looked at the wall. The hole was patched well enough. It wasn't pretty but after it sets he'd just have to sand it down so it's even and then just paint it. He nodded proud of his work and turned around to gather up his tools only to pause as his eyes landed on the laptop on the bed. "Huh?" He looked at with curiosity on face. "That's not Raven's..." He thought as his feet moved to it and before he knew it he was holding it in his hands looking it over. "This couldn't be..." He paused as his thoughts started to come together. "No way...!" Slowly a mischievous grin slipped onto his face. "Dude! This is Slade's!"

Cyborg quickly tucked it under his arm and rushed to the door. He hesitated in the hallway glancing around making sure no one saw him. Cyborg ran as fast as he could to his room and once inside he pressed his back to his door getting his breath back. He held up the laptop with a laugh with a Cheshire grin. "Oh baby..." He said as he took it to his work table opening it up and turning it on with a press of the button. "You and I are going to have a bit of fun tonight..." He said wickedly while cracking his knuckles. Slade hacked into his systems and now Cyborg was going to hack into his...

88888888888888888888888888

Slade roared as he killed the last man standing around him. Now all that remained were the cowards at the doors. Slade paused in his rampage, his mind suddenly starting to become clearer. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to understand the change in his thoughts. When he opened his eyes he looked to Raven finally understanding what had come over him as he watched her.

Raven had left her chair awhile ago leaving a trail of dead bodies behind her. Her dark powers reached out grabbing onto a human male dragging him by his legs as his hands clawed uselessly at the ground while screaming. Slade watched in shock as she raised him up with her power turning the man to face her. Raven eyed him like a bird looking at something shinny with her head cocked to the side. The man's screams and pleadings fell on deaf ears. Raven drove her right hand effortlessly into his chest; her sharp claws making quick work of the bones and flesh in the way. Her hand grabbed his still beating heart and with a soft smile she ripped it out of his chest. The man gaped soundlessly for a second before going still. Her powers tossed him away as she had no more interest in him. Raven rose up the heart and opened her mouth letting the blood poor down into the air landing in her mouth as she tilted her head back and swallowed with a moan feeling the blood go down her throat.

Everything suddenly made sense for Slade as he watched her body start to glow. The blood covering her arms seeped into her skin and her great black wings slipped out from her back expanding to their full length. Raven drank from the heart till it had no more blood to give her. She tossed it away as her power grabbed her next victim. _'This bloodlust had not just been my own...' _He thought watching Raven bite the neck of a woman drinking her blood as she screamed trapped in her dark power. It wasn't until the woman went still that Raven tossed her away as well. _'This is... This is what she's had been holding back all her life...' _Slade was amazed to know that she had held back this desire for so long. He hadn't even lasted a day under its influence! _'She's held it back for so long she forgot about it... But I made her remember it...'_

Slade looked down at his bloody hands wondering why his body did not absorb the blood like hers seemed to. Slade walked to a small group that had huddled together in a corner. He reached out and grabbed a girl by the hair ripping her from the arms of the others. He jerked her head back roughly and looked her over. She was pretty but nothing special. His eyes went to her throat and he glanced back to Raven watching her rip open the chest of another seeming to bathe in the blood that sprayed onto her. Slade looked back to the crying girl in his grip ignoring her cries. Out of all of the kills he had committed tonight he did not have the urge to drink the blood of any of them. That had surprised him now that he could finally take a moment to think clearly. He had wanted the taste of blood before hadn't he? His fangs itched for flesh but the thought of biting this woman had no appeal to him. He growled in frustration and quickly bit her throat anyways tearing out her flesh silencing her. He spit out the chunk of flesh and clamped his mouth around the gushing wound drinking down the blood.

It was warm and salty with a coppery taste that he knew very well. It settled into his stomach pleasantly but somehow it didn't seem to quench his thirst. He tossed away the dead girl in frustration and growled. It was like the blood was lacking to him. He looked to Raven watching her enjoy it with a look of simple bliss on her face. Why wasn't it as good for him as it was for her? He growled and fisted his hands as his frustration turned to anger. His eyes fell on the frightened people in the corner and he grinned. Maybe drinking blood just wasn't his thing... But killing people... That _was_ his thing...

Raven scanned the room looking for any humans still hiding. There were only a few left now huddled at the door. She looked to Slade watching as he ripped out the spine of a male. His eyes meet hers and they shared the thought that the small group before them was the only ones left alive except for a few who were slowly bleeding to death in the pile of bodies. They would be dealt with later; allowing them to suffer seemed inconsequential at the moment.

Slade walked up to Raven as they looked over the last handful thinking of how they were going to divide them up between them. Raven raised a hand with her power following grabbing two of the group setting them off to the side. "You can have those three." She said glancing to Slade seeing the blood on his body. The thought of taking her tongue and licking him clean tightened her lower body. She reached out to Slade laying a hand on his arm as he approached them making him pause as he looked to her. "Strip and bathe in their blood..." She said deciding she was going to give into every desire she felt in this moment.

She shared her desire with him and Slade smirked showing his fangs. "What my mate wants, she gets." He said with a grin going to the crying sheep as he started to toss off his clothes. Once he was free of everything he grabbed a man by his neck lifting him up into the air. The man struggled pointlessly as Slade smirked and easily crushed his neck in his hand. Blood leaked from the mouth of the now lifeless body. Slade took his other hand jamming it into the gut and grabbing the spinal cord. He held the body up over his head watching as the blood gushed from the hole sliding down his arm. Red lines of blood slid down his body painting him like morbid vines on a tree.

When the flow of blood slowed he dropped the body to the ground and ran his hand over his arm spreading the blood over his chest. He looked to the other two who sat still before him completely broken of all will. He grabbed the next human by the back of her neck. She didn't struggle and he thought off handedly that it was a waste if they didn't fight back at all. He grabbed the center of her collar bone digging his fingers into her flesh hooking them behind her bones. With one quick jerk he ripped her chest open listening to the snapping of bones and tearing of flesh. She screamed with her last breath. Slade took her open chest and rubbed it over his body covering himself in blood. He tossed the remains away going to the last one who just sat back against the barrier mumbling nonsense.

Slade knelt down before the human noting he had to be about the same age of his son. He thought about how he wanted to kill this boy and couldn't help but think about his past. He could easily remember all the missions he had gone on when he was a dog of the military. He remembered the missions that had disgusted him to complete and took a chance to look back at the room behind him seeing the massacre he had willingly laid out. He had always thought he was a monster but now he knew... _Now_ truly was a monster as the thought of having killed all these people, some who had done nothing wrong; did not bother him at all like it once would have. He always had had a reason to kill someone in the past. He never did it for the pleasure of it... But wasn't that what he was doing here? He glanced to Raven seeing her straddling the waist of a man as her claws idly cut away at his chest. Slade looked back at the boy coming to one conclusion as he grabbed his head and twisted his neck. Their bonding together had unleashed the monsters inside of them. The question was... Were they going to be able to rein them back in?

Slade shoved the body over on its back and ripped open the chest allowing the cavity to fill with blood. Once enough had pooled he dipped his hands in it and started coating the rest of his body making sure to cover every part of him he could reach. Raven wanted him bathed in blood and that was what she was going to get. He cupped some of the red liquid in his hands and looked at his reflection before splashing it on his face feeling the warm fluid slide down his neck and into his hair.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven looked to her remaining prey seeing one was a female with rather large breasts and the other a younger man who looked like he took very good care of himself. They were gripping each other tightly and Raven could tell from their thoughts they were a couple. An evil smirk came to her lips as her power surrounded both of them pulling them apart. They screamed and reached for each other desperately. Raven's power held them in the cross position just an inch off the ground as she went to the woman first making sure the man could see everything she was going to do. Raven took her claws dragging them down the woman's stomach cutting into her skimpy shirt and flesh leaving bloody lines in their wake. The woman screamed in pain and the man struggled in Raven's power yelling at her to leave his girlfriend alone. Raven continued taking her hands lower cutting away her skirt and thong. Raven smiled thinking about the artery that ran down the inner thigh. Her claws dug into the girl's legs and she effortlessly drug them down cutting gushing lines into her skin. The girl's screams started to grow weary as blood loss started to take its toll on her. Raven ran her hands through the blood allowing it to pour down her arms.

Raven's power lowered the girl to her knees keeping her arms stretched out. She bent the girl's back enough to expose her throat to her. Raven's bloody hands traced the whimpering woman's throat tenderly as she considered how she wanted to end her. She slid her fingers down the girl's chest slowly till she came to the woman's breasts. With a growl she sliced into the woman's chest ripping off the fake implants that had made her breasts seem so perfect. "You thought yourself beautiful in your lie?!" She growled out as the woman gave her one last scream before Raven jammed her claws into her throat ending her life. "Nothing but a lying whore..."

Raven allowed the dead woman to drop to the floor as she licked her fingers clean turning to the man who glared at her with hate in his eyes. Raven looked to him and glared right back. The defiance in him brought out a level of interest she hadn't felt for her other victims. She raised her hand and her power shifted him slamming him onto the blood covered ground with a thud knocking the wind out of him. Raven went to him stepping over his waist looking down at him she straddled him waiting for him to catch his breath with a cough. "Your will is strong..." She said looking into his soul. She found he was a murder and accustom to pain and death. It was no wonder he wasn't as broken as the rest. However she could see it around the edges of his soul. Tonight had broken him even if it didn't show right now.

Raven brushed back a lock of her hair with a claw as she looked at him. Slowly she took her long white claws and cut away his shirt till she could view his muscled chest. He was nice to look at but nothing compared to Slade. She slid her claws against his skin making him bleed. He grunted but didn't scream. She smirked leaning over him pressing her breasts to his chest as she went to his neck nibbling on his throat. She blew her breath along his neck and ear and laughed lightly feeling his cock start to grow stiff beneath her. "So you like pain?" She asked in a whisper raking her hands down his sides leaving deep gashes that bled profusely. He struggled beneath her trying not to make a sound but failing. Raven sat up clamping her legs against his sides to slow the bleeding her claws had made. Idly she traced her claws over his chest as she considered doing something that was a part of her nature and yet wasn't at the same time...

"Raven?" Slade asked as he stood by her wondering what she was thinking about. He could feel the dilemma in her thoughts but didn't understand it. What was she thinking about doing to bring such confusion to her thoughts?

"Remember how I told you before that Death and Darkness were my best skills?" She asked still lazily running her claws over the chest of the man beneath her.

Slade nodded. "Yes." He said watching her carefully as he knelt down beside her. One of her wings brushed up against his back.

"I've never allowed myself to do what I'm considering..." She said looking at the bleeding man but not seeing him. "I can kill these people without hesitation because of you..." She said glancing to Slade out the corner of her eye. "This is how you are changing me... You've brought out the darkness inside of me that I've worked so hard to ignore..."

"I'm sorry..." He said softly feeling a bit of sorrow in her emotions.

Raven shook her head looking back to human. "It doesn't matter... This side of me would have come to light at some point anyways... What has me hesitating however it isn't the killing them... It's the _ending_ of them..." She could feel Slade didn't understand so she elaborated. "I am a Soul Eater..." She said softly tracing his face now. "I can devour souls for power..." She looked to Slade feeling he was beginning to understand. "If I devour the soul its life ends. There will be no cycle of rebirth, no heaven or hell, just an end, a fading into nothingness."

"To do that goes against the Angelic nature you inherited from your mother..." Slade said understanding her plight. She was a Demon's daughter and as such consuming souls was a part of what she was yet being part Born Angel meant bringing and preserving life instead.

Raven nodded. "I am torn at what to do..." She said in a whisper looking to Slade.

Slade thought about it. "Do both." He said finally. "End life when you wish to and create it as you please." He said thinking about what he knew of her powers. "You're both sides Raven." He said firmly. "You can't be one or the other. It's something I... Something I love about you." He said admitting his feelings for her. "You're complex; you're good and evil... You're Balance... The calm and the storm all wrapped together as one. Don't _try_ to be anything Raven. Just be yourself."

Raven watched Slade feeling his emotions through their bond. Finally she nodded and looked away from him. Raven's power grew around her, a soft gust of wind forming around her shifting her hair in the breeze. Raven's eyes faded to a glowing black as she called up her true powers. The man beneath her went still as she hovered a hand just above his mouth. Raven pulled her hand up slowly and Slade watched as soft glowing orb of blue and white light came out from his mouth and eyes. _'So that's a soul...'_ Slade thought as he watched Raven take it in her hand looking at it for a moment. She brought it to her lips and swallowed it down with a moan. Her skin pulsed brightly as she took in and claimed the power the soul gave her.

Raven stood on unsteady legs and swept out her arms sending her power to fill the room. Slade shivered feeling her cold power flow over his skin. He stayed kneeling by her watching her with fascination. Raven's eyes glowed black as she focused her power sending it into the bodies around the room. She raised her arms to the ceiling, her wing mimicking them, as her power pulled out the souls of the dead and dying. Slade looked around the now brightly lit room as the floating glowing orbs cast an eerie light. The blood in the room shined brightly reflecting the soul light. Raven stepped over the bodies as she walked back to the center of the room. She kicked off her boots standing in the blood covered dirt. The souls floated around the room some circling around her glowing form.

Slade stood and walked to Raven as he watched her strip away her clothes till she bare before him glowing like the moon. Darkness claimed the world around them as the souls became the only light besides Raven's skin. Raven looked to Slade as her eyes returned to their normal violet hue sparkling with unshed black tears. She reached out to him and Slade took her hand feeling her soul calling to his. He felt heat rise up from within his being and his skin began to glow beneath the layer of blood casting a red light to Raven's body.

Raven's hands found his stomach as she went to his chest, her tongue licking away the blood on him in long sure strokes. Slade groaned as his hands found her shoulders sliding back into her hair taking the soft strands through his fingers. Raven slid her hands lower down his body finding him already starting to get hard. She looked to his face as she knelt down before him taking his blood covered member into her mouth sucking on him strongly. Slade groaned as he grew hard in her mouth his hands fisting in her hair holding her against him as he felt her soft tongue stroking him. He let out a shaky breath relaxing his grip allowing her to breathe. Raven drew back and looked to his face seeing him watching her actions with lust in his eyes. Raven slid her tongue over the length of him that was now too much for her to take all of him in her mouth again. Her hands joined in stroking him as she sucked on his head making him moan and say her name. She closed her eyes focusing on the feel of him. So hard yet covered in soft skin she felt her lower body clench in desire to be filled by him.

Slade shuttered and took a hand to her shoulder pushing her back from him before she could bring him to his breaking point. "Lay back..." He whispered softly looking down at her. Raven drew back from him and did as he said lying back before him in the dirt and blood. Slade knelt down between her legs sliding his hands over her thighs. A passing thought between them both about the dirty ground beneath them brought a smile to Raven's lips.

"I can fix that..." She said softly. She took a hand laying it in a pool of blood beside her. Softly at first, a pure white light gathered around her hand before spreading out covering the ground. When Raven drew her hand back the blood was gone from the ground and dark green blades of grass grew up around and beneath them. The bodies around them became enveloped in flowers that sprouted up quickly. Splashes of white and blue flowers of all kinds grew over the mounds of flesh. The souls floating around them shifted in the air some being drawn to the flowers casting their light against the petals making them sparkle and glow.

Slade chuckled feeling the soft grass against his skin. "So beautiful..." He whispered as he arched over her body nestling himself between her legs. Raven blushed softly knowing he wasn't taking about the change in scenery around them. She took her hands to his shoulders gripping him softly. Slade's hands pressed into the grass around her head as he arched over her. Raven wrapped her legs around his hips bringing the tip of him to her wet entrance. Slade groaned as he pushed his body into hers. Raven cried out softly, her back arching beneath him feeling him slowly slide into her tight sheath. Her legs tightened around him as they shuttered feeling the completeness they both craved flow over them. Slade moved slowly setting a gentle pace between them. Raven moaned feeling him move inside of her. Her hands pulled at his shoulders and he took the hint shifting above her till he had slid his arms beneath her back and wings bringing her to his chest. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned pressing her cheek to his. Slade groaned feeling her large breasts rubbing against his chest. The blood that had once dried on his skin seemed to become wet once more as it slid from his body to hers, sinking into her skin.

Raven cried out as Slade picked up his pace. She gripped him tightly with her whole body as she shivered in pleasure beneath his fiery glow. Her wings wrapped around them cupping them in their velvety softness as her feathers brushed against his warm skin. Slade pressed his lower body into hers harder feeling a growl try to slip past his lips. He drew back from her enough to watch her pant and moan beneath him. His eyes landed on her throat and the desire to bite her made him shutter and thrust harder into her lower body.

Raven cried out arching beneath him as he pressed her body into the soft grass. "Slade!" She called out as he quickened his pace fighting his desire. She knew what he wanted; she could feel it through their bond. Her eyes meet his as she took a hand laying her claws to her own skin.

Slade groaned and shook his head not stopping his thrusts. "Don't..." He whispered panting above her. Why was she trying to break his control!?

Raven just smiled softly and slid her claws down her neck cutting into her glowing flesh. She whimpered softly from the pain of her action. Slade roared slamming his hips into hers as he watched her dark blood spill out from the cuts on her skin. Raven screamed beneath him in half pain and half pleasure as he sat up and grabbed her hips pressing her into the ground as he continued to thrust into her. His eyes locked on the blood that went down her chest and neck. He drove himself into her using the action to help control the maddening desire to bite her throat and drink down the dark blood he saw glowing against her skin like dark liquid rubies.

Raven cried out as her hands found her breasts and the trails of blood on her skin. She grabbed her breasts and rubbed her blood over her chest knowing what the sight was doing to Slade. He went into her faster now bringing her to her breaking point as she came beneath him screaming his name, her body bucking in his grasp. Slade threw his head back with an inhuman roar as he came too feeling his muscles contract shooting his seed into her body. He continued to thrust into her until he finally had nothing left to give. He collapsed over her catching himself with an arm panting above her.

Raven moaned and shivered beneath him, her hands shakily roaming over his heated body. "Slade..." She whispered as she shuttered tightening her legs around him drawing him deeper into her body with a moan from them both.

He panted above her and lightly kissed the gem on her forehead. "Raven..." He whispered back softly with a moan. They stayed together in their intimate embrace enjoying the warmth that filled them. Raven's wings were the first to relax falling back to lay in the dark grass and flowers. Slade slowly, reluctantly, drew back from her body knowing they could not lay together forever. Raven whimpered softly missing the contact. The sound of her whimpers and the pout on her face almost made Slade give in and lay back against her. "We need to leave..." He said sliding out of her warm body with a moan.

Raven whimpered and squirmed slightly feeling cold without his burning skin against her cool flesh. A floating soul drifted past her face reminding her she was not yet finished. She looked to Slade who stood before her holding out a hand to help her rise. She smiled taking his hand as her eyes looked over his glowing almost golden skin. "Power suits you..." She said smiling to him as she stood before him leaning on his arm as her legs were not yet ready for standing.

Slade smiled softly feeling calm from his release. His eyes looked for her wounds but they were gone. "Your cuts are healed..." He stated and then looked to her wrist still seeing the black and blue marks on her skin like voids of darkness where she did not glow. "Yet what I have done to you remains..."

Raven glanced down at her chest seeing that the cuts and blood was gone. Her other hand went to her hips feeling the reawakened pain in the bruises. "I don't understand..." She said wondering why those did not heal. "I know I'm not back to full strength but I've gained enough power from this for my body to heal these..." It was like her body didn't prioritize healing the wounds made by her mate. Why was that? She shook her head stepping away from him to stand on her own drawing her hand from his. Focusing on it right now was not going to lead her to any new answers.

Raven looked at the floating souls around them and called up her power. Her raven soul form grew around her and cried out expanding its wings around the room gathering up the souls. Her soul self expanded its beak and swallowed down all of the souls. Raven's skin pulsed brightly as her soul returned to her body filling her with power. Raven opened her eyes and looked up the metal ceiling not really seeing it. She smiled softly thinking it felt good to have her power starting to return to her. She was nowhere near her full strength but this was better than nothing.

She looked back to Slade as she dropped the shield around the building. "Do you think Wintergreen is back yet?" She asked looking at her clothes that were ruined on the ground. She went to Slade wrapping her arms around him hugging her body to his.

Slade held her softly to him taking a hand down her head. "I'm sure we have been here far longer then we think... Are you ready to go back?" He asked looking around the field of grass and flowers knowing the bodies of everyone who had been here lay just beneath the innocent buds. It was going to be interesting to see what the news said about this once they found out.

Raven nodded and called up her power taking them back into the astral plane going back home.


	18. Reflection

-Chapter 18-

Jinx stood outside the dome that formed after her and her two friends had made it out. What was going on in there? She approached it placing a hand on the black power. She shivered from the freezing touch of it.

"Oi Jinx let's go!" Yelled Gizmo standing next to Mammoth.

Jinx looked back to short kid seeing him standing there with crossed arms tapping his foot impatiently. "I wanna wait." She said walking up to them waving the bottle of scotch. "I want to know what Raven is doing with him..." She said looking back with worry.

Mammoth watched the liquor with interest. He didn't care where they were as long as he got drunk. He had already drank a few bottles but was looking to top off his night with the Scotch.

"Why the hell do you want to hang out around here?!" Gizmo asked yelling at her. "You're fucking crazy to want to be anywhere near that monster!" He said thinking about Light's murderer.

"I know." She said with a huff turning around and plopping herself onto the ground. "But Raven..." She said softly. Mammoth sat down next to her and she passed him the bottle after opening it and taking a swig. Mammoth sipped on the bottle knowing if he downed it right away Jinx would smack him for not sharing again.

Gizmo grumbled very creative profanity as he sighed and took a seat by Jinx. "I don't know what's between you and that bitch but I swear if it gets us killed I'm kicking your ass all the way to hell."

Jinx rolled her eyes and grabbed the scotch from Mammoth shoving it into Gizmo. "Just shut up and drink." She said looking back to the dome thinking about a conversation she had with Raven not too long ago...

-Flash back-

_Jinx sighed with a smile as she entered her favorite coffee shop. She quickly made her way to the back going for _her _booth. She paused and blinked before it seeing someone else had already taken her spot. Normally she would quickly kick out whoever was in her spot but seeing the violet haired hero sitting there stilled her pink magic. "What are you doing here?" She asked putting a hand on her hip._

_"What does it look like I'm doing?" Raven said motioning to her cup of tea and the book she was leaning over reading. _

_Jinx rolled her eyes after a quick glance at the book. She had no idea what language it was in. "Well you're in my spot. So move." She said thinking that might be enough to get the antisocial girl to leave. _

_Raven raised an eyebrow and closed her book leaning back in the booth looking to Jinx with a bored look on her face. "Make me." She dared. _

_Jinx was taken aback by that answer. This wasn't the first time they had crossed paths outside of battle. They had an unspoken agreement that when one showed up the other would leave. The arrangement had worked for a long time now as they both learned rather quickly they hung out at a lot of the same places. Jinx blinked and stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to do. This was the first time Raven had refused to just leave. She looked over the girl seeing tension in her body and very dark look in her eyes. Jinx's body moved before she even knew what she was doing. She slid onto the booth sitting down almost across from Raven in the half circle seat. "Is everything alright?" She asked curiously. _

_Raven looked away from her watching the people in the café but not really seeing them. "Not really." She stated wondering why Jinx had bothered to sit with her. Did she want this spot so badly she was going to wait her out?_

_"Friends being a pain in the ass?" Jinx asked starting to relax. What had made her sit down? Was it because she thought they were a lot alike? It's not like she wanted to be friends with the dark girl... Was it?_

_"No..." Raven said looking to her book. "I've been thinking about leaving." She said unsure why she was telling Jinx. Maybe it was because she couldn't tell her friends? _

_"What?! Why?" Jinx asked in shock leaning closer to Raven. Why would anyone give up the Titan gig? They had the best place to live, free run of the city, and all the fame and food they could want!_

_Raven looked to Jinx. "Have you ever thought about becoming a hero?" She asked cryptically._

_Jinx was surprised by the question. "I..." She laughed putting up a front. "Never! I'm a bad girl and I like it! You ever thought about being a villain?" She asked back leaning over the table. _

_Raven smiled very softly reading Jinx's lie. "All the time." She answered truthfully. _

_Jinx looked at her with an open jaw. "Really...?" She asked shocked. Heroes never became the bad guys... "Why?" She asked softly unsure if she wanted to know the answer. What would be enough to turn a Titan evil?_

_"It's in my nature..." Raven said with a shrug taking her cup into her hands getting a drink. "I'm thinking about leaving Jump City in a few months. I have some personal issues I need to deal with..." She watched Jinx with calculating eyes. "I won't be back if I go." _

_"Why are you telling me this?" Jinx asked softly glancing around knowing this knowledge could be used against the Titans._

_"You could take my place." She said blinking slowly. "The Titans will need someone to fill my slot on the team. You could do it."_

_"I'm no hero!" Jinx said a bit louder then she wanted getting the attention of some of the other patrons. She glared at them sending them all back to their own conversations. She looked back at Raven glaring at the girl. "You can't be serious." She said softer this time. "Why should I believe you'd just give up being a Titan and pass it on to me?" _

_"Believe what you want to." Raven said finishing her tea. "Just know if I do leave the position is yours. I'll leave a note for Robin so he knows." She said sliding out of the booth leaving a few bills for her tea on the table picking up her book. _

_"Wait!" Jinx said grabbing Raven's arm. "And what happens of you _don't_ leave?"_

_Raven looked at Jinx's hand on her and back to Jinx. The pink haired girl quickly let her go. "If I don't leave... Hell will be unleashed on Earth." With those words weighing heavily on Jinx's mind she turned and left._

-End of Flashback-

Jinx sighed and grabbed the now half empty bottle from Gizmo taking a long drink before handing it back to Mammoth. Why was she thinking about that day now? She wasn't seriously considering taking Raven up on that offer was she? She glanced to her two friends who sat with her. They didn't have to stay by her but they had. She smiled softly and looked back to the dome leaning against Mammoth who grinned. How could she think to leave these two? They'd be so lost without her around to tell them what to do.

What little light had been left in the sky faded as night took over casting them in darkness. Gizmo took the time to mess with some of the devices in his pack mumbling complaints the whole time of course. Mammoth didn't seem to care as he had long ago finished the bottle and laid out on the ground taking a nap. Jinx sat huddled up with her hands clasped around her legs trying to fight off the night chill. How long were they going to be in there? Just what were they doing that would take hours? Wasn't... Wasn't killing people quick? A shiver ran down her spine that wasn't from the chill.

Jinx's thoughts ran away from her as she thought about the dark girl. Raven was with a killer... Hell she was letting him kill! Did that mean she was killing people too? That was against everything the Titans stood for... Was she turning into a villain? Did she really mean to leave the Titans like she spoke of before?

Jinx held in a gasp as the dome before them finally dropped revealing the old warehouse within. She stood up quickly ignoring the protest in her legs from sitting for so long.

"Finally..." Mumbled Gizmo as he stood up putting away is stuff. He walked over to Mammoth yelling the man's name. "Hey get up shithead." He said kicking Mammoth in the arm. Mammoth only groaned but didn't wake up. "Grrr..." Said Gizmo with clinched fists. "Wake." He kicked him again harder this time. "Up!" He continued to kick him repetitively yelling curses at the sleeping giant.

Jinx paid her friends no mind as she walked up the warehouse going to the door. Her hand lay against the door as she debated opening it at all. She swallowed and gathered up her courage pushing it open and walking inside.

"Shitface wake up!" Gizmo yelled moving to kick Mammoth in the face now.

Mammoth moaned and his eyes started to open as he looked to Gizmo. "What? I was asleep..." He said closing his eyes again.

"Yeah I noticed that!" Gizmo yelled kicking him again. "Now get up! Jinx is going in that damn place without us!"

Mammoth blinked and sat up rubbing his eyes as he yawned and stood up following Gizmo as they caught up with Jinx. Gizmo rushed in and found himself bumping into Jinx who had stopped only a few feet into the room. "Why did you..." His angry words were silenced as he looked around the room. "What the... Fuck...?" He said seeing the grass and flowers that covered the place. It was not the sight he had expected.

"Where are the dead people?" Mammoth asked leaning down and poking a white trumpet flower with a smile.

Jinx's keen pink cat eyes caught sight of the truth beneath the roses in the darkness that had made their home on a lump in the ground. "They're in the flowers..." She said softly seeing a bloody face that once belonged to a woman locked in a look of horror with a gaping hole in her chest and an arm missing.

Realization hit Gizmo and Mammoth as they backed away from the flowers finally seeing what they were growing out of it. Gizmo felt his liquor rise up and couldn't stop the vomit that left his mouth. Mammoth went to his small friend placing a large hand on his back for comfort while trying not to throw up as well. The scent of blood the flowers had masked became known to them making Mammoth green in the face.

Jinx stood finally seeing the full horror of it all as her eyes no longer saw the flowers and grass that tried to hide the truth. _'He killed everyone...' _She shook her head as her thoughts formed slowly in her mind. Some part of her was in a low level of shock. Not at the horror around her but at the thought that Raven had to have turned evil to allow this to happen. _'_**_They_**_ killed everyone...' _Silently they all quickly left the warehouse. Once far enough away to where they couldn't smell the blood any longer Gizmo threw up again with Mammoth finally breaking and throwing up as well. _'What a waste of booze...'_ Jinx found herself thinking calmly. Yes she was in shock. She knew all the classic signs and knew that having no form of reaction to something like this was a reaction all in itself. "We have to warn the Titans." Jinx said finally as her friends finished emptying their stomachs.

"What?!" Gizmo asked wiping away his mouth. "Are you fucking nuts Jinx?! We tell them about this they'll just blame us!" He said getting a nod of agreement from Mammoth.

"No they won't." Jinx said calmly. "They know it's not our M.O. to kill anyone."

"That doesn't mean they'll listen to a damn thing we have to say!" Gizmo slammed his foot down crossing his arms over his chest looking up at her with a glare. "We're not telling the Titans. Let those shit-eaters find out themselves."

"And what do we do if Raven's turned evil?" She said putting her hands on her hips. Her mood was beginning to shift from numb to annoyed thanks to Gizmo. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be out the numb phase yet or not.

"We stay out of her fucking way." He said turning around and walking away. He was done hanging out around this place. He wanted away from here before anyone saw them around the place. He didn't want anyone thinking he had something to do with... That... Whatever it was.

Mammoth stood there and looked between Jinx who just stood her ground and Gizmo who was leaving. "Just go." Said Jinx looking to Mammoth. "Make sure he makes it home alright."

Mammoth hesitated. "What about you...?"

"Don't worry about me." Jinx said with a laugh. "I'll be alright." She smiled at his look of worry. "I'm not going to stay and hang out here. I'm just going to go for a walk is all. There is a park not too far from here." She lied. There wasn't a park for miles in this part of the city; but Mammoth didn't know that. Mammoth hesitated but nodded and left her catching up with Gizmo. The two of them walked back home with Mammoth only giving one more glance to Jinx who nodded to him and walked off in her own direction.

Jinx walked for what felt like hours letting her feet and thoughts lead her away from the murders. She fished around in Robin's belt that was still around her waist pulling out a t-com Gizmo had removing the tracking from. She flipped it open and hesitated seeing the screen flash to life. Quickly her fingers snapped it shut as she started walking again stuffing it back in the pocket.

Jinx froze as the sound of crashing waves registered in her mind. She looked up from the ground that had taken her attention in her walk and found herself by the ocean shore. Her eyes went to the giant T-shaped tower she always saw looming over the city. Her hand found the T-com once more as she pulled it out and opened it up again. She looked from the screen and back to the tower. Her finger hovered over the call button. Just what was she going to say? She hesitated looking back down at the screen seeing it had split into 5 numbers; one for each Titan.

Doubt and anger came over her as she fisted her hand around the device closing it. Gizmo was right. It wasn't like any of them would believe her anyways! She raised her arm up to throw the com into the sea. Her hand held it frozen over her head for seconds before she squeezed her eyes shut lowering her arm. Tears bit at her eyes as she dropped to her knees and cried. She dropped the communicator in her lap and cried into her hands on her knees. She couldn't just throw it away... The chance to be a Titan... It was what she wanted. She had always been considered a bad guy because her power was bad luck. No one had ever asked her if she wanted to be a hero before. She couldn't throw away the one chance she had at finally having what she wanted. But did it have to come at Raven's expense? Did Raven have to leave for her to have a place on their team or could they find room for one more person in that big house...? _'Well... Maybe 3 people...'_ She thought calming down and whiping away her tears. She thought about the two friends she had now. Was she going to just abandon them or try to get them to turn hero too? Gizmo and Mammoth were not much for saving people...

Jinx looked at the tower seeing it almost glow in the moon light. Surely there was room for 3 more people in that tower... Jinx gathered herself up straightening her clothes and the belt on her hips putting the com back. Once she was sure she was back to being presentable she started the walk home to the little rundown apartment they had been able to afford. It wasn't much but they didn't have to do any big time jobs to be able to pay to live there so it worked out. Now if only their food bill wasn't so high...

88888888888888888888

Starfire smiled as she laid in her bed petting Silkie. "Oh my Bumgorf." She held the larval and giggled. "I had such a wonderful time with friend Robin today at the mall of shopping!" She said excited as she cuddled the thing who cooed at her. "We did the trying of clothes and playing of arcade games. Then we went and got dinner there and ate together..." Her voice trailed off in her happiness as she remembered. "Just the two of us..." She gave a happy sigh. "I wonder if this means we are the dating now... I hope so..."

88888888888888

Robin smiled as he went into the kitchen getting a drink. He leaned back against the counter popping the top to his soda taking a drink. He had enjoyed his time out with Starfire more than thought he would have. The girl was getting better at blending in and seemed to have learned quite a bit about the world from all her trips out as she didn't ask as many silly questions as she use to. Not to mention all the skimpy clothes the girl tried on for him. Robin grinned as he left the kitchen going to his room. He had some personal business to take care of before bed.

8888888888888888

Beast Boy sat on the roof looking at the ocean thinking about taking a swim. He and Cyborg had stopped playing together awhile ago and he had been up here since, thinking. Despite what his friends might say, mainly Raven, he did think about things a lot. It was just so much easier going through the day being the goof. He sighed and rubbed his face looking up to the night sky wondering how it had grown so dark so quickly. The city lights and the moon the only real light left. _'I wonder when she's coming back... IF she comes back...' _He looked at his hands wondering why he wasn't strong enough for Raven. Thoughts of Terra came back to him weighing heavily on his mind. _'I wasn't strong enough for her either... Why do I have to be so alone!?' _He slammed a fist down onto the roof in his rush of anger. With a huff he pushed himself off the roof changing into a bird flying far out over the ocean. He dived and changed into a dolphin slashing into the water. Maybe tonight would finally be the night he'd leave and never come back?

8888888888888888888888

Cyborg groaned as he tried to hack into Slade's computer. Frustration was starting to get to him as it shut down on him for the umpteenth time. "Alright damn it..." He said with a growl pulling out a connection cord from his arm hooking it into one of the ports on the laptop. "Time to break out the big guns..." He cracked his knuckles and booted the computer starting an override command through his connection to the laptop. Computer codes flashed over his eyes as he worked on breaking down the security levels as they loaded. He smiled widely as he made quick progress. Why hadn't he done it this way from the beginning? A warning light flashed as a backup defense system was triggered. Cyborg screamed as electricity flowed through the cord to him frying the port he was connected to and shutting down the laptop. "Ow..." He said taking his cord out. Okay, that was why... "Damn it..."

He looked over the computer seeing the only damage done was to the now blackened port. He found he had 3 others that were still functioning. He sat back and looked at the computer wondering how he wanted to proceed. He had wanted to get into the computer and get out without damaging it so Slade wouldn't know what he had done. Now however the port was destroyed. There was no way Slade wasn't going to notice that. "Well." He cracked his knuckles with a grin. "Time for plan B!" He changed a finger into a screwdriver and closed the laptop flipping it over. He began the task of finding all the connecting screws and taking them out carefully. He wasn't sure if the laptop was rigged internally or not.

Once he was finally sure he had taken all of the ridiculously tiny screws out he began to carefully pry it open looking for any connecting wires. He sighed in relief once the bottom was off and wiped his forehead. "Alright, let's see what we're dealing with." He said with a grin looking over the computers internals. He whistled. "Damn... This thing has some processing power... And an extra memory drive!" He wondered how the hell Slade had gotten all the extra bits and pieces to fit into such a thin laptop. "Ohhhh..." He smiled finding the motherboard. "Come to daddy..." He said carefully disconnecting it along with the memory drives. He whistled again looking over the design of the motherboard. "What a beauty." He said taking the pieces over to a computer station.

This computer system was separate from the Tower's systems. Hell he didn't even have this system connected to the internet! This computer was used purely for coding work and decryption of information. Just what he needed. He placed the pieces onto the table connecting them to the spare ports. He pulled up his chair and sat down connecting himself in as well. Cyborg's work began again as he started breaking down the security codes on the memory drives.

It took a while but finally... He was in... All the information in the memory drives was his to access. He clicked on a drive and files inside opened exposing the information. "No way...!" He said looking over the files.

888888888888888888888888888888

Wintergreen smiled as he arrived back at the mansion. With a snap of his fingers 5 drone bots appeared out of their waiting places in the garage as he got out of his car. Each one took sets of bags with Wintergreen informing them where to take them. Two bots were sent to the master bed room while two others went to the kitchen, their arms loaded with stuff. The final robot was assigned to follow him with a few smaller bags that held some extra cleaning materials. He was going to do a quick dusting around the house and the bedrooms before going to get Raven. He had not been alerted by the Robots he had assigned to watch Raven of their destruction so he assumed she was still in the library nice and safe.

After about an hour of quick cleaning Wintergreen was finally happy with the state of the house. The robots he sent to the Master bedroom had not put anything away so once he was finished getting all of Raven's things in their place in the second dresser as well as a few items for Slade he left to go start dinner. He glanced at his watch seeing he had left Raven in the library hours ago now. With a smile and soft hum he finished cooking the side dishes and left everything out for the steaks. Wintergreen washed his hands and set the table deciding everything else for dinner was ready.

Wintergreen hummed as he walked to the library. He froze in the hallway seeing it empty and the door to the library standing open. _'Oh no...' _He approached the door slowly stepping inside. A quick glance around told him everything was in its place except for Raven who was nowhere to be found. Wintergreen's eyes narrowed as he frowned and pulled out a device from his pocket opening it up seeing four glowing red dots on the screen. _'The robots are still functioning...?' _He quickly left the library and rushed down to the battle room where he had last seen Slade.

Wintergreen was greeted by the four robots that stood outside the door. "Useless pieces of shit..." He said uncharacteristically as anger came over him. "Where is Raven?!" The lead Robot pointed to the door that remained locked. Wintergreen gave a scowl to the robot who backed away. With a huff Wintergreen grabbed one of the guns from the belt of another other robot and checked it clicking the safety off. The bots behind him followed his lead taking their guns into hand and readying them. "Do not fire until I do." He ordered imputing the code to the door as he prepared himself to shot his best friend if it came down to it.

The door opened and Wintergreen moved in keeping his gun before him pointing to the ground. It was never a good idea to point a weapon at Slade if you didn't have to. His old but still sharp eyes hunted for any sign of Slade or Raven. He found nothing; only the mess Slade had left behind in his rage. Wintergreen took a slow deep breath forcing himself to relax pushing away his battle ready state of mind. There was no one in the room to fight or defend. He clicked the safety back on with a flick of a finger and turned to the robots that did the same. "Clean this mess up." He said angry that Raven had ignored his warning and came down here. Now they both were gone and he had no idea where to. He left the room going to the control room that over looked it. Once inside he activated the surveillance cameras that were in the room and just outside of it.

He relaxed seeing that Slade had not hurt the girl but still a nagging worry lingered in his mind. _'He was half crazed still when I left... I hope you know what you are doing Raven...' _He thought knowing just how much damage Slade could inflict in that state of mind. The evidence of it was scattered all around the room below him. Wintergreen gave a final sigh as he set the computer systems to alert him when Slade and Raven returned. He left the room going back to kitchen to put a hold on dinner. He had no idea when they would be back so he'd wait to finish everything once they were home. _'At least I haven't started the steaks yet...' _He thought with a shake of his head.


	19. Business

-Chapter 19-

Raven and Slade appeared in the Master bedroom. Her powers reached out flicking on the light illuminating the room. Raven groaned and shielded her eyes against Slade's chest. Slade chuckled brushing his hand down her head holding her tiny body to his. "Why did you turn on the lights if you weren't ready for them?"

Raven grumbled. "I forgot this light is brighter than the one before." She said remembering the light in his other bedroom had been softer.

"Ah." Slade said as she drew back from him. He smiled softly to her watching her walk to the dresser. He eyed her great black wings with a smile. He rather liked seeing her as she truly was.

"I think Wintergreen's back and he's been in here." She said sliding a hand across the polished wood.

"What makes you say that?" He asked watching her getting a glimpse of her ass beneath her long hair as she opened the drawers looking inside of them.

"The dust is gone." She said closing that one and going to the other dresser. She smiled opening a drawer that held her under garments. "Yes!" She laughed pulling out a bra. "Finally I have clothes!"

Slade laughed walking over to her swiping the bra from her hand.

"Hey!" Raven growled at him. "Give that back!" She smirked crossing her arms over her chest. "Unless you plan on wearing that."

Slade chuckled looking at the black lace bra. "I don't think this will fit me my dear."

"Then give it back." She said holding out a hand expectantly.

"No." Slade said with a grin putting it behind his back. He was having too much fun teasing her to stop now.

Raven growled low in her throat. "Slade... I want _my _bra." She said slowly walking up to him.

He chuckled knowing he was tempting fate. But what fun it was to tempt it with her! "Alright here." He held her bra out but before Raven could grab it he held it up above her head knowing she wasn't going to be able to reach it. "Take it."

Raven growled again showing her fangs. "You're an ass." She said not even bothering to try to grab it from him.

Slade smiled down at her. "Maybe. But I'm finding it fun to tease you." He said still not lowering his arm.

"Oh really?" Raven said with a raised eyebrow. She looked from his face to her bra and made up her mind. Raven took her hand and smacked him hard on his abs. "Ow!" She said stepping back from him holding her hand that stung. She felt like she had just smacked a brick wall.

"Raven!" Slade said in worry lowering his arm reaching out to her. "Are you okay?" He asked trying not to chuckle.

Raven growled at him and pouted quickly snatching her bra from his hand. He didn't fight her on it. "What the hell are you made out of now?" She flicked her hand a few times trying to make the sting go away. "Felt as hard as stone..."

Slade looked down at his stomach and poked himself. He didn't feel any different to himself; just muscle beneath his touch. "My muscles feel as hard as they always have been." He said looking to her. "Don't hit me and you won't hurt yourself."

Raven glared at him and did something very childish that she would deny if ever confronted about. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned away going to find the rest of her clothing. Her wings bristled showing her annoyance.

Slade chuckled shaking his head following her looking for his own clothing. "I can't believe you just hurt yourself hitting me." He said with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up..." Raven said finding a pair of underwear that matched the bra in the same drawer. She put them on top the dresser and started hunting down the rest of her clothes.

Slade smiled pulling out boxers, pants and white t-shirt. "I really wouldn't bother to get that dressed dear." He said seeing her debate which pants to wear.

"Why not?" She asked picking a pair.

"Because it's late. I doubt you're going to want to be up much longer." He said going to the bathroom starting a shower. A glance in the mirror showed him he still had patches of blood in his silver hair. A shower was definitely needed. "Are you going to join me!?" He called back to her setting out some towels from one of the cabinets.

Raven sighed looking at her clothes she had set out. Slade was right in that she didn't think she was going to be up much longer. While she had regained a small amount of power back Slade himself was still zapping her strength and energy away as fast as she was replacing it. She had to wonder to herself just how much more power was he going to take from her? He was still building up his reserves filling his soul with power. Raven knew she needed him strong but was he going to become stronger than her? She looked to the bathroom watching him mess with the temperature of the water. _'In some ways he's already stronger than I...'_ She glanced to her hand seeing the skin of her palm that was no longer red. _'Physically he's everything I need him to be... But I do not know his power level... That will be the deciding factor in whether he will survive the upcoming battles or not...' _Her thoughts wandered back to her plan as her hands busied themselves finding her something else to wear.

"Raven...?" Slade asked snapping the girl out of her thoughts with a jolt as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Raven jumped beneath his touch with a soft cry getting a chuckle from him as he looked at the blush on her face. "Are you alright?" He asked softly feeling her hiding her thoughts from him. "I've been calling to you..."

"I'm fine." She said smiling softly. "The shower ready?"

Slade drew back from her and nodded. "It is." He said walking back to the bathroom with her in toe. He frowned but didn't press the matter. She was keeping something from him... He stepped into the large standing shower first holding open the glass door for Raven as she followed him inside.

They were silent together as they washed. The shower was large enough for them both even with Raven's wings. Raven had found Wintergreen had already placed the items she had asked for in the shower on the shelf under the showerhead. They worked on their own skin getting the blood, dirt and sweat off their bodies. Raven's wings were washed easily as the night's evidence slid down her feathers with the hot water. The silence between them was uncomfortable for both and Slade found himself breaking from it first.

_"Raven..." _He said softly through their bond. _"What are you keeping from me...?"_

Raven didn't reply right away. She took her time washing her hair under the water as she collected her thoughts. _"It's not that I'm keeping something from you..." _She said finally, feeling a small wave of relief from Slade in that she had not kept her silence. _"It's that I don't know if what I am thinking of is an option yet..."_

_"What do you mean?" _He asked sliding a hand down her back feeling her wet hair. His hand trailed over her wing tracing his fingers down her feathers.

_"I'll explain it later." _She said looking out of the shower seeing something he did not. _"Wintergreen is outside the door... We'd better hurry..." _She quickly finished rinsing her hair and stepped out leaving him to finish his own. She had taken the water first so she was finished first. Raven wrapped herself in a thick white towel just beneath where her wings attached after drying her body. She grabbed a smaller white towel and used it to dry her hair wrapping it up onto her head to keep it from dripping down her back. She stretched out a wing finding the feathers almost dry confirming they were exceptionally waterproof.

Slade sighed and finished quickly shutting off the water. He grabbed his towel and dried off wrapping it around himself. Raven had already left the bathroom and was slipping on her underwear as a knock resounded on his door. Slade sighed. "Give us a minute!" He called out so Wintergreen wouldn't knock again. Slade grabbed a set of his clothes and threw them on. His wet hair clung to his face instead of the spiky way his hair normally laid without him having to do anything to it. He looked to Raven seeing her dressed in a dark blue nightgown much like the one she had wore on his first night with her. Unlike that night however this gown was the right size for her and didn't constrict her breasts like the other. It was also opened backed and allowed her to wear it comfortably even with her wings out.

Raven looked to him as she worked on drying her hair with the smaller towel. "What?" She asked wondering why Slade was watching her.

Slade smiled and shook his head having been caught. "Nothing... I just... I was thinking about that night." He said glad that they were dressed else he would have been too tempted to lay her down in his bed once more. The thought of arching his body over her tiny form sent a shiver of desire down his spine and he turned from her fisting his hands to control himself. _'Wintergreen is waiting, now isn't the time to get distracted…' _He thought to himself going to the door.

Slade opened the door and stepped aside allowing Wintergreen to walk into the room. Wintergreen's face was blank and calm but Raven could feel the waves of relief he felt seeing her unharmed. "I am glad you both are home." He said smiling softly before his eyes grew hard as he glared to Slade. "However next time you go running off do please inform me."

Slade looked away rubbing the back of his neck having the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry..." He mumbled softly. "It wasn't like I was really thinking clearly at the time though..."

"And is your head cleared now sir?" He asked getting to the brunt of his questioning. Slade's last order to him was to keep Raven away from him. Was it safe for her to be around him now?

Slade looked from Wintergreen to Raven. His hands fisted as his thoughts turned back to his dark desires of what he still wanted to do to her. Their killing spree had cleared his thoughts but it didn't take away his urge to sink his fangs into her throat. "No..." He said as dark look came over his eyes. "While my head is clearer now... I'm still not safe for her to be around..." He tore his eyes away from Raven with a growl knowing his fangs had lengthened again just from the thought of spilling her dark blood with his teeth.

Raven sighed and held herself knowing there was nothing she could do to help him. Her wings cupped her sides tightly in her need for comfort. Why did he have such a strong instinct to hurt her? A mated pair was supposed to protect each other. The dominate, who in this case was Slade no matter how you looked at it; was suppose to guard their partner, not eat them. Raven shivered. Then again... There were demons who consumed their mates...

Wintergreen sighed. He had been afraid that was going to be Slade's answer. "I have dinner almost complete." He said moving the conversation along. "Come and eat and after that we will figure out where to go from there."

Slade nodded and left the room first going to the kitchen. Through their bond Raven could feel his emotions were tormented with the thought of being forced to keep away from her again. Raven looked to Wintergreen who motioned for her to go next. She started walking and Wintergreen took a pace to walk beside her. "We can't stay separated." She said to him knowing his thoughts without having to read his mind.

"If he says it is not safe for you to be around him then I believe him." Wintergreen said glancing to the shorter girl. He eyed her wings glad now he had picked a majority of tops that would allow her to keep her wings out.

"It doesn't matter if it's safe for me to be around him or not Wintergreen." Raven replied seeing Slade was far ahead of them already. "Being forced apart will only drive us both mad. I can regenerate." She said thinking about the cuts she had made into her own skin. "I'm sure if he hurt me badly enough I would heal."

"Why would you be willing to risk such pain?" Wintergreen asked as they stopped outside the kitchen lingering just behind the door Slade had already went through.

"I don't have a choice." Raven said looking to the elder man's eyes. "Avoiding this is only going to make it worse once his will finally breaks. I would rather let him hurt me now and get this over with then sit and let it build up."

"He does not share your opinion on this matter." Wintergreen stated as a fact drawing himself up straighter.

"Noticed..."

"After you let him hurt you, what then?" Wintergreen asked with cold eyes. He did not like the thought of Slade hurting her again. "It will be worse than the marks already on your skin." He stated again getting his point across pointing at her wrist with a hand. "What if it doesn't quell the desire but it adds to it?"

"Then I'll stop him." Raven said drawing herself up standing as straight as she could. Her wings raised up slightly adding to her display.

Wintergreen raised an eyebrow seeing her show at putting up a strong front. _'How could one so small think she could stop him?' _Wintergreen shook his head opening the door. "I truly hope you can..." _'Because no one else could...'_

They walked into the kitchen seeing Slade sitting at the bar already drinking a golden liquid from a glass. Raven could smell it as she went to her seat and turned her nose up at it; whiskey. "That stuff stinks." She said watching him pour himself another glass drinking it down quickly. Slade just grunted with a shrug wishing to be tipsy already.

"Yes and something you should not be drinking right now." Wintergreen said making a move to grab the already almost half empty bottle.

Slade growled grabbing Wintergreen's wrist before the man could grab it. "_Don't._" He said letting Wintergreen go. The old man drew back and watched Slade carefully. "I'm not drunk, just enjoying the burn."

Wintergreen collected himself straightening his suit and turned from Slade without a word but the disapproval was clear on his face. He busied himself with cooking instead of scolding Slade like he wanted.

Raven watched Slade drink down another glass wondering why he was bothering with the glass in the first place. At this pace he might as well drink from the bottle. "How often do you drink...?" She asked wondering if this was common for him.

Slade sighed pausing in his drinking as he felt her disapproval through their bond. "Depends on the day... But often enough I suppose..." He said glancing to her. "It takes more than this bottle to get me close to buzzed." He said feeling a need to justify himself. He wasn't an alcoholic but he knew he could drink way more than most as it was. Being able to regenerate did have its downsides.

Raven looked away from him not liking the smell of liquor on his breath. "Well if you want to drown away your cares drink something stronger." She said not bothering to hide her thoughts on the matter. "Demons don't get drunk easy."

Slade sighed and looked away feeling her emotions. He could feel her thoughts she didn't say. 'If he wanted to get drunk do it away from her' was what she wanted to say but didn't. He looked at the bottle suddenly not as interested in its contents as before. With a heavy sigh he grabbed the lid and capped it pushing it away. "Damn it all..." He crossed his arms on the counter and sat his head down on his arms with a groan.

Raven glanced to him with a soft smile. She reached over and ran her hand over his back. Slade mumbled something but she didn't understand what he said. However she felt his emotions and that was enough.

Wintergreen got their attention and Slade sat up as the butler placed a plate of food before them. Slade smiled seeing the steak on the plate. "Oh that looks good..." He quickly dived into his food feeling as though he was ravenous.

Raven looked at her plate as her mouth watered from the amazing smell of the food before her. She knew her stomach was full already from their little outing but the smell of the meat before her was too tempting to pass up. She cut into her food and barely held back a moan from the delicious flavor that burst from it. "Oh that _is _good!" She said with a smile looking to Wintergreen who looked happy. "You're an excellent chef."

Wintergreen smiled making his own plate. "Thank you." He said glad to see her finally eating something. Dinner was quiet as they enjoyed the flavorsome food.

Raven surprised herself in that she had almost finished all her food. She pushed her plate away from her knowing she couldn't eat anymore. She glanced to Slade feeling his desire as he eyed her plate. Slade had finished his food quickly but found himself still rather hungry. Raven rolled her eyes and pushed her plate to him without a word needed between them. Slade grinned and grabbed it finishing off hers. He didn't know why he felt so hungry but also didn't care.

Wintergreen watched Slade finish off Raven's food with a raised eyebrow but said nothing of it. Once Slade was finished he looked to Raven who sat in her chair relaxed sipping on her tea Wintergreen had given her. He glanced at her wings seeing them relaxed and spread out slightly behind her. The bar stools they sat on had no backs so Raven's wings were free to sit how they wished. "You should keep your wings out more..." He said with a smile as he leaned back against the counter.

Raven glanced at a wing raising it slightly. "I might... At least when I'm just around you." She said knowing he liked them. He had already made his thoughts on her wings rather clear before. "It's honestly more comfortable having them out... Strangely enough."

Slade chuckled reaching out to brush his hand down the edge of her wing. "They are a part of you. You shouldn't hide them."

"They get in the way..." She said holding back a shiver feeling his hand stroking the sensitive feathers.

"I'm sure they aren't as bad as you think." He drew back from her as his thoughts grew serious. "What are you planning to do for the rest of the night?"

She shrugged readjusting her wings locking them in place behind her back. "I don't know... Library probably... What are you going to do?" She asked watching him as she finished her cup of tea.

Slade looked away at his own cup that sat untouched. "I have work I need to do..." He said knowing he should have been working on that instead of killing robots.

"Will that take you long?" She asked setting her empty cup down.

Slade nodded. "Yes... I have a lot I need to take care of." He said feeling sorrow from the thought.

Raven nodded. "I see." She held in a sigh knowing she would be sleeping alone tonight. She slid off her seat standing before him. "If you finish early come find me." She said to him. Slade nodded and watched her leave. Wintergreen followed knowing Raven most likely didn't know her way back to library from the kitchen.

Slade sat in silence watching them leave for a moment before standing and going out a different way. It wasn't long before he found himself in one of his computer rooms. He sat down in the rather comfy chair and loaded up his systems. Many screens flashed to life as the keyboard glowed a soft blue beneath his hands. He entered his passwords and started working. A small blinking red light at the bottom corner of his screen got his attention. He clicked on the program seeing the security codes for the laptop he had left back at Titan's Tower were flashing showing they had been compromised. "Oh? I would seem someone couldn't mind their own business..."

Slade opened the remote access files doing a quick look to see what information had been viewed. He shook his head feeling a little annoyed. He could have lived without the Titans discovering this side of him but let it go. What they choose to do with the information wasn't of much concern to him. They hadn't learned of his location so at least he didn't have to worry about any of them coming for a visit... With a sigh he activated the back up security program in the memory files frying them. "There. No more snooping around." He said as he resumed his work.

88888888888888888888

"Thanks" Raven said to Wintergreen as the man picked up the tray from before in the library.

Wintergreen nodded to her. "Would you like me to bring you more tea?"

Raven thought about it and shook her head. "No. I'll be fine." She said grabbing her book from before and placing it back on the shelf as she looked for a different one to read.

Wintergreen watched her standing in the doorway. "I'm not going to place guards outside the door this time." He said to her knowing they had been useless in keeping her away from Slade before. "However this time I would like for you to stay away from him for now."

Raven looked to Wintergreen unable to keep the glare from her face. "I will do as I please." Wintergreen sighed knowing he just over stepped his place with her. He bowed his head and left closing the door behind him. Raven turned back to the books finding a few titles she thought she would enjoy. Raven went back to the couch setting the books on the table. She laid out pressing her body into the couch. Her wings weren't uncomfortable to lie against like she would have thought. They molded against her body cupping her in the velvety softness of her feathers. She grabbed her book as her powers flicked off the main light in the room and turned on the black lamp next to her. She smiled opening the book and losing herself in the story of someone else's life.

8888888888888888888888888888

Cyborg sat in front of his computer for hours going through the files on the memory drives. As he went through more security programs were activated causing him to spend a lot of time breaking down the firewalls for each new file he opened. Some of the files were so heavily encrypted it would take him almost a full thirty minutes to break into. Those he knew would hold the best information. "Man Robin is going to flip his lid when I tell him about this…" He knew he should call Robin down right now to tell him but it was very late and he honestly didn't want him hanging over his shoulder while he worked.

Another hour passed as Cyborg worked on cracking the newest file he opened. Suddenly a warning flashed on his system taking over the screen. "What the…" He said as a message flashed. In great big bold letters it read: SYSTEM OVERRIDE.

"Oh shit!" Cyborg yelled quickly grabbing the motherboard and memory drives ripping them out of his computer. It was too late however, Slade had his system. SYSTEM TERMINATION COMMENCING flash across his screen seconds before electricity arched across his system. "Noooooo!" Cyborg yelled dramatically as his computer fried right before his eyes. The screen exploded in a spray of sparks and glass while the computer tower smoked black. Cyborg shielded his face and once the fray was over looked back to his smoking ruin of a computer. "That mother fucking son of a bitch!" He yelled in anger going to his system hoping to find something, anything to scavenge and save.

88888888888888888888888

Slade sighed and leaned back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose trying not to fall asleep. He had been working for hours now and knew he wasn't even close to done. It was a lot of work to set everything up that he needed. At the moment he was working on setting it up for the world to think Slade the villain, had moved out of the country and was setting up base overseas. He had yet to pick the country as he knew he had to be rather selective about the location. Even though he wasn't going to be there he would have to send a few robots in his image to make the world think that was where he was. All in all it was a lot of work for something so simple.

Slade looked back at the screen forcing himself to continue his work. After another hour he caught himself starting to dose off. Slade stood up quickly and paced around the room trying to get his mind and body to wake up. The action gave him another hour of work time but again he was starting to get tired. Slade sighed and stood up stretching his limbs. _'Coffee... I need coffee...' _He thought leaving the room and going towards the kitchen. Slade took the more direct route to the kitchen that led him past the library.

He paused by the door feeling Raven just beyond it. He knew he shouldn't be around her alone... The dark thoughts that taunted his mind were almost too tempting to ignore. His hand found the doorknob opening it slowly, quietly. He walked into the room looking around. There was little light as only the lamp by the couch was on but it was more than enough light for him to see by. Slade stood before the couch seeing Raven laying out on it. She was sound asleep, a book opened in her lap. Slade smiled softly looking at the peaceful look on her face.

He reached down to her brushing a lock of her long hair away from her face. "I still can't believe you are mine..." He said to himself softly as not to wake her. He glanced around the room wondering if there happened to be a blanket he could cover her with. There wasn't of course. He looked back to her and sighed. He couldn't just leave her on the couch to sleep all night.

Slade took the book from her lap and set it out on the table leaving it face up on the page she was on. He knelt down and very carefully scooped her up into his arms. Raven moaned softly and shifted against him snuggling into his warmth. Slade held still keeping his thoughts calm as to not wake her. Once she had settled in his arms he left the room going to what was now _their_ bedroom. Slade got to the door and carefully opened it walking inside. He didn't bother with a light. The light from the hallway was enough for him to see by so he didn't turn on the bedroom light. Why risk waking her if he didn't have to?

Slade placed Raven softly on the bed making sure her head was on a pillow. He went to the end of the bed and untucked the blanket Wintergreen had folded there pulling it up over her body. Raven moaned and shifted onto her side beneath the blanket. Slade had to wonder for a moment if she was comfortable as she was now laying on one of her wings but it didn't seem to bother her. Her other wing stayed cupped against her side pressed into her shoulder and arm. The long black feathers laid against her body like the blanket hiding her small form beneath them. Slade tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers watching her sleep. "Sleep well... My Love..." He whispered ever so softly.

Slade turned from her walking to the door. He paused in the doorway looking back to her with his hand on the handle of the door. Every part of his being was calling for him to stay with her. All he wanted to do was curl up with her in bed and enjoy her body against his however he knew he needed to get his work finished first. _'Business _then _pleasure.' _He told himself forcing himself to close the door softly and go to the kitchen for a much needed cup of strong coffee.


	20. Plan

-Chapter 20-

Slade leaned back in his chair taking another sip of his coffee. He was looking over his work double checking everything to make sure he had no errors in it. A glance to the computer clock told him it was almost dawn. He frowned knowing this had taken far too long to complete. He had been too distracted with thoughts of Raven and joining her in bed. He saved everything sending out the files and commands to the correct receivers. Everything would be in place soon and as far as the world was going to know he had set up a new base in Australia. The reason he choose that place was because he had no intent of ever going there business wise. It also didn't hurt that the superhero population was almost nothing there. That place would use the least of his resources to keep up the facade.

8888888888888888888

A pair of red eyes gazed into the dark bedroom with wicked intent. Slowly the owner of the eyes slipped into the room. His body was transparent since he wasn't truly within the mortal realm. Long black hair framed his face that was too angular to be human looking with a long pointed nose. The man was thin, as though only a skeleton lay just beneath his pale skin. He wore nothing but a ragged piece of brown cloth that was tied around his bony waist. The male approached the bed where Raven slept unaware of her visitor.

He smiled cruelly, thin lips pulling back to reveal rows of sharp jagged teeth. He reached out with his long bony fingers taking a lock of her hair in his fingers. In spite of not having form he could still touch her. She was part of his mission after all. Raven groaned softly and the man quickly pulled back. He did not want to wake her... His red eyes looked over her body wishing to see the flesh his master craved. However despite his wish she remained covered beneath the blanket and her wing. "You're sssso tiny... My massster will break you..." He said softly, his voice like a snake's hiss with a fang filled grin.

He looked to his other hand opening it to reveal two gold bands. He smiled wickedly thinking thoughts he should not least he act upon them. "It'sss too bad..." He said looking to the sleeping girl. "I would rape you now..." He said fisting his hand around the bracelets he had taken from the other bedroom Raven had been in. "But I fear my masssster'sss rage too greatly..." His red eyes looked to the bands again in his hand and he grinned. "Then again... There are other thingsss I could do to you while you ssssleep..." He approached the bed once more as evil thoughts came over his mind.

88888888888888888888888888888

Slade froze feeling something was wrong in the back of his mind. A sudden rush of fear filled his chest stealing his breath. "Raven..." He jumped out of his chair running out of the room in a mad rush slamming the door against the wall. She was in danger... He didn't know how he knew but he didn't question it running to their room.

8888888888888

The skeleton man smirked grabbing onto her wrist getting ready to slide one of the bindings on. He froze looking up to the door. He could feel a powerful being rushing closer. He snarled and cursed dropping her wrist. _'Damn it... Her mate must know I am here...' _He gripped the bands tightly and rushed back into the shadows leaving the room and mortal realm. He didn't want a fight; he was just an errand boy for this master.

Slade ripped open the door in a rush, his hands covered in flames ready to blast whoever was in the room. His keen eyes searched the darkness, the flames the only light as the hallway lights were off at this hour. He took a slow deep breath calming himself as he found no one in the room with his mate. He held out a hand holding a small ball of flames in his palm using the small light to light his way as he walked into the room going to Raven.

Raven groaned and started to wake up. Slade's emotions had been too intense to sleep through. "Slade…?" She asked opening her eyes and shifting on the bed looking to the man. "What's wrong?" She asked forcing herself to sit up.

"Nothing…" Slade said going to her and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I woke you." He said taking his other hand to her laying it on her wing. "You should sleep more. It's not yet dawn." He said softly pushing her back down onto the bed.

Raven rolled her eyes and laid back down on her back stretching out with a yawn. "I've slept long enough…" She said popping her arms and back as she arched up. Her wings shifted stretching out shifting beneath the blanket. Raven looked around finally remembering she had last been in the library reading. "Did you bring me here?" She asked looking up at him; the fire in his hand casted a soft light on their skin as he sat beside her.

"I did." He said with a nod.

Raven could feel he was tired but tense as well. "Slade what's wrong?" She sat up and this time he didn't try to stop her. She reached out and brushed a hand down his arm. "You didn't come to bed to sleep…Did you?"

He shook his head looking away from her and out into the room. "No. I thought…" He sighed. "I felt that you were in danger…" He said looking back to her hoping she'd understand.

Raven looked at him in thought. "I hadn't felt anything…"

"I'm sorry I woke you for nothing." Slade said shifting to stand doubting himself.

Raven grabbed his arm feeling his emotions. "I probably was in danger Slade. Do not doubt your instincts!" Slade sat back down looking to her. He held her hand between them letting the soft light play on their skin. "You were not the first to enter into my room without my consent." She stated wishing she could forget those nights.

"Who?" He asked trying to keep his emotions from fluctuating. He could see the pain in her eyes and felt her emotions through their bond.

"Sometimes it was _them_…" She said with venom in her voice. Slade knew who she meant without her having to say it… The Demon Lords themselves… "Other times my father before I killed him." She said with a smile glad that she had finally ended her father. Her soul had destroyed his completely and she gained all the power he had adding to her own as she was now the new Demon Lord for that level of Hell. She knew someday she would have to go to that realm but she had no intent of doing that anytime soon.

"They would hurt you…?" Slade asked with sorrow. How long had she been dealing with them?

She nodded looking away from him choosing to watch the flames in his hand. "Yes. Sometimes I would wake up with wounds all over my flesh… Through my father they could enter my mind and torture me. Most of the wounds they would inflict upon me mentally would be on my skin when I woke…" She shivered and held herself willing away the memories.

Slade frowned and snuffed out his flame reaching out to her pulling her into his warm embrace. Raven snuggled her body into his wrapping her arms around his chest giving into the comfort he was offering her in the darkness of the room. "I will never let them hurt you again…" He whispered softly laying his cheek on her head.

Raven smiled softly as she drew back from him finding comfort in the fact that she was no longer alone. It was no longer just her against all of the rulers in Hell. Now she had someone to stand beside her; someone to help take the weight of the world off her shoulders. "Thank you..." She said softly. "Are you done with your work?"

Slade shook his head watching her in the darkness of the room. His eyes had adjusted quickly to the lack of light allowing him to see in the dark. His night vision was better than it had ever been but Raven's was better. She could see in the dark as though a soft light existed within the blackness. She was a being of true darkness. It was a part of her just as much as she was of it. "No..." Slade said sadly knowing he should go back to start the rest of his work. He held her small hand in his rubbing his thumbs over her skin.

Raven looked away from him. "Do you think you could be for now...?" She asked looking back to him. Her eyes flashed in darkness to Slade as though they glowed softly on their own. "You haven't rested... And I... I do not want to be alone if they are near..."

"I can take a break." He said with a soft smile to her that was returned. Slade carefully crawled onto the bed getting under the covers. He laid out on his back and opened his arms to her. Raven smiled and quickly snuggled up to him lying out almost completely on top of his form. Slade wrapped an arm around her waist holding her close while his other stroked a wing that was locked against her back feeling her shiver from his soft touch.

Raven smiled feeling his touch and the warmth his body offered her. Thoughts of safety and comfort crossed her mind and she found herself wishing to stay in his warm embrace forever forgetting all else in the world. She smiled and laughed very softly. Wasn't that almost the same thought Slade had had before? Her emotions and thoughts crossed his mind and he chuckled as well sending a stray thought of agreement to her as he closed his eyes starting to drift away.

_"Join me..." _Raven said closing her eyes and tugging at his soul.

_"Gladly..."_ Slade said allowing his soul to slip away as they dived into their bond going to their dark world that had formed between them.

8888888888888888888888

Starfire smiled as she went downstairs humming a tune she had listened to while getting ready this bright and sunny morning. She entered the kitchen with a smile to say good morning to her friends but paused in the doorway. Everything was quiet, there was no one there... A sad look crossed her face as she walked into the room remembering that Raven had left yesterday seeing her tea kettle sitting unused. _'Where are my other friends...?' _She asked herself looking around the kitchen for any sign that her friends had visited it already. She smiled relaxing slightly seeing that coffee had already been made. At least now she knew Robin was awake and most likely in the gym for a morning workout. _'But where is friends Cyborg and Beast Boy?' _Starfire skipped her morning routine and left the room going to check on her friends. It wasn't like them to not be up in the morning.

8888888888

Beast Boy groaned as a knock on his door woke him. He rolled his head to the side looking at the door as he laid in a tangled mess of sheets on his top bunk next to his open window. "Who is it?" He called not wanting to get out of bed. He had stayed out too late last night to want to be awake so early in the morning.

"It is I, Starfire," said the redhead from behind the door. "I have come to see if you are awakened yet?"

'_I am now…' _He thought with a groan rubbing his eyes. "I'll be out in a little while..." He said rolling over to sleep just a little longer.

"Okay friend! I am looking the forward to your coming out!" Starfire said with a smile leaving the door to go check up on Cyborg whose room was down the hallway.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and grabbed his pillow burying his head in it hoping for another hour or two of sleep.

88888888888

Starfire frowned as she knocked again on Cyborg's door with no answer. "Friend Cyborg are you in there?" She asked knocking again.

Cyborg groaned as he started to wake up. He looked around his room in question wondering just when he had fallen asleep. He sat up seeing he had fallen asleep on his desk. Fried pieces of computer internals lay just next to his hands. _'That's right...' _He thought as he yawned and started to wake up. _'I must have passed out...' _He looked to his door hearing Starfire knock and call for him once more. His internal clock told him had over slept by a few hours, if you could call it over sleeping if you really didn't sleep much to start with.

With a sigh he stood up and went to his door opening it. "Morning Starfire." He said seeing the girl's face light up brightly. She was a morning person if there ever was one.

"Oh good morning friend Cyborg!" She said clasping her hands before herself. "I was becoming most worried when you did not answer me." She glanced at his face seeing the lines under his eye. "Did you not sleep well friend?"

"Not really..." He said rubbing his face. "Is everyone else awake?" He asked wondering if he was the last one down to breakfast. If so it was going to be a tofu morning... He was not looking forward to that.

"Dear friend Robin is awake and I believe in the gym and Beast Boy has not left his room yet." She said putting a finger to her lips thinking. Normally Beast Boy was up at the rise of the sun so it was strange for him to not be downstairs getting in his morning video games before training started. "Did you and friend Beast Boy stay up very late again doing the playing of the games?" She asked figuring that was why they both would be very tired this morning.

"No." Cyborg said questioning why Beast Boy wasn't downstairs already making breakfast as well. "Maybe he just didn't sleep good Star." Cyborg said knowing that was his reason for being late. "I'll be down to start breakfast in a few minutes. Are you going to go see Robin?" She nodded with a smile. "Could you tell him I need to talk to him about something this morning?"

"I shall pass the message along that you wish to speak to him!" She said with her normal bright and happy smile.

Cyborg smiled with a thought that her smile was almost as contagious as a yawn... Almost. "Thanks Starfire. I'll see you in a bit." He said as she nodded and left. He turned back to his room as his door closed and sighed. He still had quite a bit of clean up to do though at least the burning smell had faded from his room. He looked at the laptop that was still in pieces and knew he should try to put it back together even though the main components were shot to hell. A glance to his ruin of a desktop changed his mind however and he quickly tossed the laptop not even bothering to see if any of the pieces could be of use to him. He wasn't going to risk another computer on the chance those components were rigged as well. _'I still can't believe that fucker hid a receiver in the extra memory drive! How could I have been so stupid to overlook that!?'_ He knew why he had overlooked but it didn't make feel any less foolish. He had been greedy... He had wanted to learn as much about Slade as possible and in his rush he overlooked the safety steps he should have taken to protect himself and his computers.

With a heavy sad sigh he started throwing away the parts of his desktop that could not be saved... Which was just about all of it save for a few small parts that had been spared from termination. _'Robin is not going to be happy about the bill for replacing all this...' _Then again... Cyborg smiled thinking about what he learned. _'Robin might not care once I tell him what I know now...' _Cyborg quickly finished cleaning up and washed his hands to get rid of the blackened ash that was on some of his fingertips. Once he was finished he left going to the kitchen to start breakfast. He couldn't help but think it had been nice having Wintergreen around. True Cyborg loved to cook but it wasn't something he wanted to do every day. Having someone else in the tower who could cook awesome food had been nice. Plus Wintergreen always did the dishes with a smile on his face and without complaint. That had been nice too.

88888888888888888888

Robin focused on his breathing as he ran on one of the many treadmills in one of the gyms they had in tower. He had decided this morning that today was going to be a cardio workout day. He had woken up early this morning before his alarm had even gone off. After getting his coffee and reading the paper he hit the gym to begin his workout routines he knew he had been slacking on.

Starfire walked into the gym and smiled when she saw Robin running in his gym clothes that consisted of a pair of shorts, a white t-shirt and tennis shoes. "Good morning friend Robin!" She said with a smile floating over to him.

"Morning Starfire." Robin said smiling to the girl while still running. "What brings you down here?" He asked knowing she normally was upstairs setting with Cyborg or Beast Boy in the morning.

"I have come because our other friends have slept in late." She said smiling to Robin watching him run. "Also friend Cyborg has requested that I inform you that he wishes to speak with you this morning."

_'Huh... Those two must have stayed up late again last night... Looks like I'll be throwing in group training today.' _He thought with a smile knowing it would teach those two gamers a lesson. "Thanks for letting me know Starfire. I'll be up once I'm done with my run and get a shower."

Starfire blushed as thoughts she wasn't suppose to think about came to her. "Perhaps later you and I can do the hanging out again...?"

Robin smiled. "If nothing comes up after training later sure." Robin said causing Starfire to smile brightly.

"Oh that will be most wonderful!" She said before zipping out of the room to get everything ready for her time out with Robin later.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cyborg yawned as he flipped pancakes and turned his sausages. Beast Boy had come down soon after he did and took the TV grabbing a glass of soy milk to drink saying he wasn't hungry today. Cyborg made a mental note to talk to him once he was more awake knowing something was wrong with the boy. Starfire sat at the counter watching him cook humming a little tune and tapping her foot to the beat playing in her mind. _'If only I was half the morning person she was...' _Cyborg thought starting on her burnt pancakes. He always cooked hers last as the burning smell was not a pleasant one to him.

"Everything smells most wonderful!" Starfire said grabbing her mustard and taking a sip from the straw.

Cyborg chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks Starfire." Cyborg started setting out the plates for him, Starfire and Robin. "Did you tell Robin I needed to talk to him?" He asked the ever happy girl.

"I did! I am sure he will be down shortly!" She said with a bright smile looking forward to later.

"Good morning guys!" Robin said entering the room.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. _'Speak of the devil...' _He thought watching Starfire nearly jump Robin. Cyborg plated the pancakes and sausages, taking most of the sausages for himself of course, and the three sat down and ate talking about nothing in particular over breakfast.

888888888888888888888

Raven sat in a comfy computer chair reading the book she hadn't finished last night. She wasn't in the library but with Slade in his computer room. They had slept together for a few hours that morning and then had a nice breakfast of waffles, bacon, and eggs. She had only managed to eat her waffle but Slade had gladly taken her eggs and bacon when Wintergreen wasn't looking. Now she was sitting with him as he worked. While he was still having thoughts of hurting her he was confident enough in his control for now to keep from acting on them.

Raven glanced to him looking at the files on the screen. _'Who would have thought...? He's a super villain AND a billionaire businessman...' _She had to hold in a laugh from the thought that he was like an evil Batman. Slade had briefly explained what work he had left to do and in the process told her of his public identity. Raven smiled and went back to her book wondering just what Robin and the others would think about what she had learned today. Slade had informed her that one of her friends had broken into the laptop he had left in her room. The both knew only Cyborg could have gotten past the firewall systems but now the question was, how much did he learn and was he going to tell the others?

Raven did a quick glance at the clock. _'Speaking of Cyborg... I need to call him soon...' _She looked back down at her book seeing she didn't have that much left to read. She'd call him after she was finished she decided with a smile going back to her story.

888888888888888888888888

"The food was good Cyborg." Robin said as he put his plate in the sink wondering who was going to do the dishes. Robin walked back to the table and sat down taking his coffee in hand. "Starfire told me you needed to talk to me." He said getting a nod from Cyborg who swallowed his food. "What's up?"

Cyborg took a drink of his orange juice before speaking. "Well I've got a couple of things to talk about. Which do you want first, the good news or the bad news?"

Robin thought about it for a second. "Bad news."

"I need a new computer." Cyborg said pushing away his now empty plate.

"How can you need a new computer?!" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Mine got fried when I hacked into Slade's laptop." Cyborg said calmly with a blank face.

Robin was about ready to snap at him when Cyborg's words finally registered in his mind. "Wait... You hacked into Slade's laptop...?"

Cyborg smiled. "Yes I did. And I learned some rather interesting things about the man."

"Tell me everything." Robin said getting down to business with narrowed eyes.

"I will don't worry. But I have to talk to you about something Raven is planning to do first..." Cyborg said leaning forward on the table looking serious. "I think she plans on going through with this with or without your approval but I'd rather you know what's going on and give the okay for it."

Robin looked at Cyborg questioningly. "What is she planning...?"

Cyborg took a deep breath and told Robin everything Raven had asked of him. Robin was quiet for a few minutes letting it all sink in and think it over. "What was your thought on her idea?" Robin asked finally sitting back in his chair.

Cyborg frowned. "I wasn't sure at first... But it makes sense... Sort of... She bonded to him because she needed a fighter... I think that kind of means she 'programmed him' in a way to have the desire to fight." He said making quotation marks in the air. "Though I think he was already like that before she got to him... She said he needs something to kill... That thing would be something that could give him a good fight and if he does win and kills it... Well it's not like we'd get in trouble for it. More like just getting rid of a really big pest."

"So you think we should allow it?" Robin asked getting a nod from Cyborg. He could see the man's point and had to agree. Being rid of that thing would be a relief. "What if he fails and loses? Then that thing would be free and our problem to do deal with."

"I can't see him losing man... Slade already was a badass..." Cyborg hated admitting. "I think now... Now he's stronger than all of us..."

Robin sighed having to agree with Cyborg once more. He hated how strong Slade had already been but now knowing Raven had made him stronger he couldn't deny that he didn't think Slade would lose. "Fine... Do it, though make sure Raven knows I don't want this city in danger. We do this but outside of the city."

Cyborg nodded. "I'll let her know it's a Go."

"Good... Now," Robin smirked. "Tell me just what you've learned about Slade..."

Cyborg smirked back. "Alright... But you aren't going to like it..."

88888888888888888888888888888888

Raven put down the book she just finished and stood up stretching feeling blood return to her legs she had had crossed for far too long. "I'll be back." She said calling up a bit of her power retrieving her communicator Cyborg had given her from a space pocket. "I'm going to call my friends." She said getting a nod of acknowledgement from Slade.

Raven stepped outside the room closing the door taking a few steps away from it. She opened her communicator pressing the second number on the screen. It rang for a moment as it connected to Cyborg.

"Yo Raven!" Cyborg said with a smile. "How are you doing sister!?"

Raven smiled. "I'm well. You?"

"Tired but good." He said glad she had called him.

"I heard you tried to hack Slade's laptop." Raven said with a small grin.

"Not tried, I did." Cyborg said with a frown. "And you tell that fucker he owes me a computer!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it works like that Cyborg... You messed with his stuff first..." Cyborg mumbled something Raven didn't quite understand. "_Anyways_..." She said moving the conversation along. "Did you call him?"

Cyborg turned serious. "Yes."

"And?"

"He agreed."

"Good." She said feeling slightly relieved. "When can he show up?"

"Anytime. I didn't know when you wanted to do this... So I just told him we'd let him know. It's been quiet around his area so he's not worried about leaving it for a while."

"This shouldn't take too long." Raven said thinking about it. She glanced back to the door that was between her and Slade. "How about... later today? Say around 6pm? Do you think he'd be okay with that time?"

Cyborg nodded. "He said anytime so I'm sure 6 is alright." Cyborg frowned and did a quick look around him before turning back to Raven. "Slade hasn't hurt you again has he?"

Raven shook her head no. "I told you it had been an accident... He never meant to hurt me."

"Alright..." Cyborg said still not liking it. "I'll call him again and let him know the time to come down. Are we going to meet up at the tower?" Cyborg asked thinking about it. "I told Robin your plan and he says he's okay with it but he doesn't want it done by the city."

"I'm surprised Robin okayed this..." Raven said softly.

"Yeah me too but he sees the benefit to this as long as Slade can kill him." Cyborg looked at her seriously. "He can right?"

Raven nodded. "Yes but if something goes wrong and he fails _I'll _end it."

Cyborg frowned seeing a darkness in her eyes he knew wasn't there before. He glimpsed the edge of one of her wings through the screen. A sudden fear crossed his heart. "Raven... No matter what... You're always going to come back to us... Right?"

"Of course." She said unsure where that question had come from. "You guys are my only family. I'll always come home."

Cyborg smiled and nodded. Of course she wasn't going to leave... Why did he ever think she would? "I'll have him here at the tower by six o'clock. Try to come early so we can figure out where we want to do this."

Raven nodded to him. "I'll try to bring him over early." She said knowing why Cyborg really wanted Slade there early. She was sure Robin had a few words for the man. "I'll see you later Cyborg." She said to which he smiled and waved goodbye. Raven closed her communicator and looked back to the door.

Raven collected her thoughts and banished her com back to the space pocket she had had it in. Raven opened the door and closed it softly. She turned to Slade hearing his fingers fly across the keyboard. Raven walked up behind him laying her hands on his shoulders looking at the screen.

Slade paused in his work reaching up with a hand taking one of hers into his squeezing her hand softly. "How did the talk go?" He asked as she had kept her thoughts from him during it.

"Good." She said squeezing his hand back. "I got the answer I wanted."

"Are you going to let me in on this secret yet?" He asked tilting his head back to look at her.

Raven smirked slightly rolling her eyes. "I suppose I could tell you now." She drew her hands back from him and went to his desk leaning against it putting her hands on the cool metal as she faced him. "Tell me... Have you ever wanted to slay a Dragon?"


	21. Chance

Author's Note: As of 10-17-2013 I am reposting these chapters fixing errors I have found. I Noticed that chapter 4 was a broken chapter as the first part of it was missing so I've reposted it as well as every chapter so far fixing more mistakes I've found. Please if you see any I've missed let me know, thanks!

Author's Note#2: I really am sorry I haven't been updating as much as I use to. I'm trying but I've got so much going on in my life my stories have taken a back seat. I'm still working on this story and others though I promise! I refuse to let this story die as I'm really proud of it. I don't know when the next update will come but there will be more I promise!

As always please leave a review and let me know what you think! -EA

888888888888888888

-Chapter 21-

Cyborg mashed buttons in a fury as his character clashed against Beast Boy's on the large TV screen. "Oh yeah take that!" He yelled pulling out a combo move that won him the match. "Booyah!"

Beast Boy grunted tossing down his remote. "You so cheated." He said without his normal defiant enthusiasm.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy thoughtfully and put down his controller. "You wanna tell me what's up?" He said figuring now would be the best time to see what was up with his green friend.

Beast Boy looked away thinking about telling Cyborg to mind his own business but he knew better than to go that route. "I was just thinking about Raven… And Terra…" He said with a sigh.

Cyborg frowned knowing now why Beast Boy was upset. After Terra he had never really tried to get with another girl. Beast Boy had confessed to him that he had thought about trying to date Starfire but the redhead was so head over heels for Robin it just wouldn't have worked out. While Raven had still been single Beast Boy had kept the hope of trying to start a relationship with her but now… "Maybe you should try to go out and find a date?" Cyborg said thinking about it. Being a Titan did open up a lot of doors for dating.

"Eh… It's hard getting a date when you're green…" He replied looking out the window.

"Yeah but there are a ton of girls who like the color green. Just go out and see what happens! Nothing is going to change if you just sit here and mope. Hell you haven't even cracked a joke all day!"

Beast Boy grinned. "Maybe I'm just saving the good ones for later." He sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I guess I might do that…" He said thinking it'd be good to get out of the tower for while again. "You wanna be my wingman?" He asked with a smile.

Cyborg rolled his eye. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Mall works." Beast Boy said with a grin jumping up. "Plus the new Zombie Brawlers is out! We could get a copy of it!"

Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy and zombies… Raven was right; his brain had to have come from a zombie. "We can do that." Cyborg said with a grin happy to see Beast Boy starting to return to normal… If that was what you could call it.

"AWESOME!" Yelled Beast Boy while jumping up into the air throwing his fist up in his excitement. "Let's go now!"

Cyborg smiled and rolled his eye nodding his head. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. "Alright but no drool on my car again!" He said pointing a finger at Beast Boy as they left the common room.

"Dude come on!" Said Beast Boy trying to justify himself. "When I'm in the car I _have_ to be a dog! It feels so good sticking my head out the window!"

"Yeah well it _won't_ feel so good if I roll that window up with you in it!"

"Man you're no fun..." Beast Boy said with a pout.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Robin smiled as he walked in the park with Starfire. He had agreed to spend a day out with her as both Cyborg and Beast Boy had taken off before he could tell them about training later. _'Maybe it's a good thing we don't train today…' _Robin thought as he walked down the path only half listening to Star. _'After all if things go badly later we're going to need to be ready for it…'_ Robin felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to Starfire who had been trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry Starfire." He said taking her hand in his apologizing to the girl with a smile. "I was thinking about work." He said knowing Starfire didn't know about the plan for later yet.

Starfire smiled squeezing his hand softly. "You think about work far too much friend." She glanced away from him seeing a large jungle gym she knew children played on. It was empty of children today. A coming winter chill kept them all indoors. "Come friend!" She said getting an idea as she started to pull Robin towards it. "Let us pretend we are young children again and play!"

"Starfire it'll look silly if people saw us playing on that!" Robin said knowing they were still in uniform.

"Oh _please _friend Robin!" Starfire begged looking at him with her green watery eyes. "It will be most fun!" She clasped her hands around his pleading with him with her puppy dog eyes. "There is no one around to see!"

'_Damn it…' _He thought feeling his will against her start to break. "Well… I guess we could play for a little while…"

"Oh Yay!" Starfire yelled pulling him to the large gym. "This will be most exciting!" Robin laughed thinking at least she was happy. He wasn't sure yet if he was going to enjoy himself or not.

888888888888888

Raven hummed a soft tune as she looked over the library shelves hunting down another book to read. Slade had finally finished his work and was in the kitchen getting them tea. There were still a few hours before they would need to leave to meet up with her friends and put her plan into action.

"Will I ever get to hear you sing?" Slade asked with a smile in the doorway holding the tray of tea.

Raven glanced to him as she pulled a new book off the shelf. "No." She said taking it back to the couch laying out on it opening the book.

"Aww." Slade said with a grin walking into the room and placing the tea on the table next to the couch. "I'm sure you would sing wonderfully." He said pouring himself a cup.

"Why would you think that?" She asked looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the sounds you make for me in bed are music to my ears." He said giving her a lustful gaze.

She blushed from his look and the emotions she felt from him. "Stop thinking about sex." She said burrowing her face in her book as he laughed.

"I can't help it." He said taking his cup with him as he stood and walked to a shelf picking out a book for himself. "You're too damn tempting." He said trying to keep the darker thoughts at bay. He would much rather think about sex with her but it was getting harder to ignore his more violent urges. He picked out a book and took it to one of the plush chairs sitting down starting to read setting his tea on the small table next to him.

Raven did her best to ignore his emotions and focus on her own book knowing he was trying to do the same. They didn't have the time to test his level of control again.

88888888888888888888888

Cyborg rolled his eyes watching Beast Boy try to chat with a cute blonde who was standing before Beast Boy in line to check out at the gaming store. Cyborg could tell from the look on the girl's face she was uninterested. _'Damn... Fifth girl today...' _He thought knowing he had tried to help hook Beast Boy up all day. _'I guess being green doesn't make it any easier...' _The girl rolled her eyes and stepped up to the counter doing her best to ignore Beast Boy. _'Then again... Those jokes aren't helping...' _Cyborg watched as the girl paid for her game and left not giving Beast Boy a second glance. Beast Boy paid for his game and returned to Cyborg looking more depressed.

"I blew it... Again..." He said with a sigh as they walked out of the store.

"Maybe we're just not looking in the right place." Cyborg said thinking about it as they wandered around the mall.

"Look we've tried the salad place, arcade, movie store AND the game shop!" Beast Boy said in a huff. "Where else is there?!"

Cyborg thought about it but before he could answer his t-com in his arm went off. Beast Boy huffed again crossing his arms over his chest. Cyborg gave him an apologetic look as he answered it. "Cyborg here." He stated seeing Robin on the other end.

888888888888888888888888

Robin and Starfire laughed as they jumped around the jungle gym like monkeys. A game of tag had started between them and at the moment Starfire was fleeing from Robin. They didn't know how much time had passed as time was meaningless in their game. Starfire laughed and swung around the gym bars with ease. Robin was close behind her and quickly caught up with her tagging her back with a hand.

"You're it!" He yelled quickly turning around and bolting the other way though the equipment.

Starfire giggled as she pursued him without the use of her powers. "I shall make you the 'it' soon!" She yelled with a laugh.

Robin dashed from Starfire going down a slide. He froze at the end of the slide hearing his t-com go off. "Time out Starfire!" He yelled as she reached the slide. Starfire paused at the top of the slide looking over to Robin as he opened the device. "Robin here." He said seeing the police chief on the line. It was uncommon for the Chief of Police to call him directly.

"Robin we have a situation..." The man stated. He was in his blue uniform with short brown hair and matching eyes. There was nothing distinguishing about his face that would make him someone particularly easy to remember the name of. However Robin always made sure he knew the name of everyone important in their line of work.

"What is the situation Chief Johnson?" Robin asked concerned hearing the hesitation in the man's voice.

"Well... It isn't something we normally call on you guys for..." Said the man looking away. Why did a grown man like him have to call on a kid? "But we have never encountered something this... Extreme... You have experience with this being from Gotham." He stated getting to the point of his call. "We need your help investigating these murders we found a few hours ago."

_'Extreme?'_ Robin questioned but kept a neutral face. The police rarely called on the Titans for help with anything other than the meta-humans. They liked to pretend that they handled all the normal human problems and were capable of doing their job protecting the people of the city without the Titans' help. So whenever Robin got a call from the Chief he knew it had to be bad. "Send the coordinates over. I'll be there shortly."

Johnson nodded. "You should bring Raven with you again." He said remembering the last time he had called Robin who had brought the dark girl with him that time. Raven's abilities while freaky had been very useful in piecing together what had happened that day. Her soul tracking ability was something the Chief had been very envious of. It was because of her they had found the killer so quickly and caught him before he could execute his next murder. He always thought that talent was squandered being with the Titans.

Robin's eyes narrowed slightly. He knew why Johnson wanted Raven to come with him. Johnson had made his thoughts very apparent before when he offered Raven a job on his unit. "No, Raven is busy at the moment with other Titan matters." Robin lied. "Cyborg will be coming with me."

The Chief just nodded knowing not to press the matter. Cyborg would be useful to the case so he wasn't going to bitch. "I will see you soon then." He said deciding not to brief Robin on what to expect. Maybe that was petty of him but he wanted Robin unprepared for the scene like he had been. After all what he had seen today was something he didn't understand but hoped to never see again.

Robin sighed as the line cut off and the coordinates flashed on his screen getting quickly memorized before he closed it. Robin looked up to Starfire seeing her pout. "I'm sorry Starfire... We're going to have to cut this short." He glanced at his watch he had on under a glove. _'It's 2 pm... Plenty of time to get this done.'_ He thought thinking about what was going to happen later today.

Starfire slid down the slide and said her goodbye to him. She left his side after they shared a hug going back home. She wasn't one for going to murder scenes. They always made her cry.

Once she was gone Robin walked to his bike opening his com again to call Cyborg.

888888888888888888888888

Cyborg grumbled something about lazy cops as he got out of his car looking around for Robin. He found him easily as Robin's uniform colors stood out in the crowd of police and medical workers. Robin was talking to Chief Johnson as Cyborg walked up and waited to make himself known. He heard the end of the conversation. Apparently Johnson was unsure; if not unwilling, on how to describe the scene in the building.

"So what are we here for?" Cyborg asked Robin as the Chief left going to work on keeping the media away from the scene with his other men.

"Something... Extreme." Robin said looking over everyone who had been in the building. A few looked to be sick while others were stone faced hiding their feelings on what they saw. "He wouldn't tell me much." Robin said as he and Cyborg turned to the entrance stepping under the police tape. "Just that there are a lot of dead in here and none of them _complete_."

Robin and Cyborg braced themselves for a bloody scene as they entered the building, the crime scene lights making it look as though the daylight had penetrated the old walls.

"What the... Fuck?" Cyborg said looking around seeing the grass and flowers. "This is a murder scene?"

Robin saw the plants but his eyes quickly saw past them seeing the horror beneath. "Look closer..." He said walking in deeper watching his step. He quickly figured out wherever there were flowers there were body parts.

Cyborg did as Robin said his mechanical eye scanning the room. "Holy shit..." He said finally seeing the bodies. "Why are there flowers growing on the..." He took a hand wiping his mouth unable to finish knowing some part of him was trying to throw up.

"I don't know..." Robin said knelling by the body of a woman whose throat was slashed. Blue roses with dark green leaves; something that didn't exist in this world, had claimed her chest, the roots growing out from the gash. Robin inspected it coldly making sure to note every detail about the wound and NOT the human. Robin moved on to the next body making a note that these wounds were different. The first body he inspected had been killed with a quick clean cut. The gaping hole in the chest of this male was anything but clean. "There were at least two different killers." Robin said after inspecting a few more bodies. He was glad his time with Batman was paying off.

Cyborg nodded as he stood up after finishing a scan of another body. "I agree... Some of these are clean strikes like with a knife though they don't match a knife blade..." He said examining five almost equally long gashes in the body of a male's chest. "More like claws..."

Robin nodded silently as he moved towards the center of the room seeing the plane of grass in the middle of the room that was void of body parts and flowers. Something about how the blades of dark green grass were pressed down called to him. A patch of blue caught his eyes and froze him where he stood stilling his very blood in his veins.

Cyborg walked over to a pile of bodies seeing the destructive mess of them. He paused in his scan and knelt down picking up a piece of black clothing he thought he recognized. "Oh no..." He said standing up taking the black shirt with him holding it up. "Robin... I think I know who did this..." He said softly, glad that the other police were not in the building with them.

"So do I..." Robin said standing holding the blue clothing in his hands. He turned to Cyborg and they spoke together.

"Slade..."

"Raven..."

The two stood there frozen as it sank in on both sides. A rustle and yell outside snapped them out of their thoughts with wide eyes. They glanced to the clothing they had in hand and quickly made a decision unsure if it was the right one or not... Quickly Cyborg and Robin gathered up the clothing and shoes they found and bagged them before Cyborg stuffed them into his chest compartment to hide. They said nothing to each other but the look was enough. This couldn't make it out to the public...

Robin and Cyborg calmed themselves knowing they were going to have to lie to the police. They left the building and gave a report to the Chief. It was brief but held as much as they felt they could tell without incriminating Raven or Slade. Johnson seemed happy with the report and Robin's willingness to help should they find any leads. Cyborg of course promised to send them detailed scans of the scene later tonight. What Cyborg didn't tell the man was he was going to do a bit of editing of some of the scans; just a little pick and choosing of _what_ to send Johnson.

Once they were finally away from the scene and back to their vehicles they shared one last look before quickly rushing back to the tower. They said nothing in the garage going to one of the more secure interrogation rooms. Cyborg opened up his chest and pulled out the bag tossing it onto the table. The heavy boots inside of it made it land with a loud thud in the silence.

Robin took a deep breath and opened it pulling out the evidence sorting it with a sense of numbness coming over him. He swallowed hard looking at the clothing and small pair of cloth boots. He had only known Raven to wear those boots... The shorts... The open backed blue top... It was the same clothing she had been wearing yesterday...

"There is no blood on her clothes..." Cyborg said as he sorted the black uniform looking for anything that would tell him this wasn't Slade's. "However this thing is covered in blood..." Cyborg glanced to Robin. "Maybe she didn't have anything to do with it?"

"Even if she didn't..." Robin said forcing himself to look away. "She should have stopped him." He said knowing deep down that though her clothes were clean... He knew what had happened and it sickened him. His hands clenched into fists. "She's betrayed us..."

Cyborg looked at Robin with wide eyes. "No... No no no... She'd never do that!" He said tossing the clothes away onto the table forgotten. "She's family! She would never do anything like this!" He said trying to force himself to believe his own words. "Raven isn't a killer! She's a Titan and always will be!"

"Cyborg..." Robin said calmly though he felt anything but. "The evidence is overwhelming..."

"NO!" Cyborg yelled grabbing Robin by his shirt lifting him up yelling in his face. "I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Robin did nothing allowing Cyborg to vent his frustration. Cyborg calmed and let him go looking away. "I can't believe it..." His hands fisted. "I'll ask her... And when she says she didn't do this... I'll believe her..." He said trying to force away the truth. "She's my little sister... I can't believe she'd do this..."

Robin said nothing on the matter as he gathered up the items putting them back in the bag sealing it. "No matter her answer... We can't let this information reach the public... It would be the end of the Titans if the city knew she'd gone rouge..." Cyborg nodded mutely agreeing. "We'll confront them about this when they get here..."

"What are we going to tell Starfire and Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked forcing away his emotions. He had to worry about the two youngest on the team now.

"I don't want them to know... But keeping this from them could prove to be a fatal mistake later... If Raven really has..." He paused forcing himself to say his worst fear. "If she really has gone evil then we need be careful. She could turn on us at anytime."

"NO." Cyborg said firmly glaring at Robin. "She would NEVER turn on us." He pointed his thumb to his chest. "**I **will always trust her with my life. I don't care if she has turned evil. She would never hurt us. We're family and that is _never _going to change." He said firmly truly believing his words.

Robin sighed and looked away grabbing the bag and taking it with him out the door. "I hope you're right Cyborg... I just don't know what to believe anymore..."

888888888888888

Beast Boy moped around the mall after Cyborg left just wandering the halls hoping for some woman to take pity on him. Why was it so hard to find a pretty girl who would give him a chance? He kicked a random piece of trash on the floor feeling just like it. _'Terra doesn't want me... Raven's found someone stronger... Am I always going to be alone?' _Beast Boy was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the person he bumped into roughly.

"Hey watch it!" Yelled the girl as she bent down and grabbed her bag that had fallen to the floor spilling out its contents. She grumbled in her head starting to pick everything up knowing this was partially her fault. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't paid attention to anything all day.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Beast Boy said quickly getting down helping gather everything up. It wasn't until his hand touched hers reaching for the same CD case that he finally looked up to see just who he had bumped into. His green eyes widened when they meet the pink cat eyes of the girl before him. "Jinx?" He asked looking her over. Her pink hair was pulled back into a tight short ponytail instead of the dual horn style she normally wore it. She was dressed in a purple shirt with a large black spider going across it from the right side and a pair of tight dark jeans with her normal high healed black boots.

"Beast Boy..." She said back softly quickly pulling her hand away with a soft blush coming to her cheeks. Out of everyone in the stupid mall why did she have to bump into a Titan? She stood up grabbing her bag collecting herself.

Beast Boy grabbed the CD and stood up holding it out to her. "Here..." He said awkwardly unsure if he was supposed to fight her or not. "What are you doing here...?"

Jinx glared at him and grabbed the CD putting it back in her bag. "Shopping, why else would I be in the mall?" She asked rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy laughed lightly rubbing his neck. "Yeah good point... Though you could be here to cause trouble." He said looking to her suspiciously. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Jinx glared resisting the urge to look away. "Yeah well I'm not." She gestured to her style of dress. "I'm here as just another normal person."

"Okay." Beast Boy said seeing her point. She was out of her uniform so he figured he'd let her go. Now if Robin found out he'd be in trouble but so long as no one knew he'd be fine. He glanced around the mall. "Where are the other two you're always with?"

Jinx shrugged. "Don't know... I left them this morning before they woke up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other shopping to finish." She said brushing past him.

"Hey wait!" Beast Boy called out reaching out to grab her arm softly. Jinx spun around, her eyes glowing a bright pink. Beast Boy let her go quickly and held up his arms, his small bag in one hand hanging off his thumb. "I was just thinking since we're both here alone..." He started quickly but slowed as he continued glancing away with a blush. "Maybe we could... Hang out?" He asked with a flinch awaiting the blow of rejection.

Jinx's mouth opened to tell him off but the look of rejection already on his face stilled her tongue. She calmed her pink power and thought about it for a moment. _'This could be my way to become a Titan...'_ She tried not to think about the other thoughts that plagued her but she failed. Maybe Beast Boy would know what was happening to Raven? If he didn't... Was she going to tell him what she knew? "Only if you buy lunch." She said knowing she hadn't had breakfast this morning so she was starving. If nothing else at least she was going to get a meal out of this.

Beast Boy looked back at her with wide eyes. "What...? Really?!" He asked as a grin broke out on his face. "Awesome!" He yelled getting more than a few bystanders looking at them.

Jinx blushed and quickly grabbed his arm. "Dude shut up." She said unsure why he would look so happy she had said yes.

Beast Boy just grinned and walked with Jinx who led them to a place she wanted to eat at. Today he didn't care that she was his enemy. She was someone who was giving him a chance. Beast Boy's thoughts wandered away from him in the moment. _'Did Raven think this when she mated Slade? That the lines of good and evil didn't matter? Or maybe... They're just not really there...?' _He shook his head sending his thoughts away as they arrived at the food court.

Jinx led the way into a line and ordered a drink, sandwich and a salad. Beast Boy got a salad and drink as well glad that he hadn't spent all the money Cyborg had given him today. Once they had their food Jinx walked to a table in the back where there wasn't very many people around and sat down. Beast Boy sat across from her and gave her a nervous smile. He wasn't good at small talk.

Jinx rolled her eyes taking the lead in the conversation. She wasn't nervous talking to a Titan at least not this Titan. After having a conversation with Raven talking with any of the other Titans would be a breeze... Well maybe Robin wouldn't be... He still made her nervous. "So why are you here alone? Don't you guys normally travel together?" She knew it was odd to catch any Titan but Raven out on their own.

"Cyborg was with me..." Beast Boy said poking at his salad while Jinx started to eat her sandwich. She was too hungry to let the food wait any longer. "Robin needed him for some murder scene though..." Jinx nearly choked on her food and banged on her chest forcing herself to swallow. "Dude are you okay!?" Beast Boy asked leaning forward as Jinx finally got her breath taking a drink from her soda.

"I'm okay..." She said slightly breathlessly. She swallowed again taking another drink and deep breath to calm herself. She could guess what murder scene the cops would call the Titans to. "Do you... Know anything about it?" She asked wondering just what Beast Boy might know.

"No..." Beast Boy said watching her for a moment before going back to his salad taking a bite. "Robin normally takes Raven with him to those but..." He hesitated wishing the conversation wasn't on the topic. "She's busy."

"Who is that guy she's with?" Jinx asked before she could stop herself. "I mean is he with you guys cause... I didn't think Titans killed people..."

"We don't." Beast Boy said with a glare to his food. "He's not a Titan." He said roughly.

"Oh..." Jinx looked away to her food. She could tell Beast Boy didn't want to talk about this so she wasn't going to push it. Normally she would till she got her answers but she found herself not overly wanting to talk about either. She needed some other neutral topic to discuss. She glanced to his bag on the table. "So what game did you buy?" She asked seeing the game store logo on the plastic sack.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Zombie Brawlers!" He said pulling out the game and showing her. "It's supposed to have the best Zombie battles of any game yet!"

Jinx laughed and shook her head. "Dude no game will ever match Night of the Walking Corpses." She said knowing her video games.

"You…" He paused. "Play video games...?!" Beast Boy asked in shock.

Jinx smirked a catty smile as her eyes flashed. "I don't play, I dominate." She said popping her knuckles.

Beast Boy grinned a fierce fanged grin. "Oh really... Wanna come over and prove it?"

Jinx was caught off guard by that. "What? Like go to the tower?" He wasn't serious was he?

"Yeah why not?" He asked slightly confused at her shock.

"I'm your enemy? You can't just invite me over..."

Beast Boy shrugged. "So? Raven invited _him_ over and he's a lot more dangerous than you." Beast Boy said getting a cold look to his eyes for a moment. "Besides Robin and Cyborg are out at a crime scene and those normally take _forever_ so I can sneak you in and out before anyone knows."

Jinx thought about it knowing there had to be thousands of reasons why she should say no but just couldn't think of one of them. "Okay." She said watching him smile. "Let's finish eating, then we'll play."

"Awesome." Beast Boy said going back to his food as she did the same. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all?


End file.
